Unbreakable
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: My name is Leonardo. For all that I can remember, I've only ever had my brothers: Mikey and Usagi. I have never wanted to leave our village because of them, but now I am told we have 2 other brothers out there. As the oldest, it is up to me to find them and make all of us into a family again. But what are they hiding? Can I trust Raphael and Don? Cover credited to xSkyeCrystalx
1. Lost Kame

Chapter 1

This is just an idea I came up with, what if Leo and his brothers lived in Usagi's world? Well, one thing lead to another and, much like how many babies were born, so was this!

…  
The way of the sword.  
An unforgiving blade.  
Life and death,  
This is his way

For as long as Leonardo could remember, this phrase stuck into the back of his mind like a primal instinct. To him, it was as simple as blinking or breathing. Much like the constant pressure of the swords on his back. They had always been with him. Even on that day.  
THAT day

Despite the fact he was quite young when it happened, it stuck with him for years. The weight of a baby on his back, a pair of large swords (even longer then his whole body) being drug behind him. His head was pulsing in pain, scrambling his senses. And his throat was dry and heavy, but that could describe everything in general. But the heaviest burden was the weight on his back, a baby kame with orange wrappings. It was the most valuable weight, and he had to get the baby somewhere safe.  
He didn't know where he was going (he wasn't even aware of the twigs sticking at his bare feet) he knew he had to LEAVE. He knew he couldn't stop. That's when houses came into view, simple in design it was obviously a village but there were voices coming from it. Voices meant help.

Hopefully.  
A figure appeared between the rural houses, growing steadily. Leo rubbed his burning eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but realized the figure was getting closer, yelling things he couldn't hear. A strange boy around his age, a white rabbit with concern in his eyes. He would later be Leo's best friend. A surrogate brother. There are others behind him. Leo struggles to take another step, but the battle against his body finally gives out.  
And everything turns black.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Leonardo-san." a hand nudges at him

HM? Who was that? And why were they trying to talk to him in the middle of the night? It sounded like Usagi, his brother. Despite how close they are Leo found himself grumbling slightly. But the prodding continued, despite his attempts at verbal disapproval. Leo's head twitched slightly and rolled back, as he began to awake he realized he wasn't in his bed. He was asleep, but he never slept during the day. It only happened during.  
Leos' eyes shot open

Class  
So he wasn't' surprised to see himself kneeling at a writing table, his chin resting on his chest and the low drone of the sensei (a overly weighted pig) at the front of the class. Leo obviously hadn't been found out yet, or he'd have a new dent in his head. This isn't' the first time he had been sleeping during class, so he knew better then to jerk his head up. He slowly started to move his pen around (luckily he fell asleep holding it) and raised his head, as though checking his notes with Pig-sensei. Leo glanced back at Usagi, the one who had awoken him and grinned gratefully. But Usagi simply raised his eyebrows (trying to look disappointed, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching).Leo would of made a face back but he decided not to push his luck and went back to listening to the dull lesson. Something about the Rebellion, as respectful Leo is of his elders, he doubts he needs to give his full attention.. He knew all about the Rebellion from the samurai in the village. And they seemed to know more then the scholar who hadn't even been out of the small village.

Even though Leo is good student (even by 16 year old standards), the greatest distraction is the fact the pig-sensei chose to leave the sliding door open. Allowing in soft breezes and reminders of freedom.

Luckily, Leo's suffering ended with the dismissal of class. Before the pig was done dismissing them he was up and his supplies were stuffed into the pocket of his blue hakamas, the rest stuffed inot the front of his gray kimono top (ignoring pig-sensei's glares)"You coming Usagi?" he asked. Eager to escape the 'room of the dead' and enjoy the beautiful day outside.

"Of course, but remember, very few flee the classroom with such speed as you." But there was a small tease in his voice. One that could only come from a best friend.

Leo smiled back, before realizing his hand had subconsciously fallen to the swords at his waist. The same swords that he had drug with him 12 years ago, just like the blue mask on his face. He had to add to the mask over the years to make sure that it fit, but if you looked closely you could see where he had sewn on to it. Just like he had with his little brother's mask.. He had thought of tossing it out when it got too small, but when he took it off he had began to immediately feel insecure. Like he needed it. And he knew his baby brother felt the same, A feeling of uneasiness settled when he also realized that he didn't' see his brother coming out of the second small building (which taught the younger students). He stepped out of the school house fully and glanced around, all the other students (of all grades) were already off running towards their homes. Normally Mikey would have run to meet him (probably tripping over his own feet in the process).

Leo glanced around before realizing that a Neko (cat) was poking his head out from behind the other school house before pulling his head back in. THAT was never a good sign. He glanced over and Usagi and jerked his head in the direction of the anomaly. Usagi glanced around him then nodded. Both silently agreeing. Leo put a hand on the hilt of his sword and slid forward slowly, his footsteps making next to no sound on the rocky earth and pressed his back against the wall. HE didn't even have to look to know that Usagi was there. Leo snuck his head in and saw a group of 13 year old Neko children all gathered around a certain spot. Through group of hustling and yelling cats he caught a glimpse of a familiar orange.

And that was all he needed to know.

Leo slid out of his hiding place and called loudly,' "Is there a problem?"

All eyes fell on him (including some very relieved blue eyes). Leo gestured with his head for his little brother to come over. Mikey smiled and hurried over, only to have Usagi pull him back towards him. Now that his thirteen year old was safe (no one would dare risk fighting Leo AND Usagi) Leo turned back to the Neko siblings (or cousins, seriously they all looked alike), "You must all have a bad memory, so let me refresh it." he put his hand on the hilt of his blade, "if you have a problem with my little brother, take it up with me." with all the venom and danger of a hungry bear. Everyone in the village knew of Leo's talent with his twin blades, so the fact that the Neko's went running a few seconds later (yelling something about dinner) didn't surprise him. The kame was in no way a bully, but he was a protector. Leo made sure they were gone before turning to a very happy Mikey, "Thanks Leo! I didn't know what I was going to-" but he saw the look of "Older brother demand" on his face. Mikey even glanced over at Usagi but they were both firm, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked, shoulders visibly sinking. AS someone so young, his clothes reflected it with his short sleeveless YUKATA and white pants. It reflected his personality quite well.  
Some people thought that Leo was too hard on Mikey, but they'd also remember that (in the past 10 years) Leo was everything to Mikey. Older brother, comforter, parent, teacher, Leo crossed his arms. He knew he could look formidable if he wanted to, but it didn't' help that Mikey only came up to his shoulders "Why were the Neko siblings cornering you? Did you dip their tails in paint again?"

"No."

"Did you bring a stink bomb to class?"

"No you took all my stink bombs remember?"

Indeed he did, "Did you fall asleep in class again?" out of the corner of his eye, he saw Usagi raise his eyebrows but Leo shook his head. NO point in giving Mikey that bit of truth

"No."

"Then what did you do?"

Mikey bowed his eyed slightly, pressing his fingers together with his shoulders hunched. Here came the truth, "We were all sparring, like we always do for class, and…"his shoulders scrunched up even more, "I beat everyone in class."

Leo blinked, not sure if he had heard right, "YOU beat them?"

"Yeah I'm sorry bro. I know I'm not supposed to fight but-"

"Don't apologize, you did well. You were just following instructions." he couldn't' stop a feeling of pride from filling his chest and causing him to smile slightly. Leo put an arm around his 13 year old brother, "How about we get you some new paint supplies."

Mikey's eyes widen in surprise, after all, he went from thinking he was going to be grounded till he was 80 to getting a reward, "Really!?"

"Yeah, go on and run ahead. I'll be there shortly to pay for it."  
Mikey beamed brightly, giving Leo a quick hug and running off. After all, he knew the way to the art store better then the way to his own house (there were many nights when Leo had to go look for him because he got lost, the town wasn't' even that freaking big). Leo watched him go with a smile before he realized Usagi was looking at him, "What?" he asked

"I am curious, are you commending Michelangelo because he chose to fight for himself? Or because he obviously used the kata's you've been teaching him."  
Leo fingered the grey sleeve of his kimono slightly. There was no hiding ANYTHIGN from Usagi. He was the first person Leo ever remembered seeing, and Usagi's father ( the head of the town) took a great risk taking in 2 strange kame orphans with no last name. Like said before, all Leo had on him was his blue mask, the two long swords that never left his side, and a sleeping 2 year old Mikey on his back. Nothing else. No memories.

Except for the kata's. They were always on his mind, if he didn't do them, they would burn into his very euphonious like a unrelenting passion. Passion? Yes. He loved the kata's, they made him feel safe. Secure. Strong. He feared the day when he'd forget his sacred kata's, and writing them down didn't help much (which took up many pieces of paper with very poor drawing). But it made him feel more secure when he started teaching them to Mikey.  
But once again, Usagi's father had risked a lot taking them in. The head of the village had even built them a small house to live in. He let Leo practice his strange kata's (despite protest from the village) and gave Leo a small job of taking care of the towns horses to make money.

Leo owed Miyamoto-dono and Usagi san everything.

"I guess both." Leo shrugged and smiled.

Usagi shook his head before looking back at him, "Father wanted to ask if you and Michelangelo would like to join us for dinner."

"I am honored, but Mikey wanted to try a new recipe tonight. He's been going on about it for WEEKS."

Usagi smiled again, "Understood, do you have time to spar beforehand?"

"Of course. If Mikey ever decides on something. Do you want to meet at your house?"

"Gladly. I will see you then my brother." he bowed slightly and walked off. Leo headed off in the direction of the supply store. Poking his head in , he saw Mikey standing cashiers holding something close to his chest with excitement in his eyes", What did you pick, aka-chan?"  
Mikey smiled sheepishly and held out a small thing of ink, 'What do you think?" he asked. Now normally Mikey would be jumping up and down about what he was going to draw next. But when ever Leo called him by his childhood nickname he always got sheepish. Leo could never tell if it embarrassed him but Mikey never said otherwise. Like that would matter, even though Mikey was no longer a child, he would always be 'aka-chan'. And not just anyone's either, Leo's.

Leo reached into his pocket and drew out the right number of yuans for the small gift and left the store with his brother, "Lets' get you home, I have a match with Usagi later."

Mikey glared up at him slightly, his bottom lip pouting, "I don't need a bodyguard to get home Leo. I can get home myself."

"I know," Leo walked forward and put an arm around his little brothers neck, rubbing the top of Mikey's' scalp with the palm of his hand, "but having an older brother and having a body guard are the same thing. You might get lost in a large crowd."  
Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. If Mikey hated anything, it was being reminded he was short. Even if Leo always assured him he'd be taller then the clouds one day,

"Besides, the sooner you get home the sooner you can practice your nun chucks."

"You mean." Mikey's' fist shot out into front of him, "Hot-nun-chuck-fury!" he spun and his leg shot out in a kick. A few passersby gave him a odd glance but went on ( after all, it was Mikey.) and Leo couldn't' help but laugh slightly. He never understood what drew his little brother to use uncheck. All he did know was that, 4 years ago, Mikey saw them in the back corner of the blacksmiths store and fell in love with them. He had even told the owner he'd work at there to pay it off. But the owner couldn't remember even having them and simply gave it to him. (Mikey claimed it was because he was adorable. Leo claimed it was because Mikey was breaking everything in the store)

Leo had been sure that his little brother would grow tired of using nun chucks, but his attention stuck on fast. He could of easily been found practicing them long into the day and night. When he hadn't been practicing them, he would be carrying them with him. Until the villagers began to whisper the word that Leo hated most

Ninja.  
The last thing Leo wanted was to force a title like that onto his brother, so he made Mikey promise him to only practice when all his work was done. Only then could Mikey practice his 'chucks'.

They came up to their small house; luckily the garden was doing well. Leo led Mikey inside the gates before turning to him, "Alright Mikey, you know the deal."

"Yup, get my homework done, do laundry, and THEN Hot-nun chuck-fury!"

Leo smiled slightly, if there was anything he was more grateful then Miyamoto-dono's hospitality was that his little brother was so happy, "That's my aka-chan." He gently rubbed the top of his little brothers scalp before turning and heading towards Usagi's house.

Life was good


	2. The Lost Ninja

Mikey always knew about being a social kame, even with the villagers calling him stuff like "weirdo". He didn't' care, he had fun. And that was one of the reasons he loved the nun chucks so much. They were wild.

Like him.

Despite all that, he knew that practicing nun chucks in the village upset the others and the whispers of 'ninja' would start up again. The last thing he wanted to do was make his brother upset. Even though Leo never saw it, He would protect him as much as his big brother protected him if he could. So that's why, when he practiced, he'd pack a bag and travel a little bit outside the village to a spot that Leo had pre approved. It was just out back, next to the river ( a constant source of the fishermen who stopped by)and close enough that Leo could check up on him whenever he wanted (which was quite often)

Mikey caught the swinging chokun-bo under his armpit. With a satisfied grin he released it again sent the end swinging through the air. It wasn't much, but after months of bloody noses, bruised pits, black eyes, cracked wrists and bruised heads actually, a fair number of blackouts where he'd find himself in his room with Miyamoto-dono showing smelling salts under his nose. He was grateful for Miyamoto for not telling Leo on him ( He was already tired enough from getting 10 lectures a day from things to not sleeping on scrolls to catching his sleeves on fire). But Miyamoto had taken it upon himself to show him a few tricks. Which had surprised Mikey quite a bit. After all Miyamoto Munisai was a great swordsmen. When Leo and Mikey had first came to live in Miyamoto's house, he used to enchant Usagi, Leo and Mikey with tales of his battles. Leo always loves the dramatic speeches Miyamoto memorized. Mikey just loved the violence.

Mikey dropped the nun-chuck and stuck it into his belt. Before shooting his fists out in powerful blows (He assumed they were powerful, he didn't exactly have a dummy to work with). He knew Leo also wouldn't like it if he spent more time on his nun chucks then his kata's. Speaking of lectures, Mikey dropped his pose long enough to hurry over to the bag he had brought out with him and thrown against the boulders ) and felt around (past the snacks, and the secret sneak bombs he had saved from Leo's cleanse) and pulled out a orange horo, pulling it over his shoulders and pulling the hood up. The last thing he wanted was to drink a galleon of tea because of getting sick.

He settled into fighting position when something caught the corner of his eye up the river, flowing in his direction. It appeared to be a large black mass, carried along aimlessly. But Mikey couldn't bring himself to look away. He padded closer to the edge of the river as the object bobbed closer, whatever it was it appeared to be made of clothing. That's when something bobbed out from under the cloth

A hand

It was a person!

Mikey (using his usual "I'll think of the consequence's when I'm in the hospital later) quickly jumped right into the river, the cold striking him instantly but he ignored, "Oji-san hold on!" he swam over and reached out, catching the blob the best he could but the extra weight cause him to be drug after it. Mikey reached out with his other hand and grabbed the shore the best he could and pulled them both in. He heaved the body onto the shore before pulling himself up and laying flat on his face, the wind instantly causing him to shiver all over again, "_sh-shs-shell." But rolled himself over. The person in the black cloak was still flat on his stomach but there were no signs of life. Mikey quickly crawled over, "Oji-san ! Oji-san are you ok?!" but there was still no movement. He was about to pick up a stick and start poking it ,but that considered 'inhumane'. He pulled himself a little closer and reached for the persons shoulder (at least he assumed that what it was) and carefully rolled the person over. Revealing a rat, older in age. Eyes shut but he appeared to be breathing. His fur was dark gray and there were several scars on his muzzle, even his ear was nicked.

Mikey looked back to the village and considered yelling for help, but he slid closer and took the old rats arms (covered in bandages and draped it over his shoulder), but the rat simply moaned in his sleep. Mikey carefully lifted the rat up to his knees then up to his feet. He looked back at the village. It wasn't too far, "Its ok Oji-san , I got you." he assured him again before beginning his journey

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo sat down heavily against the Miyamoto house, wiping his forehead on the sleeve of his dark blue kimono. One thing you could always expect from sparring with Usagi, was that you didn't want to move for the next ten years.

"Leonardo-san."

Leo raised his head to see Usagi holding out a wooden spoon full of water, "Thank you Usagi." he took it and drank from it gratefully.

Usagi sat next to him, "It is accurate to say we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then as your friend it is my duty to ask you what is on your mind."

The kame considered lying, but it didn't feel right. Especially to his best friend, "I asked your father if I could join the guard."

The Guard were the warriors that helped protect the village. Even though it was a small , fairly unhealthy town it still received its fair number of attacks from bandits. And even then the guards were the villages best warriors, "Judging by your reaction, I'm assuming my father said no?"

Leo nodded. But it wasn't really a mystery why. Since Leo had fist met Lord Miyamoto he had sworn to repay the debt that Leo felt he owed him. After all, not all village heads would allow 2 strange orphans to live in their house, let alone let them build a house for them. But Miyamoto Dorinbo never accepted anything. No matter what he did. He even gave Leo the job of tending to the horses to earn money.  
The idea to join the guard had seemed perfect at the time, but once again, his attempt to repay his debt was rejected., "I guess there's only one reason he wouldn't want me in the guard, or in his debt."

"Because you believe that you and Michelangelo come from…" he let the word die off and let Leo nod to assure him he was correct. But even in the gap, the word still bit Leo in the chest Ninja. The thought made Leo's stomach churn. Ninja. Unhonorable criminals that lowered themselves to work for the highest bidder. Over the years he had heard the villagers whispering it behind his back. But he never blamed them, he and Mikey were strange. Everything from their kite, their silent footsteps, and the games they played (Mikey called it, 'ghost hide and seek'). In all their years Leo had never even seen any other kame. But that just mean that they didn't have any other family, and he had grown to accept that.

"Do you really feel that strongly against ninja? Even after the stories my father told us of the war. Of the ninja he fought alongside-"

"Yes," there was no hesitation. Leo knew the ninja of who Usagi talked of. Even if he didn't know his name, Miyamoto dono never told them that. "Because one ninja can not change the face of all their sins." he stood up ending the discussion. The last thing he wanted to do was bum out Usagi, "Lets just forget about it for now, Ok?"

There was a pause before Usagi nodded and followed him. Leo was about to pick up the discarded wooden sword when he saw something out in the meadow a strange mass moving with a limp. At first he thought that it was one of Mikey's drawings that had come to life ( he had a thing for strange made up creatures). That's when he recognized the orange horo as Mikey, but no the black cloaked figure he appeared to be carrying by him, "Mikey?" he called before running in his direction,

Mikey's head popped up from looking at the stranger to him now Leo could see that the two were soaked to the brim were , "Leo! I found him in the river-"

"I can see that." he was finally close enough. Judging by the way the figure was hunched over, he was probably just a bit taller then Mikey ( that meant he was shorter then Leo) and currently passed out. Leo got closer and took the strangers other arm, already he could feel how boney it was. He lifted the arm further when the cloak fell further away and he saw it.

A thin dagger hung from his waist, But the sight of the blade, he definitely recognized it. In many drawings that Miyamoto-dono had shown him of the War it was a knife that was used by ninjas. And that's exactly what he was but even that was minimal in comparison to the blood that almost entirely covered it. Somewhat dry, it definitely meant this rat had killed someone recently. Leo could already feel his heart racing in fear. Not for himself, but the fact that his little brother was currently supporting a murdering ninja, "Mikey." he asked quietly, causing the young kame to stop in his steps, "I need you to put the rat down and come over to me ok?"

"what? Why? He needs help-"

"I know, we can get him help in a bit, just come over here." he knew he was scaring Mikey. But right now he just wanted to get his brother away from him.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and Miyamoto-dono rushed on by Leo and took the strangers arms and looked over to Mikey, "Do as your brother says."

Mikey blinked confused and lifted the rats' arm off his neck before going over to Leo's side, "Leo what's the big deal-"

But Leo just gave him a hug, relived. It was short lived as he then pulled Mikey behind him, "Miyamoto-dono he has a knife on him, a ninja knife-"

Miyamoto waved for him to stay silent before lowering the rat to the ground. He glanced over at Leo with a warning glance that Leo understood. The kame put a hand to the hilt of his sword, ready to jump over and defend his family,  
The old rabbit carefully drew back the rats cloak and took the blade from his belt, luckily the rat wasn't awake to stop him. He turned to Usagi (who Leo had failed to notice approach) and held the knife by the hilt to hand to him. But when Usagi reached to take it Miyamoto froze and pulled it back over to himself, looking at the black hilt with wide eyes, "This blade…"

"Father?" asked Usagi

But Miyamoto turned back to the rat and held his head up with one hand and pulled the rat's hood down, "This is, I KNOW this man! Hamoto Yoshi! Grandmaster Splinter!"

"Your old friend?" asked Leo (using his elbow to keep Mikey behind him)

"Yes, from the War." Miyamoto gently pulled him back up, "I thought he died years ago, but it looks like he needs help NOW.'

"I KNOW!" Piped up Mikey from behind Leo, "I was trying to get him help when Leo freaked out!"

"You did good Michelangelo." he turned to Usagi, "Son, please go and get the village doctor. Tell him to meet us in our house."

Usagi nodded and hurried off. Leo hesitated before taking the rat, (Splinter was it?) By the other arm and helped support the old rats weight. In Leos mind, this didn't change anything. A ninja was a ninja, but , as he helped Miyamoto carry the old rat towards the house, he knew he had to trust Miyamoto.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Mikey dipped the cloth in the wooden bowl, before wringing it out and placing it on the still resting rats head. He didn't know if the rat had a actual fever, but he'd seen Leo do it many times. The doctor had been by earlier (Leo and Miyamoto had laid the rat named Splinter down in a spare bed) and said that he expected the old rat to be ok after plenty of rest. The doctor was also able to conclude that the rat had been through prolonged malnourishment in some sort of confinement (they had found that the rats wrists were rubbed raw by some sort of metal). But Mikey didn't feel right leaving his side, Leo tried to talk him into coming back with him to their house but he refused. It was one of the few times Mikey would openly disregard what Leo told him to do, he was so sure he'd get a lecture from that. But Leo had simply sighed and left (and the only reason that Leo left Mikey alone with the rat was because Miyamoto assured them that the old rat wouldn't hurt anyone).

When Mikey pulled the blanket even further up the rats shoulders the door slid open behind him, Leo knelt beside him and he felt a blanket being pulled over his shoulders that he tried to push away, "I'm fine Leo-"

"You wont change into the clothes I brought you and you're shaking like crazy Mikey. This is a compromise." Leo reached around Mikey' shell and began to rub his arms in a attempt to to warm up. Which he didn't notice till he saw Mikey grinning up at him, "what?"

"I didn't realize your motherly instincts were going off, haha-ni."

Leo rolled his eyes and stopped rubbing his arm long enough to shove his head, "mini-menace." before glancing back at the sleeping old rat, as much as he hated it, there was one thing he couldn't deny, "you did good today , if you hadn't been by the river he might of never been found."

"Yeah. Do you really think he's that ninja Miyamoto told us about? In his stories?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to get you some food?"  
Mikey shook his head

"You should, you get grumpy when you don't eat."

"I'm not a child and I'm not hungry."

Leo smiled sadly, Mikey was always like this (especially when he was hungry). He'd play in the fields and come back with a wounded animal begging for Leo to save it. But , more often then none, Leo would end up having to bury the poor creature while Mikey sobbed his eyes out. Leo wrapped his arm around Mikey's' neck and hugged him close, "he'll be fine aka-chan, and I know you're always hungry so how about I get some food for all three of us. Is that ok?"

Mikey paused then nodded. Leo made sure Mikey was holding on to the blankets on his shoulders before standing up and walking out. Before looking back to the sleeping rat. Already he was thinking of the stories Miyamoto had told him over the years, and they were plentiful. Especially on nights when he would take the three of them (Usagi, Leo, and Mikey) out into the valley for a small trip (they never went anywhere far, sometimes to a neighboring town). He always told of the ninja he fought alongside, a strange rat who came out of nowhere and swore to his allegiance to their cause. Mikey knew Leo had no love for ninja's but Mikey was fascinated.

A small moan drew Mikey's attention . At first he thought it was his stomach (after all, he was hungry) before he realized the rat had began to move. Slightly at first but then the rat moved his head around, as though trying to awaken. Mikey rose up on his knees, "Oji-san ? Oji-san are you ok?"

The rat moaned again, moving his arms to try and sit himself up. Mikey could already see the rat was unable to open his eyes (they were swollen pretty bad). Mikey quickly reached out and put his arm around the old rat's shoulders, "I'm right here Oji-san , and I have some tea the doctor told me to give you I'm going to help you sit up so you can drink it, ok?". he waited for the rat to nod before helping the rat up to a sitting position and reached over to the kettle that Leo had left and poured it into the cup with one hand (luckily Leo didn't make him drink all of it) and held it to the rats lips. At first the rat flinched slightly at the objects at at his mouth before reaching up and taking it, "thank you." his voice was raspy and heavy, as though he didn't speak very often. The rat smiled in relief , " thank you young man."

"You're welcome Oji-san." he smiled. More then anything he liked being called "young man" he'd have to remind Leo later.

The rat's ears twitched and turned his head in Mikey's' direction. Apparently it was still too painful to open his eyes (even though it looked like he truly was trying to), "Where am I?"

"You're in Miyamoto-sans village, Murakami village."

"did you say Miyamoto? Miyamoto Dorinbo?"

Mikey nodded, then realized the rat couldn't see it, "Yeah, he's the head of the village and you're in his house now. He said he knew you. He said you were Hamoto Yoshi,"

The rat flinched slightly, "Yes, that was my name at one point, but I have not gone by it in many years." the rat leaned forward on his elbows slightly, "But it is good to know I made it to my destination, strange I could of sworn I was ina river-""

"You were!" if Leo were here, he'd probably not approve of Mikey interrupting him, "I pulled you out!"

The rat smiled slightly, "Thank you young man."

Mikey smiled before his eyes fell on the bandages on the rat's arms, even though they were re-bandaged they wounds still looked painful, "Miyamoto-san also said that you go by Master Splinter, can I call you that?"

'You may."

"Ok, can I ask what happened to you?"

Splinter seemed to be confused for a moment before he used his free hand ot run over his arm, wincing slightly, whether it was in pain or memory Mikey didn't know, "I was a prisoner, held by Lord Hebi for the better part of 10 years."

"I've never heard of him."

"I expect now, you sound very young" the corners of Splinters mouth twitch , "But that is good. "

"Why are you looking for Miyamoto-dono?" once again, his curiosity would get him lectured later.

"I am in need of his help." Maser Splinters smile fell, " I am looking for my sons."

"Are they ok/"

"I," there was a pause, Master Splinter bowed his head slightly as though composing himself, "I do not know. It had been many years, not since Hebi took my home from me."

"How do you know they're still alive?"

Master Splinter sighed, causing Mikey to wonder if he was being too annoying but the rat resettled a smile "I just do, I believe all four of my sons are still alive and there is not a force on this plane that will keep me from finding them."

Mikey felt his heart go out ot the old rat, as often as Mikey dreamt of the ninja from Miyamoto's stories, he never imagined him to be so human, and so wonderful. If Mikey still had a father, and if he was still alive, he'd like him to be like Master Splinter. HE reached forward and placed a hand on the rat's gently. The rat's head suddenly jerked in shock, looking in direction of his hand. Mikey was about to ask him what was bothering him when he saw the rat's eyes began to flutter frantically, "Wait! Master Splinter the doctor said to take it easy," he felt Master Splinters hands reach up and touch his shoulder, saying a name. A name that caused Mikey's' heart to stop.

"Michelangelo."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

It took Leo a bit to get food ready in their house, mostly because he could barely cook rice without cooking it (a anomaly he couldn't quite explain) but he was able to get some fish and beef cooked right ( at least he hoped they were) before he headed for Miyamoto's house again with a tray of food, when a frantic scream broke through the air and spread out even beyond the walls of the house,

"**_LEO_**!"

Leo dropped the tray and ran forward bursting through the front door and heading right for the room that Mikey's frantic scream had come from and threw the door open, instantly he was rammed in the chest by his little brother who was babbling frantically, Leo gripped him by the shoulders gently, "Mikey, calm down what happened-"Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Miyamoto-dono running forward

Mikey looked from Leo to the room with wide eyes, "Just -just." before grabbing hold of Leo's hand and dragging him into the room. The old rat was now sitting up, his crusted eyelids were bleeding from when he forced them open , but his onyx eyes filled with emotion when they fell on him. At first Leo wondered if he was looking at Miyamoto ( who adjust arrived) but no. He was looking right at him so the words , full of love and emotion, that left his mouth caused his heart to stop.

"Leonardo, my son."

**Quick lesson, I want this story to be as accurate to Japanese as possible so I do a bit of research**

**In Japanese, if a child doesn't know a stranger they will call them the closest to their family members age. So "Oji-san" means "Uncle" insteade of just "Mister" Hopefully I can keep this up**


	3. Your Promise

Chapter 3

Leonardo grabbed his little brother and threw them both out of the room falling back against the opposite wall his heart pounding his chest. His hand reached out and slammed the sliding door to Splinters room as though that would keep him away from them. But he didn't care, even the motion itself did little to sooth his anxiety. Already his eyes began to waver, unfocused as his breathing became hindered

"Leonardo?"

He didn't have to look up to see Miyamoto-dono heading for them, he could already imagine the concerned look on his face. The old rabbits hand reaching out and gripping his shoulder, "Leonardo what has happened?"

Leo opened his mouth but his voice was caught in his throat. He needed to focus to think straight. A hand reached out and gripped his sleeve, reminding Leo that Mikey was right there watching him. He had to calm down or risk scaring his baby brother even more. He reached up and put a arm around Mikey's neck, using his presence to clam himself down. He had to. Finally he opened his eyes to look at Miyamoto, "That=that rat-."

'"Master Splinter?"

'Yeah, he called me his son."

Miyamoto blinked, "Are you quite sure? Maybe you misheard him."

"no!" Leo looked down at Mikey, whose face was pale and blue eyes wide, "he knew our names and said, 'Leonardo, my son. Unless he's a completely twisted psychopath that's psychic!" He could hear the fear in his little brothers voice, the confusion which brought him to pull Mikey even closer to his side.

Miyamoto must of heard it too because he turned back to look at Leo, "We'll discuss this in a bit, please or now take care of your brother" he reached out and placed his hand on Mikey's' scalp, rubbing it softly. It could never be said that, over the years of having 2 more sons, he never grew to love them as his own. And Leo knew that very well. He pulled Mikey over and guided him out of the room, making his way out of the house (stopping to get their sandals) and hurrying back to their house. The instant they entered the small house he let Mikey go (reluctantly) and walked on over to the kamado, ( a low stove) and knelt down, "Let me make you some tea Mikey-"

But he was welcomed with the sound of their low table being knocked away by clumsy feet and slamming the screen door behind him Leo sighed slightly, in the role of brother again. He looked over to the side where a low cabinet held canisters of tea. But there was a very special type of tea there he had discovered a while back. It was when Mikey would get insanely hyper during Miyamoto's stories, he had found a blend that would put him to sleep the more buzzed he was. He normally didn't use it except for emergencies (in which he was driving Leo crazy). It would give Leo enough time to go back to the Miyamoto house and talk to Miyamoto. But he found himself hesitating, that wasn't fair to his brother. It might put him to sleep but it wouldn't change the turmoil the younger turtle was going through.

Leo took the tea off the burner and stood up when he caught glance at the alcove in the wall and walked on over to the hooks that hung there. He bowed his head and knelt down and removed the blades from his waist and carefully hung them up. It was a tradition on his, somehow he knew that those blades had belonged to his family at one point. Every time he hung them up he'd say a small prayer to the family he couldn't give Mikey. The one they had been separated from, maybe that they would all be together someday.

He just didn't think it'd be so soon.

Leo walked over the tatami floors and pulled the screen door open aside to poke his head into the hallway, even though the house wasn't big in anyway, Mikey was good at hiding, "Mikey? You ok aka-chan? "but he didn't get a response. He stepped out and walked over across the hall to Mikey's room and slid the door open slowly, he could see Mikey sitting against the wall with his face in his knees and his form shaking. Leo slid in and sat next to him, "are you ok Mikey?"

"no," his voice was muffled, "I don't know what to think."

"Well that's not new." he hoped a little humor would help Mikey feel better. But judging from the glare he got it didn't help. He scooted closer , "sorry sorry." and put his arm around his little brothers shoulders,

"I'm not stupid."

"I know-"'

"I'm-I'm just so confused Leo! Is that old rat telling the truth? Is he lying? If he was how did he know our names? We look nothing like him! Wh=what does this mean Leo? Do we have to go with him? Why didn't he come sooner ?Does he eat nothing but cheese like that old hobo that used to live under the bridge-"

Leo shushed his little brother gently, rubbing his arms again in a attempt to calm him down. It did the trick because Mikey leaned over and rested his head on his big brothers chest, at least Leo still knew how to clam his little brother, " This is what's going to happen, I am going to go back to the Miyamoto house and I will find out what's going on . You stay here ok?"

"But-"

"No buts Mikey, I promise to take care of everything ok?"

After a moment Mikey shuffled even closer to Leo as though trying to disappear into his big brothers side causing Leo to hold him tightly.

It took a bit, but after a few hours Leo finally felt comfortable enough to pull away, reaching over he grabbed Mikey's bundled up blanket and pulled it over Mikey, "I'll be right back, just let your big brother take care of this." he repeated

Mikey nodded. Leo had always told him that he could rely on him, that there wasn't any problem he couldn't fix. It was the reason Mikey felt so free to be himself and sleep free of nightmares. Leo just hoped he wasn't' lying.  
NO. He pushed that thought away as he picked his swords back up and exited the house, he would get to the bottom of this. He would find out who this "Splinter" man was.

He made his way back to the room he had left Splinter when just as Miyamoto dono exited the room. Leo suddenly remembered his behavior earlier, his rudeness and fell down on his knees, head to the floorboards, "Please forgive me Miyamoto-dono, there was no call for my rudeness earlier. Its my fault and no ones else's-" he heard the floorboards creak in front of But he couldn't bring himself to look up till a hand fell on his shoulder . He raised his head to see Miyamoto kneeling in front of him, a sad smile on his face, "Leonardo, " here came his father voice, "I have asked you many times not to kneel to me remember?"

Leo nodded sadly, allowing Miyamoto to lift him to his feet. He had to do better, but it would be hard to fight the urge to bow to the great hero. He depicted everything he wanted to be, merciful, loyal and wise. Anyway, enough fan-boying, time for the hard question, "D-did you find anything from the old rat? From Master Splinter?"

"Yes, I was able to confirm the fact he really is Hamoto Yoshi, my old war ally. It was hard to recognize him because I haven't seen him in 16 years. The last time I did see him he mentioned that his wife was pregnant. Whether that was you, I do not know. I had never seen his wife. But." there was a pause. "Now that I see you close to each other, I can not deny the similarities. But it would help if you remembered anything past us finding you."

Leo bowed his head slightly, it was one of his deepest shames that he couldn't tell Mikey anything about their past. Everyonce in a while he'd go and meditate and search the deepest parts of his mind. But everythime he did he didn't get anywhere, except that he knew there had been a fire. Not one he could physically remember but he knew there had been one. And that coincided iwht the burns that Miyamoto said he had on him when they found him. But the mere thought of what laid beyond that bedroom door filled his stomach with nausea again despite his best attempts to hide it. He glanced up at Miyamoto-dono to get some idea of what the old samurai rabbit though. But it appeared that Miyamoto believed it too, "So-so is he?"

"But I do not know if he is your father, it would be best if you found out yourself. " Leo put his hand on the hilt of his sword, not for preparation for a battle (though it sure felt like one) but because he needed strength. He needed wisdom, so as he pressed his hand on the handle of the door he turned to look at his adoptive father one more time, "What do I do if he is our father? I mean he's a ninja-"

"Leonardo." and there it was, the lecture tone he had learned from, "I took you and your brother into my village and my family because you needed help. Even if you came from ninja. I know how you feel about them, but you will not find a more honorable man then Splinter. But to deny him even the chance to be a father, your father and Michelangelo's," he paused, putting on a smile, "Is to deny him a great honor."

Leo tried not to think about the fact Miyamoto had just told him he was proud to of adopted him (dam it THEM, them. No point in leaving out Mikey). That walking through that door would potentially erase the life he had in the Murakami village. Despite all that he opened the bedroom door, "M-Master Splinter?" great, now he was stuttering. He could see the rat sitting up against the wall, his eyes half-closed as though in meditation

Splinter eyes looked over at him for a moment then widen in shock, "Leonardo."

Leo froze up, fighting the urge to run right back through the door to what was familiar. He couldn't talk. He stepped forward and knelt down by the old rats bed. He wasn't sure what else to do, . But the old rat seemed to understand (if his painfully kind eyes were anything to go by), "You probably don't remember me, do you? You were only 6 when, and the fire." there was a pause. As his eyes fell on Leo's waist. Onto the swords, "The Niten Ryu, I didn't think you'd take them with all that chaos."

Fire? Splinter knew about the fire? He didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. He gripped the hilts of his blades again, trying to soak up some more courage.

"But that is a hard memory, its understandable you pushed it away." despite that sentence there was sadness in the rats onyx eyes, "I suppose that means you do not remember your mother either?"

Mother, he hadn't even thought of her. Why wasn't she here? With him? Wouldn't they of been together? If Splinter was their father, did that mean that their mother-'

"Perhaps it is also best that you four ended up looking like her. Lucky even, that you and Michelangelo obtained my father's eyes. Raphael was the one who obtained your mothers eyes, but they might of changed in the past ten years."

"Raphael?" 4? They were the first word Leo could bring himself to say upon entering the room, but it caused him to shiver slightly, what was the rat trying to say?

"Yes, you do not even remember them?" Splinter looked at him hard. NO, not cruelly, but as though he was willing his memories onto him, "You have 2 more younger brothers Leonardo. "

NO, that wasn't possible. 2 more brothers? How could he have forgotten that?! Without realizing leaned in closer to Master Splinter, "N-names, what are their-" but he couldn't complete the sentence so he looked back at Master Splinter in hopes he'd understand what he was trying to say.

"Raphael and Donatello, I do not know what happened to them the night of the fire, but." Splinter paused, putting a hand over his chest, " I have very little faith in my own heart, because it can be swayed by outside influences. But I have faith in the Spirit Plane. I sense their souls every time I enter, they are far, but they are together and they are alive. That is all I need to know to look for them." he looked back at Leonardo, "and I promise, my son, that I will."

My son.

The words pulled at him, triggering feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. It pulled him away iot his mind, like a water current, not even able to hear Master Splinter ask him if he was alright

_Leo was kneeling on tatami floors. Soft candles lined the walls and a alter to the side, holding items that would hopefully bring good health to the family. Offerings. But Leo found no hope in them. He only felt sadness, it filled his hearts in a way a child should never feel. A child? Yes, he was, no older then 3. But even at this age he understood respect, he understood responsibility. He understood that when his father asked him to meet him in his meditation room, that he NEEDED to be there for however long was needed. He just hoped that Raphael wouldn't break anything while he wasn't watching him._  
_The door slid open to the right and Master Splinter entered, free of scars and wearing red/brown robes. He held a bundle in his arms, Leo wanted to see what it was but his father set it into a basket and knelt down in front of Leo._

_Leo looked back at the doorway, hoping to see his mother walk in after him, but it remained empty, "Father? Where's mother? Is this about her? Is she-" already his young throat was tightening up._

_"she is still with us, my son, she is lying with Donatello. He is not well as well"_

_As though he needed to be reminded, it seemed like ever since Leonardo's' youngest brother (well, now second youngest) brother was born that the house was full of his pitiful coughs. He had no idea why the little turtle got sick so often, but it got to eh point where someone was always in bed with him. Most of the time it was Leo, but his mother probably wanted to be with him._

_"My son." whoops, guess he was out longer then he thought. He quickly looked back up to his father, when he had his sons attention he continued. When he did he put his staff on the floor, so that Leo could see the handle of it and the familiar white lotus. He'd recognize it anywhere, it was sewn onto all of their clothes and it covered their house, "Leonardo, do you know what our family does?"_

_"Protect the secwets of the Hamoto Clan." it was something he had been taught since birth, even if he didn't use his r's right. How old was he? 3? it was amazing that that memory was even there  
_

_"Very good, this a job that's passed from parent to child for as long as time has existed. And now I believe is the time to start you on your training. Raphael will join you shortly, when he turns 3 also, followed by Donatello and," he paused to reach into the basket at his side, a small smile on his face, "And then Michelangelo."_

_Leo raised his head in shock, trying to find the joke in his fathers eyes. But as Master Splinter hardly joked, he didn't put much faith in it, he didn't question his father normally but "Why? Why now?" hoping he wouldn't come off as rude._

_But as usual his father was kind, he reached out and took Leo's tiny hands, rolling it over and palm up, his claw running over it gently, "Something's will never change, your brotherhood is the same. Just like the lines of your hand, your brotherhood is of 4. It may become callused, worn, and old but it will always be a brotherhood. Our ninjutsu will strengthen that bond, so the sooner we start the stronger your bond will be. And the better you can lead them later."_

_Lead? This was new, he was the oldest but he never expected this. To be asked to lead, even if it was in the future. But then it hit him, emotions began to burn at his eyes, choking his throat, forcing his lips to speak, "M-Mother is-isn't going to m-make it is she?" unable to keep his eyes open he let them close anything to keep from crying_

_A pair of arms develop him, pulling him close, pressing his face into the familiar cloth of his fathers robe. He could feel his father shake and his hand stroke the back of his head, "I am sorry ,my dear son, but I do not believe your mother has much longer, that is why I bring this up now. I need to know, no matter what happens Leonardo, if anything were to happen to me-"_

_Leos' head jerked up, "But father-" only to have it guided back to his fathers' chest_

_"Leonardo, I'm saying if anything were to happen to me, " he hugged Leo even tighter at 'if', "that you would take care of your brothers. Keep them a family. Keep them brothers, can you promise me that?"_

_Leo nodded. The sound of a wailing baby filled the air and caused Splinter to release Leo completely, "Tang Shen! Donatello!" and ran out of the room. Leaving Leo to sit there with his fists balled on his knees, crying softly over the mother he knew was no longer with them._

_But his small sobs were interrupted by a whining sound coming from the basket. Leo looked where his father had gone then crawled over to the basket while wiping at his eyes furiously, looking into the basket and pulling the blanket back slightly,_

_The newborn in the basket began to whine louder at the removal of darkness. His fists rubbing at his eyes and legs kicking. Leo didn't want his father to have to come back ( he had enough to worry about) and quickly picked the baby out of the basket (with some difficulty, due to size), careful with the head. And cradled him close. Remembering how his mother told him to hold Donatello, how the warmth of a body could help a person heal or feel better._

_Michelangelo began to whine even louder though. And Leo knew the one thing that the baby wanted had just passed from the world. So he pressed his forehead against the tiny baby. Michelangelo's whines quieted to soft cooing, "Its ok Mi-Mi" he couldn't pronounce the name his father had given the baby, "Mikey." that seemed to be a good nickname, it fit, "It's ok Mikey, I'll protect you, and all our brothers. "He began to rock him, "I'll protect you all forever, aka-chan."_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Leo?! Leo! Bro are you ok!?"

Leo opened his burning eyes, his face was pressed into his cupped hands, tears puddling in the bowl of his hands. When did that happen? He didn't even remember when he started crying? Mikey's familiar hands on his back , even Splinter had gotten out of his futon to kneel in front of him. He knew they were worried.

And he also knew the truth

Leo reached around and put a arm around Mikey's' shoulders, hugging him tightly, but it wasn't a second later the young turtle was flailing around, "Leo! Leo I can't breath man!"

"S-Sorry." he lessened his grip but not his hold. He didn't want his little brother to leave. But judging by the look of concern on Mikey's face, he wasn't planning on it

"Leo? Why are you crying?"

"Its nothing aka-chan, " he wiped his eyes, struggling to keep his voice level, looking back at Master Splinter, "I'm so sorry, I-I failed. I didn't keep them safe-"

Even though it was coming out of a complicated, traumatic flashback it was surprising how Splinter seemed to understand because he put his hands on Leo's shoulders, "Leonardo it wasn't your fault, you were a child. You kept Michelangelo safe and that's what matters. "

"But-"

"I will find your brothers, I promise-"

"No." eh forced himself to look at Master Splinter. The man who a , 20 minutes ago, he wanted to disappear from the earth. But now, now he couldn't stand the idea of him leaving again. Even if he was a ninja., "We will find them,"

Master Splinters face went from confusion, to happiness. Understanding what was happening, and what that meant.  
"Uh guys? What's going on?" Oh right, Mikey wasn't part of that moment. That explained why he was sitting there with the most absolutely confused on his face, turning to look at his big brother, "Come on Leo! I hate it when you leave me out of stuff."

"Mikey-"

"Just- just tell me." he glanced over at Splinter before scooting closer to Leo (which was his reaction to almost everything, especially when he was confused), "is-is he telling the truth?"

Leo smiled, putting one arm around his little brother, and one hand on the old rats shoulders. Saying something he never dreamt he'd ever to tell his little brother

"This is our father, Michelangelo."


	4. When it begins

Chapter 4  
When It Begins

Back when Leo was a child, first living with the Miyamoto family having Mikey clinging to him in his sleep, he used to dream of meeting their parents. But over time he had to abandoned such childish fantasies. After all he needed to be there for Mikey. He couldn't be distracted. But even with the discovery of his new father he found himself starring at the ceiling late that night. Hands behind his head. Replaying the conversation he had with his father earlier that day.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_Much like how he'd spent the last 2 days, he'd be kneeling by his fathers' futon asking him questions that he'd thought would stay in his mind forever, "did you really fight alongside Miyamoto-dono in the Rebellion?" It had been 2 days since his father had found them, and even though he wasn't rude, he was grateful for his fathers patient eyes every time he asked him a question In-fact, he was sure Master Splinter enjoyed these conversations more then he did._

_"Yes it was many years ago and your grandfather had forbidden it, but I knew I had to help in the war. That's when I met Miyamoto Dorinbo, and we swore to watch each others back. A promise that allowed us both to return home alive."_

_"Those were the days weren't' they Yoshi?"_

_It was only then that Leo realized that Miyamoto and Usagi was standing right behind him, causing him to scramble to his feet and bow, "I'm sorry Miyamoto-dono! I didn't hear you come in-"_

_Miyamoto smiled over at Splinter, "For the record, old friend, I have asked your son many times not to bow or kneel to me."_

_'I believe you Dorinbo."_

_Leo blushed heavily, crossing his arms. The last thing he needed was his adoptive father and his birth father comparing notes. Or his best friend laughing at him (which earned Usagi a half hearted glare). Then he noticed that something was missing," Where's Mikey-"_

_The sound of rushing footfalls filled the hallway behind him along with, " WAIT UP I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M COMING-"_

_Just from instincts alone (and from numerous similar experiences) Leo ran out into the hall grabbing Mikey's arms (which was carrying a tray a teapot and cups) just as Mikey stumbled over his own feet stopping the almost disastrous crash. Mikey blinked for a bit before it dawned on him he wasn't flat on his face then smiled at his older brother, "Thanks bro!" he was about to pull his arms away from Leos, but Leo wasn't about to let him go THAT easily and kept a grip, "Michelangelo, what have I told you about running with things in your hands? Especially breakable things?"_

_"Tooooo." Mikey's' blue eyes rolled around in his head to think of a answer, "Not do it?" with his big innocent smile and sad eyes. A almost lethal combination that caused Leo to sigh heavily , "Just don't do it again ok?"_

_Mikey nodded eagerly , but Leo knew better and simply pulled him into the room and retook his spot with his little brother at his side (ignoring the looks Miyamoto and Splinter were giving each other, which could be described as "amused"), "Sorry father." ( he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to calling Splinter that. NO matter how hard he tried.). He took the tea-pot and poured out several cups before passing them around. He had learned very early that his new father loved tea, so he wasn't surprised to see Splinter sigh in happiness upon his first sip, "Thank you, I must ask how you came up with this combination."_

_"That was Mikey." Leo decided to let go of his disappointment. After all, Mikey was still his baby brother and he deserved recognition, "He's always been talented at cooking and creating combinations."_

_"I had to!" came his little brothers mischievous voice. Why did Leo have the feeling he was about to be embarrassed again?, "Leo can't touch the kamado without setting something on fire. That's why it was outlawed in town."_

_"NO, no it wasn't. That's' a joke." he added quickly, looking from Splinter to Miyamoto. Unfortunately they seemed to find it quite funny. Would this never end? He scratched at a itch on his face, hoping would somehow make the blush go away. But they weren't' gathered to remind Leo that he had almost burnt down their house (5 times, big deal Mikey almost burned down the house 20 times an no one was outlawing HIM from anything besides fireworks). There was actually a reason for this meeting, he turned to his father, "Master Splinter, "(Splinter had already said he didn't mind being called that), "before you said me and Mikey had 2 more brothers."_

_"Yes, Raphael and Donatello, they are your younger brothers. Well, Leonardo's' at least, they are still older then Michelangelo." he gave Mikey a small smile_

_"And they're alive?"_

_"Yes. While I was a prisoner in Lord Hebi's castle, I passed my time by remaining in the Spirit Plane and ensuring my sons were alive. Though I didn't know which you were. All I knew was that you were all alive, and that's all that mattered to me."_

_Leo glanced at Miyamoto for a moment, and there it was. Despite the fact that Splinter answered most of their questions, when in direction to his time to a prisoner, their mother, or to the incident that separated their family Splinter would say it was for another time. But the longer time went was another night Leo would stay up wondering what Splinter was hiding. But he also had to assume that it was for the best. Splinter had only been free for a little bit (how he got free was another matter entirely) and such memories still had to be painful. So he'd be patient. But he glanced over at Miyamoto, hoping for some support. The old rabbit seemed to understand and looked back over to his old friend "I know we're waiting for you to get your strength back before we start looking for them, but if you were to tell me what direction they're in, I can start researching now and maybe it'll help us find them faster."_

_"Sadly I do not, the fact I happened to be in your village is entirely by chance. All I know is that they weren't in Lord Hebi's' castle, " he dipped his head slightly, "I thank your mother's spirit everyday that that wasn't the case."_

_That was another thing that concerned Leo, the fact that Splinter had not even talked about his time in Lord Hebi's castle. He wasn't sure what he expected to hear, but if Splinters wounds were anything to go by then it was probably best to leave it be. .Leo felt a hand fall on his shoulder, and glanced back to Miyamoto in confusion,_

_"I realize that this might not seem relevant my friend," Miyamoto glanced at LEo for a moment, even though he was speaking to Splinter, "but since Leonardo's first memory breakthrough, more memories have been coming to him. "_

_Splinter glanced over at Leonardo, "Is this true my son?_

_Leo glanced over at Usagi who gave him a small smile. He knew how close he and his father were (in fact, the only thing more similar was their appearances besides the fact Miyamoto had a short beard and his ear-ponytail sagged more then Usagi's', and there was the obvious height difference). So he was only half surprised that Usagi had told Miyamoto about his new memories. In-fact, he was somewhat grateful and nodded to his father, "Yes, its not much, but I remember being in a boat, holding someone's hand a three fingered hand I thought it might be Mikey's but it didn't feel right._

_"Do you know what they look like?"_

_"NO, every time I try to it goes away. Do you know who it is?"_

_The smile growing on Splinters face verified it, "It was Donatello, Raphael never liked holding hands and was quite…rough. You were always worried about Donatello's healthy and the fact he didn't talk, so you were always holding his hand to keep him close. It was hard for Raphael to accept Donatello the way he was. But there was nothing you boys loved more was to go down out on that boat. It always put Raphael to sleep."_

_That was a pleasant thought, but Leo unconsciously reached over and gripped Mikey's' wrist, "So, Raphael was cruel?"_

_"No, he was passionate and impatient, but he could come off that way. That doesn't mean he didn't love his brothers."_

_This brought about a new ulcer in Leos' gut, between guilt he didn't remember a little brother he wanted to protect so badly and the fact he couldn't even remember him. Why? Why couldn't he remember either of his brothers?_

_"Leonardo."_

_Leo snapped out of his guilt trip and looked over at Splinter_

_"You must absolve yourself of this guilt, as I keep telling you the fact you're remembering anything at all is a miracle in itself. It will take time, and rest."_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo sighed heavily and rolled over, curling the blankest over his bare shoulders. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about this too much, but the fact was that he needed to. Even if they wouldn't start searching for them for a while, he needed to remember something. The mixture of those memories and the small child's hand gripping his caused him to grip the blankets under his fist, he needed to remember the little child who depended on him so much, and the boy who was so passionate. He wanted to see their faces.

The door to his room slid open at first Leo was about to brace himself when he recognize the sound of hard knees against the soft floor. A hand pushed at his shell gently at first, then more persistent. It paused only for a moment before he felt a pair of feet push on his back with a moan of effort. Leo knew who it was but instead let out a loud fake snore, pretending to still be asleep

"Leo, skooch over! Come on please!"

Leo smirked slightly then scooted over, he could feel Mikey crawl in under the blanket. When he was sure his brother was comfortable he rolled over, "Everything ok Mikey? Nightmares?"

Mikey shook his head, pulling out the pillow he had drug with him and put it under his head. His orange mask was probably in his room, so it was a little odd to see him without it, "Couldn't sleep."

He didn't believe that for a moment, after all, Mikey fell asleep in midst ride one time" So you decided to come bully me?" at least he had one brother he could tease. One brother he had memories of.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You looked really sad when we left Splinters room. And brothers take care of each other right?"

Brothers. Despite he knew Mikey was trying to help, it didn't stop the sadness from coming out again. He found himself rubbing Mikey's arms again, "Right but I'm fine."

"I know you're sad."

"OH? How's that?"

"You act like you only rub my arms when you think I'm cold, but you do it when you're worried. It makes you feel better to think you're helping me."

Was that actually intelligent? Leo almost felt guilty for thinking that way, but it was like seeing a fish using chopsticks. Yikes that was mean too.

"You just thought something really mean didn't' you?"

"What? No, no of course not aka-chan." he hugged his little brother close before puling his blanket over him just to make sure Mikey stayed warm, "Just try to get some sleep."

Mikey glared up at him slightly, bottom lip pouting before laying his head back down, "Fine, but you got to sleep too."

"I'll try." with that he rested his head back down, arm slumped over Mikey. He had to at least TRY to sleep, the 17 year old closed his eyes, listening to his little brother's breathing as he felt himself drift into sleep.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_Leo took a deep breath in. Despite himself he found himself enjoying getting up at early hours to go throw kata's with his father. What with having to take care of 3 little brothers, he had to take on a very adult role at a very young age . But the lessons he got from his father was the only time he had actual time to himself._

_That is until Raphie started with the lessons. The little guy sure loved punching things. Leo tried to be happy with him ,but it would be a lie if Leo said he didn't miss his free time. But now he had meditation. Sure he didn't know how it worked, he certainly enjoyed the idea of being alone in this thoughts (even if it was in the storeroom). Especially now that Mikey was with father and Raphie was practicing, and Don was taking a nap._

_He felt a something touch his leg. Oh not now, he tried to ignore it. But it pressed his leg again before small pitiful coughs shot through the silence his eyes shooting open when he realized what was going on, "DONNIE!"_

_The 2 year old turtle fell backwards at Leos loud shout. Already his light brown eyes were filling with tears of fear and Leo realized what he had just done but Don dove and slid behind a sack of rice before Leo could grab him, "Donnie!" he crawled forward and looked behind it to see his little brother huddled in the corner of the room crying softly between coughs. Right now Leo couldn't imagine a worse thing, Donnie didn't go to anyone when he felt sick let alone talk (something Leo still couldn't get him to do). Before he'd just hide under something and cough until someone found him. And the day he had gone to Leo rubbing his throat was a proud day. It meant he finally saw him as a caretaker (second mom, as Raph teased about) and because of that Splinter and Leo could treat him from getting sick. And the sight of his little brother terrified of him was enough to break his heart, "I'm sorry Donnie! I didn't mean to scare you!" he tried to reach back to get him but the toddler scooted away , Leo closed his eyes breathing deeply. Telling himself to calm down, he got on his knees, even though Donnie was only two, Leo knew he understood every word he was saying, "I know you're feeling sick, will you come here if I promise not to shout. Please? I'll help you feel better"_

_Donnie raised his head, the tears having finally stopped, and looked at Leo as though wondering if he was telling the truth. After what seemed like forever in his four year old mind, the toddler struggled to his feet and, using the rice bag to stabilize his legs, he scuffled over and held his arms up to him. Leo quickly scooped him up into his arms, grateful to feel the toddler press his face into Leos shoulder coughing harshly ( as terrible as that was, it meant he still thought of Leo as 2nd mom), "Its ok Donnie-chan." he rested his head against Donnie's, "Lets go lay down together, you'll feel better." he carried him out of the room. All the way to his bed room. With one hand he unfurled the futon and laid down, Donnie was already asleep when Leo laid him by his side on his stomach, rubbing his shell gently, "That's my good Otouto. You'll feel better in the morning." Leo laid his head back on the pillow. A little sleep wouldn't hurt him either._

_"Is he awight?"_

_Leo lifted his head enough to see his three year old brother, Raphael, standing with his head poking in through the sliding door, his red bandana was slightly torn and roughed up. But that's the way it always was. It matched his personality. And this was the first time Raphael had taken a interest in Donnie's health. For some reason Raphie had no problem playing with Mikey or taking care of him, but he was always so rough with Donnie. On more then one occasion Leo would find Raphie shoving Donnie down for no good reason. It wasn't his fault, but it meant he was maturing, "Yeah he'll be ok. He's just getting rid of a bug. Are you worried?"_

_Raph ducked his head slightly poking the soft floors with his toes, "a wittle."_

_That was a especially good sign, and as much as Leo wanted to stay at Donnie side he couldn't let this go by, "Do you want to take my place? I'm sure he'd be happy to be with you too."_

_"Nah, nah I'm…I'm going to go help Dad with Mikey."_

_Before Leo could stop him, Raphie ducked out of the room and the sound of his footsteps faded in frantic fury. The blue masked turtle sighed and laid back down, rubbing Donnie's shell, "Don't worry about him." he told the sleeping toddler, "he loves you very much." gently he took Donnie and held him close to his chest, relieved when (instead of whining and trying to push Leo away) he snuggled even closer, yawning loudly. As Leo began to drift off, he couldn't help but think how funny it was that his Otouto was so tiny._

_The sound of a child screaming zapped him awake, the paper walls were doused in orange form outside flames and already Leo was sweating from the intense heat. The first ring of panic came when it hit him that his home was on fire._  
_The second came from when he realized Don was no longer in his arms. He scrambled to his feet, looking around frantically hopping that his little brother had wandered around in his sleep but the 2 year old was no where to be seen, "DONNIE!?" he shouted, wait. He wasn't 2, and Leo wasn't 4. He was 6 now. Why the shell did that matter?! His house was on fire!_

_Leo scrambled out and ran out the door, intense heat blasting his face and burning his eyes. He put his sleeve over his mouth coughing heavily, avoiding the fire down the hall, he turned and ran to the rooms next to his, throwing the door to Raph's door open, "Raphie Don's-" but his room was empty too. Where was Mikey!? Where was his youngest brother? The fire was growing fast and he was unable to stay there so he turned and ran down the hall, desperately searching, "RAPHIE! MIKEY! DONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_  
_The world turned black, fading and twisting around him. Next thing he knew he was standing outside, watching his home burn o the ground, the smoke rising high and twisting into the air, he could hear Mikey on his back sobbing loudly in terror and the swords he had grabbed weighed heavily at his waist. He could still hear his father yelling for him to run but he couldn't leave, even as the large fire drew in oxygen from his very lungs. His brothers were still there, somewhere. Looking around he then saw it._

_A low boat floated down the river, but that wasn't' right, that was on the shore when it wasn't in use. So that it wouldn't float away- then it hit him_

_Don and Raph were in that boat._

_They were safe._

_Leo saw that the boat was floating to the rivers edge. Close to him, if he could grab it he could pull them to the shore-_  
_Something slammed into the ground in front of Leo, dirt blinded his eyes and sent him stumbling back rubbing at them, when a low growl filled the air, inches from his face and causing his legs to shake uncontrollably._

_"LEONARDO! RUN! RUN MY SON!"_

_That was his father, except it wasn't the usual calm loving tone he was used to, he sounded terrified twisted with rage. Whatever it was he didn't want to be there. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, unable to ignore the feeling of air being sucked out from behind his feet, as though something had just tried to bite him._

_But he couldn't stop_  
_He couldn't even stop to see._

_He had to RUN. But the image of the rowboat floating in the river alone. He had to remember._

_So he could find them._

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo awoke gasping for air, his tongue sticking to the top of his dry throat and his sweaty arms wrapped tightly around his sleeping brother. It took a bit to realize that they were safe. They weren't running from a burning house (or rather, Leo wasn't running with Mikey on his back), they were all safe. He allowed himself to sigh in relief and lay his sleep ridden brain back down for a moment before it hit him again.

The boat. The freaking row boat.

He knew how to find his brothers.

Leo quickly released Mikey and rolled out of bed, causing his \brother to cry out in shock,: "Leo if you had to pee just say-"

But he didn't' t care, he was already opening up a cupboard door searching around frantically till he finally found the map he was looking for. He ran out of his house and into the Miyamoto house, not even pausing to put on his shoes (but he could hear Mikey running behind him yelling). He threw open Splinters door and knelt by Splinter's sleeping form. He knew the old rat needed his rest but this was too important, "Father! Master Splinter please I need you!"

Splinters eyes shot open, as though expecting to see someone kneeling over him with a knife, but not his sixteen year old son, "Leonardo? I am normally very patient, but this is not the hour for games-"

"What's the name of the river we lived by?"

This got his attention enough to make Splinter sit up, "You remember the river?"

"Yeah! I remember the river, I remember the boat and I remember the fire." he paused, "Kind of."

"It was the Raisuhowaito River."

Leo nodded and rolled out the map, the Raisuhowaito River was really close to Murakami village, so it would be on the region map. There! A hair line river, it wasn't very long. That would work for him , "Father do you have-" he saw Splinter holding up a dipped brush, "Thank you, can you mark where our house is?"

Splinter smiled at him slightly (much how like Leo smiled at Mikey when Mikey was attempting go solve philosophy) and leaned to look over the map, "My son, what have you remembered that has made you so frantic?"

"Donatello, and Raphael. I remember them, well, I have one memory, but ]-but I remember the fire. A little bit. I think that during the fire they somehow got into the boat you used to take us out on. It probably saved their life." he peered closer to the map, "Chances are, they floated down the river till they ran ashore. And there are only a few villages that flow away. They could have been taken in, like me and Mikey were. Shell this is CLOSE father-"

"_Leonardo_."  
Leo flinched at his fathers tone, strict and sharp. He quickly put his hands in his lap. Maybe he should calm down. His heart was racing uncontrollably and he was sure the sweat he had accumulated in his dreams was now coming off him in clouds of steam. But finally glanced up him.

"Leonardo, this is good work, when I am well, the three of us can go search for them-"

"No." it was out before he could stop himself. The only thing he could do was stop himself was from vomiting immediately afterward. He could hear footsteps arriving . Then he realized he might of just awoken everyone in the entire village. Luckily it sounded like it was only the Miyamoto's and Mikey. Leo could already feel the disapproving looking he got from Splinter,

"Please explain ."

Atleast he had a chance to save his life, "Father, its been ten years. I was ok with waiting when we needed to start from scratch. But now, now we know they're close." eh looked up to look at his fathers eyes. Luckily they didn't look too angry, "Every day we wait is another day we're not together. And I promised you I would keep us a family. I don't care if I was only 3. I made that promise." he knew he sounded crazy. He didn't care if his father made him do flips till he was 70 (huh? Where did that come from?) this needed to be said. Despite the promise he had made to Miyamoto, he pressed his forehead onto the floor, "I understand if you don't want me to go, and I wont go without your blessing. But please, I need to protect them, they are my brothers. So please, please. Give me your blessing." what the shell was he thinking? Was he stupid?! He had to be, who runs into the their long-lost fathers room in the middle of the night, wakes them up and then told them they wanted to disregard their orders to go on a mission like a cheesy samurai tale?! Sure he loved those stories but it was better when they were the ones making a fool of themselves. He was a complete idiot. Was he? NO! Of course not! He had to find his brother's, and he wasn't leaving without his fathers blessing.

He felt a hand fall on his forehead, gently stroking it with the users thumb. He raised his head slightly to see his father looking at him, even though his eyes were sad, his lips were in a smile, , "I wish I could of seen you become the man you are today Leonardo." there was a pause in which Splinter closed his eyes, as though simply wishing for something, and Leo knew it was the same thing he wanted, "You have my blessings my son, please, go find your brothers."

Leonardo wasn't expecting that, nor was he expecting the emotion that hit him. But he maintained his composure, he wouldn't show the emotion on his face. He simply bowed again, "I will be gone before the sun rises." simply stood up and turned. He couldn't bring himself to look at Mikey, and to his best friend Usagi., but that was hardly easier, "I have no right to ask this, but would you help me prepare?"

"Of course Leonardo-san." so the two of them turned and began to head back the way Leonardo had come.  
Anything to keep from looking at the tears in Michelangelo's eyes.

Leo looked over the items that he had had laid out on the floor of his room. It seemed to be enough, but he was grateful Usagi was there to look over his supplies. After all, Usagi was the only one who had actually left the boundaries of the village, "What do you think? I have two of everything and three of medical supplies, that's' enough right?"

"I would think so."

Uh oh, there was something he hadn't thought of. He knew Mikey was definitely not going to be happy. He atleast had experience with that, what with him being Mikey's' only actual guardian (well, Miyamoto counted too) he had to do a lot of things that were best for him. But right now it didn't seem to be best. Maybe it was selfish., "Usagi?" In the past he normally called up on old tales and experiences. But he had a feeling that wouldn't work here

"yes?"

"AM I doing the right thing?"

"Are you asking me if going out to search for your two long lost brothers to help reunite your family is the right thing to do? Of course it is Leonardo."

"Buuut" there was something he wasn't adding

"But," there we go, "this is not going to be easy on your little brother, I hope you deal with that situation with carefulness."

"Me too Usagi." the truth was he didn't know how to handle it All he needed to know was one thing, "Usagi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

'I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, and we both now that Mikey gets into his fair share of trouble-"

:"I have no problem looking after Michelangelo while you're gone."

And that's why that was his best friend. He could always rely on him,. He packed away the items laid out before hearing the front door slide open. Turning he saw Mikey standing in the doorway, a wrapped up blanket full of items that Mikey probably thought was important and his nun chucks tucked into his belt. Usagi must of sensed a conflict because he took his swords and walked by Mikey, patting him on the shoulder before leaving. Mikey couldn't' even look at him his eyes were glaring at Leo with determined look on his face. Leo already knew what he wanted, "Sorry you're not coming with me."

"Y-yes I am." and there was Mikey's 'adult voice', "Because if I can't go with you then you're not going."

"Mikey-"

'No, don't- don't talk to me like I'm a stupid kid Leonardo!" yikes, when Mikey tried using full names (he once called Usagi "Usaginoardo") he was about to blow a fuse, "You-you said that what I say matters to you. So-so either take me with you or we stay here."

Leo sighed, he placed the items he had gathered and placed them all onto a blanket and carefully rolled it up. He had just tied it off when suddenly it was snatched away, looking over he saw Mikey standing against the wall holding it tightly to his chest. "Let it go Mikey."

'NO, you heard me! Either all or none!"

"NO, what's going to happen is that YOU are staying here with Usagi and Master Splinter and I am leaving." his tone was hard. As though being just as stubborn would help Mikey see his way

"NO!" Mikey couldn't even look at Leo now, he hugged the bag tightly to this chest and his chin to his chest. Leo knew that he was imagining that that alone could keep Leo here. Mikey being this stubborn would normally send Leo into lecturing mode. But he knew that would only cause Mikey to rebel, so he set into 'older brother mode', "Mikey?" he spoke softly

Mikey winced slightly, "D-don't say it0"

"Mikey I NEED you to stay here. To connect with our father."

"NO I need to help you"

"This is helping, and you're the one that always says I treat you like a child."

"I never meant it!" Mikey's' grip on Leo's bag tightened even more. First attempt failed, best to try again. He needed his little brother to understand, " you know that! I- don't' want you to leave Leo! You're my big brother and I-I" already the emotion was building in his voice.

Ok first attempt failed. But he couldn't' give up, he had to get Mikey to understand. He took a few steps forward and closed the gap between him and his little brother, "Mikey?" he said quietly. Judging by the young turtles flinch he had gotten his attention," remember when we first lived in the Miyamoto house? We used to share a room. And all those storms would pound our village in the dead of night? You used sneak into my bed and it would calm you down to make up stories about our family. And to keep me up all night, You said that our father was the greatest samurai in the land, but I know you only said that to make me feel better." he looked for reaction but Mikey's' chin stayed plastered to his plastron, "And you said that our mother could turn entire countries to her favor, "he placed his hands onto Mikey's' shoulders, " You said that it would be awesome to have a house full of family. To have a house full of brothers and sisters. A million at minimum, if I remember correctly. Now, it might not be a million, but we do have two more brothers out there, and I have a chance to help them. I have a chance to give US a family. Don't you want to meet them?"

Mikey nodded sadly, Leo raised his hand to gently pat him on the head

"L-Leo?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"C-can I stay with you tonight?

"Of course you can,"

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo ran his hand over the horses coat, It was fair to say that the horse was quite beautiful dark brown horse. He remembered taking care of it many times. specially picked out by Miyamoto-dono himself. It was another reason that Leo would always be grateful to the old rabbit, but it would never truly be repaid. Wow that was a dark thought, then again that's what happens when you get up before the sun rises. Leo had already said his good byes to his father and the headmen, it was short and formal (with advice from Miyamoto-dono to ALWAYS drink upstream from a heard of animals). After all the sooner the better. In response to the cold misty air, he picked up the white horo he had gotten as a gift and pulled it on. There, for some reason he and Mikey always got sluggish when it was cold out, he tied his wrapped bag onto the back of the horses kura, everything was in place he gave one last tug to see fi the horses were secure to the post, "Alright then, I'm off." he said mostly to himself then to Usagi and Mikey, who stood right behind him.  
Now came the hard part.

He reached out and laid a hand on Usagi's shoulders. His best friend, his surrogate brother, "Please, PLEASE make sure that Mikey doesn't destroy the village while I'm gone, ok?"

"That is no mere task, but I will do my best." there was a small chuckle behind Usagi's voice. Which was no small task itself.

But this one was. In the whole time that they had been standing outside Mikey had his eyes plastered to his feet. That was Mikey for you, trying so hard to be a adult when all he wanted was to go and throw a smoke bomb in the school. Or rather, in this case, be with his brother. But Leo had to be strong. He couldn't be swayed. He had never told anyone this, but , even before al this started he was grateful to have been in THIS village ,where his brother could be himself.

Leo walked up to Mikey, he didn't want to force his brother to react or say bye if he didn't want to, so he simply smiled sadly touched Mikey's arm to show where he stood, "Are you really that mad at me that you can't look at me?"

Mikey shook his head furiously, obviously still upset with him. Leo sighed sadly, accepting the fact that was the probably the best the was going to get from him. But as he began to pull his arm away Mikey threw his arms around Leo's chest and buried his face in it, shaking uncontrollably, squeezing him as tightly as he could, "I-I love you big brother." his voice muffled by the sheer force of his hug

Leo fought the emotions that were rising in his throat, he raised his arms and hugged his brother back, placing a hand on the back of his head, "I love you too aka-chan" he gently nuzzled the top of Mikey's' head. All of his emotions, selfish and brotherly were telling him to stay there. That his brother needed him there. But the voice of reason was much stronger, he knew he had to leave. He lessened his hug slightly to show Mikey it was time to let go, but the younger turtle obviously wasn't ready because he clung to Leo even tighter. With a small glance at Usagi, the rabbit reached forward and took Mikey by the shoulders, "Come on Orenji-chan, its time to let him go."

Slowly Mikey released his hold, till his was gripping Leo's wrist with both hands, "You-you can't take too long ok?"

"I wont take any longer then I have to aka-chan."

"G-g-ood." almost painfully Mikey finally allowed Usagi to pull him away. The second he did Leo undid the knot in the reins and began to walk away. He wanted to look back so badly, to see his little brother again. But he knew that by now Mikey would already be crying, and the sight of that would break Leo's resolve altogether. He focused his concentration on holding onto his reins, his head down. When he thought we was far away enough he swung onto the kura and began to gallop away.

He couldn't let Mikey see the tears running down his face  
**Leo**; What?! I'm crying?! why am i crying?

**Charmy**: OH you know why, its hard to leave your only family behind. Its very masculine.

**Leo**: Oh please, this is embarrassing

**Charmy**: You'll be fine. its all about you becoming a man and a leader. There's nothing sad about

**Raph**: What's SAD is that you have nothing better to do on a night with no school!

**Charmy**: oh you are SO inspirational Raphie boy. *goes into cave*

**Leo**: dang it Raph, you better not get me killed off!

**Charmy**: *from cave* Oh you're all going to WISH you were killed off!

**Mikey**: thanks alot Raph!

**Raph**; Worth it.

**Mikey**: Was it? Was it?


	5. Nonni e nipoti

Chapter 5

Even though Leo spent most of his childhood being a adult, it couldn't be said that he didn't dream. It wasn't much, it was almost embarrassingly cliché' but he always dreamed of being a great warrior (a samurai) traveling across the great country. Nothing but him and his little brother (for some reason he imagined Mikey riding on a mule by his side) and Usagi on the other side.  
And even though he was alone ,nothing but the sun ,rolling hills, tall trees ,the babbling shrinking Raisuhowaito River , and a strangely quiet horse to keep him company. It was his dream.

And after 3 days of travel, his dream was getting freaking old. The first 3 villages he had come by were next then nothing, not only did the inbred boars that live there have no knowledge of kame's or any ideas what a kame was, they all tried to get him to marry their daughters. It was only because he kept his horse so close to help him he was able to flee from the villages in a frantic line of dust. In fact he had fled so frantically he didn't have time to buy food, which was now growing low. He'd have to get some soon, Leo leaned forward and rubbed the horses neck, "Maybe I can get something for you too, Kaze, or at least warm stable to sleep in. Right?" yeah, he had named the horse Kaze, also embarrassingly cliché; (everyone and their cousin was named "Kaze") but he didn't care. If he was worried about anything it was that talking to a horse might seem crazy, but expecting a response was even crazier.

Shell he was lonely.

Leo yawned heavily rubbing his eyes before leaning back in his kura glancing at the sky. The next village was a few hours away. Just another step closer to finding his brothers. That thought made him smile. His brothers, he wondered how much they had grown. What were they doing now? Were they found by a loving family? Maybe a circus found them.

There were darker thoughts, his back thoughts were haunted by anxiety. Donatello's gut wrenching coughing and Raphael's behavior towards it. What if Donatello succumbed to his coughing? What if Raphael never got over it and left-

NO, he shook his head angrily. Splinter had said that the two were together, together and alive. Even if that wasn't the case he KNEW Raphael would never abandon Donatello. He didn't have any new memories but he knew Raphael. And it was a feeling that came from deep within his gut. He KNEW Raphael. But Mikey? His gut wrenched again, he had never gone so long without seeing his little brother. He pushed away the self induced visions of the village disappearing in a cloud of smoke

There, insecurities gone, he shook out his shoulders. They were fine, and they would stay that way. The sooner he found them the faster he could get them all back to the village.

Leo coughed as his nose hairs began to sting, "What the shell?" he rubbed his nose. That was smoke. But the village wasn't anywhere near him now. He pulled on the his reins to pull Kaze to a halt. Leo glanced around through the trees, after a bit to caught glimpse of a thin trail of smoke rising to the right. Just off his path. He thought about ignoring it, it was obviously not that big, so it was probably a campfire. Even if it was the middle of the day

Even so, he sighed as he pulled the reigns in the direction of the smoke. It wouldn't hurt to go and check it out. But the horse had barely time to register Leo's command when the sound of breaking branch caused him to yank on his reins again. His gut becoming tense, something was wrong. And it was only when he caught glance of something flying at him out of the corner of his eye did he realize why.

He had walked into a trap.

Leo yanked out his sword, slamming the hilt into the incoming assailant, grabbing the end he catapulted him over into the nearest tree, but the added weight caused Leo to find himself flat on the ground with a aching shoulder. Another figure darted out of the shadows and threw a object at him, Leo threw his sword up and caught the object in his sheath before yanking out his blade out, by now 2 more black garbed figures had come out of their hiding places. Leo shifted his blade to the other hand and used his free hand to yank on the other blade at his waist, but it remained in spot, "Dam-" he glanced for a sec to see what it was caught on when a goon suddenly threw a chain at him. Leo caught the chain with his blade and yanked on it, propelling the goon forward into his fists. He braced his feet before turning to the last goon who stood on shaky legs. Leo took a threatening step forward causing the goon to stumble back in fear before running off into the forest. After standing there fir a few seconds, braced for another attack, it hit him.

He had just gotten into his first battle

And won.

Leo glanced around a little bit, sheathing his sword with a shaking hand, Miyamoto-dono had told him about battle-rush. But he never thought he'd experience it himself. Or enjoy it. Dang it he had taken on 3 goons and won! He almost hated how happy that made him, but to shell with it he won! With his skills!  
Leo glanced around for his horse and spotted Kaze just a bit off pawing at the ground, "There you are, smart horse.  
He walked over and took the reins swinging on the horse, ":That was fun, eh?" he was surprised to already have his breath back. Kaze swung his head around to look at him

"What?" he asked, "I did my job." When he spurred the horse again and began to ride off back to the river he realized he had just responded to a freaking horse.

Shell he was lonely.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_He did it again. It was only midday but Donnie was already curled up in a ball under the low table with Splinter trying to coax him out. And Leo knew exactly what happened. What he didn't know was why._

_"Raphie why is Donnie hiding under the table again?"_

_His 4 year old brother glared over at him. He didn't like being deferred from the two year old Mikey on his lap (who had been having a blast laughing at Raph's numerous funny faces). "I dunno" said the red bandana kame._

_"Are you lying to me Raphie?" there was another glare. If Raphie didn't like anything (and there was quite a list of things he didn't like) it was when Leo acted like a adult. But this time Raph seemed to understand how angry Leo was_

_"I was just playing with him."_

_"Since when do you play with Donnie?"_

_"I was trying. But he got upset and ran away." he turned away and made another funny face to Mikey who burst out giggling again. But Leo knew better, he sat down cross legged in front of Raph, reaching forward he took Mikey out of his arms and held him, handing the toddler the small toy Leo had gotten for him. When Mikey began to chew on it he turned back to Raph, "Tell me what happened before I make you do flips."_

_Raph pouted at him angrily, fiddling with his dark gray wrap around robe (a hand-me down from Leo),"I was just trying to play with him, but he kept getting wound up and I," he paused ducking his head, "I yelled at him."_

_And there it was, Leo sighed, "Why do you do this to him? You're great with Mikey." as if to show his point the held up the two year old who beamed brightly at Raph, _

_"Waphie! Waphie Waphie Waphie!"_

_At least that made the angry red bandanaed turtle smile slightly before pointing at Mikey "See? Mikey can at least do that, he says my name he loves me. Donnie's just broke-"_

_"Don't say it Raphie don't you dare say it." he snapped. It was a word that had been tossed around since Mikey started talking. It was only then that the fact Don never said anything really affected them. That's when Raph first brought up the word. Of course Leo had to swallow his anger (something hard for a 5 year old to do) and forbade him from ever saying that word around Donnie (let alone about him). But that didn't stop Raph from bringing it up when he felt the situation called for it. Raph probably thought it was the only way to describe Donnie._

_Broken_

_"No I didn't say it, I just called him girly. But come on Leo. Mikey chews on rocks and he even talks"_

_Well it was better then broken, but Leo still wasn't "Donnie is smart, you should see the things he does. I set up puzzles for him and he can figure them out in seconds. I think he can read to, I rewrote his favorite story and messed up the spelling and when he picked it up he knew it was wrong." hoping Raph would understand. But his little brother shook his head angrily_

_Leo wanted to be patient, but ever since their mother died and Donnie started getting sick he had been very aware of mortality. He knew that he'd be in charge of his brothers if father died. But if Leo died, Leo sighed and setting Mikey on the ground to the side to let him play in peace._  
_"Raphie, do you remember when mother died?"_

_"Yeah, when Mikey got here."_

_Right, 'Got here'. Raph hadn't been to either Mikey or Donnie's birth. But Leo had been, and he wasn't going to forget that anytime soon, "If-If me and Father died then you would have to be in charge. You would have to take care of them. Mikey and Don-"_  
_A fist shot out and slammed against Leos nose knocking him right back onto his shell, he quickly put his hands over his nose luckily there was no blood but Raph quickly followed the punch, grabbing Leo by the shoulders sleeves he lifted him back into sitting position (it couldn't be said that Raphie wasn't strong) so he was looking right into Raph's burning teary eyes, "Don't you EVER say that again Leo! I-I'll pound yer head in-"_

_"Raphael-"_

_"You cant die, you or Dad you hear me!?" the tears were now running free, "Y-ou-you can't die Leo." he released Leo's clothes and buried his face into Leo's plastron, "I-I'll pummel you if you do." the four year olds voice broke, "P-p-pummel you."_

_Leo knew Raph hated being babied so he fought the urge to hug him close, instead he reached up and rubbed the back of Raph's head in hopes of comforting his angry sobbing brother, "Don't worry Raphie, we don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, ok?"_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo awoke to Kaze rubbing at his face with a gentle muzzle. When the strong smell of manure and the soft hay under his head reminding him of his situation. In a village stable with no brothers. He sighed heavily but rubbed Kaze's nose, "Good boy." He thought about going back to sleep but when he laid his head back down he knew it wasn't going to happen. Leo slowly stood to his feet. It looked like all the horses were asleep seeing as it was still nighttime. Except for one at the end of the row, who was now moving around restlessly.

Leo put one hand on the gate of the stall and vaulted over it. He touched his swords to ensure they were still in place before walking down to the end of the row. He reached up and began to rub the horses muzzle, "Hey boy," he glanced in the stall for a moment for a quick gender check, "Sorry, lady. You can't sleep either?" when the mare tossed her mane he assumed that meant yes, he reached over and began to run her poll, "Good girl." Back in Murakami, if he had a bad day (whether it was Mikey being mad at him or a teacher catching him upside the head when hew fell asleep) he'd go out to the stable and talk to the horses. It was almost therapeutic.

After he had defeated those bandits, he had finally arrived into town. It was pleasant enough, small but pleasant. And there weren't boars running at him begging him to marry their daughters. So he already started liking it. But ,when he got to the doctor/store he found out that they had never seen a kame before. It was odd enough to have to show his shell. Leo hadn't been that positive about finding his brothers in that town, but he had at least been hoping to sleep in a inn tonight. Unfortunately the only inn they had were the stables located outside of town. The old Neko that owned them was kind enough, he definitely didn't have the sight he used to have, but he offered to let Leo sleep in his house. Since he wasn't too comfortable with it he decided to stay in the stable with Kaze.

But the sound of Raphael sobbing filled his mind. It wasn't much of a memory, but he knew that Raphael never cried. And it only added to the fear his immediate younger brother had his family dying. A fear that brought him to tears, that could only be comforted with the tale that Leo or their father weren't going to die. But that's exactly what had happened, a tale. In a way, Raph was abandoned with nothing but a low-boat and a little brother he didn't understand. A little brother who he thought was broken. The weight of that thought made Leo rub his face sadly.

"I see you met Satto."

Out of the corner of Leo's eye, he saw the Neko walk into the stable. Slow, but his long white beard trailing down the front of his dark brown kimono hunched over and fingers knobby from age. His eyes swollen shut slightly from age but he reached the stall Leo leaned against with good accuracy holding a tray with a teapot and two yunomi's on top. Since Leo grew up with Neko's (all from the same family) he had always been under the distinction that they were all cold and mean, and hated anything in general. But this Neko was very kind. Maybe enough to give the Neko's in his village more of warning next tie they messed with his brother. Maybe not "Yeah, sorry sir I couldn't sleep. Long day There are some beautiful horses here. They are very healthy."

The old Neko smiled and reached over into the stall where the mare reached out and pressed her nose against his hand, "They are my life, have been since I left the Emperor's army. Used to be something me and my daughter did together." for a sec the hand rubbing the mare's nose faltered before the Neko smiled again, "I thought you might like some tea from my house." the old Neko's accent obviously said he wasn't from Leo's land, probably from the western lands where such a accent was common. But it was pleasant to listen to

Leo thought about declining the offer, but he didn't want to be rude (that and the tea looked REALLY good). He allowed the Neko to pour him a cup and handed it over to him, "Thank you Oji-san."it was very clear that Neko was too old to be his uncle ( he was even older then Splinter) but he didn't' want to be rude

"You are welcome, but enough 'uncle' you may call me Lorenzo." he smiled, " I have not been 'uncle' in many years." He took a sip of his tea before smiling back Leo, "Btu you seem far too young to be out on your own, are you on your way to see family?"

"Something like that. " Leo lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. The taste of sweet honey and mint leaves with a mixture of other strange tastes filling his mouth and sending warmth through him, comforting and familiar. He glanced at the cup for a moment, where had he tasted that before?

"May I ask where you are heading?"

Leo had been raising the cup again for a second sip when he paused, , he lowered his cup to waist level and sighed, and there was the hard question, "I don't know," he hated to admit that" to be honest. I haven't seen them in ten years. I didn't know they existed till a few days ago."

It took a moment for him to realized he was rambling and rubbed his neck with a free hand (as though that would alleviate his embarrassment), "Sorry Lorenzo-san, I didn't mean to ramble. It must sound boring." he glanced up but Lorenzo's face was understanding, warm.

"Not at all, the villagers hardly come out to the stables unless they wish to see their horses."

"Why?" that didn't seem right, from what he could see Lorenzo was very kind

"its not their fault, no one wants to talk to a old man like me. I used to have a daughter to keep me company, but she's gone now. Has been for some time, even her letters have stopped coming" he shook his head and raised the yunomi to his lips and took another sip, "I do not suspect her being alive. But that doesn't make the loss any easier. Especially with a child."

Leo could understand that, even though it had been 13 years since his mother died, he could still feel her absence. He didn't know what of it hurt more, loss of the memories he had of her, or the presence of her in them. He did remember a smile, holding him in her arms. Whispering kind words. And he could only imagine the pain his father went through when his father was separated from them. But he snapped himself out of it when he realized he should be responding .  
"You have a daughter sir?"

"well, she wasn't mine by blood. But we were the only family we had."

Somehow Leo could sense a story coming, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of Miyamoto-dono, "What happened sir? I don't mind hearing the tale."

Judging by the look on Lorenzo's' face, he didn't feel like it. But it softened up considerably "Very well, I don't mind telling old stories."

Leo leaned against the stall on his arm, settling in for a long story.

"You see, I arrived in your land 35 years ago with my older brother. We took up horse caring in this very village and did very well with it. But I left soon afterwards to join the military. It was just after the King Wars 30 years ago, I left the Emperors Army and returned here. But in my absence my only brother died. So I took up the family business of taking care of the villages horses. One night when I was bringing in horses in, I remember it was a dark moonless night. I heard something coming from the road. I was still fresh from battle so I was on edge and I kept my bow and arrow close. I drew expecting the worse. What I didn't expect to see was a little girl walking up the road." he laughed softly, " a tiny thing, couldn't be older then 8. I took her back to my house to get her some food. She didn't talk at first, but after a few days a few travelers came by and told me of a massacre they had come by, they were strange creatures. None like they had ever seen, they were reptilian which isn't' uncommon, but they had large objects attached to their backs. Just like the little girl. They called them 'Kame'."

Leo's head shot up, it couldn't be. Could it? What were the odds, sure he had never seen another kame (and that story certainly explained why) but could it really be? Of all the villages in the country, of all the stables he'd end up in, could it really be so easy? To find someone he didn't even know he was looking for

"And it was soon after that the girl told me her name-"

"Tang-Shen." he couldn't stop himself. There was no one else it could of been and judging by the look of shock on Lorenzo's face, it was the truth,

"How did you know-"

"Tang-Shen was my mothers name. I-I am a kame."

It was clear on the look of Lorenzo's face that he didn't believe Leo. So he didn't do anything to stop him when the old Neko grabbed Leo's hands, feeling his hands and fingers. When he was satisfied he reached up and felt Leo's shoulder, fingers apparently brushing his shell before jumping back. His hand over his mouth and gray eyes widen in shock, "_Gran Dio_, you-you are kame. My Tang-Shens' son," but the smile slid off his face in realization, "You said, 'was', my daughter's-"

Now came the hard part. Leo knew it wouldn't be easy to find his brothers, but whenever thought he'd be telling his mothers adoptive father that she was dead, "I'm sorry Lorenzo-"

The old Neko began to shake, his old hands gripping the gate for support as his head hung in ,"My Tang-Shen."

Leo feared Lorenzo would collapse so he stood up and hurried over, taking the old Neko by the arms, "Careful sir, "dang it, he was back to that. He glanced around before spotting a stool hidden behind a bale of hay, he helped Lorenzo over to sit in the seat. When he was secure Leo ran and grabbed the yunomi from the tray before putting it back in Lorenzo's' hands, making sure he had a good grip on it before letting it go.

Even though Lorenzo didn't drink out of it, the warmth in his hands seemed to help

"are you ok sir?"

"I will be, I knew deep down she was gone, but still she's my child." he sighed but then raised his head again," you are truly her son?"

Leo nodded , but then remembered the Lorenzo probably couldn't see it, "Yes I'm her eldest son, Leonardo"

"Leonardo." the old Neko's eyes widen with slight shock before laughing softly, "That was my older brothers name. She did promise to name her children after him, but I never thought she was serious."

And there it was. In one hour in a chance of luck he had run into his mother's father (did that make him Leo's grandfather?) and found out his name-sake. It certainly explained why he never heard anyone else with his name. One thing was also for sure, he definitely wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon

"Leonardo, can you tell me if you're fathers' name is Hamoto Yoshi?"

"Yes! Yes that's my fathers' name! You know him?"

"Only for a bit, it was just after the Rebellion started. He came to our village with this white rabbit trying to find their way to the Rebels. They stopped in town to get supplies, but they stayed a while."  
"why?"

"My daughter ,your mother, was a skilled fighter. She said she got her skills from her family, but there was no doubt she was talented. She moved like the night and used knives with the skills of a master. Hamoto Yoshi thought those skills would be useful in the war. He hounded her for days, begging for her to join them. I threatened him many times to leave it alone. I even shot him with my arrow once. But I only got his ear."

That explained the knick in Master Splinter's ear, but for some reason that made him smile, "So he was a Casanova?"

"Heavens no, I have never seen such a graceful but awkward old man." he smiled, sipping out of his tea, "I was quite surprised when she agreed to go with him. She told me she would return when she could, but that was not the case." the sadness came back, he shook his head sadly, "the last time I saw her was thirty years ago. After that she sent me letters, but they stopped coming 13 years ago."

Now, Leo was never one to act purely on instinct, but he hurried back took the old Neko's hands into his, he wanted nothing more then to comfort him. Lorenzo, or rather now ojisan, "Please don't despair, I don't remember much about our past, but mother was happy. She had 4 children before she died, and passed on with one of them in her arms. She was nothing but kind and loving to us and her husband. " he got down on his knees and pressed Lorenzo's hands against his forehead, "I'm so sorry Sofu. So so sorry." and he waited. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he felt Lorenzo's hands loosen up against his forehead, pulling his hands free for a moment, he felt a hand fall on his shoulders, "nipote-"

Leo was about to raise his head to look at his new grandfather when a sound caught his ear. The sound of scrapping dirt. He quickly stood up and turned towards the opening of the stable where the sound originated. Leo put a hand on the handle of his sword and put his free hand on Lorenzo's chest, silently telling the old Neko to stay there before creeping forward, his battle from earlier that day still fresh in his mind. Then again, it could be nothing. He poked his head out into the darkness peering around for some sign of what had created the noise, but there was nothing but the dim moonlight. Maybe he was hearing things-

Something shot out and caught Leo around the neck, before he could react he was yanked out of the stable and went sliding across the dirt, the chord around his neck tightening instantly and blocking his air, the flying dirt blocking his precious little vision. The sound of splintering wood and crashing weight added to the panic. He yanked his katana free and sliced through the chord, but took little relief in his release before jumping back up to his feet. He could see the front of the stable's entrance collapsed, he hurried forward and yanked on the lumber, but it didn't move under the massive weight, he yelled, "Sofu! Sofu can you hear me? Are you alright?" he listened for the sounds of life and was grateful to hear harsh coughing,

"I'm blind not deaf, I'm alright, I'll find my way out." But Leo's relief didn't last long before the sound of metal filled the air, barely giving him time to jump back, but just as quickly as it had arrived ti disappeared. Leo grabbed his katana and held it in defensive position, preparing for a attack on either side. Now that he had half of the Niten Ryu in his hands he felt more secure, but the world around his was still drenched in barely usable light. Which only added to his panic Show yourself Okubyomono!" he demanded listening for a reply

Aloud snort filled the air, "You are the samurai that took down my thieves? They should of died much slower for exaggerating." the voice was thick and nasally, a common tone among boars. But boars weren't warriors. But as he caught the glimpse of a black shimmering cloak to his just by the trees (about 10 feet to his right) a figure stepped out of the shadows with board shoulders covered in a ink black cloak with nothing but long tusked snout sticking out of the hood. But Leo knew already knew what he was.

Boars don't fight

But warthogs LIVED off it.

But he had mentioned the thieves. Were they the ones who had jumped them earlier? "I did not kill them." he had made sure of it

"I know, I did." and there it was, the deep almost purr that indicated pleasure in taking life. As much as Leo wanted to be a samurai, he didn't relish the thought at all. He prayed the moment would be put off as long as possible, "They came to me and claimed that they had been taken down by a kame-samurai." at the word samurai the warthog turned his head and spat in disgust, "Cowards. But if I let others find out my men were killed by a Chinomigo, my honor as a assassin would be ruined." reaching into the darkness of his cloak he drew out a sword, clearly of high quality, "But I promise you're death will be quick. Especially if you bow down now

Assassin? Shell this was getting deep. You didn't get called that if you simply joined a dojo or knew a guy. You . And he didn't particularly like being called a suckling baby. He braced his feet and held his katana out in front of him,

But this only amused the assassin further, "Very well, Chinomigo. You will fall this day at the hands of Kojima!"

Before Leo knew it, he had thrown his sword up to catch the sword coming in at him, but as quick as it hit him it came again and again, sparks flying through the air. The combination of arm numbing attacks and massive weight of Kojima, Leo found himself being forced further back away from the semi-collapsed stable and into the woods. The combination of weight pounded down on his arms and legs, barely able to stand under such attacks.

Leo suddenly fell against a large tree he had thrown his sword up to catch the sword coming in at him, but as quick as it hit him it came again and again, sparks flying through the air. He quickly shifted his weight to the left and caught the next hit with the hilt of the sword, the impact slammed into his arms with the strength of a charging horse, his arms were already shaking from the weight and the heat blasting in his face that came from Kojima's snout drenched his face.

Needless to say, really really gross.  
He shifted his weight again and slammed his shoulder into Kojima's chest sending the large boar stumbling back away from him.  
Now was Leos' chance to get the advantage. If he didn't get it now then he definitely wouldn't last longer. He hurried back towards the stable and the opening. Hoping to use his speed against the large beast. He slid forward and braced his feet to swing around, ready to defend himself and his newly discovered family-

A large weight caught him around the ankles and sent him flinging back into the dirt, Kojima soon following and pressing down on Leo's shoulders, once again face to face with a disgusting snout. But with his arms pinned under the large beast he was unable to move. That didn't mean he sure as shell wasn't going to try, as he wiggled furiously which only added ot his exhaustion and caused Kojima to laugh even more. The warthog reached into his dark blue cloak and draw out a black kunai and slammed it into his shoulder , blinding pain shooting in his shoulder as one buried deep in his muscle. He squeezed his teeth together to keep from screaming in pain. Anything to deprive the assassin of satisfaction. Even if Leo couldn't see Kojima's face with his temporarily blinded eyes, he hew Kojima was smiling. It didn't change one important irrefutable fact.

Leo was going to die.

"Do not fear Chinomigo, you wont have to live in much longer-"

Leo wanted to tell Kojima where he could shove it but he was too busy trying to regain vision when the sound of snapping string filled the air and the sound of screaming filled the air, confusion filled Leo but the next line sent his veins running cold

"Get away from my nipote, _sporco assassino_." came the cold voice of Lorenzo

Lorenzo must of gotten free of the stables and gotten a weapon (a bow and arrow at the sound of it) and actually got a hit on Kojima. If the grunts and heavy growls were anything to go by. But not enough to keep him from growling "Lucky for you, kame samurai, someone else has taken my attention for now."

Leo wandered what Kojima meant till the large weight on his body lifted up and he realized where he was going. He frantically grabbed at the binding on his legs only to cut them on cold metal with seeming no end. Leo growled at the pain in his shoulder that protested movement, he scrubbed at his eyes .Finally his vision leveled out and he saw Kojima walking away from him and towards Lorenzo, who was standing outside the partially destroyed stable with is bow in position it didn't look like he had anymore arrows in his hands. But judging by the hatred Lorenzo had on his face and the way he held his bow, he was going to do anything to stop a assassin he couldn't see from harming his new family.  
. On instinct Leo grabbed the knife imbedded in his shoulder not even bothering to brace himself as he yanked it out and forced himself onto his knees and yelled, "KOJIMA!"

In a moment of pure instinct Leo threw the kunai without any particular aim. All he knew was that he had to help his grandfather. But the instant the knife left his hand he knew where it would hit. But when it went into the dark of Kojima's hood, it didn't nullify the affect of blood running down the front of the assassins cloak, falling to his side. Even though Leo couldn't see Kojima's eyes he knew they were bearing at him with utmost hatred as he forced out his last words

"Ninja sukamu."

**OK! More terms!**

Kura: Japanese saddle

Yunomi: Japanese cup

Gran Dio: Italian for "Good God!"

Ojisan: means Grandfather in a outside term,

Sofu: means granfather as a title, I think

Nipote is Italian for 'grandson'

Sporoco assassino is Italian for: Assassin scum

Nonni e nipote is italian for : granfather's and grandsons

**I hope i'm getting these right**** XD**


	6. Burdens

Chapter 6  
Burdens

Mikey was known as a go happy guy. And he was told more then one time that he had the energy of ten squirrels hyped up on dango. It was why all the mothers and grandmothers thought he was so adorable. When he was younger he had used that energy to explore the area around the village (or at least the area that Miyamoto and Leo had marked as 'safe'). Even with the rule that he couldn't climb the trees, he was able to find a few good places to sneak to. They were fun to hide in when he was playing hide and seek with the other village kids.

Course now he hadn't spoken to them in weeks. They had come , to see if he was ok. But Mikey had hid from them. But they weren't the only ones, He had been hiding from Usagi too. HE was harder to hide from. That's why he was at his last resort. The last place he could hide from Usagi and Splinter. Which was under the bridge over the Raisuhowaito River, hidden under the small narrow shore with his bare feet soaking in the cold crisp water. You'd think such a spot would be obvious but the fact was the underside of the bridge had a wall that hid the small shore that you could only see if you swung around the wall. it was his home away from home. He tried not to think about all the summers he and his older brother had spent swimming in the river, and about how said brother was now off on a quest to find the very same brothers who were carried away by said river.  
But what after that? Leo made it sound like he was going to make them come home with him. But what if they didn't want that? What if they weren't innocent children?

What if Leo didn't want to come back?

That thought alone sent the rock in his fist skipping across the river and sank below the surface. At least he had this moment to himself-

"I wondered when you would resort to your favorite spot."

Oh Shell. He'd know Usagi's voice anywhere. So he didn't look over when he heard the scraping of Usagi sliding under the bridge and sitting by his side. He simply turned away and crossed his arms. Hoping that Usagi would get the message.

"Ah yes, the age old 'silent treatment' used for centuries by angry housewife's and disgruntled children. Unfortunately for the user in this case, the victim has had many encounters with the technique."

Was Usagi trying to be funny? Man that was scary, "How'd you even find me?" he asked without glancing

"Leonardo and I already knew of this place before you did, but we never claimed it as you had. Leonardo thought it'd be best if you felt you had a place to yourself. After all, we couldn't' take it from you after you wrote "Michelangelo's Super Secret Lair."

Mikey didn't respond this time, despite the numerous quips coming to mind. He didn't want to give Usagi the satisfaction. He drew his knees out of the water and rested his arms on them.

"I know that you haven't been seeing Splinter-dono."

"So? Do I have to spend every waking moment with him?" he could barely keep the anger out of his voice, and the guilt out of his heart.

"that is true, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to speak to him once."

Mikey wrapped his arms tighter around his legs, burying his face in them trying to get the message out he wasn't to be deferred from silence he was officially taking NOW

"That is quite obvious. So then I guess all you can do is listen, correct?"

Dam, this was why Usagi and Leo were tied for highest marks in their class. Dam Dam dam. With no logical argument he sighed heavily and turned to look at Usagi.

At first his adoptive older brother said nothing and picked up a few stones from the sandy shore. He pulled Mikey's 'arm off his leg and pressed them gently into his palm. Mikey blinked for a moment till Usagi nodded towards the river.

Mikey wondered if Usagi was serious. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt, so used his thumb to tuck the stone flat and with a twist of his wrist flicked it across the river. IT was mildly satisfying to watch the stone skip over the river before sinking below the surface. Fighting the smile that wanted to form on his face he tossed another one, this one flew 10 skips (almost the width of the river). When he ran out of stones Usagi handed him a new bunch (he made sure to mumble his thanks) this time he was consistent.

"Very good Orenji-chan. I remember when you couldn't even get the stone into the river, do you?"

Mikey allowed a small to form on his face, which he tried to hide by leaning his lips against his arm. But nodded in response. Usagi was never big on nicknames, infact Mikey almost got the feeling he despised them. But the fact he was the exception always felt nice. Even if it was just being called Orange.

"You were very small, and you would follow Leonardo and myself everywhere. When you couldn't get it to skip you got upset. But Leonardo was very patient with you, and helped you till you were able to skip a stone on your own. Of course, it was the middle of the night and he had to carry you home."

Mikey nodded again, watching Usagi peer at him out of the corner of his eye

"Leonardo has always done that for you though, hasn't he? He has always been patient, self sacrificing. Even with the presence of my father he took on raising you almost entirely himself when he was old enough. " he took up a stone he hadn't given to Mikey and tossed it lightly, "All he wanted to do was make sure you grew up happy and healthy. And it always hurt him that he couldn't tell you about your family. That's why he left. To give you that knowledge."

Mikey sniffed angrily and turned his head back away from Usagi, he didn't like where this headed. But he knew there was no avoiding it, especially he spoke in such soft tone.

"So isn't it important you at least attempt at the task he gave you?"

He didn't want to listen to Usagi, or his clever words of wisdom. If there was anything he wanted to do less then that it was to go see the rat that was the very reason his big brother left. But the thought of disappointing Leo was hard enough. Mikey said and nodded. Relenting . He was about to stand up when he felt a soft hand fall on his shoulder, and he turned to look at Usagi who had a uncharacteristically sad look in his eyes even if he was smiling, "And even if you were to obtain 25 older brothers, I hope that you will always consider my father as yours and me as your older brother."

Mikey eyes widen, throwing his arms around Usagi's chest and hugging him tightly, "Of course Usagi! You'll always be my big brother too! You and Dorinbo will always be part of my family!" they probably would of fallen over if Usagi's fast reflexes hadn't grabbed the ground in time. But after regaining balance Mikey felt Usagi rub his shell slightly,

"That makes me happy to hear, Orenji-chan."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

OK, this wasn't a big deal, nothing had change. Mikey was just alongside the Miyamoto house. Even though he hadn't been talking to Splinter, it didn't mean he hadn't been border-linen stalking him.  
Not that it was that hard, as far as he could tell, as his 'father' used his limited strength to move from his room to the walkway that connected to his room. All he seemed to do was watch the River with barely any breath. It was almost peaceful. Creepy, but peaceful. Mikey slowly peered around the house again, yup just like this morning. He's just sitting there like a frog. Almost a statue till the corners of Splinters twitched, "Back again already Michelangelo?"

With a yelp Mikey spun around and plastered his back against the house. Till he realized that Splinter already spotted him. But he wasn't ready for this! Maybe if he pretended to sneak away-

"If you're really that curious, you might have a better view from my side then from your hiding spot."

What was with everyone trying to be funny today?! That wasn't fair! That was HIS job! But he swallowed his anger and poked out from his hiding spot. Splinter was smiling at him like Dorinbo did when he tried to sneak up on him (and failed horribly). No point in hiding now. Mikey walked on over and hopped up onto the walkway. Splinter scoots over on his cushion to make room for him. But Mikey couldn't bring himself to sit so close to him and simply sat on the edge of the walkway. At least this was he didn't have to look at him if he didn't want to. It might stop his left toe from twitching.

"I have not seen you for a while, Michelangelo. I was beginning to worry you would hide forever. "

OH great, so Splinter knew he was there the whole time? Stupid grandmaster of ninjutsu. Oh crap, he shouldn't think the word 'stupid.' for all he knew his father could read minds. Not only that but if Leo ever found out, oh shell that was a horrifying thought. The lecture would never end, but what to say? "Sorry." he mumbled slightly, watching his feet

"It is nothing, it must still be strange for you. Leonardo at least has a few memories of our life before, you were so young at the time I didn't think anything would remain. I am a stranger to you."

At least he acknowledged that. He wasn't completely oblivious to the growing ball of awkwardness in his stomach. But it was bad enough that Splinter mentioned Leo, seriously he knew Leo for 6 years. Did that give them a unbreakable bond!? Silence fell on them, something Mikey wasn't used to. Silence was his biggest enemy. And right now all he could think about was the fact his big brother was out there on the road by himself. What if he got lonely? What if he got scared? And all he could think about was the fact was it was this rats fault. He hated the fact that the mere presence of Splinter had caused his big brother to go off on some stupid quests for brothers they might not even want.

"I understand that you have been practicing with the nun chucks, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to show you-"

"I hate you."

The words escaped before his mind could register they were there. Words that had been burning in his mind ever since Leo said he wanted to search for their brothers. Terrible words that he hated, gosh he didn't even like the word. But now they were out, and he could feel his eyes burning with emotion. He had just told his father he hated him

"I know."

That hurt even more, that was such a noble answer. With such kind words, understanding. Was Splinter always like this? If so, ,then he could understand why Leo trusted him so quickly. He was the kind of father he knew Leo had wished for. Someone like Dorinbo. But theirs, truly there's. But it couldn't' stop the emotion, and he knew his voice was shaking but he refused to look anywhere but the balled up fists in his lap, "I-I don't want to, I'm trying to understand, I really am. I know Leo needs to do this, but-but that doesn't change the fact he's not here." he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, dang it why wouldn't it be farming season? At least then he' could come up with a reason why he was choking on tears. But he refused to let it show

"Has Leonardo ever left the village before this month?"

"Not really, we go camping with Dorinbo sometimes. One time he went on a hunting trip with Dorinbo and Usagi and I had to stay behind because I was freaking grounded," *he added with slightly resentment*, "but bandits attacked while they were gone. They broke into the house, I was only 10 at the time so all I could do was hide." the memory was still fresh, and to this day he still had nightmares of watching bandits feet run in front of him from his hiding spot. Not sure what to do, he had known he couldn't fight them off and that it was only a matter of time before they found his hiding spot. When all of a sudden the sound of fighting filled the air and the bandits were running for their lives, tripping over each other. Mikey had been confused till he heard his brothers frantic voice calling his name. After that he had clung to his older brother like no other, squeezing the life out of him and bawling his eyes out. After that Leo promised that he'd always be around, "I asked him later why he came back and he said he had a feeling I needed him." he hugged his knees tighter to his chest and buried his face in them. If Leo could really tell when he needed him then why wasn't he here now? The truth was ever since that he left Mikey hadn't slept. He had been laying on his futon and watching the door, expecting Leo to come back any second. And every second he didn't show up hurt even more. Those were selfish feelings, feelings he wasn't used to and he hated it. He knew very well that those two brothers out there probably needed Leo more then he did at the moment. But no matter how much he tried, the selfish feelings kept coming back.

Mikey didn't know when he stared crying, but it became obvious when Splinter wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. All he could do was lean his head against his fathers chest and bawl his eyes out as Splinter stroked the back of his head with his other arm wrapped around him. Even though Mikey couldn't remember Splinter, he couldn't deny that being in his arms was familiar. It took a bit, but his hard sobs quieted down and he was only left with streaming eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to pull away from those comforting arms.

"I understand, my son, and you mustn't put yourself through this emotional turmoil for natural feelings. As terrible as those emotions might seem. You can not blame yourself for missing your brother."

"L-Leo wouldn't-"

"you are not Leonardo, even then he abandoned a journey just to go home to check on you. A instinct of selfishness. But lead to saving your life."

Leo? Selfish? That was a weird thought. Leo was never selfish. But for some reason, maybe Mikey agreed with him. he buried his face deeper into his fathers chest. He didn't know why he was so reluctant to pull away. He didn't remember Splinter from when he was a child (he probably never would) but he couldn't deny the familiarity of those arms. And when Splinter hugged him tighter, he knew that he was just averse to let go.

"I know what it is like to struggle with feelings of selfishness. But I can not regret them, because they lead me to find my Sueo and my Chonan. What I can regret, is the pain this is putting you through. I hope you can come to forgive me someday."

Mikey nodded against his chest. Before this moment, he wasn't sure he could. But now ,as he began to relax further, that he could forgive Splinter, his father.

Someday

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Usagi set the yunomi on the tea tray he had set up. He didn't know how it happened, but Mikey had spent the last 6 hours in Master Splinters room. It was a good thing though, it meant Mikey was at least trying. That was all Leo had asked from him. He didn't' know what was going on, but he did know that both father and son needed food and drink. Usagi lifted the tray and was about to head to Splinters room when he glanced out the open front door (it was a unusually hot day). Even though he could see Leo's (and Mikey's) house , since Leonardo left Some of the villagers had gotten into their heads to add onto the kame's house. To make room for the new brothers arriving. It was a kind thing to do, one that he knew his father was involved in the project.

Usagi had been raised to be modest and humble, even though there were very little differences in the definitions he had been raised to know them. And to know them in others. So to say he was very adaptable to change was a understatement and a gift he knew would carry him as a samurai he was destined to be. When Leonardo had accidentally set his home on fire, he didn't hesitate to bring the much needed water, and when Michelangelo accidentally (or he claims was accidental) set off several smoke bombs under the Neko-clans' house, he was there to help the large family out of the house (although, it could be argued that they deserved it for being so unpleasant). And o say that his father was one of the noblest men in all of the world was a understatement. The thought made him smile but he turned back and made his way to Splinters room, knocking gently before opening it. Splinter sat up from the wall slightly, apparently having fallen asleep and looked over at him. Usagi gave him a apologetic smile before noticing Mikey sitting in a cross-legged position at his side, head lolled back in sleep and snoring loudly. Usagi smiled softly, setting down the tray by Splinters side and made his way to Mikey's' side.  
Usagi gently put his hands under Mikey's' arms and pulled him back, laying him flat on his back. He reached over and grabbed a discarded blanket and pulled it over Mikey. He reached around again but was confused when his hand fell on nothing, where was-

"Are you looking for this, Usagi-san?"

Usagi blinked and turned to see Splinter holding out a pillow. He took it with a nod of thanks and placed it under Mikey's snoring head. When he was sure Mikey was comfortable he stepped back over and away to let him sleep. Giving Splinter a short bow, "Enjoy your tea-"

"Would you like to join me?"

He turned to see Splinter gesturing to the tea he had just brought in. he thought about rejecting but he had better manners then that and nodded, kneeling down. Pouring out a cup for Splinter then for himself, "Thank you."

"No, I believe I should be thanking you. I know that you went to see Michelangelo before he came to me."

So it did have a difference. That was a good thing. He took a sip of the tea, "I am honored, but Michelangelo would of gone to you eventually. He is too curious for his own good."

Splinter smiled, as though finding truth in this. He reached over and stroked Mikey's scalp, "When I last saw my sons, Michelangelo was just a boy, three years old. He had just started his training but he had a wealth of energy, just like Raphael The moment he stared talking he never stopped, he just said whatever word he heard. It was hard to keep up with them both, so I was grateful for Leonardo. He took on a lot of responsibility when his mother passed. He took her place in their lives. Even as he was dealing with her loss." he looked over to Usagi, "I'm sure this is something you can understand."

Indeed, Usagi had lost his mother to the Red-River-Virus just a day before Leo arrived. And Leo had been, even younger then that. To take on so much at such a young age had to be hard but that was Leo in general. Willing to take on the weight of the world for little to no reward ,"what of his brothers? The ones he is searching for now?"

"Donatello and Raphael. "Splinter leaned back against the wall again to look up at the ceiling, "Raphael had a lot of spirit. Even though he was only a little bit younger then Leonardo, a little more then a year, he always acted like that meant he didn't have to listen to him. But he had a lot of love for Michelangelo. And Donatello, " he sighed sadly, "Donatello was born too early, and became sick too easily. But he was very gentle and sweet. It seemed like every other day Leo would have him in his bed because Donatello was ill. He always worried about him and holding his hand. It was hard for Raphael to understand him, so he avoided him. It was hard for him to understand someone that couldn't talk."

"Donatello was mute?"

"We always suspected so, he never spoke no matter what Leonardo did. But he was convinced that Donatello was very bright, that was something I saw too. But you can not blame Raphael for the way he was, he was very young and Donatello was barely older then Michelangelo."

Without realizing it, Usagi realized he was. And he felt bad about that, "My apologies, Master Splinter."

"Do not blame yourself either, I am their father so it is in my natural instinct to protect them. But perhaps there is something you can do for me."

Usagi raised his head away from finishing off his tea, he didn't expect that but he was about to defer him either.

"You have been there for my sons the moment they arrived in the village."

"yes, they are like brothers to me."

"then please enlighten me, on what you see in them. The kind of people they are."

"you have spent time with them, do you not know?"

"Yes, but I would like to hear if from you."

Usagi paused, he was used to people seeking his opinion. Mostly people younger then him or Leonardo. His father did when he needed a outsiders opinion. But this was different. Yet he could see why Splinter was asking him rather then anyone else, "Michelangelo is bright, but distracted with all his energy. He has very little skill in school work but he tries, it seems most of his talents go towards his drawings, his kata's and pranks. He tends to be a little rebellious if bored but he would do anything if Leonardo asked him."

"So Leonardo has been teaching him the katas," Splinter said with a thoughtful face, "I highly doubt he would have had he known they were ninja kata. Please continue"

"Leonardo is my best friend, he is dedicated to those he calls his family and has taken his role as Michelangelo's caregiver very seriously. If the sun were to threaten to burn Michelangelo alive, he would turn the earth to protect him. He feels he owes a debt of gratitude to my father, even though my father claims none, and has put a stake on his honor. "

'But?"

How did Splinter know there was a but?," he is very hard on himself , far more then he should be. Every mistake he makes he harbors in his heart 10 times the actual crime. No matter how menial, I fear for his constant search of self perfection sometimes."

"how so?"

"I fear the day, "he paused, unsure how to put it, " I fear the day he makes a mistake he can=not fix. Perhaps a mistake that shouldn't be fixed, but I fear he will take it to heart, and allow it to destroy him from the inside out." Usagi glanced up and noticed Splinter was now looking out the window, a obvious worried look on his face and realized what he had done. He reached forward and put his hands on Splinters, "I assure you though, if that day were to ever come he will not be alone. He had a family that will pull him through it."

"Thank you, Usagi-san."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo wasn't' sure how long he had been riding, or even when he started, all he knew was that he was on Kaze's back and his legs were numb, his mind aching from dehydration. Through blurry eyes he could hear the Raisuhowaito River at his side. But as he reached into his mind for a answer, it came back with almost punishing blows

He had killed someone.

He had thrown a knife to defer the assassin from killing his newly discovered grandfather.

"Ninja sukamu" the dying words echoed through his mind. Causing him to shiver heavily, his shoulder ached reminding him of his stab wound. He looked over to it and saw that , rather quickly, someone had bandaged it up. But who? And what happened to Lorenzo? His grandfather? Why didn't he remember anything after killing Kojima?

Killer.

That's what he was now.

Nausea overtook him, gripping his stomach and blurring his eyes. The combination was so dizzying and caused the world to shift around him. He slid off the horse and fell in rock him on the hard ground the tall grass surrounding him. Despite the fact his shoulder exploded in agony from the sudden impact, he didn't curse anyone. He didn't curse the assassin who dealt him the blow. He cursed himself, because how he was just as bad as him.

A killer

A murderer

A ninja.

This time Leo could express his utmost grief by gripping the grass under his hands. Was this supposed to be some cruel irony? Had some higher power thought that he deserved to suffer utmost self-loathing only after killing a heartless assassin? Slowly he began to remember what had happened, he had collapsed under the weight of his deed. Lorenzo went to his side, but he could see Lorenzo had been scared, why? Then he remembered hearing people approaching from the distance. Drawn in by the sounds of Lorenzo's barn collapsing. Lorenzo had picked him up and whistled, caused Kaze to run over (somehow escaping the barn collapsing). Leo could remember being vaguely surprised at the sudden strength Lorenzo had, but why was he putting him on his horse? Then it occurred to him, He had just killed someone and the villagers might not understand. Lorenzo was protecting him, through bleary eyes he remembered Lorenzo taking his hand into both of his one more time, "Mio nipote, la ricerca di un fratelli. And may you find your way back here one day." and before he knew it, Lorenzo had slapped his horses rump and sent the horse flying back into the night. Somehow Kaze had gotten on path himself. Smart horse.

But he couldn't revel in his slight pride for long, he had been forced to flee. Away so his grandfather could take care of HIS mistake. A mistake for a grandson that he didn't' even know up until 10 hours ago. Was his grandfather alright? He didn't know what to think, his gratitude over run by the two terrible words that kept coming back to him

Ninja sukamu

His fist slammed against the ground again, fighting the cry of anger that burned in his throat. He remembered the swords at his waist and sat up onto his knees and yanked them out and threw them to his side. Wanting to get them as far away from himself as possible. But what he didn't expect to hear them collide with something wooden and fall right back by his legs. What? He glanced around, but his eyes could barely see. Relenting to the dehydration he cupped his hands into the water. Taking a few minutes to drink till his cloudy eyes cleared up and he turned again, feeling around for what had stopped his swords till his hands came across something wooden, wooden and shaped. He parted the tall grass till he saw a low boat in the mud, twisted with weeds and cracked from years of misuse. Even though he hadn't laid eyes on it in years, he could recognize it from any where. But how could he be sure? He leaned into the boat running his hands in the inside of the boat, running across a familiar symbol that had been carved into the boat himself so many years ago (that he just now remembered, dam memory loss).

The five leaved lotus

This was his fathers boat.

The very boat his brothers had escaped on.

At this revelation, Leo reached over and grabbed Kaze's reins and pulled himself up on jelly legs. But he ignored it. He looked over the tall grass. If he had been a child where would he of gone? His eyes fell on the forest, and he remembered how his father taught them how to survive in the wilderness. It had been a impromptu lesson, but today he was grateful for it.

He was close. Shell he was so close. That feeling alone, the feeling of hope pushed out his self hatred. There was time for that later. Right now he needed to find his brothers. Leo was about to pull himself into his kura when he glanced back at the swords on the ground. He leaned over and grabbed the hilts on his hand and sheathed them back onto his waist, swinging onto the saddle and setting off again

Translations

"Mio nipote, la ricerca di un fratelli" Is Italian for" Fly my grandson, find your brothers"


	7. Orenji and Yukan

Chapter 7

Leonardo rubbed his horse's neck. A modest attempt to alleviate to nervousness. No one could really blame him though. It had been a rough couple of weeks. He knew he had lost a lot of weight, and most of his appetite. He was afraid of very few things ( he had a stint of heights a while back, but he got over it , he hoped. He hadn't been very high up since). After weeks of traveling he had a very good idea about where to look. He had spent the day following his map. If the map was accurate, there wasn't another town for miles. Except for a single dot. A small village by the name of Horyu. It was a pleasant name. He traveled towards it for the last day, trying to remember how he knew that name. But when he finally overcame the hills (which rivaled mountains) he came across a impressively horrifying sight.

In the 15 years since the map had been created, sweet little "Horyu" became overflowing  
"Horyu" city. And he realized it was the same city that Dorinbo mentioned, it was where he met up with other village heads. He had also mentioned that it was a filthy man-hole with sin, leeks and broken dreams. And knowing his adoptive father, those were probably the nice things.

Needless to say, it made Leo nervous. Especially since he had never seen a town so big before. And he had decided to drop off Kaze in one of the out skirting stables. And he had a feeling that the one eyed frog that owned wasn't his long lost uncle or son. He was apprehensive about leaving Kaze behind. But he had this feeling, as long of a shot as it was. He had a feeling that his little brothers were very close. Leo rubbed Kaze's muzzle , "I'll be back." he promised. But the horse simply looked at him. As though that was the most obvious thing in the world. Leo smiled sadly. Then left the stable, handing the frog a couple of coins before heading off in direction of the large dark city. Already he could feel the cold wind picking on his skin and pulled out his dark gray horo, pulling it over him and pulling his hood up. He knew he was getting close.  
NO one would deter him now.

Dorinbo glanced out around his house, he knew better then to worry about his oldest son. But the sight of Usagi swinging his sword in swift, hard jabs eased his nerves. It surprised him slightly to see Michelangelo standing a ways off with his nun-chucks. Since Leonardo had left, he hadn't seen his youngest adoptive son practice at all. Maybe Usagi had encouraged him to at least try. Dorinbo smiled softly and slid back into his house. He was proud of his boy for keeping his promise to Leonardo. That his own sadness that came from not having his best friend around wasn't keeping him from his duty. As much as Dorinbo might like to take credit for his sons sense of honor, he couldn't. that was all Usagi. He wasn't sure if Usagi had even learned it at the "Dogora School." That he and Leonardo attended or what. But he was grateful for it.

Reassured of their safety, he moved back into his house. He didn't like spending his days cramped inside a building, but he did have work to do, and a friend who probably was just as tired of being locked up as he was. When he heard the sliding of the hallway door, he knew exactly who it was without having to turn away from the front door, "you shouldn't be out of bed, old friend."

"I realize its been a while since we last saw each other, but I can assure you I have not lost skill over the last decade." His voice was full of humor. And in that moment it was as if time had not passed at all for the two warriors. The humor, pretending that everything was alright. But they knew better. Not that Dorinbo would bring it up, he turned back to Splinter who stood with a simple smile on his face leaning on the cane that Leonardo had carved for him before they left. Dorinbo could still remember when he taught Usagi and Leonardo how to use that knife. It was so dull that it probably wouldn't of cut water, but he warned them to be careful. But they had each other, always watching each other's back. Not brothers of blood, rather by choice. He tried to push those thoughts away, instead he removed the now whistling tea from the stove, "I thought perhaps you might like some tea, even though you've almost drank out town dry."

"What troubles you, Dorinbo?"

Oh great, even after all these years Splinter hadn't lost his touch for reading him. It was a skill he didn't particularly like people using on him. Then again no in in the village could read him at all. Even though it made him appear cold, it was a welcome shield, "I just find myself concerned over Leonardo, and he has never left the village before. As much faith as I have in him, I don't' share it for others he might come across." He griped the hilt of his sword, as often as that sword had broken on the battlefield; it never failed to save his life. He was hoping that Usagi might accept it someday.

'I apologize.'

Dorinbo glanced over; Splinter had knelt by the low table (his injuries getting the best of him). He could already see that he wasn't' the only one with troubles. He walked over and knelt on the other side of the table, pouring out two cups.

"I feel perhaps my presence has done more harm then good."

"I assume you are referring to Michelangelo?" he had a feeling the orange kame was  
struggling. Especially when Dorinbo found him sleeping under the bridge in his 'Secret Spot'. And if he knew that his adoptive father had carried him right back home, he wouldn't be too happy. Luckily the boy had a bad memory

"Yes, I'm surprised it took till recently for him to break down. but I am also referring to you old friend."

Dorinbo frowned (reminding himself to find Michelangelo later), "I do not-"

"When I escaped Lord Hebi's castle in search of my sons, I didn't know that you had already adopted two of them. I can't assume that the stress on you hasn't been great. For that I apologize."

The old rabbit had never lied before, but the temptation this time was almost too great. He had no desire to burden his old friend, yet, "I knew they had parents out somewhere. I kept telling myself they might come for the boys eventually, but I couldn't stop myself from seeing them as my own after a while."

There was a pause, during which all they did was sip tea. Even though his worries hadn't left, Dorinbo admitted to himself that he did feel better. Glancing over at Splinter, he tried to read him as clearly as Splinter could read him. But it was hard to look past the bounds of bandages on his old friend's arms and neck.

"Dorinbo-san, might I inquire how you came to find my sons?"  
Dorinbo looked over at him, wondering if the old rat was really asking for a story. But he never known Splinter to joke too much. And his onyx eyes bore on him. He took another sip from his tea and set it back down, to recount the tale he had told his three sons many times.

_Dorinbo never had a lot, in terms of items. Even as a headman of a village. It never bothered him, what he lacked in items he had in relationships with those around him. But it turned against him during the Rebellion, when so many of his friends fell around him, and afterward when Splinter left on his own with a small goodbye._

_And it hurt now, in the wake of his wife's death. As he sat in front of the family's alter, with his wife's ashes buried. He tried to find comfort in the ceremonies leading to the burial, but when his wife had contracted the Red River Virus he had refused to believe his wife, his strong beautiful wife, couldn't fight it off. Even so he had sent his son to live with the neighbors, not wanting Usagi to contract the violent sickness._

_Usagi, his boy. His little brave boy who did his best to be strong. To not cry, but it had proved too much for him when his mother was cremated. His six year old son had finally broken down, sobbing long after the funeral ended despite the comfort Dorinbo tried to provide him. He was only grateful his son was outside right now and unable to see Dorinbo fighting to keep his hands from shaking. He lifted the bowl of offering and set it on the alter._

_"FATHER! FATHER HELP!" came Usagi's frantic call. Dorinbo was out the door before Usagi was finished calling his name. He ran out into the yard and looked around frantically with a hand on his sword hilt, "Usagi!?" he called loudly, ready to yell for the Guards if needed._

_"Father! I'm over here!"_  
_Dorinbo finally saw the tip of Usagi's ears just behind the hills. He ran towards the sight, as he got closer he could see his young son kneeling by a small figure just as small, sliding forward he pulled his son over to him and looked over him quickly looked over him (his son was his top priority) he turned over his arms to look over them before taking his sons face into his hands. But Usagi put his hands up to try and push himself out of Dorinbo's grip, like a typical child, "I'm fine! They need help not me!"_

_They? It was only then he gave the figure on the ground attention and saw a young reptile ( no older then Usagi) lying on the ground, his clothes badly torn, revealing soot covered and burn covered skin and long swords stuck to his waist, a blue bandana wrapped around shut shaking eyes. But what was most surprising was the bundle moving on his back, covered in an orange blanket. Dorinbo reached forward and placed a hand on the bundle when the boy suddenly jerked under his touch, coughing heavily his hands gripped the ground._

_The old rabbit put all of his suspicions aside and pulled the boy towards him and off the hard ground careful of the burns he could see under the boys clothing. Holding him close to appease the poor boys shaking, he looked to Usagi, "Go get Arata and tell him to meet me at my house. "referring to the village doctor Usagi nodded and ran back towards the village as fast as he could , he undid the knot that kept the bundle tight against the boys back. Using his free hand to keep it from hitting the ground, the blanket falling away and revealing a baby, sleeping peacefully. But it wasn't the baby that surprised him. It was the shell attached to its back._

_Kame._

_He had never seen a kame before, but it was something he couldn't focus on right now. _  
_Especially since he had uncovered the baby (a boy he could see) had started shivering heavily._

_Dorinbo, shifting the two to one arm, took off the top black layer of his kimono and wrapped the two up together and held them tight against his chest. To offer what warmth he could. He stood up with the bundle in his arms and stood up, hurrying in the direction of his house._

_Like a good I-sha, Arata the Ferret was there to take the two boys and set off to work. First looking over the baby (suspected to be around three years old), he confirmed the baby was suffering from a mild fever, but was fine other than that. That's when Usagi had come in, carrying some clothes and told his father he had gone to the Neko's and asked if he could borrow them. But Dorinbo had only a little bit if time to have pride for his clever son before Arata turned to the older 'blue' kame. Whose news weren't as simple._

_When they had dressed the boy in one of Usagi's other robes, it was revealed the boy had numerous burns that covered his arms and the bottom of his feet were torn from walking nonstop, and his lips were heavily cracked from dehydration with eyes swollen shut. Even with the new clothes, bandages and blankets, the new boy was still shaking with his own fever._

_And that's why he sat by his side, as the young kame slept in the spare futon in the main-living space (close to the kamado for warmth) and the baby turtle sleeping in his arms. Using the crook of his elbow to support the babies head. He had already asked two trusted Guards to run to the nearest villages and ask if anyone had seen any kames around. Dorinbo suspected he already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to see the boys parents were around._

_But the truth was, he didn't think the boys parents were alive. Especially in light of the older boys injuries. He suspected that the two boys were alive only by luck. And that the older boy had sacrificed a great deal to keep the baby alive, "Brave boy." he muttered, placing a hand on the boys scalp. Before seeing the room to the hallway slide open,_

_"Father? May I come in"_

_It was quite remarkable that his young boy had this good of manners so early in life, and he couldn't help but smile, "Of course my boy," supporting the baby kame with one arm and held his arm out to him. Usagi walked on over and sat by him, Dorinbo wrapped his arm around him and held him tight against his side. Even though Usagi was very young, he had very little tolerance for such affection. Normally he respected these wishes, but since his wife's death he couldn't help his paternal instincts from gong into overdrive._

_Usagi pulled out from his side but still in his fathers embrace to look down at the three year old, "Is Orenji-chan alright?"_

_"He will be, he and his brother-" then he paused before looking at his son confused, _

_"Orenji-chan?"_

_"Yeah, cause he was wearing Orange and we don't know his real name."_

_"Oh?" he looked over at the other boy, "and him? Do you call him Buro-chan?"_

_Usagi looked over at him confused, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, _

_"Yukan-san."_

_Dorinbo stared at his son a little bit, finding pride swelling in his chest but chose to keep it to himself, especially when Usagi looked back over to the baby, to the boy then back to his father, "What are they?"_

_"They are Kame,"_  
_"Kame? What's that?"_

_"An old species, warriors. From what I heard from travelers they began to die out when the wars did, a few more of the peaceful ones went on and formed a traveling entertainment group. But they disappeared a few years ago."_

_"Were they samurai?"_

_And that was probably the most important question to his young boy; to him it was the same as asking if there were any good people. But Dorinbo didn't know how to answer the question, when he had been in the Rebellion all of the Kame had been working for the Rebels. He didn't want to think of the idea that he had probably killed the parents of the two young kame. No. The Rebellion was 8 years ago. They were too young. And he found no point in persecuting their parents, "I'm sure there were." he rubbed his sons back._  
_Usagi leaned back over the baby again, but Dorinbo pulled him back down onto his _  
_knees, "don't crowd him Usagi, he is very tired."_

_"Sorry." he said sheepishly, settling back down with his fists in his lap. Dorinbo fought the smile trying to form on his face but found it sliding away when he acknowledged his sons rush to grow up. He reached over again and rubbed his sons back. His brave boy._  
_A moaning caught his attention and he turned back to the boy. The boy wasn't awake but he had begun to shake, shivering as terrors raked his mind his face cringing and muttering through his whimpers. Dorinbo cradled "Orenji' against his chest before handing Orenji over to Usagi as he bent over "Yukan'. He reached out to stroke his brown but the child flinched heavily withdrawing away from the touch but calming down when he realized he wasn't hurting him, "It's alright boy, you're safe. " using the same calming tone he used when Usagi fought a bad fever._

_But the young kame didn't seem to think it true or his tone didn't work. He began to shake harder with tears leaking from his swollen eyes, "Otouto, Otouto," his voice was thick and weak. It pulled at Dorinbo's heart string. He felt a gentle nudging and turned to see his son trying to get by. Unsure what his son was doing but moved away to see what he would do. Usagi cradled "Orenji" against his shoulder and scooted closer. He pulled the blanket back slightly before sliding the baby under the blanket and right next to "Yukan"._  
_The blue masked boy flinched at the weight against his arm. But it seemed to be familiar to him as he rolled over onto his side and pulled the baby close, hugging him as tight as he could unable to stop the soft sobs from leaving his lips. All Dorinbo could do was stroke the child's head until the boy calmed down. It would take a while, but when the boy would finally wake up he wouldn't be able to tell them anything but his and his brothers names. Dorinbo had known what to do, so when he talked to Usagi later that day he agreed with him. That the boys needed a home, and Dorinbo would take care of them._

_(#)(#)(#)(#)_

"And it was that way for many years, Leonardo and Michelangelo adjusted to our life and Usagi and I adjusted to two more additions." he took a deep breath as he remembered the last ten years. Of having three sons. As much as he hated to admit it (to which he added a small prayer for his wife) having so many children to take care of helped him deal with the loss. He took another sip of his tea before looking over at Splinter who had set his yunomi on the table, eyes closed sadly, "I knew my sons had been through a hard time, but this." he shook his head, "My poor sons, to go through so much."

Dorinbo frowned, setting down his yunomi, "They were not alone, I made sure of that. They were taken care of, they were, are loved. We might not of been blood but we were always a family." He didn't know why he felt so defensive. Maybe he felt that Splinter was insinuating that the last years that Michelangelo and Leonardo had no one. But that was the biggest lie, he had been there for Michelangelo's scraped knees, for Leonardo's first calluses and for the night out camping when Michelangelo would be convinced that there was a bear hiding in the River so he'd try to sneak under his older family members thinking that literally sleeping under them would keep him safe. And he'd always wake up after a bad bad storm with all three of his sons curled up under his blanket. Leonardo and Usagi would claim that they weren't scared, but they didn't want Mikey walking the 10 feet to his bed room alone and while they were there.

Before Dorinbo could voice his words, he saw Splinter had a smile on his face. A odd smile a mixed with sadness, gratitude and, was it admiration?

"Thank you, my old friend. I would not have trusted them to another person, even if I had the choice to have the Emperor himself adopt them."  
Finally, Splinter seemed to understand. With that Dorinbo exhale the breath he had been holding (which he only did when he was feeling mad). Perhaps he had been hard on Splinter, he had been a prisoner for years. Not knowing if his sons were poor or abused. Silently he decided to forgive him, "I have to ask, what happened to you over the last ten years."

The sound of ceramic against wood filled the air. The yunomi that Splinter had been holding was on the table now between fingers to tight it cause small tears to go through the bandages on his fingers. At first Dorinbo thought he had slammed the yunomi on the table out of anger. But no, the emotion on his face said otherwise. Probably he didn't expect the question and that would explain the strained look on his face. But that wasn't like Splinter, his friend from the war was always calculating. But Splinter was recovering, he had to take that into consideration, "My apologies my friend. I forgot how difficult of a question it was-"

"I will relay my experiences. Just not now. It is not the time." Splinter collected the yunomi in his hands again to take a drink.

Dorinbo nodded . That was understandable. But he couldn't help but feel more comfortable. And judging by the way Splinter looked out the window he felt the same.  
After all, they were just fathers worried about their missing son.

(#)(#)(#)(#)  
To say Horyu City was unpleasant was a lie. To say it was downright dreadful was the  
truth. Leo didn't like the large crowds. He didn't like the cold rain and wind that seemed to pound on him since he entered the dark city. How did anyone live like this? Especially the smell ah shell the SMELL. Leo jerked up in time to see something large bear running about the size of his house. Thankfully his instincts sent him stepping out of the way with his back against the nearest building, the thing rushing by sent mud flying up, barely giving him time to cover his face. When a loud voice broke through the loud ruckus of the crowd

"I SAID STOP YA FREAKN' ASS!"

Before Leo could see where it had come from, something fell out of the sky and landed against the large bear, the added weight causing the bear to slam against the building the opposite side of the street, luckily the crowd parted in time to keep from getting crushed.  
The large bear roared loudly, thrashing around despite the gashes on its arms. Leo searched the large creature for whatever was keeping the bear in place. Almost expecting to see a rhino, or elephant.

What he did see was a figure dressed in a strange black material. Form fitting, the person wasn't any taller then him. But there was obvious muscle, a triangle metal helmet covered his head. Crude but it definitely did the trick as the bears arm pulled free and swiped at the assailants head. Leo half expected to see the black clad creatures head to go rolling across the road (and he had been prepared ot step in) but the head stayed firm in place. Even unhurt as the guy grabbed the bears arm again and twisted it up his back. The creature reached behind him and pulled out a chain, tying the thrashing bears hands together, "Nice try, jack ass. You're lucky I need money for my brother's birthday or I wouldn't of even bothered." he yanked the chain tighter using one hand to keep the chain tight and the other pressed on the bears back and began to march the bear away down the street yelling,

"Nothing to see here folks! Mind you're wn business!" The crowd watched for a little bit before it began to disperse with whispers that Leo could barely pick up.

"Was that the NightWatcher?"

"Yeah the Manrikigusaris Master. The bounty hunter."

"Did you hear what he said? He's a cocky son of a gun."

"I bet he's handsome though."

"Wouldn't try it though, you never see the NightWatcher unless he's after a bounty."

NightWatcher? Leo didn't bother to look to see who was saying those things. He didn't particularly want to take his attention off of his search, but he as curious. And slightly apprehensive. He couldn't help but imagine the NightWatcher chasing 4 year old Donatello and 5 year old Raphael with a chain spinning over his head. Leo shivered and used his gloved hands to make sure his hood was pulled down.

All he could do was hope his little brothers didn't know that brute

Now, i never meant for Dorinbo to get that much attention, but what can I say. I like him

:) I havne't had a chance to say this yet, but thank you for for all of the reviews! Especially  
Rivenchu, Inoshi,Lunamayn and Guest!

Yay! More terms!

I-sha: feudal Japanese doctor

Yukan-san- "Yukan" means brave and "san" is a suffix used for someone who you dnt' really know. Eitehr way, Usagi was trying to be respectful.


	8. The I-sha who loved the Stars

Chapter 8  
The I-sha who loved the stars

Leo bowed out of the butcher, tucking the pack into the rolled up blanket that had been his pack for weeks. He could barely stop himself from crashing into a angry cursing rhino who glared at him, despite his apology. But he barely had time to move back against the wall of the building he had exited just to surpass another large group. All too wrapped up in their own lives to notice him. Then again he had literally been run over by a family of marmosets earlier today. Leo took another glance around before ensuring his meat was still there. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he had to eat.

He pulled on his hood as he glanced up at the shy. The dark gray sky was already darkening, which was disheartening. He had spent a whole lot of time spinning in a circle that he didn't have time to ask people around about his brothers. Leo had tried to ask the butcher , but the butcher kept speaking in a strange language. He wasn't even sure if he had given him the right amount of money. But the butcher had waved at him when he left so he had obviously been happy about something.

Anyway, if Horyu City was this bad during the day he didn't want to think about what it might be like at night. Especially if he was in the ghetto like he suspected. Even though it didn't look like the sun was going to set for a while, already even more questionable characters were already appearing on the streets. He needed to find a inn. Maybe If he actually had something soft to sleep on he'd get the sleep he'd been desperately needing. Leo waited till the crowd had passed and slipped in behind a wagon.

Even though he detested this place, he couldn't help but wonder if Mikey would like it. He probably would love it and would try to see if he could climb on the back of the larger people without them noticing. The thought made his lips curl. Not the idea of Mikey risking his life just for a laugh from Leo, but because he didn't realize how long it had been since he had left. Too long, he really missed his little brother. Was he eating alright? Was he still practicing? Leo sighed, "Please let him be safe." he prayed silently. But he trusted Usagi. If anyone threatened Mikey, his adoptive brother would be there in a instant.

He snapped out of his thoughts to realize he was supposed to be looking for a inn. He glanced around to see if he had the luck to be standing right in front of one. Nope No such luck. Instead he was in a even dingier district, he'd even go so far to say it was a ghetto. The fading sun didn't even seem to penetrate past the 4 story buildings. All seemed to be housing units and a questionable looking business with a lot of ladies in front of it. Leo just told himself they were really friendly. REALLY friendly

Wait, there was one more. Cramped between two four story buildings. Even though it was two story, it was cramped and tiny. The first level appeared to be some sort of store and the 2nd looked as though a giant had just placed it on top. But it looked dignified, as though the owner worked hard to show it cared about its business. Btu what was more curious was the sign that someone had written on wood and hammered to the wall. Well, there was more then one. The first read 'blacksmith' and the second read 'I-sha-'. Then he saw a smaller sign at the bottom that read 'Yorozuya'. He thought about leaving and moving on ahead, but something stopped him. Maybe it was curiosity, but he turned and ducked under the short curtain that acted as a doorway.

The inside was just as small as the outside. With a counter separating the room in half and a broom propped up behind the counter. Behind it were 2 curtains that signified two rooms. In the front of the shop were 3 stools lined up against the back of the wall. Leo saw. The only actual decoration, with a sign under it that said 'pull me'.  
Leo paused before taking the string and pulling on it. A ringing sound suddenly shot through the air. He glanced around to see where it was coming from, "What the-"

"Sorry! I'll be right there!" came the response from behind he curtain. Obviously male, even more obviously young. Leo turned to where the voice had come from.  
A woman marmoset came out from behind the curtain, cradling a small marmoset baby against her shoulder with one hand. But she didn't appear to see him as she turned back to the curtain, "Thank you so much Yorozuya-dono. Ki-Ki's fever has completely disappeared thanks to your medicine."

"Its no problem," there was that voice again. Man he sounded young, there was a slight scuffling sound and the curtain was parted again. A short figure came out wearing black thick robes and a heavy leather hood like bag over his head. The only indication for eyes were two glass coverings and a smell metal opening for his mouth. Leo did his best not to panic at the sight of such a strange creature, but the creature turned to look at him, "I'll be right with you, tomodachi." before turning back to the woman ( who was looking at Leo was slight suspicion), "You could probably get away with not giving her the rest of the medicine, but you can if you want."

The marmoset smiled, opening the bag to peer at the contents when her face became confused, "I think you gave me the wrong bag-" she reached out for the strange creature to take back his bag, but the creature raised his hands to revel a three fingered gloved hands, "No its yours. The medicine is for your husband. I heard he got hurt and infected from work."

"I can not afford-"

"it's a gift. I didn't ask you to pay Miss Keiko. Its important that your husband get back to work right?"

Keiko's" eyes widen as though realizing what he was saying. Her free arm suddenly flew around him and hugged the I-sha tightly to her. Leo looked away, a bit embarrassed to be looking as such a emotional scene. It was several minute before Miss Keiko drew away, tears obvious in her eyes, "How can I ever thank you, I-sha-dono?"

"You can stop calling me dono. I don't deserve such a high title." the boys voice was embarrassed. His hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Probably not remembering his large leather hood.

But Miss Keiko shook her head, "You have more honor then anyone in this city. WE are grateful to have you and Leatherhead." she gave him one last hug before turning to leave. Pausing when her eyes fell on Leo. He wondered why she was staring at him till he realized he still had his hood up. It had to look intimidating. But he didn't want to lower the hood and loose the precious heat he had stored up inside the hood, so he bowed slightly, "Konbanwa tomodachi." he said politely. It didn't seemed to alleviate the woman's qualms because as she walked by him she upped her speed and left the store. Leo sighed sadly, he didn't like people being scared of him.

"Konbanwa tomodachi. How may I help you?"

Leo glanced up to see the I-sha looking at him just finishing a bow. Despite the fact his appearance was creepy, his voice was soft and soothing and he had a feeling the I-sha was smiling at him from behind the closed helmet. HE almost felt guilty, he decided to put on the same un-seeable smile, "I'm looking for an inn for tonight, do you know where I can find one?"

"Of course sir, there's one-" the I-sha looked towards the left as though he was about to point but then looked back at Leo. As though he had just noticed something. Leo was about to ask what but the I-sha turned away, "one moment please." and ducked behind the same curtain that he had come from. Leo was confused as several seconds passed before he heard the heavy clunking of footsteps as the I-sha reappeared. It was then he saw the I-sha was wearing heavy bulking bags on his feet. Were they a type of shoe-.  
It took a bit for him to realize that the I-sha was holding out a yunomi to him. Full of steaming tea. Leo wondered if he had been misunderstood, 'I don't need-"

"Not to be rude onee-san, but I think you do.'"

Leo paused tinkling about rejecting it again. But he reached out and took the tea. Sniffing it for a moment to catch a strange sweet smell before taking a small sip. His mouth was instantly filled with a sweet warm indescribable taste. He quickly downed it before realizing that the cold and heaviness he had been feeling since entering the city was leaving his bones, the haze that had come from not eating also lifted. Leo licked his lips before glancing inside of the yunomi and setting it back down on the counter. He looked over at the I-sha again and had a feeling he had a satisfied smile on his face, "Thank you, you truly are an I-sha."

"Thank you, my appearance might be unsettling but I do work hard."  
Leo blushed guiltily as he realized his shock at the I-sha was more obvious then he thought, "My apologies I-sha-. Might I ask why you wear that if your 'gear' unsettles some people?"

"Not all people, just people from out of the city. And I work with a lot of dangerous stuff, so my brother just wants me to be safe. I used to take it off when I got to work, but one day my big brother visited me at work and I thought he was going to blow the roof off the store. So now I wear it from the moment I start work till the moment I leave." he laughed slightly at the memory.

Leo smiled at the I-sha's endearing personality. Before glancing at the yunomi again. Wondering what was in that concoction to revitalize him so much, "That is quite amazing, how did you ever learn to make it?"

"Trial and error." another laugh, "And a lot of error. I created that back during my first apprenticeship. I was a lot younger then though."

What? Was he in diapers? But he decided to keep that thought to himself. What surprised him most was the young I-sha's age, "Are you the Yorozuya the sign talked about?"

"Yeah, it was my brother's idea. I do a lot of stuff for the city and I'm a pretty quick learner." there was modestly but Leo had the feeling that there was a lot more to the I-sha then he knew, "so you're a 13 year old Master Yorozuya?"

"14, today's' my birthday."

"Congratulations. But why are you working on your birthday?"

"People need help, just because it's my birthday it doesn't change that. I'm going to celebrate it later though."

Leo smiled. HE wanted to continue his conversation but it was getting late. (He could tell by his shadow), "So, where is this inn?"

"Right down the street, look for the green flags. They'll take good care of you."  
Leo nodded and turned to leave the store before pausing. He reached into his pocket and drew out several ryo's before turning back to the I-sha and holding them out. But the I-sha quickly raised his hands, "N-NO sir its ok, the tea is for free-" there was embarrassment in his voice. He probably didn't think his services didn't deserve payment. But Leo could already tell otherwise. Especially remembering the gratitude the mother marmoset had,

"Then give it to your big brother. And tell him he should be grateful to have such a talented little brother."

The I-sha seemed to be stumped. But Leo kept his hand out till the I-sha seemed to realize he wasn't leaving until he accepted the ryos. With a small sigh the I-sha reached out and took the money. Satisfied Leo bowed and made his way out the door, just barely catching the I-sha's words. Which seemed to be to himself, "Looks too cloudy for stars tonight."

Leo followed his directions, so it wasn't long before he caught glimpse of the green flags. He smiled again to himself as he thought about the I-sha. He couldn't' remember the last time he had met someone so kind and polite. It seemed almost ironic that such a person lived in a city that was bent on shoving him down.

He entered the inn and looked back out the window. The sun had officially set with thick clouds covering the sky. Looks like the I-sha had been right; it was too cloudy for stars. He had sounded so disappointed to as though he had been waiting his whole day just to see the stars. Leo smiled to himself as he approached the counter, about to ask for a room for the night. The only person he had known who loved the stars that much had been Donatello.

Leo froze as he set his hand on the counter.

Donatello

Was it possible?

NO, it couldn't be. Too much of a coincidence. He shook his head. The clerk looked at him impatiently. But Leo didn't care; he walked away from the counter and back at the window. Back at the stars.

That was true, Donatello did love the stars. But a lot people loved the stars.

Three fingers. The I-sha had three fingers. Leo quickly looked at his hands again, yup. Three fingers. Big deal a lot of species had three fingers. But he was 14. Donatello had been 4 when the fire happened. And he had a big brother. Could it be Raphael? Then again, a lot of people had brothers. He couldn't even count how many brothers the Neko's' had. But what if it was him? What if it was them? What if it was his little brother? Leo leaned over at the window; hand over his face in a mild attempt to stop the heavy sweat now running down his face. His hands shaking. He had to be sure, had to be.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_Leo wrung out the towel in his hands before wiping off his three year old brothers face. Donnie face scrunched up and tried to pull away. But that only made his big brother laugh slightly, "Behave Otouto, I got to clean you up."_

_The young boy stuck his tongue out at him but let Leo take a gentle hold of his face and wipe the mud out of the corner of his eyes. It was nice to see Donnie acting his own age. Especially since he had been shoved into the mud by Raph again. Leo sighed slightly at the memory and wiped off his hands. When his little brother was clean again with clean clothes he reached out and tickled his brothers sensitive side. Donnie smiled as he squirmed._

_As long as he was happy, that was all that mattered to Leo. His little brothers happiness. He took Donnie's hand into his own and lead his little brother out of the bathhouse. Because Don's health had been improving, he had spent less time carrying him around. Which the little turtle didn't seem to mind so much as he kept in stride with a smile on his face. Leo see the lights in the main room were lit and could see his two there brothers and his father in there. Probably playing a game. Leo lead Donnie up the stairs and was about to open the door when Raphie's young laughter rang through the air._

_Donnie froze up in mid-step his arms quickly wrapping around Leo's leg and almost causing him to trip. Leo was about to scold him when he saw Donnie look up at him with fear in his eyes. He pulled his leg free and knelt down. Barely on his knees before Donnie's arms wrap around his neck with a death like grip, shaking uncontrollably. Leo wrapped his arms around him and began to stroke the back of his little brothers head, "Donnie." he said softly. But what could he tell him? He kept promising Don that Raph wouldn't hurt him, but Raph kept proving him wrong. Kept yelling at him, kept shoving him no matter what they did._

_It was a wonder why Donnie wasn't more afraid of Raphie._

_But it shouldn't be this way, his little brother shouldn't be so afraid of Raph that he couldn't enter the same room as him. Leo let Donnie bury his face into his shoulder for a few minute before puling away gently. Don's head was ducked down slightly. Even though Don hadn't said a single word still, Leo had a handle on what was going on through his little brothers head. For instance, right now he could see Donnie felt guilty, stupid, sad, and scared. He was too young to have such feelings, but Leo knew they were there. And he wasn't going to force his little brother to do anything if it scared him so bad. Leo glanced over at the night sky before looking back at his shaking brother, "Do you want to watch the stars for a bit? Before we join them?"_

_Don's face lit up slightly as he nodded. Leo smiled gently as he sat down on the edge of the walkway, pulling his little brother onto his lap so he could see the stars. After a few minutes, the little turtles shaking finally appeased. And it took all of Leo's energy not to laugh at the look of awe on Don's face._

_"Otouto?"_

_The little turtle looked up at him, showing he had his attention._  
_"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Raph from pushing you. And I'm sorry he's always mean to you, but you do know he loves you right?"_

_Don shrugged sadly, resting his head against Leo's chest._

_"Do you know that we all love you? Very much?"_

_Don nodded, though he looked up at Leo as though wondering why he would ask such a thing. Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Donnie, "I promise that if anything were to happen to me-" at this Donnie looked up at him with horror on his face, he quickly pressed Donnie's head back against him, "IF, anything to me. And if I wasn't around and you were in danger. Raphael would protect you. Ok? Its as much as his job as it is mine. But that's a worst case scenario. I'm not going anywhere." he watched Donnie look back up at him again. Wondering if he would have the same reaction as Raph and punch him in the face. (after all, Donnie had been starting on training recently). But Donnie nodded. He got up on his own knees and hugged Leo around the neck again, nuzzling his face against Leo's shoulder to show Leo he understood. Leo smiled and hugged him back_

_And when Leo finally felt comfortable enough he took Donnie's hand to take him into the living room with the rest of their family. This time Donnie didn't freeze up. And he was able to play comfortably with Mikey._

_After all, no one loved the stars more then Donatello._

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo was already running out inn before he could stop himself, almost plowing over a hippo who had just come in. But he didn't care. His gut was screaming at him. The facts didn't matter. He knew the truth.

The I-sha was Donatello.

He just knew it!

The facts didn't matter, that the odds of accidentally running into Donatello were astronomical but he knew it was the truth.

Not really caring about the crowd, he plowed his way back the way he came. Looking over the buildings. He had to be getting close. He had to be. It wasn't this far away. It would be his luck to have the entire store disappear off of the face of the earth.

Finally he saw the small strange building and ran for it, bursting in.

The I-sha jumped heavily, holding a broom in his hands in front of the counter as though he had just been sweeping. Obviously startled and confused at his presence, "tomodachi, is everything alright?"

But Leo couldn't talk. He was shaking and his throat was stuck together. Trying desperately to form the words he had been practicing for weeks. Great, just great. The longer he stood there, the more apprehensive the I-sha became.

Finally his thick tongue formed words, "Ar-Are- y-yo-you D-d-on-Donatell-Donatello are you Donatello?"

The I-sha froze, "Y-yeah. How do you know my name?"

"And your brother's name is Raphael, right?"

"Yes." there was fear. Of course he was scared, there was a hooded shaking stranger in front of him who knew his name and his brothers name . But that was the last then Leo wanted, he never wanted his Otouto (hopefully it was him) to be afraid of him. With shaking hands he reached up and pulled his hood down for the first time in 4 days. Cold immediately striking his head but he didn't care. He could practically see the I-sha's eyes widening behind the glass places over his eyes. Hopefully Light brown. His tongue stopped swelling and the words finally came out.

"My name is Leonardo Miyamoto. I've been looking for you guys for a really long time." he drew in a shaky emotional breath, "I'm your big brother."

The I-sha froze. Leo wished that he could see beyond that heavy hood. He wanted to see his face. To see if his thoughts were real, if this was the truth. Waiting for long minutes. The I-sha reached for his heavy bag-hood and began to pull on it frantically. Trying to get it off. Leo was about to reach forward to help him but froze in spot. Waiting painfully.  
Finally the hood began to lift away, first he saw a green neck, then came the green chin, and the familiar kame face. When the hood was finally off a long purple cloth a skew covering his eyes. Leo reached over and pulled it right back into place so the eye holes lined up and Leo saw him open his light brown eyes. Familiar light brown eyes.

Donatello

Staring at each other for a bit. Leo took in the sight of him, the little brother who used to depend on him so much. Clinging to him and sleeping curled up in his lap. He had grown up, he had grown up so much but was still so young. Finally speaking words, holy crap his brother had been speaking this whole time! But now Donatello had frozen up. As though he had forgotten how to speak.

Finally a small voice, small but there, "You're-you're what?"

Leo took a step forward unable to stop himself, "I'm your big brother. I'm your big brother." he couldn't stop. He kept repeating the words over and over again, faster. Trying to help them make sense. As though saying it a million times would help. With each word he grew confident. And he could see Donatello's eyes widening. AS though he was formulating his own reasoning in his head. Was he trying to verify Leo's words? To disprove them, or trying to make him a liar? But suddenly Donatello's eyes filled with realization. His own truth coming into fruition

"You-y-you are."

That was enough Leo needed. Enough to throw his arms around Donatello and hug him close. The younger kame immediately tensed up at the contact but Leo didn't care. He hugged him as tight as he could to his chest, resting his hand on the back of Donatello's head like when he was a child. Tear burning uncontrollably in his eyes, "Otouto." he whispered. He knew Donatello probably didn't remember ever being his little brother. But it didn't change that's what he was It took a bit, but finally he felt Donatello relax against him. He was even sure he felt Donatello press his face against his chest. But he could just be trying to breath. Didn't matter none of it did.

Because he had his little brother back

Ok truth be told, this chapter should have been up sooner. But I was free-writing when the story of how Dorinbo and Usagi came up and I finished that first. Two updates in one week!

Terms!

Konbanwa tomodachi/ good evening friend

And in feudal japan more butchers were located in the ghetto. Just fyi


	9. Kuma-ni

so i just got told that this chapter was different because it ovbioiusly belonged to another sorry, I'd like to thank that person so much! thank you! this is one of my favorite chapters too

Chapter 9

A/n

This story is taking ALOT of research. Seriously. I have to make sure that certain things weren't invented, what the cities would of looked like, what would of been acceptable and a lot of Japanese etiquette. A word I couldn't even spell before this story. And i still can't.

Also, I know a lot of you have questions, and judging from what I've seen they will all be answered with time, oh yes they will *insert wheezing laugh*

Anyway, enjoy!

Leonardo didn't know how long he stood hugging his newly discovered little brother, but it was quite some time. Long enough he heard someone come in (a customer maybe) pause and leave. Mikey probably would have thought it was funny. Others might think it was ridicules to hold a complete stranger for so long. But Donatello wasn't a stranger. He was his 2nd youngest brother. The little kame, no, not so little anymore. A teenager. Barely even that. His clever little brother. His little brother that was probably loosing feeling in his arms and having difficulty to breath with Leo shoving his face into his chest.

So, regretfully, Leo gave him one last squeeze before letting him go slowly. Even though he was able to release him, he wasn't able to take his hand off of Donatello's shoulders. His small shoulders. As crazy as it sounded, he was honestly afraid that the younger kame would disappear the instant he let him go. And that having a grip on his shoulders would keep that from happening.. Even though Mikey loved being hugged, Donatello's face was red from embarrassment (there was a imprint from Leo's horo on his face). Leo took another moment to take him in, his alive healthy little brother. Who could talk! He was talking! Well, not now but he had been. Leo swallowed slightly before speaking finally. The tears gone from his voice but evident in his voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you for so long."

"D-don't worry about it." He didn't know if his mind was playing games on him. But to him it seemed that Donatello stuttered just like he did when Leo was younger. Chances were he was stuttering because he was just as nervous as Leonardo. Probably more. At least Leo had been prepared for this confrontation. Donatello probably woke up this morning wondering how he was going to spend his birthday working. Donatello rubbed the back of his head again,' I just, I didn't really expect. I-I mean of all th-things. I d-did-didn't even know. I mean Raphael didn't ev-vv-ven. But I es-especially didn't." Already the younger turtle was beginning to shake again. Leo didn't' realize it at the time but he HAD been shaking when he was hugging him. "I know Raphael didn't know, but=but I should of. I should of known. I-I'm sos-s-so sorry." Looking up at Leo Whether it was from excitement or what, his guilt ridden brown eyes sent Leo into his own guilt trip. He gripped Donatello's' shoulders gently, the younger kame stopped talking and looked back up him.

"it's not your fault, I promise you. You and Raphael were just," he paused. How could he explain it how could he reassure him, "you were so young, I didn't even remember you or Raphael till a few weeks ago when our father came to my village-"

"Father?" the young turtles eyes widen with shock and Leo realized he hadn't really brought up the fact their father was still alive. So it was probably why Donatello's eyes shrank to needle points, "Father?! As in ALIVE." Donatello had already began to shake again, obviously tried to hid it by pressing his hands against his leather suit and rubbing his palms against it.

Leo realized he was piling A LOT of information that could wait. He didn't want his little brother to suffer from a heart attack (or, more likely, panic attack). He bent over slightly to catch Donatello's attention again," its ok, don't worry about it. We'll talk about that later." but how was he supposed to explain that? He didn't even know Splinters full story. But Donatello's face began to soften as he nodded," he offered a smile. Anything to help him. Slowly Donatello's breath began to slow back down. Leo looked around, "Is there anywhere we can talk?" Maybe if his little brother was in a familiar place it'd be easier for him to calm down.

"Uh yeah," Donatello nodded looking around quickly, "Just let me lock up." with that he hurried to the front door. He reached inside a doorway and pulled hard. A loud scraping sound of metal against wood. Leo watched in amazement as a metal door was pulled out from inside the wall (instead of a wooden one) and slid over the opening. And pushed it further till it slid into the hollow of the door wary. He reached over behind the curtain that was draped over the wall. The sound of grinding stone filled the air and Leo could of swore he saw the walls contract slightly. But it didn't seem to concern the younger kame as Donatello turned around and smiled at him, "this way." and began to head for the back, around the counter

Leo looked back at the now latched front and walked after him, when he went past the first curtain, he saw a raised up table with a blanket on it and a cabinet against the opposite wall. Probably a screening room. He thought as he watched Don duck out of a smaller sliding door. Leo followed and stepped into a small backyard surrounded with high fences and a strange stout building against the back fence. What was even stranger was the cage of white birds that sat next to it. Chirping and pecking at the food provided in hanging baskets. At first maybe he was seeing things, "um, Donatello? Why is there a cage of birds in the backyard?" the cold drove him to pull his hood up again.

The sound of scrapping metal filled the air again and Leo knew he was locking up again, but he spoke still, "They're messenger birds. I train them."

"You train them?" he poked inside the cage slightly, only to have one of the more

aggressive tan birds peck at his finger.

"Yeah, I like to keep them close."

"No kidding." then it hit him when he turned back around to see Donatello puling back a curtain he had overlooked. He moved closer to see a staircase running up inside the wall. How did he miss the wall jutting out so much? "You live here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He followed Donatello up the stairs, watching him duck under another curtain before it occurred to him that he didn't hear anyone else nearby, "Hey is Raphael here?"

"Nope,, sorry he'll be back soon though. Promise."

Leo smiled slightly at the added 'promise'. It was kind of cute. He ducked under the curtain into a small apartment. A wooden boxes were stacked up against the wall along with a low table and several cushions. He could feel the coldness through his straw sandals. But he tried to not let it bother him or let it show. Leo glanced around for some sight of a adult living there. But either the adult was just as immature as 2 teenage boys or they lived alone. Leo would never admit later that that thought made him slightly happy. If Donatello and Raphael had never been adopted , then it might be easier to convince them to come with him.

"are you cold?"

Leo looked around to see Donatello looking at him. He'd been watching him since Leo stepped into the room. Probably studying him. There was definitely a look of curiosity in his eyes. But Leo found himself unsurprised. He could now vaguely remember that Mikey and Donatello had been a very tight team when they were babies (they were the closest in age out of all of them). For some reason when he thought of their age, (even for a moment) it downed the exhilaration he had felt upon finding his brother.

But he tried to ignore it and put on a smile, "I'm fine,"

"Forgive me if I don't' believe you." Donatello put on a meek smile and walked on over to ,what looked like, a old fashion fire pit. Right in the corner of the room, with a metal tube above it that seemed to run right into the ceiling. Leo didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or grateful. Probably embarrassed. He tried to keep from looking at Donatello, who had retracted his arms into the weird black sack he had been wearing, but he felt like he had to, just to be sure it was him. But it was clear as day. Even just from the mannerisms, Leo could see the shy little brother that used to depend on him.

_Used_ to.

Leo tried to push that thought away but caught glance of something metal against the wall next to the fire pit and walked on over, it seemed like an excuse enough to get close. He could see Donatello struggling against the strange black thing he had been wearing. barely getting it over his head since the sack suddenly bent in the middle throwing off Donatello's' balance and sending him stumbling to the side before he was able to get his balance backup. For some reason Leo found himself choking on a small laugh, "do you need help?"

"no, I got it." Came the muffled response but after a few seconds the large sack slid off of Donatello and fell with a heavy thump, stretching out his arms and rolling down his sleeves, "I hate wearing that thing."

"Then why do you? I thought you were a mutant tokage' when I first saw you." It felt nice to talk about something lighthearted after dealing with so heaviness in the last few weeks. Not only that, but he didn't have to give Donatello a heart attack, one was bad enough.

"I deal with a lot of dangerous work. Blacksmithing, repair, you name it. I kept getting hurt so Kuma-ni made me make protective suit to keep safe. " despite his words towards the garb, Donatello picked the 'sack' off the floor and folded it up the best he could setting it on top a random cabinet.

Leo smiled slightly till he frowned at the name, "Whose Kuma-ni?" he couldn't' help but think it ironic if Donatello befriended a savage best known for its inhospilitle attitude and merciless nature.

"Oh sorry, I call Raphael that sometimes. Old nickname for him." He smiled sheepishly before turning back to start up the fire again. Leo smiled again, and looked back over at the wall of items. Out of the corner of his eye he studied his little brothers appearance, even with the darkness that came from the room. Seriously he could barley see

Donatello definitely wasn't taller then Mikey, and his clothes seemed to be too big for him. His black hakamas seemed to be rolled up. A purple samue was barely visible under his brown happi with three strange width buttons n the front that held the happi firmly in place. White loose sleeves (probably from a undershirt sticking out barely past his hands.).

Definitely someone wanted him to stay warm.

Maybe that was Raphael doing. When they were all children he could barely remember Raph taking good care of Mikey (often over bundling him unless Leo showed him how to dress him). His hand brushed against something cold. He drew his hand back in shock till he saw a strange leather strap with two metal cylinders on it. Leo picked it up and looked it over before pressing the metal cylinders against his eyes only to have his visions distorted. He pulled his eye away. Was that some kind of broken glass? "What's this?" he called over to Donatello

"Protective eyewear" Leo had a feeling Donatello wasn't looking, "I made them after I almost burned my eyes out."

Leo paused, waiting for Donatello to tell him he was joking, but nothing came. He carefully set the goggles back in place. He began to hear the sound of scraping metal coming from his left. He turned t look at Donatello, "What's that sound-"

Donatello was holding something metal in his hand, after one last 'click' and a flair of orange sparked in Donatello's hands

Spark? FIRE!

Panic shot through Leo as he ran forward and grabbed Donatello, yanking him back by the shoulders and ran out in front of him ready to stomp on it. But the fire he ad seen was it nowhere in sight. He looked around confused, till he saw the strange metal square hinged at top lying on his feet. Was-

He heard a moan behind him and turned to see Donatello sitting up from when Leo shoved him back. The younger kame was cradling his hands to his chest with his head ducked down. Leo's eyes widen and hurried over and knelt by him, "Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"I-I'm fine-" his voice was strained and tight. Definitely not fine. Leo reached forward and pulled his hands away from his chest. Already he could see the blood pooling in the palms of Donatello's hands. Guilt already began to swell in his throat, "I-I'm so sorry I didn't know, I-I thought you were-" Enough. Enough excuses. He took a deep breath he couldn't panic he had to help Donatello, "Tell me what to do."

"R-reed pollen. Red B=Box"

Leo glanced around frantically till he saw the small black sack hanging conviently by his head. He pulled it down and pulled it open dumping the yellow powder into his palms. He used his fingertips to spread it around and cover the entire burn and trying to ignore the blood even though there was quite a bit of it. "Oh man, I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I u-u-used to have a fear of fire, I th-thought I was over it." Great, now he was stuttering. Babbling AND stuttering "I didn't travel for 2 months just to burn my little brother. I-I wanted to make sure you and Raphael were safe," he shook his head to the side furiously as though physically punishing himself, "I'm sorry Donatello, so sorry-"

"Don."

Leo blinked, unsure of what had just happened only that something had stopped his insane ramble "What?"

"You can call me Don. Or Donnie. Everyone who knows me does."

Leo looked up at him and saw that, despite the look of pain on his face he was doing his best to smile at Leo sympathetically. As though HE was the one in need. Leo realized that his hands had stopped shaking and his breathing regulated.

Dam Don was good. "Thanks, Don." that was new. Leo still didn't remember a lot but he knew he never called his Otouto Don. Donnie would work for now. His mouth twitched slightly in a smile "You can call me Leo."

"Is that what I called you before?" there was a tinge of hope in Don's voice. Leo knew he was fishing for details. But obviously Donnie had been too young to remember his mute years. And he didn't want to lie to him.

"I'm sorry, you didn't talk when we lived together."

"I didn't?" Donnie looked surprised .That meant either Raphael didn't tell him or he didn't remember. There was obvious confusion on Don's face.

"Don't worry about it too much, its ok?"

But the look on Donatello's face said otherwise. Even at the smile the younger kame tried to give him. Rather awkwardly Donnie rolled onto his feet, pulling his hands out of Leo's gently, "I'm going to go wash my hands off before I apply the rest of the medicine. I'll be back in bit." he offered Leo a meek smile before ducking out of the curtain.

Leo sighed heavily, moving his legs around so that he was on his knees. He had only found Don a half hour ago and he had already given him a panic attack, and burnt his hands. But he didn't seem to hate Leo yet. That was a good thing. Leo closed his eyes briefly. The room was so dark that he couldn't really see anyway. But he noticed the strange shimmer on his hand before he realized it was Dons blood.

Nausea immediately took over him as he looked around for a place to get the blood off.

Something grabbed him by the horo and yanked him back and slammed him onto the ground, before he could react a large weight appeared on his chest and Leo found himself face to face with a familiar triangle shaped helmet. Even if Leo didn't see the rough leather garb he wore Leo would of recognized him from earlier that day.

"Where is he?" came the gruff thick voice. Dripping with malice. It was the kind of voice you would think belonged to someone so violent.

The NightWatcher

Leo blinked dazed from the impact, but he felt a leather hand grip his jugular, "Tell me where he is right now and I might not stab your jugular and watch you die very slowly and very very painfully."

But it didn't make sense. He reached up and grabbed the wrist that was currently binding his throat in a meager attempt to relieve the pressure. Why was the NightWatcher here? From what Leo saw The NightWatcher was a bounty hunter. Taking people for money. So who was 'he'?

Don. His Otouto.

It hit him with such force that rage filled his chest. His knee shot out and slammed into the NightWatcher's chest with such force the creature pole-vaulted over Leo's head and against the nearest wall. The sound of breaking wood filled the air. Leo swung his legs around and twisted onto his feet in standing position. All apprehension or qualms gone. If the NightWatcher was after Donatello then he was going to get a fight.

Cause there was no way in hell that Leo would let anyone hurt Donatello.

The NightWatcher got to his feet, without a moments hesitation a chain fell from inside of his sleeve, with a flick of his wrist it began spinning it. Taking little notice of the smallness of the room.

But Leo had, and he knew that the room was too small for him to fully use his swords. And he hadn't been in a fight since the fatal encounter with Kojima. A disadvantage. But not a impossible one

The NightWatcher slug the chain forward, Leo stepped to the side and ran forward shooting out his elbow to catch him in the throat but the NightWatcher twisted his arm at the last minute and caught his fist in the crook of his elbow. Leo twisted in time to avoid the incoming chain. His foot shooting out to catch NightWatcher but found his knee colliding with his. IN unison they slammed their feet back down and Leo slammed his fist out but the NightWatcher ducked his head to the side and Leo's face exploded in pain, warm blood flowing down his face and the world spinning around him. His back collided with a support beam. This definitely wasn't' going well, all he could do was hope that Don didn't hear the ruckus and come running-

He heard the switching of curtain and knew his worst dream had come true. Leo could see the outline of the NightWatcher turn towards where the noise had come from and his instincts exploded again. He lunged and tackled NightWatcher around the stomach, slamming the brute against the nearest wall. The NightWatcher's arms suddenly grabbed him around the stomach, flipping him upside down.

Leo moved his legs to grab the NightWatcher around the neck. He grabbed the ground and literally flipped the NightWatcher over him and threw him across the room. The sound of him colliding with the wall was oddly satisfying. Leo moved back to his feet, but the blood loss was getting to him. And head almost lost feeling in his left arm. His vision blurring in the already dark room. Trying to focus.

He saw two figures standing together, one was kneeling with a grip on the figure standing by him. It took a bit for Leo to realize the NightWatcher had grabbed Don by the wrist. Panic shot through him and sent him charging forward again. The NightWatcher must of seen him coming because he leapt back up and stepped out, blocked Donatello from his vision.

A dangerous mistake

Leo yanked his swords free of its sheath. It no longer mattered about the space. This brute was getting in between him and his brother. A mistake that would NOT be forgiven. Not in a million years. From behind NightWatcher, he saw Don try to push out from around him, "WAIT! HE'S NOT-"

But the last of his sentence was caught off from the NightWatcher putting his arm up and aiming at Leo. Something shot out and caught Leo in the cheek but it didn't faze him. Leo twisted around his foot catching the NightWatcher around the knee and sent him flying across the room again and began to bring down the Niten Ryu as NightWatcher raised his arms.

The hilts of his swords were caught by a bo-staff. Even though they strained, the tip of the staff had caught onto the ground at a angle to keep it firmly in place. Leo blinked in confusion till he saw Donnie was the one holding on to it. Needles to say he was confused,

"Don what are you-"

But Don was obviously upset. Looking at Leo was desperation on his face, as he opened his mouth to speak but the NightWatcher grabbed Don by the bandana and yanked him back away from Leo and his out stretching hand. A thick muscular arm caught him around the throat and slammed him right back again into the beam. He reached up to try to alleviate the pain and open his blocked windpipe but the pressure was too great. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sai flying up to his face. Btu Donnie suddenly grabbed the NightWatcher's assailing arm and yanked on it, stopping the life-ending sai mo from Leos' face. It took several seconds for him to realize that he hadn't met his death and sigh in relief. He was about to start his counter assault when the NightWatcher turned his helmet head to look at Don. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't hurt him! He's our-"

The sound of splintering wood suddenly filled the air and obscured the rest of Don's sentence from Leos' ears. The beam that the NightWatcher had been holding him up against suddenly broke down the middle and Leo fell away, immediately dust filled the room, obscuring Leo's vision away from his little brother, "Donate-" but the sound of tearing metal filled the air dust collapsing causing him to collapse back against the wall. He threw his arms over his face but no pain came.

Slowly Leo uncovered his face to see the part of the ceiling had collapsed allowing in bright moonlight drowning the room in black and white image, lying over where he had been. At first he tried to feel relieved when he couldn't see the NightWatcher. But then he realized that Don was no where to be seen either and he looked at the fallen roof again as his heart stopped in terror, "OTOUTO!" he ran forward but the sheet of metal began to quiver. Slightly at first but then A gloved hand appeared around the edge and pushed it off.

NightWatcher heaved the metal sheet off of his back. Sighing heavily with one arm tucked under his body. At first Leo thought that he was hurt but then saw the NightWatcher grunt and brace himself back onto the heel of his feet with something braced against his chest. Then realized what it was and it froze him in his steps.

The NightWatcher gently lower Donatello away from his chest. The young kame's eyes were closed shut as the brute's helmet looked him over. If Leo didn't know better, he'd think the person he had just been fighting was concerned. Maybe even checking for injury. The NightWatcher moved so that he was Supporting Donnie against his knee using one arm to hold him up and using his hand to tap his face, "Come on baby bro, open your eyes." his voice (which had just been threatening and hateful) was concerned and even frantic. "Don't do this to me ,Don." Definitely not the voice a bounty hunter used on a target.

Bro?

He called Donnie bro.

The kame groaned slightly, rubbing his head. His eyes opening slowly. When his eyes fell on the one holding him up he smiled meekly. If not sadly, "I'm alright, sorry-"

The NightWatcher sighed before wrapping his other arm around him, hugging Donatello tightly to him his chest, hand pressed against the back of the younger kame's head. Almost as though he really had been as scared as Leo had been "Don't scare me like that Don, seriously-"

Don, not Donatello. Only people who knew Don called him that.

Baby bro,

Not a term used by enemies.

Not even by best friends

The NightWatcher looked over at him for a sec as though just realizing he was there like

passerby , only slightly at first before jerking his head around again to look at him again. S though he had never seen anything like Leo before.

Leo didn't understand why, but he couldn't' bring himself to go towards them. But he felt as though his entire body was made of rock. The feeling of terror over the threat to his little brother vanished. But he realized that the NightWatcher wasn't going to hurt Donnie. Leo didn't know how he knew that, but it was as primal as his own instinct to protect his little brother.

Something was defiantly wrong here.

"Is, is this a joke?" the NightWatcher's angry voice was back. Confused but definitely angry, he looked back at Don lowering him out of his hug slightly. Leo almost got the impression he was glaring at him, "Is this a sick joke?! Cause it aint-"

"I kept trying to tell you." Don looked over between the two meekly. His voice was thick and scratchy.

His little brother had risked his life to protect the bounty hunter. He had risked his life to protect Leo FROM the bounty hunter too. Leo could vaguely hear his little brother's voice from the fight. Struggling to tell him, THEM , something.

A cold stone began to fill his gut, it couldn't' be-

The NightWatcher looked back at Leo to "glare", "It- no. It cant-" then glared back at Don again, "No."

But Leo was struggling with the same idea. Could it be? Unlike last time, he didn't feel thrill at the thought, this time he was horrified. This was someone he had raised his swords against.

It couldn't be.

Donatello must of seen (or sensed) the horror on either fighters face. Because he reached up with both hands and placed his hands on either side of the NightWatchers helmet. Slowly lifting it up away from its place. Revealing a green chin, a thick neck. Red mask trails falling from the helmet. Then the amber eyes. The same angry amber eyes that always questioned his authority. Now looked at him with a spiral of hatred, anger, and confusion. Leo couldn't even deny if the same emotions weren't on his face.

Raphael

And the ruined apartment turned quiet. Devastated from a fight between two brothers who didn't even know each others identity. Who were both so intent on protecting the little brother they didn't know they shared. And it was all wrapped up by a sentence spoken by Raphael that took the words right out of Leo's mouth.

_**"What the hell"**_

Tokage': Lizards. the creatures that run around in 2nd Earth. Yes, ALOT of research.

Kuma-ni. Literally means, "big brother bear" and there's a reason Donnie calls Raph that.

Hakama's: Japanese pants

Samue: work clothing worn by Buddhist or monks. I think Donnie would of gotten it as a

gift

Happi: a Japanese straight-sleeved coat

I hope I'm getting SOME of these right


	10. Kaede

Chapter 10 Kaede

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Maybe all of this was some horrible nightmare. Maybe he'd wake up in the village, or in Lorenzo's barn. Shell, Lorenzo. He had almost forgot about Kojima, shell Kojima Leo couldn't think about that right now. He'd deal with it later. But it had to be, it was as obvious as the blood running down his cheek and the  
pain in his left arm, throbbing from their fight. But slowly the facts came back to him.

The NightWatcher was Raphael.

He had attacked his little brother.

Well, not so little. He was definitely the same height as Leo but there were muscles he was lacking (despite his years of hard work and chores). Seriously he looked like he lived wearing weights. Donnie's small form was dwarfed in comparison. But that was important. Especially as he remembered the swords in his hands. A moment ago they had been a force to protect. Now all he could see was holding them over the NightWatcher. Braced to bring them down.

Nausea began to twist in Leo's gut. His shaking hands back into their holster Leo had fought his little brother. He had taken his swords and tried to-  
The thought made him dry heave slightly. His body shaking as he grabbed the wall for support.. Forcing himself to take several deep breaths. That seemed to help a little bit, his nausea sliding away. That's when he realized that Raphael and Don were talking. .

"-This isn't funny Don-"

"I'm not trying to be funny. You know that."

"Well then he's trying to be funny. He's lying or sumthn-"

Leo rubbed his aching head. Trying to focus, he moved the motion to the side there. His head began to clear

What was going on? They weren't talking kindly or quietly for that matter. They were arguing. Judging by the scowl on Raphael's face and the unreadable one on Don's. Raphael had set Don on the ground, arm around the younger kame's shoulders. While the other was on the ground on the other side of Don, sai still in his grasp. Leo saw that the is was tight in-between Raphael's knuckles and pointed directly at Leo.

Leo took the apparent death threat gracefully. But Don opened his mouth to respond when his face twisted up slightly. Not in pain, but enough to send his instincts into overdrive and heading in their direction.

Raphael must have been focused pretty hard on Don, because he didn't look at him till Leo knelt down. The red masked kame glared at him heavily and pulled Donatello closer to him. But Leo didn't care, he looked at Don who had finally lowered his hands, reaching out" Are you ok Donnie-"

Raphael's fist shot up and aimed right at Leos head. Leo flinched and ducked his head, expecting to feel his face explode in pain (his right arm was in too much pain to use in defense) but realized he didn't feel anything. He glanced up to see the fist just inches from his face. Leo blinked for a bit (wondering if Raphael had changed his mind and decided to be Best friends). But realized that there was something shimmering under Raphael's sleeve. Some kind of hidden weapon?

But Raphael's words were infinitely more dangerous, "Don' .Him."

Normally Leo respected people's wishes. And perhaps if he wasn't in his current state of mind he would listen. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave Don's side. Even if it risked getting a foreign object lodged into his head. Surprisingly he wasn't scared. He had come too far to be scared now, especially when he saw Don press his mouth into his sleeves,

"Just tell me what I can do to help." he told Raphael, "Please-"

"Get to hell."

Leo blinked, not sure if he had heard right, "Wh-"

"I said go to hell. If you can't do that the get the hell out of here before I toss you out." There was that dark tone again. Leo couldn't help but wander if Raphael's throat hurt from using that tone. For some reason that thought made him feel better. If not more confident.

""I'm not leaving."

He half expected Raphael to curse him out, but instead his face twisted into a smirk, "So you want to be tossed out of a 2 story building? Interesting, must be some brain damage in that fearless brain of yours. But I wont deny your request." he moved slightly but Don's hand shot out and grabbed Raphael by the arm that was pointed at Leo tightly around the elbow yanking it down and taking Leo out of the line of fire, "Knock it off Raph!"

"Stay out of it Don-"

"You can't hurt him Raphael! Please!"

"Why shouldn't I?! He almost brought the roof down-"

"You can't hurt him because he's our brother-"

"Bull-shit." Raphael snapped at him so hard that Leo twitched, taking all of his patience not to toss Raphael out the window. But Don had a firm face. Unfazed by Raphael's tone. Raphael must of noticed that to because Raphael glared at Leo again, "Have you been lying to him!? You worthless-"

"Shut up Raphael! Shut the hell up!"

Leo blinked, unsure if those words really came from his little brother. But if that angry expression was anything to go by, it definitely came from Donnie. He just couldn't believe it. And just doing by the look on Raphael's face, he definitely wasn't happy about it. (either that, or he was never happy), "Don-"

"I said shut up!" Don's young voice cracked slightly, but the anger was there, "I'm not a stupid kid Kuma-ni! I don't just believe whatever people tell me! I KNOW he's telling the-"Don's face suddenly twisted up again. Before Leo could ask what was wrong, Don turned away and buried his face into his hands as loud coughs began to wrack him..

Raphael's face suddenly forgot its scowl and grabbed Don by the shoulders, "How much dust did you breath in!?" he demanded. But the harsh coughs proved to be too hard for Don respond. Leo watched as Raphael looked around the room franticly as though looking for something before noticing the ruin," Dam it!"

Leo was about to ask what he was looking for when Raphael's' hand shot up and shoved his face hard. Knocking him off balance and onto the ground, "What the-"he turned back around to look at his brothers but was horrified to see the two were gone, "WAIT!" he shouted. Unsure of where they went till he remembered the stairs. Leo stood up and hurried over to the stairs in time to see Raphael disappearing into the building again. Without thinking he leapt over the railing and onto the ground below. It was only then he realized he still had his swords drawn.

Dam

Maybe that was why Raphael had been so defensive.

Or maybe he was just unpleasant.

Either way , Leo ran over and opened the door. Donatello was sitting on a chair in front of the examination table as Raphael went through the cabinets. His face was once again angry reaching in to push by the jars that filled it, ""Dam it! Where is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked stepping in

"Why the hell are you still here?" demanded the hot head, not even looking at him. He looked over 3 jars in his hands and slammed them back into the cabinet, "Dam it!" he grabbed the cabinet and slammed his palms against the large structure as though expecting the cabinet to simply spit up what it needed. But it simply rocked a bit before coming to a halt. Coughing filled the air again as Raphael turned around, to look at his little brother helplessly, "I-I'm sorry Don none of your medicine is here."

Don raised his head from his hands, "I-I'm fine Raph-" his voice was thick and wheezing and sent Leo's stomach into a twist. It definitely shouldn't sound like THAT.

Medicine?

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yeah because you sound terrific." Don smiled at him slightly before another cough burst from his lips and forced him to cover his moth again. IT was hard to ignore the fear on Raphael's' face when he went back over to Donatello and knelt in front of him rubbing his shell.

This wasn't' right though, Don was supposed to of gotten better. The coughs and fragility of his toddler years were supposed to of gone away over time. As he saw Don shake-, "Why is Donnie coughing so hard?" he demanded with more franticness then anything, "he was getting better, stronger. What-"

"He breathed in too much dust." Raphael didn't look at him at first (Leo was actually surprised his responded) . But then glared at him again, as though just realizing who had spoken "He obviously didn't, And how the hell do you know about that?"

"Because I took care of him before you did!" Leo didn't mean to shout that part. He definitely didn't want to have Raphael glaring at him with ten times the amount of hatred as before. Don broke out coughing again. Raphael's face twisted with a torn look on his face, pulling him over to him, "Breathe slowly ."putting his hand on the back of Donnie's head to press his forehead into his shoulder to rest there, rubbing his shell, "its going to be ok Donnie." Leo thought he heard him whisper, "I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

But to Leo the sound of the painful coughing and wheezing was too much, "Is there anywhere else we can get his medicine?"

"Sensei has some." Raphael seemed to forget for a moment that he hated Leo as he rubbed Don's shell as he began to wheeze again, "But it's night, the street is rolling with stupid thugs who'd love to catch me off guard."

"I'll go with you, I'll keep my swords drawn and keep them away. That'll work right?" right now he'd probably run around in his birthday suit to keep Don from coughing that hard.

Raphael glared at him, probably choosing a few words to throw at him, but then looked back down at Don, who had stopped coughing long enough to make eye contact  
Leo watched the two brothers stare each other down. He almost got the feeling that they were having a argument with their eyes. Finally Raphael sighed angrily and looked over at Leo, "you listen carefully 'Fearless' you can follow us, but if you threaten my baby brother, or sensei-"

"I'll let you toss me out of the tallest building you can find." sure he was scared of heights.  
And it didn't matter that there wasn't a building over 2 stories. Don needed help and he'd do anything to help him.

That seemed to amuse Raphael, because his eyes lit up slightly. Maybe in approval. Turning back to Donatello he reached into the back of Don's happi and pulled out something black attached to one of Don's undershirts and pulled it over his head like a hood before put his hands under him, "Come on Don." he bounced on one knee before standing with his little brother in his arms. The purple masked kame put his hands on Raphael's' chest irritated, "I can WALK Raphael-"

"Yeah well, you're making me let a idiot follow me, so get over it." obviously Raphael was mad, "Besides you know how you are when you're gagging your lungs out."

Don fell silent after that, probably deciding to focus on breathing judging by the wheezing he could hear. ' Just don't stop.' Leo willed silently onto his brother  
He followed Raphael out the back fence. The streets were next to empty but out of the corner of his eye, he could see figures moving in the shadows. Probably the thugs Raphael had referred to. Reached down to draw out his swords when the pain in his right arm reminded him of his fight. SO he chose to draw out only one, aligning it next to his body and prepared to cut down the shadows in needed. But they took his warning gracefully and shrank back further into the darkness.

Nice to know Leo could be intimidating if he needed to be. It took a bit for him to realize that Raphael was a bit ahead. Leo doubled his steps and hurried after him . So focused on running he almost ran into Raphael's still form, "What are-"

"Get the door Fearless."

Leo realized that Raphael nodding angrily towards the tall tan outer wall he stood in front of. Leo barely opened the door before Raphael slammed it open the rest of the way with his shoulder.

Running in and through the small courtyard. Leo barely could catch a glance at the garden to his left as Raphael ran through the open front door and Leo followed. He was surprised to see them in a dojo like setting. But there was no one in tight where in sight. Leo watched Raphael set Donnie down onto his feet but kept a grip on the smaller kame's shoulders "Mom! Mom are you here!?" he shouted

MOM!?

There was the sound of quick footsteps and a side door slid open, "Raphael, I realize your voice only knows one attitude but that does not mean it only knows one volume-" a badger stepped out of the hallway, dressed in a white Happi over a black-gi. Her long brown hair tied back and stood out from her brown, white sprinkled fur. Her black eyes widening at the sight of them, "Donatello!" she ran on over reaching and pulling his black hood down to see his face, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking him over. Leo noticed that she barely glanced at him.

But he was grateful for that. Especially since he realized he forgot to take off his shoes when he entered the dojo. He took a sec to yank them off before tossing them out the open door.

The badger turned to Raphael, "the ingredients for his medicine are all in the supply room, but you're going to have to mix it."

Raphael nodded and ran out of the room. It was sad to say how relieved Leo was to have Raphael out of the room. But he didn't like the look the badger was giving him. He tried to ignore it though, his instincts were in overdrive. Don had finally stopped coughing again his hands were still raised to his mouth though, as though he he expected them to return any second. He was the only one Leo was concerned about,

"Are you ok Don?" he asked

The purple masked turtle looked over at him, Leo could almost feel that the younger kame was embarrassed, "I'm fine, it was just a few coughs." Despite his words there was a wheezing underlining sound, "Raphael is just being a big worry-wart." a small smile. Leo reached out to touch his shoulder when he found himself being shoved back by the glare of the badger. She moved stand by Donatello, holding him around the shoulders, but her eyes were dark and raged. As though warning him with her eyes of the hell that would rain on him if he hurt Donnie.

"Its alright Mother," came Donatello's reassurance, "He's not going to hurt anyone

At least he had won Donnie over. But the woman didn't seem to believe him. . Her eyes alone were bearing on him with a intensity that made Raphael's glare look like a love-tap. She wasn't taller then him, but definitely older. Old enough for Raphael to call him 'Mom'. And Leo knew that he wouldn't be allowed near Don if she thought that.  
Leo found himself seething his katana, grabbing them both by the scabbard and pulled them out of the leather strap that kept them at his waist. Already he was missing their weight on his waist, but he tried to ignore it. He moved his hands under both swords so they rested on the palms of his hands, and bowed respectfully, "Konbanwa sensei. I'm sorry if my presence is unsettling. It would mean a lot to me if I could have these back.  
But I would rather not be forced to leave."

The badger's expression didn't change. But she took the swords with one hand. Leo tried not to feel uncomfortable but he saw Don smile at him reassuringly. As though trying to tell him he had done the right thing. Well it was about time, he was sick of making mistakes.

Suddenly Don covered his mouth again as harsh coughing began to burst from his mouth. Doubling over as his body shook heavily. Leo ran to his side (noticing that the badger had stepped out of his way), wrapping his arm around the hacking kame. Lowering him down onto the floor. He pulled the younger kame so he was leaning against him. Grateful that Don didn't shove him away. Already he was flashing back to his childhood and the paralyzing fear he felt when Donnie would start coughing. Before he and his father knew how to combat it he had a fear that his little brother would follow their mother. "I didn't want it to go like this." He told the ill kame. Leo didn't care if the badger (now kneeling by them) stared at him or if Donatello was even listening, "I wanted to find you and Raphael and see if you were safe." Great, more emotion. What was he, a little girl!?, "And you were. You were just fine till I got here. I'm so sorry Otouto.," he wrapped his arm around Don to hold him against his chest and his other hand stroking Don's shoulder blades over his clothes. He could remember that doing that when Don was a baby would make him breath easier. Even though it caused Don's coughing to soften slightly, it didn't make him feel better. Because this was his fault," More then anything else I'm so sorry." Deep down he wanted to promise that after Donnie was fine he'd leave. And pray they forget they ever met him. Despite that thought he found himself hugging Donatello even tighter.  
And even if his father and brother weren't waiting at home for them, he wouldn't make that promise. He never wanted to let them go again. He wanted to be near his Otouto (even Raphael) just to make sure they were safe. Even though Raphael had proven to be a capable fighter, he was still Leos' little brother (who had just spent the last 20 minutes trying to kill him). Donnie started hacking heavily again the badger turned and yelled,

"Hurry up Raphael."

Leo half expected Raphael to yell at her to shut up but instead Raphael ran in carrying a yunomi in his hands kneeling down in front of Donnie, putting the steaming tea into his hands. Wrapping his hands around Don's for a few seconds, as though making sure that Don had a hold of it before pulling his hands back (surprisingly not giving Leo any crap about hugging Donnie), "Here, you need to drink all of it."

"I-I know Raphael." Donnie took the cup and began to drink out of it. Leo caught of whiff of the tea (vanilla?) it was definitely familiar. But at the moment it escaped him. Finally Don set down the yunomi with shaky hands. Leo sighed in relief as he felt Don take several deep clear breaths and the tension fell away.

Leo noticed that Raphael was glaring at him again, shell what did he do this time? Then he noticed Raphael was glaring as hands more then anything. He probably didn't want Leo holding Don so tightly, or at all. Leo was about to tell him what to do with that thought but he thought against it. Dorinbo had taught him patience, and to especially be so when around those who you wanted to trust you.

Sadly, Leo released his hold on Donatello. He made sure that Donatello was sitting up on his own before scooting back a step. When he did, Donnie gave him another sad smile. Showing he understood. Raphael sighed, "Dam it bro, do you plan on bursting into flame too?"

"That was one time, Raphael and I was wearing my leather suit at the time so I was fine."  
Once again, Leo hoped he was joking, but had a feeling it was a true story. He watched the badger reach forward and press her hand on Donatello's forehead, "Luckily you don't have a fever-"

"No offense mother, but I didn't' expect to. I was coughing because I swallowed dust, not because I was ill." the younger kame ducked his head slightly with a small sad smile.  
but the smile on the woman-badgers face was gentle, maybe teasing." Either way, you need to stop worrying your big brother like that."

"I know.' Donatello looked over to Raphael, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
Leo didn't know that Donatello could pull of a very sad apology. He couldn't imagine being mad at someone who could use such a sincere voice. He watched Raph press his hand over his face before reaching out and rubbed Don's scalp "Just be more careful bro." Leo heard Donnie say something ,but his voice was quiet. What ever he said, it made Raphael crack a small smile. He took a moment to enjoy the sight. Even though he had been hoping that Raphael and Donnie hadn't been adopted, he watched the badger reach out and stroke the back of Raphael's head gently and Raphael relax at her tough. A touch that only a mother could have.

"So who the hell are you?"

Huh? Leo realized that he had been in rose-colored lenses for too long. Raphael was back to glaring at him (seriously, didn't it hurt his eyes to glare so much?")It seemed, with Donatello breathing normally, it put Leo back under the butchers block. "I'm your brot-'

"Yer NAME genius."

"Leonardo Lorenzo Miyamoto."

"Great, now kindly GET THE HELL OUT."

Leo flinched at the shout but was otherwise annoyed. Apparently he had served his usefulness to Raphael. But Leo had no plans of leaving. He was about to voice his opinion of Raph's' attitude when the Badgers hand shout out and grabbed Raphael by the cheek, pinching it and freezing him up immediately. He pulled his head for a little bit trying to get free but finally stopped moving, growling at the badger angrily, "MOM-"

"Quiet Raphael," her voice was strict. It was so strange for Leo to see someone to go from so motherly and loving to so strict and tight in less then a blink," That is no way to talk to a guest."

"He's sure as hell not MY guest."

"Correct, he is MY guest. Since we are in MY house. Even if this is still your home, I am the head of the house and the dojo. So he will not "Get the hell out" unless I tell him to."  
Leo blinked so this was a dojo. A dojo/house? He wasn't quite used to that. Or a woman fighter. If he knew his layouts right, they were probably in the main training area. But the wooden tile on the walls that were supposed to indicated 'sense' and such were absent. They were probably only put up during lessons. Leo shook his head slightly, that was way off topic! And he definitely wasn't' prepared to be someone's guest!. He didn't expect that, he didn't even have a gift! Raphael didn't seem to expect that either, "He brought the roof down-"

Donatello spoke sheepishly, "sorry Raphie, but he didn't exactly do that alone-"

"shut it Don!" Raphael snapped Leo would of yelled at him for speaking to Don like that but the badger yanked on his face again, "Ow! Dam it Mom-"

"And don't tell your baby brother to shut up. Its rude and very bipolar."

Raphael glared at the badger, Leo almost expected him to yell at the woman. But instead Raphael took several deep angry breaths and closed his eyes. Only then did the badger release the hot-heads face (who rubbed on his face to alleviate it of the pain) and turned to look at Leonardo, "My name is Tsukino Kaede, welcome to my dojo."

Leo jumped for a moment before bowing, his forehead touching the hard floorboards "Thank you, I am honored to be here."

"I would like to thank you for helping Raphael gets my rikona musuko to safety. Especially after he so rudely attacked you."

"Rude!? RUDE!?" but a glare from Kaede stopped Raphael's words and the hot head crossed his arms and pouted angrily. Leo was confused at that phrase till he looked at Don and realized that it was a nickname for him. Don blushed heavily as Leo fought the urge to smile (And the satisfaction of knowing that Raphael got put in his place.). But he tried to remember his manners and bowed, "thank you."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"No, "he paused, unsure of what to call her, "Ma'am."

He felt something jab into his arm, pain shot out and caused him to double over in pain. He felt an arm catch his uninjured one and pull him into a his kneeling position. Leo was about to ask her what her deal was when she saw the knowing look on her face. "That's what I thought." said Kaede, "And I didn't' give you my name so you could call me 'ma'am."

"So-sorry-"

Kaede looked over at Raphael, "And you? Are you hurt, my kuma no musuko?"  
Leo expected for him to put on tough guy face and scoff her off. But he must have had some respect for her because he ducked his head slightly, "It's just my neck."  
Kaede tisked and poked Raphael in the neck, the red masked turtle winced heavily and stumbled back, rubbing the bruised area "Ok ok, I got hit in the head. But it wasn't' by this idiot-"

Leo suddenly remembered earlier, when he had been watching the NightWatcher fight that bear, "From your bounty?"

Raphael glared at him," How did you know-?"

"I saw you fighting earlier."

"So you were spying on me?" But before Leo could defend himself Raphael turned back to Kaede," Why are you even CONSIDERIGN letting him-"

Kaede, glared back at Raphael, "Raphael." it was a simple word more like a warning of impending doom tht would befall on him if he continued this attitude (but that was a guest). But even though it wasn't aimed at him, it made Leo shake slightly in fear. Raphael must of felt it to because he ducked his head again in submission. As though deciding he valued his life too much to finish that sentence. Kaede sighed and leaned over to him again. Taking his head into her hands and gently rolling his head back, looking at his neck," Can't get a good view of it with this leather monkey suit on." she brushed off his neck flakes of dust floating off, "And all of this dust. You have some clothes here; you and Donatello should go and get this dust off and take care of your injuries."

Surprisingly Raphael nodded, before looking back over at Leo with a glare. "Just-"

'Raphael," her voice became gentle, "I promise everything will be fine."

Raphael glared over at Leo and sighed before taking Donatello by the wrist and walked out of the room. Leo just caught glance of Donatello twisting slightly and giving Leo a small wave as he left. Leo smiled but was confused till Kaede came back over to him,. She took him by the uninjured arm and gestured for him to come closer. Leo did as he was told truth be told he was relieved to finally be off his feet,

"Alright, let's see your arm."

Leo sighed sadly and pulled his arm out of his sleeve. Already he could see the large bruise that ran along his forearm and stopped at his bicep. Probably from when Raphael caught his arm. Kaede took out a small jar from her pocket and twisted the lid off. The smell of herbs filled the air and she dipped her fingers into it, rubbing the bruised area. Despite the fact it felt rather good, Leo couldn't' help but feel awkward. Even though there were women back in the village, he had never really been helped by one before, "I-I'm fine Kaede-sensei-"

"Quit squirming, I raised two boys I've dealt with this before."

Leo swallowed and nodded, "I'm sorry I have caused you so much trou-" a hand smacked him upside the head, "OW! What did I-"

"Stop apologizing. " she scowled at him, (even though she had resumed massaging his arm) with a (he assumed) motherly glare. Leo was about to apologize again before ducking his head. After all, the massage felt REALLY good

"Yes Kaede=sensei."

She seemed to approve. She continued to massage his arm for a bit leaving them in silence before, "I never thought that Raphael and Don had a family out there. I did at first but after I while I assumed they didn't want them anymore."

Leo blinked then realized what she was getting at, "SO you believe me?"

"You're a kame, you look like them. Its not politics."

The relief filled his chest. At least that was something, "Thank you."

"For what? Not being stupid?" she glared over at him as though that was the one thing she  
should be suspicious about. He was bout to apologize but his head was still ringing from the last time she smacked him upside the head so he held his tongue, "I am assuming you have knowledge about your family then?"

"Yes Kaede sensei."

"Do you have knowledge of what caused you to be separated?"

Geez, the one thing he knew the least about, "I must be honest, I do not remember much. I remember a fire." he shivered slightly as he remembered the burns on Donatello's hands (that HE had inflicted) and the monstrous form that had took his home, "It consumed everything, I barely escaped with my baby brother and the swords I gave to you. I wandered around for a long time before being found in Kaze village by the headmen. Dorinbo. He raised me and my brother alongside his son Usagi, who would become like a brother to me," he didn't think he'd be telling stories, and he was embarrassed to have been speaking so long but Kaede kept a stoic look on her face.

"And what happened to Raphael and Donatello? During the fire."

Why was she asking that? Curiosity? Was this a interrogation?" I don't know how, but they got into our family boat and went down the Raisuhowaito River. I found the boat recently, it still there by the Akai ha Forest."

Something changed in Kaede's eyes. They almost seemed to be smiling now. What did he say? Leo didn't have long to wonder about it before another question came up.

"So you all have another brother?"

"Yes, Michelangelo." Dam, Mikey. He didn't want to think about his baby brother. It was too hard and too easy to imagine a million scenarios where Mikey was hurt. All he could do was pray his aka-chan was safe. And that he would be home soon to see him.  
Kaede grunted in acknowledgement, "Very well, what of your parents? Birth."  
Leo looked down at his hands, "Our father was taken prisoner, how or why I don't know. But he was trapped there for 10 years. Our mother died shortly after Michelangelo was born."

Kaede looked up at him, "I'm sorry for loss."

"Thank you." he bowed his head slightly. As sad as it was, it was weird to be sad for someone he didn't remember. That would probably be a part of Leo's life he'd never gain back. He snapped out of his daze as Kaede gently took Leo's arm ,bending it so the elbow was in the sleeve but the forearm was resting on the black strap that kept his hakamas up, like a sling" there. Be careful with your arm. It took the mot of the damage. I can get Donatello to look at it later."

"Thank you sensei." he looked down at his arm, pleased to have almost all the pain gone. He was sure he could move it now but he didn't want to risk it. He glanced up at Kaede again , "May I please ask you a question?"

"How I found Raphael and Donatello?"

Leonardo nodded bit surprised at her insight, "yes please."

Kaede rested back on her hand glancing at the open front door. It was clear she was in her head so Leo looked down on his hand to keep from staring. It was a bit before he heard her sighing, and say "It's a long story boy. And it's been a long day, I'll tell you the story later. Are you hungry gakusei?"

"Um-"

"And don't' try to be noble. I don't want you starving of politeness."

Leo blushed, but Kaede's gentle smile made him feel better. So even if he wasn't hungry he nodded slightly.

"Good. You may rest here, I have some rice I can cook for a bit. You can eat with me and my sons." she got ready to rise to her feet when Leo suddenly remembered Don's coughing, the painful wheezing that caused his lungs to suffer. Raphael's franticness and the medicine. He already had a bad enough feeling, "Kaede-sensei?" he asked

"Yes Leonardo?"

Leo wet his lips wondering how to phrase the fears rolling around in his gut, "Donnie's health, the way he was wheezing and coughing. And the medicine, I have to ask. How bad is his health?" but a part of him dreaded the answer. What if Don was dying? What if he had a salamander living in his lungs? He felt a hand touch his shoulder and glanced up to see Kaede looking on him with a soft, reassuring smile,

"In the 10 years I raised my sons, Donatello's health has not improved, and while it has not gotten worse it is obvious it is a constant fear for Raphael. Even with the medicine he takes. I can assure you that Raphael will never let Donnie succumb to the illness in his lungs. And nor will you." with that she rose to her feet and began to head for the side door.

Leo exhaled the breath he had been holding (without realizing). It was nice that Kaede believed him. He suddenly remembered the meat he had bought earlier, he slid off his wrap and reached in. Luckily the package hadn't broken, "Kaede sensei!" he called, remembering his tone, he quickly dropped it, "Would this be of use to you?"  
Kaede looked over to him. Holding her hand out, and gesturing for him to toss it. Even though a bit awkwardly (Leo wasn't left handed) she caught it with ease and looked it over. Surprisingly she smiled at him, "You might win my hot-headed son over yet."  
That thought send a little hope swelling in his chest till Kaede steep pout out into the hallway and looked at him with a smirk

"At least. If he lets you live that long." before closing the door behind her.

Leo paused for a bit before laying out on the floor, his un-injured arm under his head and his injured one cradled against his chest. Already the light wind coming from the open front door was making him sleepy. And he struggled to keep his eyelids open. He had only one thought before he began to drift off.

He hoped Raph let him live that long too.

Translate

rikona musuko: clever son

kuma no musuko: bear son

Gakusei: student

a/n

Kaede was originally only going to be a 'aunt' to Raphie and Donnie and she had a husband, but I decided it would be better if she was their single adoptive mother. After all, she's Bad-a!

Kaede: I thank you for your compliment, but it does take some out of it by not cussing


	11. Rule 1

Chapter 11

Raphael wrapped the towel around his waist. AS much as he liked his leather 'NightWatcher" gear, he hated how hard it was to get off. And he probably enjoyed the water on his skin even more. The best part was that he didn't' have to go outside enjoy its pleasures. Thanks to Don's genius head, he had a way of pumping water into the house where it would pour over-head and down a hole in the floor. He wasn't sure how it worked. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.  
Same for the gauntlet on his arm. A metal casing with a small hole on top, where arrows could be shot out of it. He was very lucky it wasn't' damaged in his battle with Fearless. It got him out of many scrapes. Donnie had originally made them for just Raph and their mom. He had asked (or ordered) Don't to make it for himself too, just incase. It made him feel better to know his brother had a hidden weapon literally under his sleeve. Good thing his little brother was so smart, he made the suit that protected Raph from the constant assaults from bounties. then again, Raph only let him put it together after Don put together his own protective gear (Raph called it the Leather Sock) .  
It occurred to Raph he hadn't seen Donnie since he drug him out of the living room , he was probably looking for some of his clothes. What a good little brother. He took the shoulders of his garb and shook it out causing a white cloud of dust to fill the air. Immediately he rubbed his irritated nose. Not his best idea.

Speaking of horrendous what-was-he-thinking. He had invited a complete stranger, one he had been trying to bash into pieces, into his mothers house. Not only that, but the same guy who had made him and his brother homeless! Ok, so he might have had a hand in that, that wasn't the point. The point was the guy who had a complete idiot ( a fearless idiot) was now in his mothers home. What was he supposed to do about that!? Maybe he could sneak some of Don's 'sleep herb' and shove it down Fearless's throat, then dump his unconscious body in a nearby river.

"Raph?"

Raph froze and turned around to see Don standing in the doorway, clothes folded up in his hands with a wooden box that Raph recognized as the med kit ontop. He was perplexed by the concerned look on his face till he realized he was mercilessly shaking out the garb that Don had spent 4 days putting together and with hours of getting leather together. He dropped it and put on a huge smile best not to let Don on to his malicious thoughts, "Heyyy Runt

" You ok?"

"Yeah course I am."

"Then maybe you should stop smiling before dislocate your personality."

Raph forced face faded into a real smile. He almost wish that he had some input on Don's cleverness. But if anything, he hindered it, "Those clothes for us little brother?" he asked pointing for the stack in his hands.

"No, they're for you." Don held out the stack to him.

Raph took it and looked over it, it was true, they did look like his clothes. He hadn't worn them in a while but they should still fit. . He pulled out the black hakamas, white obi and red short sleeved torn shirt. Simple, probably the only of his old clothes that fit. He pulled them on with relative ease. There. Raph was sure he had a black happi around too, he didn't like being cold. Glancing up at his brother he quirked his eyebrows, "what about you? Don't you want to change?"

"I don't have any clothes here."

"You can borrow some of mind, most of your clothes are my hand-me-downs anyway."He hated that that was true, but Raph grew faster then Don. He couldn't help it.

"But I haven't modified them, I hate wearing your clothes Kuma-ni. I always look like a kid paying dress up." and I always look smaller then I really am." but he was smiling, "I already shook out my clothes so there's no dust."

Raph frowned and straightened up , walking up to Don and brushing off his shoulders, just to ensure they really were clean. But it looked like Don did a pretty good job.

. But the fact Don had the attack to begin with was sad. He had barely had time to look around the apartment before realizing the roof cave in had ruined Don's medicine.

It was a stupid careless mistake.

One that wasn't going to happen again.

"Raph, Raphael!"

Raph blinked before looking down and realizing that he had inadvertently picked Don up by the shoulders. Leaving his little brother to blink innocently and confused as though rattled, "I promise that I shook out my clothes completely, so will you stop shaking me?"

"OH shit! Sorry bro" he set back down on his feet, but it was hard to fight the smile off of his face, this time real.

'YEAH yeah, " but Don's smile was real too, he pointed right at Raph's face, "Well sorry 'bro' but right now I'm I-sha Don. And the I-sha needs to fix your neck."  
Well that smacked the smile off Raphs face, "Aw Don-"

"It wont take long, the damage to your head however-"

That brought the smile back, and his hand around to smack him upside the head. Hard enough to make the back of Dons mask slide up and twist. But luckily his little brother just laughed in surprise and fixed his mask back up right. That's how Don usually reacted, a smile and a laugh. A optimist. Raph just smiled and knelt down, Don following and taking out the familiar clay jar, ad the familiar smell of mint herbs that came from it. He only winced for a second when the cold cream touched his skin but relaxed instantly as his muscles began to relax. No one could deny that Don could create some good-stuff It was something Don came up with a while back, messing with Leatherheads herbs. Speaking of Leatherhead, maybe HE should of found Leo standing in the apartment with blood on his hands. One snap of those jaws and Raph wouldn't have to deal with a long lost idiot. Or not, he did have a pretty good grip on his temper. Probably would of asked for his life story. . Raph still shivered over the anger, he had been planning on sneaking through the window to scare him. You know, brother stuff. But instead of seeing his little brother he had seen a tall figure in a cloak, hands shimmering. Raph had been planning on watching him longer till the figure raised his hand and Raph saw the shimmer turn red.

Then Raph's' vision had turned the same.

He wasn't sorry for it, he was never going to be, he had reacted accordingly. If anything he was proud. he felt some pressure on his shell and a old pain flared up in his back, causing him to flinch but he held back the grit, "Don!" he looked back at him, "Its' still a bit sore, just be careful."

"S-sorry." Don's voice meeked slightly. Raph felt bad he wanted to say 'but it REALLY hurt' that wasn't something that someone his age said. Raph reached behind him and patted Don on the calf at a attempt at a apology. He was grateful to have such a forgiving little brother. He was also grateful to have a little brother that was such a good I-sha, He hated going to doctors. And ,even if he hated being taken care of by his baby bro, he trusted Donnie to help him out when he came home with cuts and bloody noses (none of which were his fault)

Speaking of blood, where DID the blood on Fearless's hands come from, "Hey Don?" he asked in mid-trance. Shell that herb relaxer worked freaking well.

"Hm?" the hands probed his skin, as though checking the thickness of the cream. Probably checking if he got all the sore spots.

"Why did Fearless have blood on his hands? Pick his nose too hard?"

"I don't know." but there was a pause. Small, but enough for Raph to notice.

"Don." he said slowly. Warningly. Giving him the chance to come clean.

But Don simply twisted the cap back on, rolling onto his feet (Raph noticed that he didn't use his hands)" All done, be careful with your neck and you'll be fine-" fast tone and hasty retreat towards the door.

Conclusion?

Guilty

"DONNIE." hit tone was strict. Brotherly. Not the first time he had used it  
Don turned around slowly ducking his head down slightly. Raph gestured for him to come back over. With a sad shoulder slump that clearly said I'm-hiding-something=that's=totally-going-to-be-found-out=and=get=someone=-killed look on his face. His little brother knelt down, hands behind his back and a small smile on his face, "Yes Raph?"  
But this wasn't' funny, Raph could barely stop the anger from getting in his voice. Something he had to work on still, " ." he growled heavily  
And there went the smile. Don drew his hands out from behind his back and sighed sadly. He saw the burns deep in the palms of his hands. They had probably been bleeding at one point but had stopped. Raph sighed angrily and reached into the wooden box, 'Dam where is that stupid stuff-"  
"I can do it myself Raph-"  
"yeah well, that's what you get for having a big brother." he offered Don a small smile, but the small kame was still sad. He pulled out the second clay jar, Besides, he had spent years not knowing his little brother treated his own injuries himself. Until one night when he saw him using his toes to apply medicine to the burns to his fingertips, and his mother had taught him how to deal with the medical stuff. Well, how to put it on atleaast. Raph dipped the tips of his fingers into the jar and dab at his brothers palms gently, spreading it over the burn, looking up at his little brother knowingly, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"no."

Good, atleast Donnie was being honest. "Too bad." he said with a glare.

Don glared back at him weakly, before sighing, "It was a accident-"

"That's not what I asked."

"I was trying to start the stove with my metal flint, "ah yes, the monstrosity that Don had created. Like all of Don's other invention's he h ad no idea how it worked. All he knew was that Don would flick off the metal lid and turn the small rough-ridged and sprung circle and it would create a spark. The rest was a mystery. One that Raph like, he had one himself., "When the kamado began to start up he freaked out and tackled me. He didn't mean to, when he saw what he did Leo tried to help me, he put reed-pollen on my hands."  
Leo. Even his name made Raph's throat constrict in anger. The way he came out of nowhere forced himself into their lives. Then he had he nerve to hurt Don, some Raph would NEVER forgive. No one hurt his baby brother and lived to see another day

"Don't hurt him."

Raph looked up and saw Don looking at him sadly, pleadingly, but it did nothing but fuel his anger,  
"Why shouldn't I? He hurt you, he helped destroy our apartment and he's been lying to you-'  
Don's hands suddenly pulled out of Raph's grip stuffing themselves under Don's arms, A glare on his face. Normally Raph admired his little brother for standing up for himself. But now wasn't the time, "Don-"

"Don you 'Don' me. "Great, now Don had his own glare, Raph must if said the wrong thing again, "I hate it when you treat me like a child. I'm some stupid kid that believes everything people tell me."

"But you do believe him? You think he's our long-lost brother?"

"Yes." no hesitation, not even to breathe, "Yes I believe him."

Dam it, "Don-"

"You weren't there Raph," great, now he was going to bombard Raph with facts, "When he came back into the shop, and said who he was I didn't believe him. I simply acknowledged he was a kame. He must of thought I meant something else, because he started hugging me. I was going to pressure point him and go get you but, "he paused, "When he hugged me it felt familiar. Like deep down I knew those arms that were around me, I even recognized his freaking smell. And the way he was holding me, "He paused and shook his head, "I don't think he realized it at the time or even now, but he was crying." Don shrugged, "I just got the feeling like he really was my, our, brother. " he looked up at Raph sadly. Raph just sighed and pulled on Don's wrist to pull his hands out from where he had stuffed them and began wrapping them up again. Trying not to think about Don's words.

One of Don's quirks was that there were only a few things Don didn't question, Logic, Kaede and Raph. But he trusted Raph longer, their trust was founded and tried through the years.

And it all started on that boat.

But that was another thought Raph didn't want to visit, Raph finished wrapping up Don's hands

"I'm sorry Kuma-ni."

Raph glanced over at Don, already he could see the guilt filling his face. Aw shell, this wasn't how today was supposed be a good day for his little brother, even though they didn't know their real birthdays their mother allowed them to pick days to celebrate their birthday on. Even though Don didn't want to celebrate his birthday on the same day this year Raph still wanted to di something special for it.

Raph glanced back up at Don again, this time holding onto the gaze. He could feel how torn his little brother was. They gazed at each other for a bit before Raph reached out and placed his hand on the back of Dons neck, pressing his forehead against Dons. Already he could feel his little brother relaxing, a good sign in someone who was normally twisted with heavy feelings, "Guess I need to be suspicious enough for the both of us, eh baby bro?"

The smile Don had gained slid off of his face into a more age appropriate pout, "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know, that's why I do it." despite his laugh, he knew that wasn't why he called him that. It was because that's what Don was. as much as 'rikona musuko'. He was Raph's little brother and he wasn't about to let anyone threaten that. He released his hold on Don and allowed him to rock back onto his heels.

The door slid open and Kaede poked her head in, "How are my boys doing?" she asked

"We're good mom, Couldn't repair the damage to Raph's head though

Raph growled, "OH I'll show you brain damage-: his hand lashed out to grab Don and pull him into a headlock but his arm caught air as Don rolled away from Raph and onto his feet a bright smile on his face as he stumbled into the wall, "So predictable BIG brother.'

Raph probably would of ran after him had Kaede not giving him a knowing glare and turned to Don, "And you? How are you feeling son?"

"I feel fine mom. I wish someone would believe me."

"I do my boy, but I also know that you have lied about your health before."

Don's head bows slightly. But Kaede reached out and brushed off his shoulders, as though trying to confirm, what Raph did, but she seemed to be satisfied," "Donnie, your older brother has fallen asleep. This would be a good time to stitch up that gash in his face without him whining."

Don nodded and hurried out of the room. Raph watched as Kaede walked on forward and knelt down, pulling on his shoulder straps, "I brought out one of your black happi's out, don't want you freezing to death son-"

"You believe him then?" it took mid-sentence to realize he had interrupted her, and he awaited the slp tat was bound to knock him upside the head. But instead his mother smiled patiently.

"Yes, he's a kame, he looks like you, and he risked his life to protect Donatello from you."

"Mom he hurt Don-"

"Not on purpose." Without waiting for Raph to respond she wrapped the happi around his shoulders, gently buttoning the throat of it so it wouldn't' fall down his shoulders

"Do you even hear yourself!? How can you trust some one who-" the hand made impact with the back of his head shutting him up. He should of shut up when he had the chance. He glanced up at his mother again, and saw that while she looked slightly irritated, her eyes were still fierce

"Just because I believe him doesn't mean I trust him."

Raph blinked. Before realizing what that meant, unsurprisingly he felt uplifted, "So, what did he tell you?"

"Everything he said lined up with what you said,"

"How do you know he didn't just make it up-"

"Because, he spoke first. Without any prior knowledge. Even the fire, even the boat."  
Raph shivered slightly, dam even after all these years. The thought of that boat and the fire still haunted him, and he wasn't even sure which was more horrifying. He felt a hand press onto his face gently, glancing up he saw Kaede looking on him sympathetically. He realized he had subconsciously hugged himself and began rubbing his arms, "Sorry Ma-"

"Don't be, I know those memories are hard on you," she pulled forward the pieces if his Happi again to make sure he was warm, "I'm making dinner, and Leonardo will be joining us."

"Aw mom-"

Kaede's eyes shifted into another glare. Raph adverted his eyes , not particularly feeling like having his eyelids burnt out of his skull to having his head knocked off. Instead he felt her gentle hand wrap around his head and press it forward, his forehead pressing agains shoulder. It was one of the many ways hsi mother provided comfort for him, even though he was already taller then her, he was still her son. Already he could feel his anger ebbing away. As he closed his eyes.

This was just another one of his mothers tricks, the ways she kept his anger in check. Even though she wasn't their birthmother, Raph wouldn't' of picked anyone else to call 'mom.' She was kind when she needed to be and slapped him upside the head when he deserved it.

"What's rule one Raph?" she asked gently

Yes, the one rule. The one Kaede always made sure that he and Don followed. As a former bounty hunter she had little respect for certain laws. But this was the golden one. Mattered more then anything.

Raph sighed as he repeated the sacred oath, "Always watch your brothers back."

"That's right son, and Don will never forget it either. You two will always protect each other. I've never worried about that. But." oh boy, the exception, "that also means you have to support him.  
You have to be open minded to fact that you have other family out in the world Raph."

"Mom-"

"But," she added gently, "you know what they say," and a pause. Expecting him to fill the gap. Raph couldn't help but smile

" 'Give them a smile, stab them when they turn vile.'"

It was the right answer, because Kaede kissed him gently on the forehead and stood up, "Dinner will be ready soon, you better bring your manners son."  
It might seem weird to talk about stabbing someone then talk about manners. But that's how Mom was. Motherly one moment and fierce the most. It came from being a bounty hunter, well, ex. That saying probably kept her alive. And she had taught it to him when he decide to be a bounty hunter himself. She wasn't saying to betray or hurt anyone. It was just to be careful who you trust, that a friend today could be a enemy tomorrow. And Raph always kept in heart, especially when he thought it might put his little brother in danger

"I'll be a perfect gentlemen ma!" he called after her. Just barely hearing her laugh in the hallway. Raph leaned back on his hands, glancing over at the wall window, propped open by a wooden stick. The air was already chill, he'd have to remember to get more blankets for Don when he went to bed. He didn't want Don getting sick again. After a few seconds he stood up and pulled on the black happi. About to follow his mother when he remembered the gauntlet. He glanced over to where it sat on his discarded clothes and snapped it onto his forearm.  
Just in case.


	12. Bonds

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it, hopefully i can repay you with faster updates!

Raphael poked his hallway into the hall for the fifth time that minute, glaring at the door that lead to the dojo. Normally he loved the dojo, it was a place to vent his anger and a place to test his skills and help his little brother improve his (mostly dragging him in there, Donnie didn't like to train unless his mother asked him to). And now it currently held an idiot who had the nerve to show up and claim to be their long lost brother *= (which, for some reason every NOONE had a problem with). Why didn't anyone care-

A sudden jerk on the mask trails tightened around his eyes, not enough to hurt but enough so that he stumbled back and jerked his head back to glare at the yanker, now innocently back at the kamado, "Ma-"

"Get over it son, Donnie doesn't need you in there breathing down his neck. He doesn't like it when you do it when he's working and he won't appreciate it now."

Raph frowned again and looked back at the doorway again, his stomach twisting nervously at the thought of Donnie being in the same room as a total stranger. He didn't like it.

"Raphael." Raph almost flinched at his mother's voice except this time her voice was soft. He turned back around to look at her. She had stopped cooking for a moment to stand by his side. Her hand reaching up to place on the back of his neck. A typical mother move, but Raph didn't care, it was already helping him relax, "Son if you go in there now, Donnie won't be able to talk to him at all. I know YOU might like that, but I can't promise that he would forgive you as easily as he normally does."

Great, like Raph needed a reason to feel guilty. To be reminded of the number of times he had to be forgiven by his little brother. The number of times he didn't even have to ask for forgiveness. He'd like to think that he made up for it by always protecting him, no. That's not why he did it-, it was his job-. He felt his mothers thumb stroke his neck lightly, almost feeling his tense muscles inn his neck relax, that was his mother for you-

"Go ahead and go get your brothers, dinner is ready."

Raph charged out of the room (dam he was a rude s-o-b) and ran right down the hall, sliding the door open. The Fearless idiot was sitting up, eyes groggy from just being woken up. Donatello was placing a bandage where Raph had shot him with an arrow, despite having a needle poked into his face he was smiling. Raph couldn't tell what they were talking about but he walked on in, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

As usual Donnie had his smile on his face. But Raph couldn't tell if it came from talking to Fearless or seeing him, "Of course not, to join us?"

It was an attempt to get Raph involved that was obvious. But Raph tried to ignore the smile Fearless was giving him, "Dinner's ready, I thought you might want to know

Donnie nodded and hurried to his feet, brushing off his knees and hell a hand out to Leo (dang it, he meant 'Fearless') and pulled his arm. But when Leo pulled on his own weight Donnie almost went flying forward, had it not been for Raph reaching forward and grabbing Donnie by the back of his shirt. The new weight allowed Fearless to pull himself to his feet. The two started laughing instantly as though it was a big joke, till they saw Raph's expression. With a jerk, Raph pulled Donnie away from Leos grip and marched him out by the shoulders, hissing into his ear," Would you stop talking to him?"

"Why?" Donnie whispered back trying to look back at him

"Just Don't." Raph glanced back at Fearless, who lagged behind them (probably didn't hear what they were whispering (and his arm tucked into his kimono top, a white bandage covering the cut that Raph had delivered. But he didn't feel satisfied, because he could have just as easily lost that fight. Even though it had been a draw, he silently swore that he would win if it ever came to another fight.

Aka if Leo threatened Donnie or his mother. Raph felt comfortable with his odds in a future fight, especially with his hidden dart gun hidden under his sleeve.

Raph marched Donnie into the kitchen, Kaede was already kneeling at the low table, and gyuden was shimmering in the middle. Dam why did his mom have to make his favorite dish? He didn't even care about the side dishes. Raph knelt down and scooted over, glancing over at Donnie, and pointedly looked at the spot next to him between him and the edge his mother sat at. Right where he could keep an eye on him.

Donnie gave him a small glare before complying and nestling into the space. Luckily Donnie had enough space, one upside for Donnie being so small.

Fearless took the edge next to Raph (better that one then the one next to his mother) and after a small prayer and servings were spread out. Raph watched Fearless over his bowl (Raph had a tendency to plow through bowls) who was eating rather clumsily. But Raph didn't care; he looked over at Donnie's bowl which was almost entirely filled with white rice. A usual routine, no matter what Raph did, Donnie never liked to eat as much meat as he did. Speaking of which, "How ya feelin' Donnie?" he asked lowly

"I feel fine Raph-"

Raph was sure though, the thing about Donnie's coughing spells was that they never happened just 'once'. He caught glimpse of a familiar small black kettle hidden behind the gyuden. Apparently (judging by that wink that Kaede just gave him,) his mother was thinking the same thing. He reached over and took the kettle pouring its contents into Donnie's yunomi who didn't fail to notice,"Raph I already took my medicine-"

"Yeah, well too bad." it was pretty much the only thing Raph had a say in. It was up to him to make sure Donnie took his medicine. And deal with the argument that followed much like now

"I feel fine-"

"And it's going to stay that way." he pushed the yunomi towards Donnie. Who glared at him weakly before taking the yunomi and sighing. Raph noticed that Fearless looked up at Donnie with that same annoying worried look on his face," Do you need to take medicine often?"

"Only when Raph gets worried." By the way Donnie is looking at Raph, he is trying to tease him, and But Raph couldn't return the humor. Because the joke was too serious, He had spent too many nights combating Donnie's fever for it to be funny.

"You shouldn't joke like that, I know I wouldn't want Mikey to do that. And I'm sure that Raphael-"

"Raph." he couldn't stop it from slipping, mostly to keep Fearless from lecturing Donnie. It wasn't in his place anyway.

Instead of shutting him up, Fearless eyes seemed to turn confused, "Pardon?"

"Don't call me Raphael. I prefer Raph." Great, he shouldn't of said anything. Fearless's face was lighting up, "But that doesn't mean we're friends. Just feels like I'm being lectured every five seconds." he dug deeper into his food.

"Of course." with a small smile Leo returned to his food. Raph stomach churned angrily. It was bad enough when Donnie said it; it always meant he wasn't feeling well. Donnie wasn't a liar, but he was willing to bend the truth when it came to his health. And that small guilty glance over at him only verified that the younger kame was thinking about the same thing. He glanced over to make sure Fearless really had returned to eating before reaching out and rubbing Donnie' on the back of the neck. Giving him a smile that he hoped conveyed that he was fine.'

It must have worked because Donnie returned back to his meal, even attempting to eat the meat pieces. Raph took a slightly deeper breath in relief. It always made him feel better to see Donnie eating.

But he didn't like to see Fearless glancing over at Donnie. It was creepy, like a child who had found something. It didn't belong on someone so old. Old? Maybe.

"What do you do in your shop?"

Huh? That was for Donnie, great. More talking. He never knew a voice could be so annoying,

"I'm a assistant. But I do most of the work while Leatherhead goes out and barters, he even does the traveling."

"Leatherhead? Who's that?"

"An old family friend," It took all of Raph's will power not to smile-. Oh WHY couldn't it of been Leatherhead? She felt something jab into the back of his neck. He rubbed the sore spot and glanced back at Kaede who gave him a knowing glare. Obviously his mom (in her motherly powers) knew what he was thinking. But he returned back to the gyuden, stabbing at the pieces at his meat pieces.

,"-he's resting, but he should be ok by the time we get back."

"Really? And the guy that adopted you is there too?"

"Yeah he's there with Michelangelo. Mikey, your little brother."

Little brother? Michelangelo? Where did this come from? Now Donnie had this excited look ok his face, aw man. It was going to be harder to toss Fearless's body into

"So I wouldn't be the youngest?" Donnie turned and smiled at Kaede, "Do you hear that? I'm not the youngest so you guys can't cal me 'baby bro' or stuff like that anymore."

But Kaede's face twisted up slightly into a smirk, "You think so? Well, doesn't matter if you have a million younger siblings, you would still be my Otokonoko, baby boy."

Donnie frowned at his mother but it broke when se reached out and pinched his face lightly, the three laughing. But there was a word, a word that stuck out and stabbed Raph right in the air in the eye and sent his blood boiling.

"We?" he asked

Fearless blinked in mid-life and looked over at Raph with that stupid confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"You said 'when we get back'." he forced through gritted teeth, using his will to NOT tear Fearless limb from limb. His nails digging into the low table to keep them from Fearless's throat.

Fearless looked down at his meal, obviously not realizing what he had said. He felt Donnie reach over and grabbed Raph's hand. Raph knew he was trying to ask him something but he yanked his hand away. Finally Fearless looked back up at them, "L-look I-I Don't know what I wanted when I first started looking for you guys-"

"BULLSHIT." he snapped, ignoring the warning look he was getting from his mother. He'd ask forgiveness later. This was something that needed to be answered now.

"M-My original intent was to bring you back home. Like how I promised father."

"A father who has been out of our lives for 10 years!" he almost enjoyed the horrified look on Fearless's face, as though he had been found out. "And here you are like a faithful dog at his bidding-"

"He didn't want me to come here he wanted me to wait till he was better, but I began to remember you, you and Donnie and I knew I had to come-"

"Doesn't change the fact that a spoiled brat like you has no place here," Raph knew he was shouting but he didn't care," You should of just stayed home you stupid-"

"**_RAPHAEL_**."

Kaede's voice broke through his. His voice cracking a bit. He didn't care if Leo was glaring at him, or was angry. Right now he was looking at his little brother. Donnie. Who he always strove towards protecting and keeping him from danger.

His little brother who was now looking at him horrified. As though he had changed into some cruel heartless creature.

He couldn't take it.

Raph took his bow and dumped the remains into Donnie's bowl, "Eat all of ti, and make sure to take your medicine."

"Raph-"

"If you don't I'll make you drink a kettle full before bed." without even being able to look up Raph turned and stormed out of the room. Without even pausing he stormed right out the back door and slammed it behind him. Luckily the rain had stopped a while ago, but her didn't care. He stomped out through the mud. Raph thought about going out over the fence, but he couldn't, he couldn't leave his family alone with that blue-masked fool. Raph sat down on the step and pulled up the hood of his shirt over his head. The day was getting to him He needed to calm down-

"Raphael! Raph!" Great it sounds like Fearless was looking for him. Though if Leo opened the door, Raph could claim that he 'scared' him and tore his head off purely out of instincts-

"Leo its ok! Calm down." Sounds like Donnie had followed him, great. So much for his plan.

"I'm so sorry Donnie, I-I didn't mean for this to happen," Yeah sure he didn't and Raph hadn't been planning his death since he first saw him. What a load" I-I was going to tell you, but-but-"

"I know."

Wait what? "How-" good thing Raph wasn't the only one confused. IT was a nice change

"I figured it out, why else would you come all this way? Mom probably figured it out too, Raph's not as logical as we are." Raph had to remind himself later to noogie Donnie into the ground, or lock up his workshop. Either one would have Donnie crazy and running for mom (or rather, banging at the door to his workshop like a rabid animal).

"So, so does that mean you'd come with me-" the words came out so fast that Raph wasn't sure what he was saying at first. He was about to turn and break down the door when another voice came through

"No."

Raph turned his head to look at the door, he could practically see the look on Leo's face. Dam what he wouldn't give to see it in person.

"I'm sorry, "Donnie added, " But even if I did, I wouldn't go without my Kuma-ni."

There it was the name that brought a smile to Raph's lips. His badge of honor.

"You're very loyal to him."

"Well, yeah. He's my big brother. I'd do anything for him."

Raph smiled even harder. That was Donnie, his baby bro. He was so proud to call him that too. As embarrassed as Donnie got over being called "Baby bro." by Raph or "Baby boy." (rarely) by their mother.

"So," Fearless paused, "He has been a good brother to you?" why would he ask that? Did he WANT Raph to drill into his head? Did he really think that poorly of him? Not that Raph cared, he didn't give a dam if Fearless thought he was the best prize wining animal at the whole fair.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me. For as long as I can remember he's always watching my back and protecting me. The least I can do is try to do the same and listen to what he has to say." not that Donnie did that last part often. But he did try

There was another pause, "Listen, Donnie, do you want to talk more? I can tell you about Mikey ad what I know about our father."

"No." pause, "Thanks, but I'd like to get some sleep."

"Oh." Fearless sounded hurt, but Donnie could probably hear that too, "Ok, sorry Donnie." Raph could hear a louder set of footprints walk away.

"Leo?" Dam it Donnie! He was this close to finally getting Fearless away from him

"Yeah?"

"Before, in the apartment. You called me Otouto."

"did I?" Fearless sounded confused, even embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I guess something's Don't change. I promise not to call you that again."

"I-It's ok." Donnie sounded embarrassed, sheepish, "I Don't mind. If I have any memories of you, it might help me remember." Raph could practically see the smile grow on Fearless's face. Dam it, Donnie if he had just shut up. But he tried to keep his breathing level. He didn't want to take his anger out on Donnie, none of this was his fault. Raph listened for the two footsteps walk away, waiting a few seconds before sliding the door open. He could see Leo (dam it, he meant FEARLESS) . Standing leaning his forehead against the hallway wall. Raph knew something on his mind, and he knew he couldn't care less. Without caring if Fearless saw him he walked over to where his room way and slid the door open.

Just as he had promised, Donnie was lying on his futon, blanket pulled over him and his over-clothes lying in a folded stack by his side. Yeah, he shared a room with his little brohter. He really didn't give a dam if they were too old for it. (and he punched anyone who suggested it). He already knew his little brother was asleep and stepped in, sliding the door closed behind him. Raph walked over and knelt down by Donnie's sleeping form. He pulled the blanket further up Donnie's small shoulders smiling at his little brother. If there was anything he could depend on in the universe, it was Donnie. Loyal as anything with a smile on his face. But it always broke his heart when Donnie got into his coughing fits or fell ill. It was the one thing he couldn't protect him from.

Donnie's face twisted in his sleep as he pressed his face into his hand and coughed lightly into his hand. Raph frowned, waiting a bit to make sure Donnie was asleep before reaching forward and pressing his hand against Donnie's forehead. Yup, warmth. Not enough to be considered a fever, but enough to make Raph frown. ' Probably didn't take his medicine at dinner. Raph scowled slightly and sat up, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over Donnie before heading out of the room.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo didn't bother to look over at Raph when he came back into the house. He already knew how his immediate little brother thought of him. He listened as Raph slid into the room Donnie walked into but kept his eyes closed. This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. Leo closed his eyes and tried to let the cool wood of the hallway wall. He didn't know what to do now. Or what he wanted. How could he of promised his father he would bring his brothers home? How could he be so selfish, and he had abandoned Mikey to do so. How could he do that to him? His aka-chan, his poor aka-chan. He could feel his throat tightening angrily his heart racing and angry tears filling his eyes. Leo couldn't break down, he couldn't-

"Leonardo."

Leo turned his head and saw Kaede standing there , why didn't' he hear her approach? His eyes were so blurry he couldn't even read the expression on her face. But she was probably pissed as hell. He would be too, if he had found out someone had come to take his children away. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, to swear on his honor that he'd slit his-

He felt a hand take his arm and pull him away from the wall. Leo awaited the screaming or head slaps he had come to expect from her. But he felt arms wrap around him hugging him. Leo tensed at the contact, wondering if she was going to break him in half. But He felt her hand slide up and stroke the back of his head lightly. Leo tried to look up at her but his face was caught in her shoulder, "K-Kaede sensei."

"It's alright, calm down gakusei. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep acting like this."

"Like what?"he asked

"Like the world will fall apart if you act your age."

Leo wanted to argue. But he couldn't help but admit that it felt nice to be held. He had done it for Mikey hundreds of times. Dorinbo used to do it to him when he was a child, but Leo hadn't gone to him in a long time. He always felt too proud to. And in that moment it was all he wanted. He didn't succumb to tears but he pressed his face into Kaede's shoulder. Already he could fell his anger and grief draining away. He didn't know why it felt so nice,, but it brought back old feelings. Back when his mother was alive. Feeling safe and protected. When he was finally calm he pulled away. Kaede releasing her hug. Leo took a moment to wipe his eyes and look up at her. Her face was kind, sympathetic, "Better?" she asked

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks. How did you know to do that?"

" I raised 2 boys for ten years. And one of them used to get angrier then that on a daily basis. 3 times on a good day."

Leo smiled meekly, taking in another breath. He could see a yunomi on the ground and wondered where it came from. But He put that aside, "I'm sorry Kaede-sensei, I didn't mean to bring so much trouble into your home"

"This home has seen its fair share of trouble gakusei. You just happen to be it this week. "

"But-" he stopped his sentence at Kaede's knowing glare. Leo glanced back at the door that Raph and Donnie had gone into. But his thoughts on their mother. Kaede wasn't that old, probably not even thirty. And he had to know, "How did you find them?" he half expected Kaede to push off his question again, yet-

"It was ten years ago. I was about 17 at the time. I had taken up bounty hunting to help pay for the dojo, since I didn't have any students at the time. Needless to say I enjoyed it. I even obtained a 'nickname' on the job. One you might be able to guess."

At first Leo wondered just HOW he was supposed to guess that. But then he saw the smirk on Kaede's face and it hit him, "YOU were the NightWatcher?"

"The original. I liked the nickname so I let it stick. Anyway, I was commissioned by the police to go after this Mountain bear named Hatoshi. He had already killed a hundred people and didn't look like he was slowing down. Leatherhead had tried to sway me to turn it down, but I was a teenager. I was 'invincible." Leo could hear the sarcasm in her voice. As though mocking her youth, "I left the city and tracked him into the AkaiForest. Like all Mountain Bears, he was all mad and strength, and pounds of muscle. I was definitely outmatched, and I was on my knees before I realized that. I was about to accept my death when I felt the urge to open my eyes, I thought maybe it was my last bit of courage telling me to face my death." Leo saw the edges of Kaede's mouth twitch lightly, " I didn't' expect to see a child standing with his back to me, a small baby boy with his arms out, if I didn't know better Id' say he was trying to protect me. I saw the bear had no qualms about taking the child's life and found myself grabbing the boy with one hand and yanking him over and throwing my kama at him. I covered the babies eyes so he wouldn't see the bears head roll off its neck. I was pretty relieved that I wasn't going to die that day but then I realized the boy in my arms was shaking, " Kaede laughed softly, "The poor baby had no problem facing down a rabid beast, but I guess I scared him pretty badly when I grabbed him. I was able to calm him down but I began to wonder what the baby was doing out here. SO I started to call out in hopes of finding his parents. But I didn't expect to find anything. I certainly didn't expect getting a stone cracked against my head."

"what?!"

"Yup." Kaede reached up and felt her temple just over her left eye, "You can still feel the scar. Like I said, I was pretty surprised, my vision was blinded for a moment before I felt something slam into my leg. I half expected to see the bear come back to life, but not another child, with clothes as torn up the one in the my arms, only with a red mask. He was screaming at me to let 'Donnie' go I didn't know what he was talking about. But i was able to get a grip on him. He tried to fight me at first, but the one he had called 'Donnie' took his hand, and he calmed down. I learned the red=masked child was named 'Waph.' I corrected that later when I saw their names sewn inside of their clothes. Raph showed me the tree they had been living in, I didn't exactly know what to do, I knew I couldn't leave them there. I decided that I would take them back to the city and ask the temple to take them in. I convinced them to come with me, well, Donnie convinced Raph. I don't know how though, as far as I knew at the time, the baby was mute." she gave Leo a sad smile, "To be honest I thought their families had abandoned them. I'm glad to find out I was wrong. Anyway, i was able to buy a wagon and we were on our way. But Donnie began to cough weakly, which seemed to make Raph really upset. But he couldn't' explain why, I simply thought he was cold so I held him and we went to sleep. I was surprised the next morning when Donnie had a fever and was coughing even harder. We got to the city and I sent word o Leatherhead for him to meet me in the dojo. When we got there I wrapped them both up in some children gi's But I couldn't get Donnie to stop coughing. Raphael practically dragged me to the kitchen and kept pointing to certain jars. I realized eh was trying to tell me to make something. so I mixed it up. And, at the boys instructions, boiled it. I have him the cup and he ran back into the room where Donnie lay. He pulled the baby into his lap and helped him drink it. His coughs stopped immediately, I was more then relieved. I don't know how, but I looked at those two boys and the last thing I wanted to do was drop them off at a temple. But I was scared, I was just a teenager and I didn't know if I could handle two boys. The two boys fell asleep and I was pulling a blanket over them when Raphael woke up for a moment, and said something that changed my mind immediately." she paused for a moment, Leo had a feeling she was reliving the moment herself, and was abut to ask what it was when she answered, "He said, "thank you mommy." she laughed slightly, "I freaking melted at that tiny voice. I decided that I had found the 'wild boys' for a reason. And that if I were to give them up now it would truly break my heart. So I decided to officially be their mother, and they decided to be my sons. And I've never regretted it."

Leo felt his stomach twist; he knew that his little brother had been in the AkaiForest, but this. He tried to focus his thoughts together and wrap them around the thought of them being all alone, "How did they survive? How long were they out there?"

"That I am not sure, by the look of their 'nest' I'd say they'd been there a while. My guess would be atleast 4 months. It looked like they had been using roots for Donnie's coughing."

4 months.

His little brothers had been alone for 4 months. It didn't sound right, it sounded impossible. Especially since Donnie fell ill so easily. Raphael had only been 5 at the time and he kept Donnie alive for 4 months as they struggled in the forest?

"You underestimate him."

"Huh?" Leo looked up at Kaede, once again she had that motherly look on her face that said that she knew something he didn't, He also had a feeling that happened a lot

"Raphael, I do not know what he was like before the Forest but since the day I met him he has been nothing short of protective of his baby brother." she looked over at him with a smile," Don't get me wrong, he gets angry and looses his temper quite easily. And there are times I have to intervene, but. As angry as he gets, he always shoves it aside if Donnie needs him. When Donnie's sick he sticks to him and holds him till it goes away. And if I can't be there to calm him down, Donnie holds his hand till his anger goes away. They are, and always will be, there for each other."

Leo exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Despite the anger and frustration he felt towards Raphael, in that moment he was sure he would of hugged him tightly. And would of begged for his forgiveness and thank him for taking care of Donnie. He had to thank Kaede to. But, when he looked at her, again. He realized he didn't have to.

After all, Kaede was their mother.

"I will talk to them."

Leo blinked in confusion, wondering what she was talking about till it slapped him right in the face, "You will?!"

"Yes, but the decision is ultimately there's. They probably wont go with you for very long but it's important they at least meet their birth family.

Leo's heart started beating wildly in his chest, was this happening? Was this a joke? But he had a feeling she joked rarely. Was she really helping him? He wanted to hug her and praise her to the heavens when her eyes fell on Raph and Donnie's bed-room door, "Are you going to keep eavesdropping forever son?"

Leo heard the door slide open behind him and turned to see Raphael standing there, his face stoic and grave. He didn't even look at Leo but at his mother. Leo's eyes bounced between them, just like at dinner, he had a feeling that they were talking without words, maybe even arguing. But after a bit Raph sighed sadly, "Donnie's head's a little warm, I was getting his medicine."

"Good. I was bringing some over anyway," he nodded towards the yunomi on the floor.

Raph mumbled his thanks and picked it up, walking back into their room. Before he could stop himself he rain in after Raph, who was now kneeling by Donnie's sleeping form, "Is he-" but Raph shushed him, gently reaching down and putting his arm around Donnie's shoulder and lifted him into a sitting position. Donnie moaned in his sleep slightly, resting his face against his holders shoulder, mumbling incoherently. Raph gently jerked the shoulder Donnie was resting on, "Wake up Donnie, just for a bit,'

Donnie moaned again, "Kuma-ni?"

"Yeah its me, come on you need to take your medicine."

"'lready did-"

"You need to take more, you didn't take any at dinner."

"-feel fine,"

Raph set down the yunomi and pressed his palm against Donnie's forehead, "This says otherwise. Just take your medicine so that you can go back to sleep."

Leo watched Donnie mumble something again, but he must of agreed. Because Raph picked up the yunomi again and placed it in his sleepy hands. Donnie took the cup to his lips and downed the cup. When he was Done Raph took it out of his hands and laid him back down. Pulling the blanket back up to Donnie's chin. Leo still couldn't believe that this was the same guy who had tried to kill him, who was now feeling Donnie's forehead again with a concerned look on his face, but it turned to relief. Leo thought back to the medicine that Raph had just given Donnie, the medicine that he told Kaede how to make. How did he know about it? Raph wasn't much of a doctor, even back when they were a family. So how did he know-

Then it hit him

Mother.

Not Kaede, but their birth mother. He could vaguely remember their mother making medicine for Donnie. Maybe Raph had watched her make it so many times that he memorized it? It didn't matter how, he was only grateful that he did.

"Raph-"

"I hate you."

Despite those words Leo found himself feeling unsurprised, "I know."

"The only reason I'm even CONSIDERING it is because Ma wants us to. And I'm not even saying we're going."

"I know." dam, couldn't Leo say anything else!?

Raph glared over at him again, "SO we'll TALK about it, only for mom."

Leo nodded slightly; he glanced behind behind him to make sure that Kaede wasn't behind him before stepping out and bowing sliding the door shut.

Terms again!

Otokonoko: baby boy


	13. Leatherhead and Big Brothers

Chapter 13  
_Wh-wh-where am I?_

_It was the first though that came to him. But you would wonder that too if you awoke to darkness. It was simple question, one someone might ask after a long party out. But after acknowledging the question, it opened the door to others. One he couldn't formulate, things were missing, slipping between his bandage fingers before he could really understand what they were._

_Wait, bandaged? He moved his fingers under the heavy blanket that covered him. Pain shot through his hand and immediately made him regret his curiosity Besides that he was to tired to move._

_That's when he noticed the weight in his arms, was he holding something? No ., it was a person. A very small one. As alarming as it was ot realize he was holding another being it was also comforting to know he wasn't alone. But a nagging feeling filled him. As tired as he was he had to pen his eyes, he had to see if the being was alright._

_He could feel his eyelids crack uncomfortably and painfully. But he felt a large hand run over them, rubbing something cold over the cracks and soothing the pain. He waited a few more seconds before trying again. This time the pain wasn't so bad, and his eyelids opened a bit, bracing himself for more pain. But none came, due to the absence of bright light. But the worlds around him was blurry, he couldn't even properly make out colors._

_"Are you awake boy? Are you alright Kodomo?"_  
_It seemed that his hearing was fine. That was some good news at least. The voice was deep, but warm. It was very pleasant to listen to. If only he could actually SEE. Once again he felt fingers gently press onto his eyelids rub on them again and rubbed the same cold substance on them._

_They were both weird creatures, covered with white fur and long stalks coming out of their heads. No, ears. They were ears. The bigger one had his ears tied back while the younger ones were unhindered. They looked very similar, probably family. The younger one wore a blue short yukata and the bigger one wore a black kimono, with a gray obi. No, not big. Well yeah big but not fat, muscular. It took him a bit to realize that he had been the one to rub the medicine over his eyelids. Hard to believe someone so big was capable of being so gentle. Not that he minded. He realized that he hadn't answered the question yet and nodded slightly._

_The taller one smiled gently, the boy felt his apprehensions start to fade away. There was no need to fear a face so kind., "Are you thirsty?" the tall creature asked_  
_The boy wanted to shake his head, but he feared another spasm of pain, he parted his lips, forcing his weary vocal chords to work, "N-no." but something was wrong, something was MISSING, but what was-_

_Then he realized he had his arms wrapped around something, as though holding it was the one thing that mattered. He peered down in confusion to see the green scalp of a baby. Snuggled against his chest and sleeping soundly, a orange bandana lay folded by them, a long with a blue one. The orange one belonged to the baby, and the blue one was his. He knew that because he helped him put it on every day. Mikey always depended on him, he was always getting into situations that Leo had to save him from._

_Mikey._

_Michelangelo._

_Aka-chan_

_HIS Aka-chan_

_That was his name_

_But what was his? He knew he had one. He played with letters in his head. Leo? Yeah, his name was Leo. Was it short for Lorenzo? No, as familiar as it wasn't his first name._

_Leonardo. Yeah that seemed right. He knew it was correct because he loved his name. He loved saying it over and over again._

_"Michelangelo?"_

_Leo blinked before realizing the tall man had spoke again._

_"Is that your name, son?"_

_'N-No, its Aka-chan's." he must of accidentally said that out loud._

_The tall creature looked down on them, before looking them over. As though checking for something, "I hate to ask you this Kodomo, but would you please allow me to see your brother?"_

_All calmness immediately fled, Leo hugged Mikey tighter (ignoring the baby squirming uncomfortable the tight contact). Cold fear striking his young mind, no not Aka-chan. No one could take Mikey from him. EVER. His heart began to race and the vision he had been begging for began to fade again._

_The tall creature reached out and stroked his face very gently. In a manner he was familiar with , "I promise he will not leave this room. He had a fever when we found you and the I just wants to make sure that its gone."_

_Leo didn't care, he had to protect him. His little brother, he was all Leo had left. Leo didn't know how he knew that but he did. He knew that he and Mikey were all alone. Tears began to burn in his eyes as he buried his face into Mikey's scalp. In a mild attempt to hide his tears. Btu the way the tall creature kept stroking his face was comforting, warm. Slowly he began to pull his arms away from Mikey, "D-don't hurt him?" his voice cracked, more with sadness then with pain._

_The tall creature smiled at him sadly, "I wouldn't dream of it, Kodomo." he lifted Mikey into his arms, cradling him gently._

_"I'm Usagi."_

_Huh? It took Leo a bit to realize the smaller creature ( who he had completely forgotten about) was speaking to him. The smaller creature had a kind and curious smile on his face. But he didn't know what the creature wanted._

_"I'm Usagi." the smaller creature repeated. Leo heard him the first time, what did he want? "Its my name so you gotta tell me yours."_

_He dd? Was that a rule? He didn't want to be rude, he knew he had been raised to be polite, "Leonardo Lorenzo."_

_"Why do you have such a long name?"_

_"I dunno, " he just did. Leo knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter_

_"Where's your Mother and Father?"_

_Leo could see the older creature glance back at the smaller one with a disapproving look on his face. But Leo didn't' really care. Even as sadness came over him again, loneliness causing his throat to thicken and his eyes beginning to blur again, "I-I don't know." he expected the smaller creature to look at him with pity. But his expression didn't change as though he expected this_

_"That's ok. You're safe here. Me and Father will protect you."_  
_Somehow Leo doubted that the small white creature, that he would learn later was a rabbit, could protect him. But those words helped him feel safe, and felt himself drifting off again just as he began to hear something voices._

"Sutoraiku!"

"Hai!"

"Sutoraiku!"

"Hai!"

It almost sounded like, class? Oh shell! He didn't fall asleep in class again did he !? Especially during combat drills, he'd be doing laps for hours. And the lecture he'd get from Dorinbo wouldn't' end EVER. He felt something tugging on the warm blanket over him. Wait, why would he have a blanket over him at school.

"Leonardo?"

Leo opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them in a mild attempt at restarting his brain. He could still hear the sounds of students, it sure sounded like school. Finally he drew his hand away to let in the bright sunlight and the form of Donnie kneeling by him with a smile on his face, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu." he smiled back at the face he never thought he would never find. Now he could remember, Kaede-sensei had given him some blankets and a pillow and told him he could sleep in that large room he had first come into. He had fallen asleep wondering what they did with that big room.

And now he did.

Well, it was kind of obvious with 20 creatures in the room, all in gi's and facing the front back of the room where Kaede stood, with each "Sutoraiku" they would strike out another punch and curl up their other . Numerous ages ranging from 15 to 20 and of both genders. It took Leo a bit to realize he was wrapped up in a very light purple blanket with out his kimono on in front of girls. In that panic he jerked up into a sitting position with the blanket curled tightly in his fists, "Who the-"

"RELAX you still have your hakamas's on."  
He did? He reached into his blanket, Oh thank shell. He used to have a nightmare about walking around in his village with nothing but a belt, his mask and his swords on his back.  
Leo shivered at the thought. He then realized that he had gone from lying in the middle of the floor to bundled up against the wall. And for some reason he felt like he wad been kicked around (well, worse then he had been) "How did I get over here?"

"Sorry you were still sleeping when the students got here and Raph volunteered to move you."

That explained the bruises he felt on his ribs and arms. He heard chuckling and turned to see Raph leaning against the wall behind him. He had his arms crossed and was watching the class, but his chuckle was clearly in reference to Leo's bruises. He probably would of said something had Donnie not held out a bowl of steamed rice. Leo thanked him and took the bowl looking back to the class, "So your mothers a teacher?"

"Sensei, she teaches the dojo. But we told you all of this last night?

"really?" well, that explained the gi's and weapons. He felt a little guilt that he didn't remember but it seemed pretty meaningless. He glanced over at Donnie. Once again, the young kame had a smile on his face, just like he did last night. HE also remembered talking to Kaede about Raphael and Donatello coming home with him, Raph had eaves dropped and told them he ws trying to get Don's medicine. Something about Don was coughing last night. He looked up at Donnie again, "How are you feeling? After last night."

Don's head twisted slightly, as though confused, "What do you mean? If you mean the coughing it was just from the dust."

He didn't remember? "No from-" all of a sudden a foot struck his shell and stopped him in mid-speech. Leo turned his head to yell at Raph when a hand fell on his scalp and forced his chin down to his collarbone and cutting off his words

"Hey Donnie, your new bro looks thirsty. Wanna get him some tea?" Raph was trying to sound nice? Shell that was scary. Don peered up at him slightly before getting up and heading out the room. Raph finally released his scalp and Leo rubbed his throat angrily,

"So I'm new bro now-"

"Shut up. " ah there was that scowl that permanently lived on his face that Leo feel warm and fuzzy, "Don't tell him about last night, especially about his coughs when he was asleep."

"Why-"

Just DON'T." Raph snapped, his head shot up and leaned back against the wall when Donnie slid the door open and walked back into the dojo. But Leo barely notices, he was trying to get answers from Raph's' silence. He made sure to thank Donnie when he took the tea. Leo wanted to think that it was a good sign to have Raph sanding so close, maybe a sign he wanted to talk. But then Leo realized he wasn't standing so close as he was watching over him. Probably trying to make sure that Leo didn't hurt his family. He wanted to get mad, but Leo would probably be doing the same thing if the shoes were one the other foot.

Suddenly Kaede clapped three times, "Hiruyasumi."

The students dropped their arms, some of them panting, one fo the large male students (a Inu) fell flat on his back. They began to talk instantly, like students do

"Unless," once again at Kaede's voice the students stopped talking. A show of respect. But Leo felt uneasy at the smirk at Kaede's face, "Any of you would like to try your hand at fighting the Yasei brothers.

To Leo's surprised the students shook their heads rapidly bumbling out excuses. A few fo the older guys cast sheepish smiles in their direction. Leo was confused till he realized that Don and Raph were the Yasei boys in reference. A rough chuckle came from behind in in Raph's' voice, "Don't worry your pansy heads off, we don't' like kicking your asses today."  
We? Kaede did say brothers. Leo looked at Donnie who blushed sheepishly. Already students were heading towards the opposite wall where small boxes lined up the wall. The students settling down in groups and opening their meals. Wait. Hiruyasumi? Lunch?!

What time was it?!

Kaede stretched her arms over her head before walking in their direction, kneeling by Donatello, her arm wrapping around the small kame's shoulders, "Good afternoon gakusei. Sleep well?"

"Um, yeah thank you." Afternoon? No way, he NEVER slept that late. He even hated the idea of it, but he tried to ignore it., "How come you two aren't in class with them?"

"We are passed that level." Don answered," We train early in the morning now, before we go to work.'

"Work?"

"Yeah, I'm the Yorozuya I-sha remember? And Raph works as mom's instructing assistant. But he does the Bounty Hunter work at night."

"What about that apartment at your store?"

"Me and Raph only stay there when I work late. Which is more often then I like." Don admitted sadly, "Raph gets nervous when I walk home alone so he insisted on the apartment."

That comment almost made Leo smile. He imagined his short Otouto walking down the city street with the NightWatcher at his side swinging a chain with one hand.  
"Speaking of which, BOYS." judging by the emphasis on boys and the way Raph and Don's shoulders jerked up, it wasn't good, "I couldn't help but see that you, RAPHAEL didn't have your NightWatcher helmet, and you DONATELLO did not have your bo staff."

Don and Raph suddenly looked each other right in the face in panic. Just like last night, Leo got the feeling they did that a lot. Raph opened his mouth only to have Don slap his hand over his mouth, "Its my fault Mother! He was just trying to help me-OW!" he jerked his hand away from Raph's mouth, "Why do you always insist on biting me?!"

"Why are you always surprised that I bite you?" there was a small smirk

"Boys they are simple items, but Donatello you told me you got hurt and there was some blood in your other apartment, and Raph you told me that the roof caved down. AND I'm to believe you didn't leave a note explaining what happened AND forgot to tell him you weren't coming to work today?"

Donnie's mouth suddenly dropped open in panic. It had to be something bad, because even Raph looked nervous. Leo was about to ask what was the big deal when the sound of loud footsteps came in the distance, from outside. Along with the panicked shouting of a man,  
Kaede quickly stood up, "IDO IDO!" she shouted running, clapping her hands at the students like a shepard.

The students shot up onto their feet and pressed themselves against the wall. Leo was about to ask what was going on when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him right off his tail, "What-"

The door of the dojo suddenly flew open, a giant crocodile suddenly burst through the door. Garbed in black hakamas and a brown happi, crashing right into the room, the impact of his heavy footstomps shaking the floor under Leo's feet. Charging right to where Kaede was standing and grabbing her by the shoulders. Leo was about to cry out to her when he realized she didn't look scared at all,

'ITS HORRIBLE KAEDE ALL TOO HORRIBLE-"

"Leather-"

"I CAN'T FIND THEM! AND-AND THEIR APARENTMENT IS IN SHAMBLES! I-I CAN'T FIND THE BOYS ANYWHERE-"

"LEATHERHEAD-"

"THEY MUST OF COME BACK FOR HIM! WE HAVE TO-"

"LEATHERHEAD SHUT THE F** UP!" suddenly Kaede reached under Leatherhead and grabbed him by the ankle. Right before Leos' eyes ( so he knew it wasn't' a trick) she lifted the enormous beast right over her head before slamming him down onto his back, grabbing him by the snout. Kaede forced eye contact with the large crocodile, "_** . .** _"

The croc's yellow eyes swiveling around and looking right in there direction. Leo took the moment to look and see Raph standing by him, his hand grasping the back of Don's samue and Don's hand grabbing the back of Leo's. That explained how he got yanked back. The croc eyes looked at Donnie, then at Raph before closing and his breathing slowed. Kaede waited a few seconds released the croc's snout, and began stroking it, looking around him

, "Students, you are dismissed for today."  
There was a collected moan as the students began to pack up their lunches and head out the door, some of them said their goodbyes to Raph and Don but soon the dojo was empty other then the "wild boys" their mother, the panicked croc and Leo. If someone had told him a week ago that this was going to happen, he probably would of lost A LOT of money, and his house. And Kaze, he missed his loyal horse-

"Donatello, go get Leatherhead some tea."  
The small kame nodded and ran out of the room. Kaede released 'Leatherhead's' snout and took his arm, heaving the croc into a sitting position, "Deep friends, Tomodachi." Kaede told him, it was almost hard to believe that the person who had literally man-handled him was now running her hand over the reptiles hard scales.

Leatherhead buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking heavily. But this didn't make sense to Leo, he tried to turn, "Raph wh-" but a sharp yank on his mask trails shut him up.

Donnie ran back in and knelt by Leatherhead, holding out a steaming yunomi. Leatherhead looked up at him with a sad smile, taking the cup in his huge hands, "Thank you Donatello.'

"You're welcome Leather-head sensei, I'm sorry we made you worry."

Leatherhead gave him a small nod before drinking the tea. Downing it quickly. But the small quantity seemed to do the trick because the large croc's shaking began to appease, his breathing slowing down. After a bit Leatherhead opened his eyes again, "I'm so sorry about my entrance, Kaede." he looked at the badger patting his arm, "When I saw what happened to the apartment and the blood, I thought, I thought-" but he stopped talking again, taking another deep breath, "What happened back there?" he asked Donatello, "It looked like a monster tore through."

"I'm sorry sensei, it's a confusing story. "Don glanced back at Leo, giving him a smile. Leatherhead followed his gave and his mouth fell agape at the sight of Leo as though he wasn't quite sure he was real, "Donatello, who is this boy?"

Don looked over at Leo about to say something, but Leo gave him a smile back, closing off his words. So he stepped way from the wall, he wanted to be polite and spare Don the introduction, "My name is Leonardo Lorenzo Miyamoto. I am their oldest brother." he pressed his palms together and bowed.

"Oldest?" came Raph's surprised voice, "OLDEST?"

"Raph." Kaede snapped her fingers and pointed towards the door. Leo heard Raph groan heavily and storm out of the room. Did he just get a time out? Gawd that would be hilarious

But Leatherhead looked over at Donatello as though to get verification. When Don nodded he set down the finished tea and stood up now that he was standing even closer Leo realized how tall he REALLY was. (and it took all his guts to not to run for his life). Leatherhead pressed his hands together and bowed, "It is a honor to meet the brother of my former student. I am I-sha Leatherhead."

Fear of the beast quickly slid away, and relief remained. He could hardly believe the frantic thrashing creature that Kaede had thrown mere minutes before was now looking at him with such a calm face. but he realized something Leatherhead had said, "Former student?"

"It is a small joke, sine Donatello learned all he could from me in 2 days." he glanced back at Donatello, "I am very relieved to see the Tsukino boys unharmed. When I saw your apartment trashed I expected the worst. "

"thanks Leatherhead." Don bowed, "Sorry, I promise to fix it later-"

"Do not concern yourself, you should spend as much time with your brother as long as he's here."

"I want to." Donnie smiled at Leos' direction. Leo couldn't express his gratitude for Donnie enough, that he was the complete opposite of Raph, " I actually do have to head back to the apartment for now, I need to get some stuff before they are ruined." he walked over to the front door before turning his to mother, "mom? Can you please keep Raph from killing Leo while I'm gone."

"Got it son." Kaede gave him a short wink ,Leo gave her a small smile before realizing Don was already gone. Anxiety practically slapped him in the face, what if Don got hurt? What if someone offered him candy? What if he started coughing again, who was going to-

A blunt object to his scalp interrupted his thoughts and rattled his senses. Leos' hands shot out and grabbed the throbbing shot before looking at the perpetrator, Kaede with a wooden sandal in her hands, "What was that for?!" eh asked

"Donatello is s big boy, metaphorically speaking. And he was very well trained." Kaede tossed her shoe out the front door. But Leo couldn't figure out how she had gotten it so fast, "HE is more then capable of taking care of himself-"

Raph suddenly poked his head back into the room "he left didn't he?!" Before Leo could respond Raph looked over at Kaede, a pleading look on his face. Kaede sighed and waved towards the door, "You owe me a 10 minute verbal timeout later."

"Ok ok FINE." Raph ran out the door ,"DON SLOW YOUR ASS DOW RIGHT NOW!"  
Leo glanced over at Kaede in confusion but she smiled "what? The kuma-ni is never reasonable. It's in the species description ." she crossed her and shook her head lightly

"That and getting time-outs every 3 minutes."

So that WAS a timeout! That was hilarious! Leo could hate himself for being so satisfied later, "Does he get "timeouts" often?"

"You've seen his attitude, what do you think? And I suggest you quit taking glee in his suffering or I'll send YOU to timeout."  
Leo wanted to remind Kaede she wasn't' his mother. But out of all seriousness he was terrified of her. So it was best to change the subject NOW, "Why does Donnie call Raph,  
'Kuma-ni?"

"why are you asking me? HE'S the one who called him that ever since he started talking."

Talking! Right!, "how long has Don been talking?! When did he start?!" Leo hated that he missed Don's first word, since he had been there for all his other brothers, but at least he could find out the truth. Not only that but Kaede looked downright amused with him,

"Even if I were blind, I wouldn't doubt your relation to my sons. "then turned her head around, "What about you Leatherhead?"

"Not for a moment. "responded the I-sha croc, "He may look like Raphael but he has Donatello's curiosity."

Leo blushed, deciding to take their words as praise

Kaede smiled and looked down at him, as though recounting a nice tale"I don't know when Don's first word was, but I do know is that he started whispering about 3 months after I adopted them," she shook her head lightly, "My clever boy was a very shy baby. It was almost like he was too scared to let anyone here his voice. But that never really changed, he's still very shy. When people would come over to the house he'd either squeeze the life out of Raph's hand or my neck. He was SO shy and so tiny.  
It really broke the heart of all my lady friends because all they wanted to do was coo him."

Leo tried to smile, but it only came out as a twitch. He never really thought of Don as being shy. But they had never been around other people when they were children. Leo blinked a bit at this realization. That was why he didn't know what Usagi or Dorinbo were. He had never seen another species other then his brothers or father. He had never even left the property up until that night. It all made sense now!

That wasn't the issue here. The issue was that he had come here. He had never really thought about the family that could of adopted Raph and Don. But it was obvious that Kaede adored both of her sons. A truly great mother. More then anything he hated the idea of breaking up this family. Dons family. No wonder Raph hates him. He would too if someone had come into his life, claimed to be long lost family member and claim he had more family out-

Wait

That did happen to him

Shell that was a long time ago

"Catch."

Leo barely registered the word in time for his hand to shoot up and catch the said object, luckily his hand met wood. He blinked for a moment before looking at the shinai in his hand and looked at it in confusion," Wh-"

"Your arms feeling better, so let me give you a short lesson."  
That was a weird idea, "Why-"

"Why not?"  
Leo paused and stood up quickly taking the shinai in his hands. Kaede smiled in approval before flipping out two wooden training kama's

"Lets get started gakusei."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"DON! Don slow your ass down!"  
In came Raphael, the overprotective brother. Don fought the urge to smile in his stroll ( it was nice to have a warm day for a change) when he heard the sound of heavy running feet with sandals (the shout of someone being tossed to the side) and hand slapping onto his hand and yanking him back to a stop (causing him to nearly run into a old frog passing by), "I thought I told you to slow down. "hissed Raph flaring at him and squeezing the life out of his hand

'And I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own. Most people are. Especially when a certain person is on his way to his own store."

"not today, you aren't walking alone. The gangs have been out lately."  
But before Don could remind him of his dojo record, Raph moved in front of him and dragged him by hand forward, Don could almost laugh at Raph's childish reactions.

"Don't let go." Raph told him

"I wont."

"I'm serious, if you let go I'm going to pound your head in."

"I promise not to." Even with the threat Don found himself smiling. This was so typical.

Even the speech was same ,ever since they were kids Raph would make Don promise not to let go of his hand and Don would promise not to. And Raph would threaten to hurt him if he broke his promise.

Typical Raph

Typical Kuma-ni

While Raphael had always been protective of Don, but when he took on their mothers mantel and was exposed to the criminal underbelly it grew to the almost paranoid levels.

Kaede would tell Don , when he was pulling at his face in frustration, that Raph was just worried about him, and that his coughs certainly didn't help. The thought sent his hand up to his throat feeling the phantom aches from the coughs that sent him to his knees.

"Don?"

Don snapped up just in time to run into Raph's hand, luckily Raph caught him by the shoulder in time to keep him from banging his head into Raph's shell, he put on another smile, "Yeah?"

"I saw you rubbing your throat, do you need your medicine?" already reaching for his waist. That meant that Raph got out the old water flask and probably started carrying it around again after last night. Which also meant it was overflowing with his medicine. That almost made Don smile, "I'm fine Raph, sorry."

the red masked kame frowned at him before turning back around and started on his way again. Don let the smile fall off his face. He hated how easily it was for him to slide into a smile, normally a twitch now trying to make his family feel better. While it was easy for him to smile, he probably wouldn't do it out of reflex. Already they walked in the back gate and the familiar sight of the workshop coming into view. He fought his instinct to go and start setting up for a day broken bones, diseases, hypochondria and every other alphabet. Every once in a while he had to perform exorcisms or convince people that their loved ones weren't possessed and simply went insane.

Normal day

He was about to head up the stairs to their nearly destroyed apartment when a yank on his mask drew him to a halt and sent him spinning around, "what?" he demanded Raph

"Stay here, there might be a ton of dust up there and I don't want you choking on it again."

Hm, that was the 12th time Raph mentioned his lungs. New record, "Its been a few hours, it might all be gone."

"Not risking it," without a pause he leapt up the stairs and ducked into the apartment.  
Donnie sighed angrily and started up the stairs but Raph poked his head out, frowning, "STAY."

Don stuck his tongue out at him before stepping off the steps. Raph gave him a thumbs up before ducking into the apartment. Don sat down on the step looking over the small back space. HE could remember coming back here to train the birds, go through bo kata's and watch the stars. At least till Raph came by and started cussing his heart out. Threatening him so much that Don would start tuning him out unintentional. Well, at least he told Raph it was unintentional.

"Clear!" came the call. Don grinned and hurried up the stairs about to duck in when he felt something being shoved into his face, something red and familiar "-Aph-" he growled through the cloth

But the mask less brother frowned, 'Either you keep it over your mouth or you can sty outside."

Don growled at him lightly (at which he noticed Raph raising his eyebrows and chuckling lightly) but placed his hand over the mask and frowned heavily ' Happy?" he asked muffled

"Yup." Raph reached and shoved on his head lightly forcing him through the door. Don stumbled in before regaining his step and looking around. In the light the damage to the apartment was worse then it looked last night , the support beam had completely broken in half causing half of the roof too fall in, burying almost everything, everything was still covered in a faint layer of dust. Don could see why Raph was making him keep a mask over his mouth.

Don normally would of rolled his eyes but nodded, finding truth in his words. He tried to ignore the fact that most of his hard worked inventions had been destroyed. Hours he had spent, restless nights, scraping together money to get parts, dumpster diving. Happy memories,

"You ok Don?" asked Raph

Don forced a nod, before noticing a long narrow object. His sadness faded when he picked it iff the ground, the dust sticking tightly to his simple but dependable bo-staff. He'd have to wash it. And the sight pf a familiar sight of a potted plant. A gift from Leatherhead. Since Leatherhead was a foreigner, he had seen a lot of new stuff. This plant produced delicious dark brown "seeds" that Leatherhead defined as 'beans" and when they were broken up and heated up they made a delicious, if not bitter, drink that gave him energy.

"Dam, I thought that thing was destroyed." Raph growled angrily. It was a joke, but Raph really did hate his 'Coffee tree'. But Don wasn't' fooled, he knew his big brother. He kenw when his brother had something on around and if there was one thing he didn't like was Raph bouncing around the subject, "Something you want to talk about Raph? Is it about Leo?"

He could practically see Raph flinch and felt guilty, it was almost as if their newly discovered brothers name was a taboo to him, "Yeah bro. I heard you guys talking."

Huh he did?" Oh." it was all he could say. If Raph had overhead their conversation then shouldn't he be happy? He had pretty much told Leo that he wouldn't go wit him. No matter what. But as much as he meant those words, he felt his heart beat faster.  
Leo  
His new big brother.  
No not new, new wasn't' fair. Not new, was there a word for a long lost brother? He searched his numerous words, there had to be one.

Found

Newly FOUND brother. That was nice, fair. And it reminded him the fact that he had ANOTHER brother out there. A little brother. It was a comforting feeling, as comforting as having Leo hug him, he could only assume it was old feelings, like a instinct. He was supposed to feel that way, like how he was supposed to feel safe around Raph-

Wait. He put the plant down. If Raph had heard them then he knew what he said, he knew that Donnie didn't want to go with him. SO he knew that Donnie said no, so why did he sound so sad-

Then it hit him. Slapped him right across the face. The force caused him to drop the plant. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him out of the apartment , Don pretty much fell against the railing as a hand flewto his throat, not in a assault but in a method he was familiar with , "are you ok?!" demanded Raph, "Is it your air way ok? Your lungs?"

Don pushed him away, dropped Raph's mask and ran down the stairs, his airway was open, but he needed AIR. He stumbled out into the backyard and put his hands behind his head trying to think straight. He could already imagine the conversation. Mom had to of talked to him, about how she thought they should go. Go with a complete stranger one who he had risked his life to defend, all logic was there, "I can't go Raph." he said loudly.  
He didn't care if Raph was listening or not, "I'm a I-sha I have patients. And of the  
Councilmen is coming by because he needs advice-"

"Ma thinks we should go with him, just for a bit. You know I don't want to. And those patients are Leatherheads too, and the Councilmen can get advice from someone else.

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. It was too painful, too much. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave his family. Don had thought that ,since Rah didn't like Leo, that there would have been no chance of them going with Leo. Now his one safety net was gone. Dam now he was getting light-heated and dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus,

"Donnie."

Don opened his eyes to see Raph standing there with his masked pulled back on with his arms lifted up from his sides slightly. A natural reaction, Don ran forward and buried his face into Raph's plastron , his older brothers arms wrapped around him. Even if Leo's arms felt familiar, there was no safer place then to be in his older brothers arms. He could already feel cognitive thought return and the dizziness fade away as Raph rocked him gently and stroked the back of his head with soothing murmurs, for a few minutes. Don didn't care though "You ok?" Raph asked eventually, his normally harsh voice was considerably softer. Which meant that he felt guilty.

Don nodded the best he could without moving his face away

"Good."

Don hugged Raph even tighter, tears burning in his eyes, "What about Mother?" the woman who raised them she was just a child? Took them in, gave them everything they ever needed. Held them when they were scared and told them how much she loved them everyday. She had even broken the arms of cook when Raph almost choked on a fish bone in his rice dish. She tossed a bear (full grown 2 hiro tall city bear that weighted more then Leatherhead through a wall at a police station when a police officer took Donnie right from outside their home, "I don't want to leave Ma." he forced out

"I know baby bro." Don could faintly feel Raph nuzzle his scalp oh shell. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Raph never got all' brotherly' like that unless he expected Don to react badly. Kind of like dumping water on a house so it wouldn't catch on fire., "She would come in a heartbeat but she thinks that if she was there that she would only get in the way. And its not like we'll be gone for a long time. And /leatherhead will be able to take care of your patients till then," there was a small pause, "Geez I thought you wanted this."

Don looked up at him angrily "Why would I want to leave?! My family is here! Everything I love! I'm not some cold hearted ass ho-"

Raph's hand shot up and pressed his face back into Raph's chest "Ok ok sorry, Donnie BREATH."

Don growled angrily before closing his eyes, letting the gentle rocking seep into his fusing top. His heartbeat slowing down finally, only shame at his rare anger remained, "I'm sorry Raph."

""Don't be, you've calmed me down enough times, I can return the favor."

That didn't seem fair for as many times as Donnie cooled Raph's temper, Raph was there for him in his coughs and his nightmares. As often as Donnie complained that Raph was too overprotective in the (atleast as he perceived ) silliest situations. But the truth was he wouldn't change his big brother, he looked up at him, "Promise we'll come home?"

His older brother, his Kuma-ni, looked down on him and smirked slightly, "Yeah. I promise baby bro."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

There was a number of Leo things that wished had turned out differently, and only a few of them were admitted mistakes on his behalf.

1) When he was 13 and finally told Mikey he wasn't allergic to dango, or other sugary treats

2) When he was 10 and accidentally broke his arm while trying to swing Dorinbo's sword (luckily Dorinbo considered his injury was punishment enough

3)Present day, when he subjected himself to a Kaede lesson.

Leo found his sword being knocked out of his hand and himself sliding across the floor colliding with the opposite wall. He lay there for a few minutes, mostly to give his aching limbs the mercy they so begged for. GEEZ he had never been thrown around before so much in his life.

"You still alive?"

The voice made Leo wince slightly, the voice of his tormentor. Who made his fighting instructors look like kitten wrestlers. He peered up at Kaede who was now standing in front of him, her training kama's now hanging off the wall. Her face amused as she held a hand out to him, "Come on, lesson over."

Never before had Leo been so grateful to hear those words, he reached up a shaky hand and took hers. He braced himself to pull himself onto his feet but Kaede pulled him up and sat him against the wall, "Just wait till your muscles adjust, "  
Leo nodded, resting his head on the wall, praying that he could just sleep in the dojo again tonight. He really didn't feel like much moving. He also saw that Leatherhead was gone, probably went home or something.

"You know, Raph pretty much spent his entire childhood in this dojo."

"Really?" Leo looked over, seeing Kaede sitting by him her clothes weren't' even wrinkled. HELL how strong was she?!

"Yeah, even when the lessons were over. He enjoyed having a place he could work his muscles and anger without hurting his little brother. Well most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah. There were times when Raph would get too aggressive and accidentally hurt him, He was always so distraught afterward." she rested her head against the wall, a small smile on her face, "I remember when I first got them home and took care of Donnie's coughs that I gave them both baths to get some of the dirt off. But I saw that Donnie's right hand was covered in bruises, as though something had been squeezing it. I didn't understand it till I got them both dressed and Raph grabbed Don's hand again. I realized that Raphael had been squeezing it to the point of bruising for months." she laughed slightly, "It was almost too cute . I had to teach Raph how to hold Dons hand without hurting him." she smiled at Leo ,"There were a lot of habits they eventually grew out of, Raph eventually stopped trying to eat fish out of the coi pond, Don stopped using my yunomi's to try and crack open nuts. I still don't know why they did that, they had plenty to eat., "she laughed slightly, before chuckling lightly, her smile fading, "He never lost that side of him, the side that drove to protect Donnie, from everything around them. Even when Donnie got lost-"

"What?" asked Leo

"its just a old story, back when they were babies."

Leo perked up, turning more to face her, "Can you tell me? Please?"

Kaede looked over at him with a small smile before resting her head again on the back wall , "It was about 10 years ago, 6 months after I had adopted the "Wild Boys.","

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_He was lost. Lost and scared. A horrible combination. Especially for a child, hiding in the alleyway between buildings. Donnie didn't' know how it happened but he had broken the rule, he and his big brother weren't supposed to leave the perimeter of their home or the go past the gate , but the ball he had been playing with had rolled onto the street. Raph always went and got it when that happened, but Raph was in timeout so he had decided to go get it himself. But when he grabbed the ball a huge crowd had gone by, mixing him in. He could barely get his way out and when he had he was lost, lost and alone. His fear had gotten the best of him in that dark alley so he had sat down against the wall. Donnie let out another sob before burying his face into his knees. He wanted to ask for help but only sobs left his mouth. He was so cold,, he wanted his Mama, he wanted his big brother. He wanted his Kuma-ni-_

_"DON!"_  
_That voice? Was it real? It sure sounded like_

_"DONNIE WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_Raph? He looked towards the opening of the alley. That was big brother! He opened his mouth to cal for him, but once again no words came out. He strained as much as he could, but nothing happened. He felt a familiar pull on his throat and started to cough into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. The sound of running footsteps approached him," DON!"_

_Donnie raised his head to see Raph standing at the entrance to the alley, his face sweaty and breathing heavily. Donnie was about to smile when he saw Raphs exression. His face was a mixture of relief and anger, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOSUE!?" he shouted, "MA AND I WERE WORRIED SICK!"_

_Don buried his face back into his knees, he hated when Raph yelled at him. His loud voice was so scary. He loved his big brother more then anything and when he yelled-he could already feel the sobs and coughs coming back. But he didn't care. He heard the scraping of feet, a hand catch him under the chin and raise his head up to look up. Raph was now kneeling in front of him. His eyes had faded from their 6 year old rage, "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry."_

_Don sniffed sadly, Raph reached forward and wiped his streaming eyes gently, "you're not hurt are you?" he asked in a much nicer voice_

_Don shook his head sadly as he began chewing on his knuckles. A nervous habit. One Raph normally scowled him for , but for some reason Raph was letting it slide, "s-s-scared." he said sadly. The first word he had said in a week. It sounded so weird._

_"Ok good. Lets go home, Ma has medicine for you." he reached forward and took his_  
_hand. Pulling Donnie to his feet. The fear Don had been feeling slowly fell away. He had his kuma-ni._

_"Don't let go Donnie ok?"_

_"k-k."_

_"If you let go I'll punch you.'_

_"k-k.'_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Raph would never hurt Donnie though. Not on purpose But he never got over the hand holding thing. At first it was all the time, then it was only when they were out with me. ." she looked over at Leo.

Leo found himself wondering again if Kaede-sensei could read minds" And now?"  
But Kaede looked over at him again, but this time there wasn't so much of a smile, there was underlying tone in her eyes. A spark that Dorinbo had in his eyes when he heard about bandits near the village. Or reminded Leo of his duty,, "Those two boys mean the world to me. I raised them and did everything in my power to give them what they needed. But  
Raph has never lost that instinct he has as being overprotective of his little brother. And I'm telling you NOW, that if you threaten them. Raph will not hesitate to break you in half. Which would be merciful in comparison to what I would do to you."

Leo blinked for a moment trying to take in all her words (well, THREATS.) and unsure what to say. But his neck involuntarily nodding. Which seemed to be what Kaede wanted. She nodded in approval,

The door suddenly opened and Raph poked his head in, "Ma? What are you doing?"

"just gave Leo a short lesson in fighting."

"And he survived?" he sounded disappointed. But Raph shrugged and stepped in, Don following carrying a weird cylinder bag with a strap on it. Instantly Leo went to his knees when he saw the red in Don's eyes. But he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, a reminder to stay quiet. But why? Why should he-

Then he saw Raph's finger reach up and hook around Don's, pulling his hand over into his,  
his large hand swallowing Don's tiny one. His fingers moving around slightly as though adjusting his grip. Probably remembering the lessons that Kaede had given him.  
But Leo saw something else too, he saw two tiny hands, covered in dirt. Covered in stains and scratches. The hands of two little boys who survived in a hostile environment. Both so brave, both so alone.

The Yasei brothers.

"We'll go."

Huh? Dang it, Leo had to pay more attention, this was getting ridicules, eh looked up at Raph who

definitely didn't look happy. Why wasn't he-

Wait.

What?

Kodomo: child

Yasei: Wild

Sutoraiku: Strike!

Hiruyasumi: lunch break

IDO :MOVE!

HIo: its a measurement about 1.818 meters

Man this was a looong chapter. But I'm hoping that's what everyone wanted. J see you  
next time!


	14. Onward Part I

"-according to my calculations, if we stop only two times we can make it back to your village by nightfall."

Leo nodded, unable to believe the conversation going on. He was actually talking to his Otouto, Donatello, about going back to his village. And now they were pouring over a map that Don's old sensei (Leatherhead) had made with Kaede and Donnie kneeling on one side and Leo on the other (Raph was doing something else). It was definitely more up-to-date, (in his map, Dorinbo had to draw a x where their village was.). Leos' eyes moved from Horyu City to Murakami Village. They were so close, so freaking close. If Leo had known his brothers location he would of gotten there WEEKS ago. Not that he was complaining, frankly he was grateful to have even found them at all. And now he was heading home.

Home. Even with word sent comfort through him and he struggled to keep the smile off his face, home. To his family. To his fathers, adoptive and birth. And brothers! To his brothers, Usagi and Michel-. Leo paused in mid-thought

Mikey. His aka-chan

He was going home to his baby brother, well now he had two baby brothers. Donnie too. He'd never consider Raph a 'baby brother though (he feared the imprint in his face that would be left from Raph punching him so hard). Leo's eyes followed the Raisuhowaito River all the way down to the Akai forest. Somewhere between there was his (correction THEIR) grandfather. There was barely a day that had gone by where he didn't mentally beat himself up for not remembering the village name. And he was sure he wouldn't be able to go their on his way home, not without Raph and Donnie finding out about Kojima.

NO, He'd find a way back. He had to.

Leo looked up to glance at Kaede and Donnie. He wasn't' sure if it was because Donnie would be leaving soon, but Kaede's arm was wrapped around Don's shoulders tightly, while the young kame had his head resting on his mothers shoulders. Any time Leo tried to make eyes contact and smile, Don could only give him a half-hearted twitch. Leo could only pray that Donnie wouldn't resent him, Raph he could probably handle hating him, but not his Otouto.

Donnie reached up and rubbed his throat lightly, something Leo didn't overlook. He could already hear the coughs in the back of his head, "Are you ok?" he asked without thinking.

Donnie game him the same 'sad half twitch smile', "I feel fine, its just itchy."

Leo didn't believe him, he looked over at Kaede. Judging by the small frown on her face, he knew his worries were based on fact. Her hand (resting on his opposite shoulder) slowly slid up his shoulders and rested on the side of his neck lightly, her scowl relaxing slightly before turning to Leo , "I believe some tea would be good right now, would you like to get some Leonardo?'"

Leo nodded, hurrying out of the room and almost running into Raph, who glared at him, "What the hell's your problem?!

"S-sorry." well, he wasn't' really. But it sounded better then 'shut your hot headed arrogant mouth up' good thing he had a mountain of patience. He had to remember to thank Mikey for that later. He put on a smile, "Sorry I was just getting tea-'"

"Whatever." Raph rolled his eyes. If leo had known , as a child, that Raph's' tempter would get THIS bad he definitely would of done something about it. He didn't know what, but he'd do SOMETHING. Leo caught a glimpse at the stack of clothes bundled under Raph's arms, "Are those yours? Are you packing?"

"Nah I stole it. Don't be stupid."

Leo gritted his teeth, reminding himself to keep pleasant and be the better man. He then saw the familiar black leather stuck between the clothes, "Is that your Nightw-"

"LOOK." Raph shoved a finger into his chest angrily, the force (despite coming from one finger) sent him stumbling back into the hallway wall, amber eyes blazing in his face, "I don't need you to peck at me like a awkward snail, I might be going with you but that sure as hell doesn't mean I like you-"

"RAPHAEL."

Raph flinched at the sound of his mothers loud angry voice (Leo hated how much satisfaction that gave him. Then the following 'satisfaction took that away) , "Yeah Mom?" his voice considerably softer and meeker

"Act more HUMANE towards your big brother. Or I'll revoke your rank and let Donnie ground you."

"What?! Ma-"

"_APOLOGIZE_."

Raph growled heavily, glaring at Leo as though wondering how to get out of -"

"I don't hear you apologizing."

"ALRIGHT! Alright. I'm sorry. But I still don't' think you're older then me you freaking-"

"Raph."

Raph growled again before storming away, cursing under his breath and stormed back down the hall. Disappearing with a loud BANG into the room that he shared with Donnie. Leo wanted to feel concerned, and his did, but it was hard to deal with that attitude all the time. He hurried and prepared the tea and came back with the tray.

As soon as he entered the room, he saw Don quickly wipe his eyes with his sleeves . Leo was confused for a moment before he saw dampness on Kaede's shoulder. His stomach turning cold when he realized what Don had been doing, he quickly rounded the map and knelt by him" are you ="

"Thanks for the tea Leo!" Donnie smiled, quickly taking the yunomi,

Leo was about to ask him bout his crying but he got a small glare from Kaede. Trying to look inconspicuous ,handing Kaede a yunomi, "What was that about 'rank?"

Kaede smiled, "well, the rule ws set up for when I was the NightWatcher and Leatherhead would babysit. Except he never had the heart to ground them so I gave Raph the power to ground if he saw fit. That only lasted a hour cause Raph started to ground Donnie for everything. So i gave Donnie the same power. They could ground each-other and when I came home they'd tell me why they had and why it should be sustained. if it wasn't a good reason then I would revoke the grounding and the grounder would get grounded."

"what seriously?!" oh man he'd love to see that, he smiled over at Donnie who kept his eyes fully focused on his tea. Leo tried not to look too sad, but the fact he couldn't get eye contact almost broke his heart, he didn't want his brothers to go with them if it meant they'd end up hating him, he paused before reaching out and laying his hand on Dons shoulder, finally getting the smaller kame's attention, "Are you ok? I'm sorry if this is putting a lot of pressure on you."

Donnie face dawned with realization, "N-No I'm fine! I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to lie me-"

"B- but I'm ok," he looked over at Kaede, "Mom I'm fine-"

Kaede reached over and stroked her sons face, "I know baby I know, why don't' you go and help Raph pack?"

Don looked between them and nodded sadly, getting up and walking out of the room. Leo looked over at Kaede, "What-"

"There's something you need to understand about my son, my youngest son." Leo acknowledged the intense emphasis on 'my, "he is used to being treated, 'differently' because of his health. Even by strangers, so he tends to not keep his emotions 'open' and the more you try to get him to tell you what's wrong, the more he'll shut you out. You have to be patient with him."

"But, he used to always come with me, everywhere. We never left the house but he always depended on me, I was practically his mother-"

"That was ten years ago gakusei, he was just a baby at the time. How can you expect him to remember that?"

"I-I- are you telling me that Raph's' always patient? That he waits around-"

"Hell no, but HE took care of Donnie HE helped raise him. He has been here for ten years so he can get away with it."

Leo found his energy draining, trying to take in her words, "I-I just wish that we could pick off when I lost them."

"Are you telling me that you would rather he was the shy baby that couldn't' talk or go through a day without falling ill?"

Ok when she put it like that-, "No."

"Donatello will learn to trust you again, as long as you are deserving of it."

Despite the fact Leo wished for nothing less then to have his little brother back, he knew she was right. He wanted so badly wanted for his little brother to depend on him. But that was selfish, and he hated that.

Leo had to be patient.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Dam it, I sure don't see how hes older then me Don. I don't believe it, He's a freaking scrawny rat."

"Raph-"

"I mean just look at him, his clothes! They HANG off him, "

"He's built differently. He is taller then you."

"by a millimeter-"

Leo took a deep breath, running his hand down Kaze's neck. The fields around them were rolling with hills and large stones tall sturdy trees spread out sparesely, and because he had such a good vantage poin the wasn't' as worried about being jumped. He tried to calm himself down, which did help a little bit. He glanced behind him at the borrowed horse and its riders. Raph sat up on front while Donnie sat behind him. It had a been a bit of a roller coaster of emotions, between watching Donnie and Raph say goodbye to their mother and watching Kaede hug her boys, pruning over Don's happi and making sure that his three buttons were secure. Reminding her boys to look out for each other. Handing Raph a water flask and a rather large box that she said, 'always keep it full, you never know when a bad day will come around'. It was hard to watch her wrap her arms around her small son and her 'kuma son'. Leo had been hoping that Raph might groan and mumble something on the lines of 'too old to be hugged' or 'dam it don't put me on the same level as Donnie.' but instead he lowered his head to rest his chin on his mothers shoulder. IT was only then Leo realized that Raph was taller then his adopted mother. Leo didn't know why he didn't realize it before, maybe it was the way Kaede carried herself. In confidence, the same confidence that Raph exhume. For a moment Leo felt a little sad as he still struggled to remember his own mother. He just wanted her to be just like Kaede.

That would be a mother to be proud of.

Of course, a hour into the trip Raph was already grinding his nerves. He'd like to think that he was trying to distract Donnie, but Leo knew by now that Raph wanted nothing more then to drive Leo crazy.

And he was succeeding

"He's a freaking runt-"

"He's still taller then me."

"That's because you're the runtiest runt of the runts. "

"Runtiest' isn't a word."

"how would you know-"

"PARDON ME." Leo growled back at them "But are you going to spend this entire trip insulting my height?"

"Maybe." Raph smirked.

Already Leo was forming the words that was CLEANLY show his feelings towards Raph. But he caught a glimpse of Donnie smiling at him sympathetically. It was the first time anything short to a smile Don had given him in since last night, "If you're bored, then we can play the riddle game."

"Riddle Game?" Raph moaned, " Ah hell Donnie that's the stupidest game in history."

"You're only saying that because you always loose."

"That's YOUR problem-"

Leo glanced back again, it was a little funny to se the two stuck on the same horse. Since was so big and since Donnie was too small for his own, Leo offered to let him ride on his. But as expected, Raph had insulted him and refused. Leo couldn't expect a less pleasant situation, but Donnie seemed to be more tolerant then he was.  
And he was pretty dam sure that RPAH didn't teach him that.

Leo pulled on his reins to slow down slightly and pull up beside Raph and Donnie, Raph gave him a irritated look but Donnie smiled, "Yeah Leo?"

"how does the riddle game work?"

Don's eyes lit up, "We tell each other riddles

"Sounds like fun. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure!"

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo had to admit, he really didn't know what he was getting into when he accepted the challenge. As fun as it was, there was no that if this were a real competition he would of lost, " OK, What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?" it was Don's turn again, he never knew someone knew so many riddles. He had to make up some, but when he wasn't trying to make up ones, he was trying to sort through Don's impossible ones.

"Your fist." Raph concluded, " Or rather the imprint." as was his usual pattern of purposely stupid answers over the past 4 hours which included answers such as 'fart' 'burp' 'ass'. which allowed Leo reason to glare at him before realizing Don was already smiling , dam it. Leo had to think, he knew he had heard this one before, Usagi had told it to him, it wasn't a object, he sighed heavily and rolled his head back. Think Leo think Leo! He thought back to Usagi, so what kind of riddle did Usagi know-then it hit him and sent a smile across his face, "Its your word!"

"Right-o Leo-" he grinned. Even though he hated loosing, he loved the sight of Don lighting up at the challenge of a new riddle. It did very little to help the numbness in his legs. Hell, he looked up at the sky, they had made good time. And Donnie did say they could have two breaks, "I think its time for a break guys,"

"Dam straight' Raph stretched, the first time they agreed EVER. Leo decided not to party in celebration

"WE are pretty close to Akai Forest, we could stop there-" he realized the sound of echoing hoof-beats had already stopped. He pulled on the reins and glanced back. Raph was already off the horse (which was now eating grass in peace) and sitting against a boulder eyes closed. A tall tree by him giving the hot-head comfortable shade Leo growled slightly and turned the reins and rode back. He slid off the horse onto jelly legs, grateful that his knees didn't sent him falling on his face (he didn't want Raph laughing at him even if he was asleep). "Hey Don, "he called, arm over his neck as he stretched out, "I think I have a good one-" he waited a bit for his riddle (he normally had them on the edge ready to fire) so when he didn't get a response he turned around, "Do-" the realization hit him in the face.

Don was gone.

He looked around once then twice, hoping that Donnie was just be out of sight, maybe resting behind the tree, but the sight of his purple masked little brother was no where in sight. NO. This couldn't be happening, he had just reunited with Donnie he couldn't loose him again , he cupped his hands around his mouth, "DONNIE!" he shouted

"what?"

Leo blinked for a moment before realizing that the voice had come from ABOVE. He looked up and was a bit surprised to see Donnie standing on one of the branches, his weird tube shaped bag at his side and his light brown eyes looking down on him as though he were nuts, his hand resting against the trunk with a knife in the bark (the same look he was probably getting from Raph, if the sounds of growling was anything to go by).

"What are you doing?" He called

"Getting bark and Iyokan. The bark is suspected to be good for helping people sleep and everyone likes Iyokan."

Leo could barely acknowledge his words (or Raph glaring at him for waking him up) all he could acknowledge was the TREE the freaking tree that seemed to be growing by the second. Taking his little brother higher and higher limiting his chances of surviving the fall. He felt his knees shaking uncontrollably and a deep sweat sinking in, "Don! Get down!"

"why?" he asked nonchalant, as though Leo was asking him to take his shell off and use it to grind rice, the small kame reached over and snatched another plant,

"Please ! Just please do as I say!"

Donnie gave him a quizzical look before putting the knife back into his bag and taking step off the branch gravity immediately taking over and all Leo knew was that Donnie was falling

FALLING

Leo ran forward with his arms out but a hand shot out grabbed him by the back of the leg, the weight displacement sent him falling flat on is face, "DON_'

"What?"

Leo blinked in shock before looking up to see Donnie kneeling in front of him a concerned look on his face. Leo kicked the hand off his calf before getting on his knees and grabbing Don's confused face, "re you ok?! Did you get hurt?! "

"Why would I be hurt-"

"You fell out of the tree-"

"No I dropped out of the tree, I didn't mean to scare you."

Dropped? Was their a difference?! He glanced back at Raph. Why the helll didn't he do anything?! He glared back At Raph, realizing he had been the one who had tripped him. But instead of looking concerned, Raph looked rather annoyed '"What? Don climbs trees better then anyone. If you had tried to catch him he probably would of broken his neck."

That did make sense, he looked at Don who looked rather amused, "I appreciate the effort. "  
Leo sighed in relief. But he still felt sick to his stomach ,

"Uh Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some cold tea?"

"No, NO I DON'T." he just wanted to curl under a rock, far away from trees.  
FAR away

"You sure? The tea I make is great for calming people down.'

Leo gave a small laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but it really does help people with intense phobias. Raph told me so when I made it help to help him combat his fear of bu-"

"SHUT IT DONNIE."

Donnie flinches heavily, head twitching as though expecting a a blow to hit him. Leo fought the urge to turn and glare at Raph. But judging by the snoring Raph had fallen asleep. Leo looked over at Don again. He could remember Dorinbo taking him aside and reminding him not to be strict with Mikey, it was during a time when Mikey had gotten an bad infection he had cut his foot by the river. And after he had gotten better Leo couldn't let him leave his side (and when he left the house he had to wear 4 pairs of socks). Leo raised his hand and placed it on Don' shoulder, rubbing it lightly So Leo understood the urge to protect your siblings. There did seem to be a pattern though, as though Raph knew when to step in and when to stay calm. Like when Donnie was up in that tree, Raph knew immediately that Donnie would be fine up there, but when Leo tried to catch him, he seemed to know to intervene. Instincts. But even he thought Raph was a bit excessive. He was more 'controlling' then protective. More bossy, "Does it bother you when he bosses you around?"

"no, why would it?" Already Don was smiling as though it never happened. But Leo knew this wasn't the truth, since he knew that Mikey didn't like it when Leo bossed (well, Mikey's definition of bossing) him around. Maybe Donnie was mature enough to just deal with it (then again, he wasn't much older then Mikey). Leo remembered what Kaede had said, he had to be patient, he rubbed his thumb into Don's shoulder lightly, "I didn't mean to overreact, I tend to do that with Mikey sometimes when I think he's in danger."

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Mikey?" Leo smiled lightly at the curious look on Donnie's face, "well, he's very, creative. He spends all his allowance on either art stuff or sweets . But overall he's the best little brother anyone could want,."

"He sounds really nice. I wish I could remember him." he shifted around so he was sitting cross-legged, smiling sadly

Leo didn't know why he was surprised, Don really had been just been a baby when this all happened, barely a toddler just like Mikey. He looked around for a moment before it occurred to him

, "you know, we're really close to Akai Forest."

"So?"

Leo blinked a bit in confusion, "That's where your boat is, the one you arrived on."

"It was?"

"How do you not know that?"

"Raph doesn't like talking about it, I never asked because it always looked like it upset him. "he  
shrugged, "SO the boat is still there?'

"What do you remember? About anything?"

"Nothing really, I don't even remember the Forest. I remember mother and Kuma-ni, he was the one who told me about the boat. I didn't' even know the name of the forest till you told me just now."

That had to be eating him, from what he had seen Donnie was a pretty curious boy, that wasn't fair to him. Leo stood up and walked over, looking at the horizon, he could see the tops of the trees. A 2 minute walk at most, looked over to make sure Raph was still asleep before looking over at Don before gesturing to him. Don gave him a confused look before getting up and hurrying over, Leo smiled down at him for a moment before reaching his arm out and around Don's shoulders pointing with his free hand, "That's the forest right there, and the boats still there if you want to go see it."

Don's eyes widen in shock, looking up at him, "But-but what about Raph?"

"Its not too far, we'll still be within shouting distance and it wont take too long-"

"NO."

Leo wondered why Donnie head suddenly shouted before (and why his voice had become so deep and hateful) before turning around and realizing that Raph was wide awake and on his feet, tense. While Leo had never seen that expression on his face before, he could easily say that it could of easily been the same as when he had first seen Leo in the apartment as the NightWatcher, "You are NOT going there-"

Leo quickly put his arm around Don's shoulders," I- I just thought I'd sow him where the boat is, he said he doesn't remember the forest or anything and you haven't told him about it-"

"Did you ever think there was a REASON for that?! Me and my ma and Don travel everywhere, we could have been here any time we wanted. I WE chose not to go back."

"We were just-"

"do you think that because you were there for 4 seconds you know it?! Akai forest isn't' a HOME it was a place WE survived. I'll never set foot in that hell hole again. And if you even TRY to make my little brother go there I"ll tear your-"

"RAPH!" Don ran forward before Leo could grab him, like when he trie do stop Mikey to from running up to one of Dorinbo's' old war buddies one with eyes that screamed 'crazy.' Except now his fingers barely missed Dons shoulders as the small kame ran forward and grabbed Raph by the forearms. Leo took a step forward before realizing that Don wasn't in danger, the younger kame had gotten eye contact with Raph. Leo realized that Raph's' hands were shaking, not in the rage that seemed ok over take his entire body when ever he lost his top, but this was different. This with combination with the look in Raph's eyes as he looked down on the purple masked kame. Despair, sadness.

Fear  
So he found himself drawing his hand away from his blade (horrified when he realized it had been there to being with) when Raph raised his hands to place them on either side of Don's face, not as though he was going to crush his head, but like Leo did when he wanted Mikey's' undivided attention, "

"Donnie." his voice even shook, a struggle , "Please promise me that you'll NEVER go to Akai Forest."

"I-I just wanted to see it-"

"I know I know, but you can never go back there WE." he shook him lightly with emphasis, "can never go back there again, I don't care what you have to do, I don't care who you're with but NEVER go back their Donnie, PLEASE."

It would be at this point that Mikey would bombard Leo with questions like WHY he couldn't do that, or if LEO could do it why couldn't' he? Or if he couldn't do it because he wasn't old enough and if he could do it later or what he wasn't supposed to be doing anyway-

But Donnie gave him a small nod, the best he could "I swear Kuma-ni, I swear on my honor."

That must have been what Raph wanted to hear because he sighed heavily, the shaking finally subsiding. He released Donnie's hand and pulled him into a one arm hug, his free hand rubbing the younger kame's scalp, Leo could see Raph whisper something but he couldn't hear it. Tell the truth, this was one fo the times since he met Raph and dealt with his temper that he really blamed himself, of course Donnie wouldn't know about the Forest. Raph was the only one old enough to remember it at the time and if he didn't tell Donnie-

"We leaving or not Fearless? I want to reach your stupid village this year."

"right." Leo hurried over and ignored the fact that Raph and Donnie had already set off. Right now he was just grateful that Rahp didn't demand they go home right then. He wasn't sure who that was for though. Leo couldn't help but cast a guilty glance in Don's collection, he didn't mean to get his younger brother in trouble. The worst part was that Don was the only one who seemed to like him (ugh, it seemed so school). And now he probably wasn't going to forgive him or talk to him.

"OK, so its my turn right?"

"Huh?" Leo looked over to see Don smiling at him, realizing that Don didn't' seem to hold any resentment for getting him in trouble. He could of hugged him grateful he hadn't lost his Otouto, 'Oh right, I got a good one. 'I bind it and it walks. I loose it -"

"A sandal."

"Dam it!"

Iyokan: Oranges, a Japanese orange. Luckily the terms in this one were minimal


	15. Onward Part II

Leo yawned heavily and wiped his eyes on his knuckle, a typical reaction to the sunless environment they were traveling in. Even if the sun hadn't set that long ago, Leo was already feeling the cold seep past his sleeves and clothes, he could even see his breath- but that didn't matter. He'd deal with it. Only thing mattered. And that was that about 40 minutes ago he had caught glimpse of something in the distance against the silhouette of the setting sun. A distinct village that stood in the middle of no where. Even with the sun down and the village out of sight, he knew it was there.

Murakami village

Home

He was almost home. TO his family, to his baby brother to his adopted family and birth father. They were all there. So close, it took all his willpower not to spur his horse and propel himself further. He didn't even mind now that his brothers (rather, his brother and Raph) hadn't said a word in a while. Leo could deal with it. It might be a while but he was sure that-

"Hey Fearless."

Leo glanced back at Raph, who had pulled his hood up, probably to keep out the cold air too. Leo was almost envious as such a clever addition to his normal clothes. Certainly better then his horo (that he couldn't even get out), "I know we just met , again, but if you don't' remember my name you can always ask-"

"Whatever FEARLESS, I need you to check on Don."

Leo blinked in surprise before pulling on his reins to match strides was this happening? Or did he fall asleep again? , "You're asking me for help?'

"Don't' get all emotional, I just haven't heard from Donnie in a while. I'd do it, but if I move he might fall off."

That made sense, Leo leaned back slightly to see Donnie resting his head against Raph's shell. It was almost adorable and made the edges of Leo's mouth twitch, "HE fell asleep."

"Dam brat." Raph world of been scolded, except there was a underlying lightness to his voice, "He probably fell asleep waiting for your to answer his riddle."

What? Oh right, he was supposed to be answering a riddle. Oh dam now he felt bad, he'd ask Don to repeat it later,.

"we're almost to the village right?"

"right." this was the probably the longest he and Raph had gone without arguing, it was nice. It was a good sign. But didn't want to make a big deal.

"Good. " Raph moved around slightly. Leo wondered what he was doing till he realized that he was trying to jostle Donnie, "Up and at'em baby bro, we're almost there."

The smaller turtle grumbled lightly in his sleep, his upper lip moving in a almost snarl. Leo smiled lightly till he realized Raph's' brow had furrowed lightly, his neck craned in a attempt to look back on Donnie. "Oh dam-"

"What's wrong Raph?"

"Did Don look like he was snarling? "

"Yeah-"

"Hell, he only acts like that when he's not feeling well,"

"Even if he's asleep?"

"ONLY when he's asleep. Can you feel his forehead? "

Raph was asking him to do two things?! In one day?! That was a miracle! At first he though that word was too strong, but in truth. That word wasn't strong ENOUGH. Maybe Raph was starting to feel comfortable around him. Maybe he had started having memories he didn't tell Leo about. Leo did warn him about that (a warning that was met with a swift kick that knocked him off his horse). But if it was happening, the most important part was to not make a big deal. He placed on hand on his saddle and leaned over, brushing the back of his hand over Don's cheek and forehead, noting the contrast, "His face is a little cold but his forehead is warm-"

"Pull up his hood, I'll have to mix him some more medicine later."

"More?" Leo's eyes fell on the water flask that hung at Raph's waist, the one that Kaede had given him before they left, (he had heard her say something about 'being prepared'). It had seem a little large to him. Not only that but on their breaks he had seen him take out another bag and kneel by a nearby stream before opening the second bag and shaking it, a bit of powder mixing into the water. How many times had he seen Raph hand it to Don during the extension of their journey? He had lost count, that wasn't a good sign-

"don't look at him like that." came Raph rough growl, "it just keeps him from coughing, if he takes his medicine on time and doesn't do anything stupid. Which includes riding on a horse for an entire day."

Oh shell, here came the blame, "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" Raph looked over at him with a frowned, "DON'S the one who wanted to make the journey in a day."

Wait, that was true. That had been Donnie's idea, Leo didn't even suggest it, "Then why did you do it."

"I didn't WANT to, we argued all freaking night about it. Ma had to even come in a few times. So we compromised."

"how?" he couldn't imagine Donnie arguing with anyone for that long. But maybe it was because Raph had grown up with him

"I agreed to the one day trip, but he has to take his medicine whenever I say."

"Good deal." Leo reached over again and took a hold of the hood, pulling it up over Don's head, " I just never believed that you would remember mothers tea recipe."

"what are you talking about?"

Oh right, he hadn't told Raph about that yet. And now Raph was looking over at him rather suspiciously ( it could be confusion, ,but with those permanent frown lines everything on Raph's faced looked like a scowl). How was he supposed to explain it?, he fiddled with his reins for a moment before he chose his words, "Back when we lived with our family, Don used to get sick a lot then too. And when he'd start coughing our mother would make him some tea. it's the same tea you give Donnie now."

Raph looked over at him with a surprised look on his face. Almost thoughtful, his hand falling on the flask at his side. Leo could almost say that Raph looked thoughtful but then his brow furrowed again as he took his reins again, "My mother is Kaede Tsukino."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Les just get to your stupid village." with a snap of his heels the horse suddenly sprinted forward. And so went the moment, Leo wanted to feel more disappointed then he did. But he was grateful that he even had a moment of pleasant conversation with Raph. At least it meant that it was possible.

And that was a start.

Leo spurred Kaze forward and hurried after Raph, closing the distance again. Luckily Don hadn't awoken from the sudden jostling of the horse. But Leo decided it was better to keep quiet for now, to keep from saying anything stupid.

He wasn't going to give up on Raph.

(#)*(#)*(#)*(#)

Leo slid off his horse and took the reins, pulling Kaze forward by the reins and officially onto Murakami soil. By now you could see the outlines of the houses clearly and the faint flickering of candles that indicated families getting ready for bed. Families that he knew. He could even see two small buildings that made up his school. Despite the fact he used it as a place to sleep most of the time, it made him feel better to see it.

"Why'd ya get off your horse Fearless?" growled Raph

"it's a rule in my village, you never ride a horse through if you know better."

"Well that's stupid." But Raph slid off, before turning back to the saddle. Leo was a bit surprised to see Donnie sliding off the horse, wondering when he had woken it. Judging by the way Donnie was looking around with curiosity in his eyes (rather then groggy) he had to assume Don had been awake for a while. Which made him feel better. Don suddenly looked confused as he reached up and tugged on his hood, as though wondering how it had gotten there, "Ra-"

The red-masked ninja smacked him upside the head lightly, Leo almost yelled at him when he realized that all it did was for Don's hood over his eyes. Not only that but he realized Don was now glaring at Raph playfully. And that Raph was returning the same face, "get over it baby bro you were getting chilled." before looking up at Leo, his grin fading, "And for the record this place smells like ass."

"RAPH."

Leo ignored that comment, reaching back Raph he took Raph and Don's horses reins and pulled him forward, "Give me a bit to let the horses loose, I'll be back."

Donnie nodded, quickly pulling off the bags. Leo gave him a smile before hurrying up the path, the horses plodding behind him. Already he was getting nostalgic, he could remember running with Usagi to class, or to the fields to play a game with all the other children. He could even remember running to the stables like he was now, ready to take care of the horses. Speaking of which, he hoped that they hadn't been neglected in his absence. He hurried into the stable and tied the horses to the wall, taking a few moments to unsaddle them and give them a quick, but effective brush down. Almost laughing at the way Kaze leaned into the brush, "I know." he told the horse, "I'm sorry we didn't get home sooner, " he reached into his horo and pulled out a apple. He had been meaning to eat it on the trip. But every time he had thought about it his stomach would churn uncomfortably. " I promise to give you more later. But I hope this is enough for now." He smiled lightly as the horse lipped at the apple in his hand. Leo couldn't of asked for a better job when he asked Dorinbo for one. And the master of the stable had said he had a talent for taking care of them. He wondered if Lorenzo had training too-

He paused

Lorenzo

His grandfather.

A cold weight filled his chest, weakening his knees and leaning his forehead against Kaze's shoulder. The thought of his brave grandfather who made him run away, the thought of the life had taken. He had to find a way back to Lorenzo. To help him, to show him their family. His 3 grandsons. He had to. But how could he do that without telling them about Kojima? How would Mikey react?

"Are you ok?"

Leo stood up straight in surprise and looked around, Donnie was standing in the doorway, pulling his hood down and revealing concerned light brown eyes. Leo put on a smile instantly, "Of course I am Otouto-"

"I don't believe you."

Of course he wouldn't. But Leo didn't blame him, he was just being a good I-sha and little brother. Leo walked on over to him and patted him on the scalp, "Don't worry about it Donnie, I'm just tired."

"But-"

Leo tapped him on the forehead lightly , stopping his sentence with a high-pitched squeak (it was a old trick he had with Mikey) and looked over to Raph, who was leaning against the wall, " Come on, I live close." he put on a smile. Even if Raph didn't smile, he gave a small nod. Leo turned and ran up the hill. His eagerness knocking out all his anxiety, his house located right at the top of the hill, Dorinbo's' house located right next to it. That's where Mikey was, his family. His little brother. Leo barely had time to kick off his sandals before jumping up onto the walk way and reaching to knock on the door, but the door moved slightly before sliding open entirely. Leo drew his hand back in shock till he recognized the rabbit standing in front of him, with a smirk on his face, "I thought I heard you, Leonardo."

The confusion that filled Leo's mind faded away instantly and a smile burst forth "Brother! His hand reaching out and grabbing Usagi by the shoulder, , "It's great to see you!"

"As it is to see you, we were getting concerned.."

"We?" Leo looked around Usagi to see Dorinbo sitting in his living room, a yunomi in his hands and a friendly smile, "Father! I didn't expect to see you BOTH over here."

"I thought it would be nice to bring some tea over, but it appears there was a higher force at work."

Leo felt Usagi reach up and grip his shoulder tightly, it took all his energy not to fall to sadness, to relief-

"Brother? _FATHER_?"

Leo blinked, almost forgetting the whole reason for his journey. He turned to see Donnie and Raph standing just off the walk-way. Raph had a rather confused look on his face, what was there to be confused about-

Raph looked down at Donnie, "I think he forgot to tell us something baby bro."

Oh, right. But before Leo could explain Donnie smiled, "that's not Michelangelo, that's Usagi, Leo's adopted brother. And the rabbit in house must be the man who adopted him."

Leo smiled for a bit, but then it hit him, "I never told you about Usagi. I never even said his name."

"I know." Don's head ducked down slightly, pressing his fingers together. Obviously guilt, even Raph was looking at him strange. But Donnie up at Leo was a sad guilty look on his face, "Promise you wont be mad?" Don asked

"Uh, sure-"

"I saw it when you were washing off and I was cleaning your clothes, I could see where they had been altered and since I've treated rabbits before, since they need special forming clothes for their ,"he coughed into his hand, "tails, and I saw where Usagi's name had been taken out of the stitching."

Leo wasn't sure how to feel about that, other then impressed at Don's detective skills. And judging from the smile on Usagi's' face, he was just as impressed. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and turned to see that Dorinbo had decided to join them out on the walkway, he smiled at Leo before turning to the Tsukino brothers in the yard, " I am assuming you are Donatello-chan?" he said, looking right at Don, "your father did say you were clever, as did your brother. I'm glad that hasn't' changed in 10 years."

The courage that had helped Donnie tell them about his observations seemed to leave him for shyness, the younger turtle ducked his head with a small blush, "Hai, Konbawa."

"Konbawa Donatello, I am Miyamoto Dorinbo," he bowed his head lightly, giving the young kame a encouraging. Dorinbo's eyes fell on Raphael, his mouth twitching slightly, "I am to assume you are Raphael?"

The red masked turtle gave a small grunt making eye contact for only a moment before turning his head away. Leo probably would scolded him, but he found that having a head was favorable in comparison to NOT having one. The best thing for Leo to combat Raph's' rudeness was to act like he wasn't there (unless he got too rude). He turned back to his family, back to Usagi, "Is Mikey-"

"He's asleep, but I can go wake him up."

Leo couldn't lie that he felt disappointed, but he didn't want to wake him Mikey just because he was home. He heard Donnie climbing up on the walk-way, guess the reunion could wait-

Suddenly the door slid open and something slammed into Leos' chest, sending him flying back off his feet. Leos hand shot out and grabbed the walk-way pillar, the force sending him spinning around the pole till he landed against something solid and he was forced to let go, sending him stumbling back and falling against the wall at a almost dizzying speed that left the world in a spinning color stream , what was most confusing was the noise, wait. He knew that voice and he knew those arms warped around him in a crushing grip, his vision clearing up so he could see Mikey right in his face, eyes wide and tears in his eyes "LEO! IS IT YOU?! IS IT REALLY YOU?!"

"Yes Mikey-" he laughed, "its me, its really me." he put his hands over Mikey's' face, showing his presence. Mikey's' eyes lit up again with a wide smiling gasp as he slammed into Leo again, hugging him tightly around the neck and practically closing his airway.

"YOURE HOME! YOU'RE HOME YOU'RE HOME!" he screamed at a unholy level. Leo quickly hugged Mikey back, not so much out of comfort (ok yeah it was, he missed his aka-chan, so what?) but mostly out of comfort to quiet Mikey down before he woke up the entire land of Edo, "Mikey-"

"LEO!YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE HOME YOU'RE HOME! YOU PROMISTEDMEYOUWOULDN'TBEGONETOOLONGYOUPROMISEDREME MBER?IREMEMBER,IREMEMBERREALLYWELLWHICHISFUNNYBECA USENORMALLYICAN'TREMEMBERANYTHINGYOUKNOWTHATBUTIRE MEMBEREDITTHISTIMEBECAUSEIMISSEDYOU!IMISSEDYOUSOMU CHANDYOUWEREGONEFORSOLONG-"

"MI-"

"IWASWORRIEDSICK!ITHOUGHTYOUGOTEATEN!ITHOUGHTYOUHA DBEENTURNEDINTOAFROG! !IDIDNTBLOWUPTHEVILLAGETHOUGHDIDYOUSEETHAT?ITOLDYO UIWOULDN'TANDIDIDN'T!IISNT'THATAWESOME!?"

"Yes Mikey, that's awesome, I'm very proud of-"

"USAGIWASHEREEVERYNIGHT,GEEZHEWASSTRICT,ICOUDLNTEV ENGETGUNPOWDERNOTTHATINEEDITITWASFORAIDEAIHADIEVEN GOTGROUNDEDHOWSTUPIDISTHAT?BUTWHOCARESYOU'REHOMEYO U'REHOMEHOMEHOMEHOMEHOMEHOME!'" suddenly the weight disappeared from his neck and disappeared. It took Leo a bit to realized he could breath again, but where was-

"USAGI!DIDYOUSEE?!DIDYOUSEELEO'SHOME!?HE'SRIGHTTHE RERIGHTBEHINDME!ITHINKHEMIGHTOFPASSEDOUTHE'SHOMEHE 'SHOME!"Mikey was now holding Usagi's' hands and jumping up and down, high enough to reach Usagi's' height. He was sure that if Mikey wanted to he could jump right over Usagi , Leo wanted to tell Mikey not to harass Usagi but the rabbit looked amused

"I can see that-"

"IKNOWHE'SRIGHTTHERERIGHTTHERE!DOESTHATMEANI'MNOTG ROUNDEDANYMORE!?ITREALLYWASN'TMYFAULTTHEYDAREDME-" 

Leo began to get worried that Mikey was going to pass out. Dorinbo must have been wondering the same ting because he moved over slightly and touched Mikey's shoulder, "Perhaps you should take a breath-""

"DAD! Suddenly Mikey's arms were wrapped around Dorinbo's chest,, 'DIDYOUSEE?!LEO'SHOMELEO'SHOME-"

"Michelangelo-"

Suddenly Mikey released Dorinbo and leapt off the railing. It was only then that Leo realized that Raph had his hand firmly on Dons shoulders, probably yanked him off when Leo and Mikey did their little 'spin trip'. Smart. But Mikey grabbed Donnie by his hands and began jumping up and down again , "DIDYOUSEE?!LEO'SHOMELEO'SHOME!HE'SMYBIGBROTHER!IM ISSEDHIMSOMUCHSOSOSOSOSO-" The bombardment of words suddenly ended. As though Mikey just then realized he had no idea whose hand he was holding, it made obvious by the way Mikey looked from Donnie's confused face to Raph's' appalled one with a frozen smile on his face. Leo rolled onto his feet before something slammed into him again and hooked behind him. Leo looked behind him to see Mikey hiding behind him. The rush he had gone through finally ending and thought retuning. Mikey's hands grip his sides and he moved in close, and peered around him at Donnie and Raph again with wide blue eyes. Leo could almost laugh, it was just like when Mikey was a child, while he wasn't shy he could be very spooked by a new person if caught off guard. He looked up at Leo with his wide eyes, "Is-are-are-they-"

"Yeah." his lips were in a small smile. He couldn't help but feel satisfied. It took a lot to shock Mikey into silence. He gently reached around him and coaxed him forward. Mikey still stayed close to Leo's side, but now he had a better view, "Mikey these are our brothers. Raphael and Donatello," he paused for a moment, 'Raphael and Donatello Tsukino." he looked over at Donnie who gave him a grateful smile. He could even see that Raph was pleased. There was no point in trying to force a last name on them, to be honest he didn't plan on changing his.

Despite Mikey's outgoing personality it was obvious that he was still apprehensive about moving forward. He looked up at Leo with fear. But Leo pushed him forward a little bit further. Finally Mikey stepped away, off the walkway, but glancing back at Leo as though making sure he was still there. But it seemed like Don's small smile was giving Mikey encouragement. Mikey moved forward a little bit further and looked Don looked him up and down with one eye, as though analyzing him, "You're, Raphael?"

"N-No sorry." Don said sheepishly, the way he moved closer to Raph's side just proved he was just as nervous as Mikey was. But Raph just looked amused, like Mikey was a dancing tokage rather then a excited kame, "I-I-I'm Donatello. B-bu-but you can call me Donnie or Don."

"Donnie?" his face lit up slightly, "Don Donnie Don, I like that! Its fun!"

"Thank-"

"Donnie you're a runt!"

Leo wasn't quite sure if he heard right, even if he did he was PRAYING he misheard. But judging by the shock on Don's face, they had all heard the exact same thing, "I-I'm a what-" Don started but Mikey was over there in a instant, moving his hand from Don's head to his as though comparing. Leo probably would have been scared that Raph would hurt him but Raph hadn't moved at all, he still had that smile on his face.

"See see!? You're shorter then me!" said Mikey, ""SEE?!I'MTALLER!"

'N-not by that much, "

""You're freaking short! I mean, I know I'm freaking short but you're freaking short! You're shorter then me ! But you're supposed to be older! THIAT'S HILARIOUS!" he moved closer. Leo was bout to scold Mikey when Mikey moved over and put his hand over don's head, then moved to over his head again, "See? See? I'm not the shortest YAY1!" then Mikey looked over at Raph, "WOW! You're a freaking giant!" he grabbed Raph by the arm and lifted it up, "Dude! Its thicker then my HEAD. Leo do you see how big his arms are?! He's a freaking giant!" then he moved an grabbed Don by the arm, "And he's shrimpy! Its hilarious!"

"MIKEY."

Mikey froze up in mid laugh, it was nice to know he knew Leo's 'stop messing with the giant and the giants little brother whom he is very VERY protective over'. Mikey slowly let down their arms and moved over, climbing up the walkway again and over to Leo, "I-I'm sorry."

Leo sighed lightly, but he held his arms up, a clear invitation. Mikey hurried on over and hugged him again. This time the grip wasn't crushing was mostly warm. Leo smiled down at his aka-chan. Something's never changed, and he would be grateful for that. He had his aka-chan back, he was home.

"Leonardo."

Leo raised his head to look at Dorinbo (honestly he had almost completely forgotten him in the mess of emotions).

"It is not quite that late yet, Yoshi might be happy to see them. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time."

That was true, but- "Maybe not now Father, we just got off from a long journey, I think they would like to rest-"

"Better now then later."

Leo blinked, unsure he had heard right, he turned over to look at Raph, "You WANT to see him now?" he sure wasn't expecting that. But Raph shrugged, lifting his arm up to drape around Don's shoulders. Looking down at the smaller kame for a moment before looking back up at Leo, "I'd rather get it over with. "

Even if it didn't seem to be the right reason, Leo was still grateful he said it. He looked over to Dorinbo again who nodded, with a smile, "I'll go see if he's awake. He is still healing" before stepping off the walkway and heading in the direction of the Miyamoto house. '

"Still?" that didn't seem right, Leo knew that Splinter had been in bad health, but Leo was gone for a while. He should of healed up by now. But he tried not to think about it. At least he was still alive. He felt a grip tighten around his stomach, the sheer force alone almost lifting him off his feet, his hand shot out to the side. Desperate to grab something to hold him steady. "Mikey!"

But the younger (well, now youngest) turtle didn't seem to hear him, his face was pressed so tight to his chest that Leo was worried that he couldn't breath. But judging by the muffled rambling that's' coming from him, it seemed he was just fine. Leo put his arm around Mikey's shell. He was used to being bombarded with Mikey hugs before, but this was just him being clingy. But the way Mikey's shaking concerned him, almost like he was doing his best not to break down completely. Leo placed a hand on the back of Mikey's' neck, at least that stopped the shaking somewhat. Leo looked over at Usagi, "I know that I just got back, but did something happen while I was gone?"

Usagi's eyes shifted slightly, almost in guilt. That definitely wasn't a good sign, "Nothing at first, he was just worried" he reached forward and placed a hand on Mikey's scalp, "but at school some of the children started telling him that you used Splinter as a excuse to finally abandon them."

Leo gripped Mikey to him tightly, almost horrified, "And he believed them!?" no! He couldn't, he would never abandon Mikey.

"No, he was very adamant that you would return, but, "Usagi rubbed Mikey's scalp again, his black eyes sad, "He feared that worse things had happened, he just wanted you to come home."

The permanent ball of guilt in his gut intensified, he knew this trip wouldn't' be easy on Mikey. But he never imagined this, the fact that Mikey had reacted so strongly to his return was proof enough. HE held Mikey tighter, rubbing the back of his neck lightly and pressed his forehead against Mikey's scalp "I'm sorry Aka-chan." he apologized softly to the youngest brother. There was another high pitched whine (he made a small note that it was very similar to the one Don gave him when he tapped him on the forehead. That similarity alone made him feel better) and Mikey hugged him even tighter. Leo felt the edged of his mouth rise slightly. It was so like Mikey to act like this, yet he returned the hug tenderly. This is what made Leo feel needed. This is what made him finally feel like he was home.

"YOSHI!"

Leo's head shot up in panic, he had never known Dorinbo to shout, so it only meant something bad had happened. Really bad. He quickly released Mikey and pushed him into Usagi, "stay.' he ordered before he ran across the short space between houses. And through the door, 'Please be ok.' he begged as eh ran through the house, the few spaced between Splinters door and him seemed to be infinite, 'please-' he burst through the door, "FATHER-"

Dorinbo was kneeling by Splinter, at first Leo didn't see anything wrong, only that Splinter was still asleep. But then he saw what was missing, the subtle rising and falling of Splinters chest was missing

His birth father wasn't breathing.

Before his body could react to the panic that was about to tear through him, he was shoved aside by something small,

"MOVE PLEASE!" shouted Donnie as he slid forward, taking his strange back off his shoulder, unbuttoning it and rummaging through it, "When was the last time you saw him?" he looked right at Dorinbo, "What was he like?"

Luckily Dorinbo seemed to be taking the panic better then him, he was already in leader mode, " I saw him about a minute before you came to the house .He was tired, he didn't eat either and he fell asleep just after he had some tea."

Leo watched Donnie snatch up the yunomi at Splinters side, sniffing it, "Did it have medicine in it?"

"Only the one that our I-sha gave him, he was doing well so he decided to leave the village for a bit."

"can you bring it to me? Please Dorinbo-san?"

The head of the village nodded and hurried out of the room. But Leo kept his eyes on Splinter, unable to stop the cold horror running through him. This couldn't be happening. He had just spent a month searching for his brothers so he could reunite his family, they had just gotten BACK, he had killed someone to bring their family together, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be-'

Don reached into his bag again, by now he had set out several items including glass cups and small paper bags, this time he pulled out a black candle. Leo didn't know what he doing, but suddenly Raph was shoving him to the side and grabbing Donnie by the wrist the held the candle, "DON'T you dare-"

"WE don't' have a choice.. "Don yanked his arm free and pulled out his metal flint, flicking it next to the wick and lighting it, a strange smell filled the room, before Leo could really think about it Splinters mouth suddenly opened with a painful gasp, his chest rising before closing his mouth again. But this time the breathing continued. The relief caused Leo to finally release the breath he had been holding. But then Donnie turned to look at him, his face stern, "I need to ask you all to leave, now."

"What?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Donatello I just can't-"

"Yes you can, you BOTH." he looked over at Raph with emphasis, "can. Neither of you are helping, especially breathing down my neck. Please leave PLEASE."

"But-" he wanted to argue, to say how he could be helpful. To prove he could help, but all his excuses fell away . He felt a tugging on his arms, despite his instincts to fight back, he allowed the person to drag him back. Raphael put his hand on Don's scalp before following.

Leo allowed Dorinbo to pull him out of the room, Raph closing it behind them . Already his anxiety was coming back, the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raph sitting right across the room. At a glance one could assume he was resting, but his amber eyes were bearing down on the door with obsessive intensity. Waiting for the moment.  
Leo couldn't blame him, all he could do was struggle to get the oxygen back into his lungs he had failed. He had FAILED. He felt hands fall on his shoulders, giving him a small shake, "Breath, my son. before you pass out."

Leo opened his eyes to see Dorinbo holding him by the shoulders, a firm but concerned look on his face. He forced himself to take a few breaths, which seemed to be what his father wanted because he finally released them, his hand reached up and stroked Leo's cheek lightly before walking over and into Splinters room.

"LEMME GO USAGI!'

"Michelangelo-"

"I GOTTA GET IN THERE COME ON-'

"You shouldn't-'

Finally the sliding door to the outside flew open as a green toe shoved it open. Usagi had his arms wrapped around Mikey's chest, holding him off the ground as the 13 year old thrashed around, "Usagi come on-"

One glance between adopted brothers was all that was needed. Usagi gave Leo a nod before setting Mikey on his feet in the house. But before Mikey could ram through and into Splinters room Leo grabbed him by the shoulders. Mikey frantic gaze turning to Leo, "Wh-what's going on?! What happened-"

"Splinter just fell ill-"

"ill?!" the horror was clear on his face, "I-IS he going to be ok?! What'-"

"Donatello is in there right now with Dorinbo-"

"D-Dorinbo isn't a I-sha and -and Donatello is only year older then me-"

"Not quite-"

"LEO!" Mikey shouted, a true sign to the panic running through, judging by the tears spinning up in Mikey's eyes, "Wh-what if Splinter dies?! Y-you just got home, a-and Sp-splinter was telling me a-about mom-he-he said that-that y-you'd be home-he-he said-"

"MIKEY." he placed his hands on either side of Mikey's face again as his brother let out a sob, he had to comfort him. To show him he was still the big brother Mikey remembered, "It-its going to be ok,' he put on the tone he used to always use with Mikey, when his panic was too much to handle, he stroked Mikey's' streaming cheek with his thumb, "Don's one of the best I-sha in his city. And Dorinbo's there to assist him, I promise he'll do his best."

Despite his words, Mikey put his hands over Leo's and let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut. Pulling on Leo's heartstrings in a way that only his baby brother, the one he had helped raised, could. He pulled Mikey into his arms and held him tightly. He felt Mikey press his face into his plastron as sobs began to shake. He placed his hand on the back of Mikey's head. This was his fault, the reason for his little brother's tears. He was the one who told Mikey to get to know their father, to get closer to him. And now Mikey was suffering as he sobbed for the father he had gotten close to.

"H-he can't die Leo."

"Donnie's doing his best." he promised. It was all he could do. Because for the first time in his life, Leo had failed Mikey.

His aka-chan.


	16. Roles

Sorry this took so long, I've decided I want to work a little harder on these chapters and slow down a little bit, the story might be a little longer but it'll make the ride more enjoyable! XD

A few months ago, if you had asked Leo how he thought the reunion between him, his lost brothers, his aka-chan and his father would go he definitely wouldn't of said "I think my immediate youngest brother will hate my guts, I don't think my second youngest brother will have worse health problems then when I last saw him, I don't think my birthfather will be found in his sleep without a breath and I DEFINITELY wont think that the second youngest and my adopted father will lock themselves up in other fathers room to keep him from dying.

He would of lost a lot of yen.

Leo bounced his head off of the wall he was resting against. A small physical stimulant to make sure he was awake. Nope still in reality. Still in this horrible position. Raphael was still sitting against the far wall watching the door to Splinters room with the eyes of over protective, overbearing hawk. And Usagi was still kneeling at the kamado boiling some water for tea. It was his adopted brothers own attempt to alleviate the own stress on his mind (since going outside and swinging his sword around wasn't a option). A small snore coming from the person snuggled deep into his side.

Leo smiled down at Mikey who let out another snore before hugging Leo even tighter. The only thing holding up his baby brothers sleeping form was his arms. It wasn't something he had done in a long time, to be honest he missed feeling like a big brother. He had realized that when He had first realized who Donnie was and hugged him. Then again when he had accidentally burn the other turtles hands. Leo gave a small sad sigh and hugged Mikey a little tighter, ,atleast he ha done brother who he was sure didn't' hate him.

He felt Mikey stir in his sleep and stiffened up again, hoping he hadn't woken up his youngest brother, but his fears were proven as Mikey used his free arm to rub his eyes with another yawn, "Waz up?" he mumbled incoherently

"Sorry aka-chan did I wake you?"

"Nah." he wiggled around his shoulders. Leo got the message and released his hold allowing Mikey to sit up and rub his eyes with a wide childish yawn. The sight caused the edges of Leo's mouth to rise slightly, some things would never change, and that was something he'd always treasure. He caught glimpse of dirt stuck to the middle of Mikey's forehead, not a unfamiliar sight with someone so young so he was used to dealing with it. Leo caught Mikey's' chin his hand and pinched his sleeve with his fingers, wetting it with his tongue before rubbing it into the dirt spot. Mikey's' sleepy eyes shooting open in panic and horror, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! USAGI HE'S DOING THAT WEIRD THING AGAIN WHNE HE RUBS HIS SPIT ON MY FACEEEEEE! EWWWWWWWWWWW MAKE HIM STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP!"

Leo did his best to ignore Mikey's girly screams but caught Usagi chuckling softly, "It is your own fault, Orengji-chan. I told you to wash off before bed."

"Bu-but its GRROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"'

Leo moved his hand up to cover Mikey's mouth, "Don't scream like that Mikey." he said with his best big brother voice, hoping he hadn't gotten rusty, "Dorinbo and Donnie need to concentrate and shouting wont help."

Mikey stuck out his bottom lip in a angry pouting 'I'm not going to get my way' way. Leo just gave him a smile before finding satisfaction in Mikey's' now clean forehead. The second he released Mikey's' chin, the young turtle grabbed open neck of his short sleeveless yukata and rubbed frantically on his face in a attempt ot save himself from his 'big brother cooties.'. Leo took no offense and smiled over to Usagi, (who apparently had abandoned his quest for tea) , "Nice to know things didn't change."

"You were not away for that long, my brother," Usagi said with a smile, "The only ting that changed was that Michelangelo finally changed his fundoshi."

"Its about time." Leo looked over at Mikey who stuck his tongue out at him. Leo smiled before using his feet to move to a more stable sitting position. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raph glance at them for a moment before returning to his relentless stare. It was nice to see that Raph could drop his one track mind had room for curiosity for his newly discovered blood family.

It almost warmed his heart.

Then he remembered something Mikey had said something in his mad insane ramble, "By the way MICHELANGELO." Leo fought the urge to smile when Mikey suddenly popped his head out of his yukata and straightened up, gripping his feet from his crossed legs with wide eyes. As funny as it was he kept his face stern, "Michelangelo, what's this I hear about you getting GROUNDED?"

"Uh, I was framed."

"Really?"

There was a pause and a hanging of head, "no…."

There it was, Leo leaned forward slightly to get more of a look at Mikey's face, "do you want to tell me WHY Usagi grounded you?"

"It wasn't just me," interluded Usagi, "Father was there not a moment later laying out his own sentence. Mine was quite merciful in comparison."

That was enough to make Leos' eyes widen, if it had their adopted FATEHR our for blood then it had to be bad, "Mikey what did you do?!"

The youngest kame stuck out his bottom lip again peering up at him with big blue eyes as though hoping to use his charm to get out of confessing. But Leo knew that, as hard as his face was to fight, that his own 'big brother's disappointed' face was its own lethal weapon and lead to Mikey to bow his head sadly, "Th-there were these guys…"

Oh boy, Leo could already see where this was going. It was almost cliché at this point but he let Mikey continue

"They were stopping by on their way to the Dorgora School of War. They were kinda thin so I made them some food, like you told me to."

Leo gave a small nod

"Anyway we were talking and I told them about my nun chucks. They said they've never seen a real nunchucks demonstration and they were curious. So I started showing off, after we went outside, " he added rapidly causing Leo's mouth to twitch again. Nice to know Mikey didn't forget all of the rules while he was gone, '"But-but I lost my grip on my chucks and it went flying away out of reach. Before I could do anything it got caught in." Mikey flinched slightly as though preparing himself for the absolute worse, "Belle in the shrine."

"it WHAT?!"

"I-I tried to get it out before anyone noticed, but I yanked too hard and the belle broke off and fell through the roof of the Neko's' house. I-I didn't know what to do so I did what came natural."  
"You ran away and hid under the house didn't you?"

"Yeah." Mikey admitted sadly, "Until Usagi found me and drug me out. He made me tell him what happened and told me I had to fix the shrine and the Neko's house. The Dorgora students helped me out though, they even tried to take the blame but Usagi still grounded me from leaving the house other then for school for a month." he looked over at Usagi, with his best sweet face ,"How much time do I have left again? A day? yesterday?" he pressed his hands together in prayer formation.

But , as usual, Usagi's was the stone of discipline, "You have one week left still, Michelangelo. One day less then yesterday."

Mikey's face feel with the force of a rock. Leo was only able to give Usagi a small 'you did the right thing' smirk when his neck was suddenly gripped in a choke hold by two arms and his ears blasted  
, "ITS SO NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR! Not even you would of been so mean!"

Already Leo could feel the gears of teasing rolling through him, he patted Mikey on the head before taking Mikey by the shoulders, "Actually aka-chan," Mikey pulled away to look at him with eyes full of crocodile tears, something Leo had dealt with a million times. Leo put on a big evil grin, "I would of grounded you for two months and locked you in your room for that length of time aaannnnnddd," he grinned even harder at Mikey's' widening horrified eyes, "I would of cooked all your meals myself."

Mikey's jaw dropped open as though all the horrors of the world were going to be released on him through those words. Leo laughed as the young turtle turned and scooted all the way to Usagi's side, hugging his grounder's arm tightly and looking up at the rabbit in desperation, "He-he's not serious is he?!"

"Let us hope not Michelangelo." Usagi looked over at Leo with horror in his black eyes, going so far as wrap his other arm around Mikey's' torso in a small attempt to protect him, "That would be a punishment reserved for demons and those who inspire darkness."

"I was kidding! I'm allowed to joke!" though the looks they were giving him were VERY hurtful. He gave Mikey a small smile and held a arm out to him, "I would never hurt you aka-chan, don't you know that?"  
Mikey's' face flew into a smile and he hopped over, snuggling back into Leo's side, "Of course bro! I know that."

Leo smiled down at him and rubbed his baby brothers scalp. Once again he caught glimpse of Raph looking at them again. The weight that had been in the red-masked eyes since Don left the room lessened slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

There was the sound of scraping wood and the room to Splinters room opened. The small smile on Raph's face disappeared, Leo followed his gaze to see Dorinbo walking in, Raph was already on the tip of his toes before he realized how it was and sat back down, setting back into his bitter glare. But Leo didn't care, what he did care about wash his father, "Are you alright Father?" he asked

"Yes I am fine, but it would be a lie to say your little brothers skills weren't intimidating." Dorinbo raised his hand to rub his forehead. Leo had only seen Dorinbo stressed a few times before, most of the time he was a wall of solitude and calmness. But he remembered the month when the bandits harassed the village, even going so far as to attack it a few times. Or that week when he had to leave for a undisclosed reason. To this day he still he had no idea what that was about. All he did know was that when he did come home, he held his three sons tightly in his arms for so long that Mikey eventually fell asleep.

so the fact his adopted father was like this was enough to worry him. And, judging by the look he and Usagi just shared, his brother was feeling the same way. But he waited till Dorinbo sat down, till Mikey moved away to him to sit by his father, healing against the large rabbit and a concerned look on his face. Dorinbo simply smiled and put his arm around his youngest son. Leo moved slightly to his knees in a sign of respect, "What do you mean? Is Master Splinter ok?"

"Yes, your brother said we were lucky that Yoshii's heart hadn't stopped breathing for too long before he got to him. And he was able to keep Splinters heart going. The swelling that we found around his chest and joints have gone down, he is now breathing easier."

"Did it try to stop!? What happened!?"

Dorinbo gave him a look. A look Leo recognized from his childhood as 'chichi is very tired right now and doesn't want to play'. But luckily he looked down at Mikey's big blue eyes and sighed, "Donatello said he took too much of the medicine that our I-sha gave him. it was a overload of nutrients on his already tortured body. It was poisoning his body." he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "I saw many methods of healing during the war, done in ways that could only be gifts from gods and in ways that made no absolute sense. But your brother, "he breathed lightly, "the only word I can describe is as, " he paused again, as though thinking of the right word, then he smiled lightly , "Shin no tensai. In ever sense fo the word, even his fire cupping methods are strange, but astonishing."

Leo sighed, he hated to think that his birthfather had been so close to death, that he probably would have been dead had they awaited to go home , like he had wanted. he looked up at Dorinbo again," Is-is he going to be ok though?"

"Donatello seems to think he will be."

"Seems?" he pushed a little, "W-will we know when he wakes up?"

Dorinbo sighed again, hugging Mikey a little tighter to his side, pausing and postponing. Leo knew he was, that wasn't' a good sign, the way Dorinbo chose to focus on his youngest son before looking back up at him with a sad look in his eyes, "My musuko, we are not sure when that will be. Donatello doesn't even want to ."

Leo felt a cold dead weight fill his gut, a shaking overcoming his hands and limbs. He wasn't a stranger to loss, elders died, and people got sick. But he had never lost a relative before, or even considered it might happen since he was 13. He felt Usagi put his hand on his shoulder. Nice to know he had his brothers sympathy-

"were Don's words, 'just in case'?"

Leo shook slightly, almost forgetting that Raph was still there. He didn't feel like looking over at Raph, and only hoped that he wasn't' scowling. But judging by the look on Dorinbo's' face, his prayers had gone unanswered, "Yes."

There was a loud groan and shuffling of movement. Leo looked over in time to see Raph storm right by them, "give me a minute." he growled out and entered the room Dorinbo had just left from, slamming the door after him. Leo was about to just ignore him when a strangled shout came from Splinters room. Leo was on his feet and hurrying to the door a second later by instinct alone, suddenly Raph's foot appeared and pushed the door open and Don was shoved out , Raph's hand gripped the back of Don's samue like one might a kitten and Don's purple mask was tight around his mouth, despite the weirdness Raph smirked, "Got'm." he set Don heavily on his feet. Hands free pulled the mask away from his mouth.

without the gag Don pulled his mask back up over his eyes and gave Leo a quick thanks before glaring over at Raph, "Was the gagging REALLY necessary?!" he demanded

"No, it was mandatory. You never say, 'just incase' unless the guys fine."  
"That means the same thing RAPHAEL. And I'm the I-sha-"

The older kame rolled his eyes irritated. He gripped Donnie's mask tails between his fingers and yanked it down shoving back into his mouth, placing his hand over the opening as Don tried to pull free mumbling loudly, but Raph looked over at Leo bored, "Did you say there was anywhere to sleep? Or are we sleeping with horses?"

But Leo glared at him, his hand smacking the top of Raph's to free Don's mask and pulled it back out of his mouth, looking at Don's irritated face to make sure he was ok before putting a arm around his shoulders and glaring at Raphael, "Why did you do that!? Its hard for him to breath as it is you ass."

"Yes because after three days, you're officially a expert." Raph glared back at him, "You know everything and I'm just the stupid shit right? Well this stupid shit and his little brother needs sleep."

That was actually a good question, Leo was all ready to start a screaming match when a hand fell on his shoulder and reminded him of how exhausted he was. He glanced back to see his father standing behind him, a kind smile back on his face, "In your absence, we took the liberty of adding a bedroom onto your house. So that you wouldn't feel so crowded."

Amazed by his adopted fathers generosity he turned back to the 'Yasei brothers' "That's great! I'll share a room with Mikey so you don't have to share anymore!"

but the instant the words left his mouth Don' ducked his head slightly, glancing over at Raph who frowned even deeper at him, his arm reaching out and hugging Don to his side, who still refused to look at him, "Don-"

"Ra-Raph and I have always shared a room. It was our choice, we could have had our own rooms a long time ago if we wanted." he scooted a bit closer to Raph, as though afraid someone would separate them by force.

If Leo could shove his head back into his shell and rattle it around for hours to punish himself for his stupidity. Could he think for a SECOND before opening his stupid mouth and embarrassing his little brother who had a hard enough time trusting him?! "I'm so-"

"Whateva." came the gruff response, even though Leo had come to expect nothing but rough language and rudeness from Raph, it still stung when Raph refused to meet his eye and took Don's elbow, "Lets go, before he gives me a reason again." and storming right by them, taking care not to brush into anyone and out the door. Leo watched them walk towards his house, his hand half raised as he wondered whether or not to call after them, but he had embarrassed his family enough for one night. He could feel the heaviness returning to his chest, Leo was about to turn away when he caught a glimpse of white sleeve as Donnie turned and gave him a small wave, a smile on his face. it took Leo a bit to realize his hand was subconsciously waving him back. Despite how stupid it felt, he smiled and waved a bit harder till Donnie gave him a bigger smile and turned back to the front and Leo turned back to the inside of the house. It was nice to know that he hadn't lost Donnie. He smiled to himself and closed the door to keep the cold air out, even though he turned back to his family. Mostly to Michelangelo who looked up at him with a weird look his eyes, like he didn't know what just happened.

OH that was his aka-chan, he smiled down on him and bent over to hold his hands out to him. The strange look on Mikey's face instantly fell into a smile as he took Leo's hands and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet and into a hug. Rubbing the top of Mikey's scalp lovingly, "They have the right idea aka-chan, we should get some sleep to."

Mikey looked up at him with the saddest blue eyes (well, currently saddest. he was always coming up with new sad faces), "Aw but Leo-"  
"No buts, if you promise to not go to sleep and not complain, I might be tempted to let you stay in my room tonight."

The pout on Mikey's face vanished completely with big sparkling happiness, his hands grabbing Leo's and yanking on it "OOKOKOKLETSGOGOGOGO!" he yanked on Leo's arm's his heels digging into the ground, "WECANTELLSTORIESANDYOUCANTELMEALLABOUTYOURTRIPDID YOUMAKEANYGIRLFRIENDS?!YOUREALLYNEEDAGIRLFRIEND,TH ENYOUCANMAKEMEAUNCLEANDICANBEUNCLEMIKEY!I'DBEAWESE OMEASUNCLEMIKEYHOWCOMEYOUDON'THAVEAGIRLFRIENDNOW?Y OUNEEDONEREALYREALLLYBADLYSOIDON'THAVETOCOOKFORYOU ALLTHETIME-"  
Leo looked over at Usagi who waved at him sadly. Both brothers knew one thing

Leo was NOT going to get any sleep tonight

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Raph crossed his arms over his chest with a irritated groan, staring at the ugliest ceiling he had ever seen. He didn't know if it was because he was in a place that smelled like the assiest ass in Japan, the weird blanket that he had found folded by the bed, or fact he was in a foreign place. Or maybe it was the nagging thought that Fearless had actually gotten him and his brother ot go with him to the assiest ass village, and sleep under the weird blanket.

Ugh  
That irritated him more then anything.

If he asked Don though, he'd say something like ' you're normally up at this time of night anyway,'. Which was true, this was the hour he spent crushing his bounties skulls. It was a good way to burn energy. But that didn't help him now. With a irrigated sigh he rested the back of his fist on his forehead closing his eyes till the sound of nail scratching at wood filled the air. Ah hell, it sounded like he wasn't the only one who couldn't' sleep (actually, he had used sleeping as a excuse to get away from Fearless and his family). When Don couldn't sleep, he tended to occupy his mind by scratching at the floor and he tended to try and hide the fact he couldn't sleep by rolling onto his side with his back to Raph.

And Donnie was the worst 'fake sleep actor'. Raph rolled onto his side to get a better look at him "Don?" he whispered.

Don's 'sleeping' form curled up tighter. Yup definitely awake. The corners of Raph's mouth twitched lightly as he reached out and tapped the back of Dons head, "I know yer awake runt, don't bother trying to hide it."

With a low quiet sigh, Donnie rolled over to face him, his mask less face almost sad, "Yeah". Raph could see where his purple mask was laid out under his head, so it was sandwiched between his head and the pillow. It wasn't a strange sight, Raph did the same thing with his mask. His mother had told him that when they first came home with her that they refused to had their masks taken off. Even at night but she had been scared they would strangle on it. So she made compromise that they could lay untied on top of their pillows. Raph smiled lightly, before looking back up to Donnie. Without their mother around, it was up to him to look after Don. No matter the problem. Raph rolled up into sitting position, stretching. His blanket pooling in his lap. Which really didn't matter, he always wore hakamas to bed and only chose to take off his shirt (except for his wrist gun) and held his hand out to his little brother, "Come on Don, you're the worst liar ever."

Don looked up at him sadly and reached up and took his hand, bracing himself and using Raph's' size to pull himself up a sitting position. Even without his samue and wearing his white long sleeved undershirt, his younger brother still looked too thin. Not that it was too much of a stretch to think about, Don as small for his size. Whether it was because of his sickly nature or what Raph didn't know. He just didn't like it. The fact was, Donnie was about the size Raph was when he was 12. In fact, those used to be his clothes. But Donnie never seemed to mind wearing his hand-me-downs. He prefer to spend his money on scrolls and such.  
Anyway, Raph used to have a theory that Don was so small because he didn't eat as much meat as he did. He had even challenged Don to eat whenever he did. Not being able to stand the idea of Raph being right, Don agreed. But after breakfast alone, all they did was end up with Donnie vomiting all day and Raph getting grounded for a month.

Even Raph could admit that was his fault.

He reached forward and pulled Don's blanket up over his shoulders, despite Don's sad tired glare. The runt still could cold during a heat wave, "What's keeping you up bro?"

Don gave a small shrug, crossing his legs and holding onto his big-toes. Some childish habits didn't change, "I-I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like about this new revelation about our family."

"Yeah, " a meek nod as he gripped the blanket at his throat, "I-I just didn't expect our father to be-"

"A rat?"

"no, so hurt. I mean, Leo told me he had been a prisoner but." Don rubbed his arms slightly, "He's really been through a lot."

"Really? How can ya tell."

"He's covered in scars, I've seen those scars before in some soldiers who came by the clinic." he hugged his knees to his chest. It was one of the many reasons Raph hated Don's job (not that it was a secret). But Don was too softhearted and he never talked about work. He asked Leatherhead though, who would just shake his head and sigh. And late at night he would awaken to find out that Donnie had scooted his futon next to Raph's, on one especially bad night he had come home to see Donnie in the front yard, sobbing into their mothers shoulder. Still that hadn't even been the worst night.

He'd rather not think about that. it was actually the reason that Raph wanted to come on this stupid trip, anything to get Donnie away from stupid lab and stupid clinic.  
Anything to help his baby brother.

But had he known that Don would of just turned back into a I-sha he would of drugged Donnie (it wouldn't' of been the first time) knocked out Fearless, dumped the blue masked idiots body into a river, wait till don woke up and claimed that he dreamt the whole thing and they were just on a small road trip.

Maybe he shoulder's put so much thought into it.

DEFINITELY

he reached forward and placed his hand on the back of Don's neck .the younger turtle smiled sheepishly. Then he blinked and turned to the bag he had brought along, furthering confusing Raph. Till Don detached a small box. a box that made Raph smile, " you brought Nevicata with you?"

"How else was I supposed to keep in touch with Mother?" he smiled gently unhinged the case and unfolded it. a white bird suddenly flapped its wings and flew out, popping up long enough to land on the floor. Don's smile widening as he reached forward and began to rub the birds neck, "Sorry I couldn't get you out before now, "

but the bird simply ran her beak down his fingers, a sign of affection. our of all the birds Donnie trained, Nevicata was prettiest and best trained one. Easily Don's favorite. He had even gone so far as to name her in the language that Leatherhead claimed their names came from. Raph smiled and poked the bird on the back, the bird fluttered her wings indigently and fluttered closer to Donnie, the master who would protect her from the annoying older brother who tended to tease about making her into food. He caught glimpse of Donnie rubbing his eyes slightly and knew the night had finally caught up with him. Raph smirked, while trying to ignore his own yawning and gently poked Donnie on the shoulder, "ok baby bro, time for sleep."

he half expected Don to shake his head and claim that adults like him didn't need big brother to tell them to go to bed. But Donnie yawned and rubbed his eyes with his chin dipping slightly in a yawn. Raph fought back a snort as Don crawled back ot his futon and laid down. Out of natural instincts, Raph rocked onto his knees and took Don's futon by the edges and drug it over closer, ignoring don's smile tired whine. He took a hold of Don's blanket and pulled it up to don's shoulders again. His younger brother glared at him through half-lidded eyes, "Coulda' done that myself."

"Yeah I know." Raph smirked, he rubbed Dons scalp before sliding back down into his futon. he heard a small tweeting sound and looked over to see the bird nestled right by Don, looking at him, but he tried ot ignore it, "Night Don."

"night Kuma-ni."

The corners of Raph's mouth twitched slightly he looked over again to see Don was fast sleep, before giving Nevicata a glare, "You poop on me bird, and I'll eat you for breakfast and tell Donnie you ran away to join the circus."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Well sleeping had been a nice thought, and for the first time in a while he thought he would be able to without having nightmares or waking up with bile in his mouth.

That is, until Mikey's arms choked him off around the chest. And, being the big brother, he didn't have heart to just push him off. He had decided to wait a bit and see if Mikey would release him on his own.  
But, as the sun shown through the propped open window and into his burning, probably blood shot, eyes. He knew he had lost that battle.

and it was time to get freedom

Leo looked back down to Mikey, "Come on aka-chan," he whispered to Mikey, "I missed you too, but I need to breath." he hoped his voice would carry into Mikey's subconscious. But judging by the way Mikey's arms tightened around his chest, he knew he had no chance of getting free that way. he wiggled around, getting off the futon as he tried to crawl towards the door but the grip tightened again and he found his ribs being crushed into his organs. He raised his hand and reached for the door in a desperate attempt to escape, "Help!" he whispered called, "Please! Someone!"

With the same contingency of a miracle, the door opened slowly to reveal Usagi. Whose face was confused till he saw the choke hold that Mikey had on Leo, "I see you are a victim of Orenji-chan's new choke hold technique. "

"Yes, I cant 'get free, he doesn' even have pants on." Leo let out a very unmanly squawk and clawed at the ground before reaching out for Usagi, "Help me Ani! Please Please!"

Usagi smiled and shook his head, kneeling down he took a hold of Mikey's' pillow (which had gone unused in favor of Leo's chest) and took a hold of Mikey's' arm, gently pulling on them, Leo felt the grip on his chest loosen enough for him to worm his way out, embracing the sweet freedom of movement and oxygen. He looked back in time to see Usagi slip the pillow into Mikey's arms. The death grip returning on the helpless device as Usagi laid Mikey back down. Leo sighed in relief before sitting up and patting Mikey on the head, "How long has he been doing that?"

"A while, hopefully your reappearance will help him loose the habit."

"Yeah.' Leo took a moment ot stroke Mikeys' head and snatch his kimono top off the floor, wrapping up in it and tucking it back into his hakamas's. He didn't expect to be up so early , but whatever. Atleast he could breath again (which he thanked heaven for) and walked back out into the min living space stretching his arms. e

"I was making tea, if you would like some now."

"Sure." Leo smiled, Usagi smiled back before kneeling next to the kamado .Leo looked over at the place where he had hung his swords. Normally in the morning, he would kneel infornt of them and say a small prayer for his unknown family. But now they were found, so instead he put his palms together and said a prayer for his mothers' soul, and that her spirit would give him the strength to keep their family together. And so their father would wake up soon.

"Leonardo."

Leo opened his eyes to see Usagi kneeling by him, holding out a yunomi. Leo thanked him and took it raising it to his lip to blow on it, the smell coming up and teasing his nose

"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before Leo could get the hot liquid away from him, the arms that had choke hold him all night slammed into again and sent him flying across the floor. The tea that had just been there for comfort and joy suddenly flew out of the yunomi and through the air. Leo quickly rolled over Mikey in time for the sinfully hot liquid to splash against his scalp . Officially signing the skin and causing literal steam to raise off of it.

Mikey around in confusion in his half awake state before looking up at Leo confused, 'Why's your scalp all red?"

Leo gritted his teach, mostly in a attempt to not scream in pain , he pushed himself up into a standing position before reaching down and lifted Mikey to his feet. And a crushing pressure returning his gut in the from of Mikey's face.

While Leo had nothing but love for his baby brother, his patience was just as thin as the skin on his now red, scalded scalp. He could even feel the skin bubbling and he warm liquid running down the side of his face. First thing, he needed to separate the pain from his feelings. If there was one thing he had NEVER done in his life it was take his anger out on Mikey.

Not that he didn't get help, and it came in the form of the best adopted brother in history. Through half lidded squinty eyes he saw Usagi set the kettle aside and walk on over, placing his hands under Mikey's armpits and pulled him away, "Michelangelo, you're just in time. Leonardo was just talking about how he wanted make breakfast for you and your new brothers."

As the expected reaction, Mikey looked at Usagi in horror (unable to catch the subtle wink he gave Leo). Leo fought the smile threatening to burst through his face as he began to stroke his chin, as though deep in thought, "Should I make my famous rice and eggs? or Should I try to make something more complicated-" he reached down and picked up the metal pot when a wooden spoon suddenly shot out and smacked his hand with surprising force, forcing him to yelp in pain and draw his hand back. Mikey held the pot tightly to his chest, his hand holding the wooden spoon over the pot in a protective manner. As though he was DARING Leo to try and touch it again," How about I make it!? I mean, you DID just get back from a journey."

"Well." Leo pretended to mull it over, though it was no real contest, "If you insist.'

"I DO." with a kick aimed at him, Leo backed up and left the cooking area of the main room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Usagi glanced over at him too. Without making any facial expressions or other obvious movements, they gently bumped fists inconspicuously. Even though Mikey was just one young turtle, it took teamwork to subdue him. Careful planned strategies and a brother who understood Mikey's thought process.

Speaking of younger brothers, he should probably check on Raph and Donnie. He was sure he could do it without waking them up. He pressed his hand against the door and slid it open slowly, catching a glimpse of a sleeping form-

There was a flurry mess of white feathers and wings in his face, causing him to scream out in panic and fall flat on his back, the white bird flew out ad slammed against the wall behind him. Leo grabbed nearest object and stood up, "GET THE BIRD!" he shouted, and raised the object over his head, Usagi ran in front of the door and pulled on it ensuring its security as Mikey grabbed the metal pot

The bird flew frantically around the room, before landing on the low table. Leo looked over at his brothers, who all made eye contact, he walked forward slowly, raising the object over his head again before a frantic scream filled the room,' "NO!"' before a hand gripped his and something jabbed into his arm, sending numbness through his whole arm, Donnie ran right by them and knelt by the low table and held his hand out to the white bird, muttering something in a language Leo didn't understand. But the bird fluttered its wings lightly and landed on Don's hand who breathed in relief and held the bird to his chest before looking up at Leo with worried eyes "don't hurt Nevicata!"

"Nevi-who?" Leo asked, he realized he was still holding the weapon he had grabbed, a knife that had probably been thrown aside in the ruckus.  
Ugh

Maybe that's why Donnie was looking at him more then anyone else with big worried brown eyes. Leo gave him a small smile before rounding the table and setting the knife on the preparing counter, "see? Its ok Donnie, now do you want to tell me why there's a bird in my house?"

"It-its one of the birds I trained, I promised mother I'd stay in contact." he held the bird a little closer to his chest.

"Its ok Donnie, I'm sorry your bird just, surprised us." he said with a smile hoping to calm down his little brother (atleast enough to ask him what he did to his arm). Don's form relaxed slightly and he lowered the bird from his chest, but his shoulders were still tense. Leo was about to say something else when Mikey came closer, his eyes wide with excitement (it was in his nature as a animal lover), "Cool! You gotta pet?! What's his name?!" already his hands were pressed together and bouncing

"H=Her name is Nevicata." Don said quietly, his shoulders still in a defensive posture.

"I do not believe I have heard that name before." Usagi pondered out loud, setting aside the wok he had grabbed in the chaos.

"It-it's a word that Leatherhead gave me, he said it was from the same place our names came from." Don's gaze lowered down onto the bird again. A small smile on the face. It gave Leo the feeling that he was talking more to the white bird then to him. Leo had this feeling before, that Donnie was a bit shy. He had first though that Don's stuttering and quiet voice came from the fact of Leo's surprising presence. But Now he was thinking that Don was just a shy kid. HE also had a feeling that he was going to have to work a little harder if he wanted Don to open up to him. Leo slowly reached up with his non-numb hand (seriously, why wasn't his arm working?!) and placed it on Don's scalp, giving the younger kame a smile. Hoping to instill a little confidence in him. It must of worked because Don face lit up lightly. His eyes falling on Leos' numb arm, he used one hand to gently nudge Nevicata onto his shoulder. He reached out and took Leo's numb arm by the wrist and pulled his arm away from his body, his free hand reaching up and gently pressing his finger into the inside of his elbow.

Instantly he felt feeling shoot through his arm. Leo looked down at his arm in shock, moving his fingers around to ensure it really was back, "Don how did-" but Don was already heading for the front door, "Donn-"

"I'll be right back, I have to send Nevicata out so she can deliver a note to mom saying we're ok. She said that if she didn't get one she'd come down here and kick burn down the countryside."

Leo blinked and raised his hands, smiling, "Go ahead, I rather not have to hide from your mother."

Don smiled back and slipped out , closing the door behind him. Leo chuckled soflty before realizing Mieky was looking at him, his big blue eyes wide and his fists bunched up udner his chin in a excited way. Leo could already guess his thoughts "YOu can't have a pet Mikey."

"WHy not?! I'd take good care of it-"

"Mikey." he crossed his arms, "We both know that if you got a pet then I'D be the one taking care of it. And its hard enough keeping you alive."

As expected Mikey puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his bottom lip. Leo copied the same face, even going so far as to cross his arms and stick out his bottom jaw. But when Mikey didn't smile he reached out and tapped Mikey right on the chin. Mikey's pout turned into a smile as he slapped at Leo's hand, his tantrum lost as he hurried back over to the kamado and smiled back at them, "You all want niori and rice right?"

"Sounds good" Leo sai with a smile. Before looking towards the front door. He caught gaze with Usagi who gave him a knowing smile and slid the door open, poking his head out, "Are you coming back in Donatello-chan?

"I was thinking about heading over to Dorinbo-sama's and checking on Splinter-"

"Do not worry about it, our I-sha is already back and is what him. He'll be fine."

There was a pause, Leo touched Usagi's' shoulder with a smile to get his attention before moving past him. Like he suspected, Don was looking a bit disheartened and unsure, glancing over at a fading dot in the distacne that was probably Nevicata. Leo couldn't help but think that Don was wishing he and Raph were going with it. But he couldn't blame him. Leo smiled and stepped out, bending over slightly so he was more at eyelevel with Don, "Mikey's making breakfast and it'd make him happy if you ate some of his food."

"I-I don't know, I'm not really hungry-"

"I know it'd make Raph feel better. And isn't that what you want?"

Don bit his lip lightly, looking at his feet. Before sighing and looking back up at him, "Fine but you have too also. I know you haven't been eating.'

"Deal." Leo waited till Don was next to him before shoving him lightly in the shell. Mikey was already setting a plate and handing it over to Usagi. The smell filling the house in a hypnotic trance. Mikey gave Donnie a big smile before shoving a plate into his hands, "Eat up! I promise I'm a awesome cook! The best!" before grabbing one for himself and running over ot the table, "Ist next to me! It'll be fun!"

Don looked over at Leo again with unsure eyes but Leo smiled and gave him another small shove. Mikey might be a overactive overexcited mess sometimes, but he was safe. And he would do anything to help Donnie feel the same.  
It would just be another step in becoming a family

Ani: my brother

Nevicata: Snow in Italian

niori: edible red seaweedchichi: Father


	17. What lies ahead

**A/n *takes 7 hours to finally finish up chapter* Alright! finally, lets see how long it is= *reads page number, "Son of a-"**

"Are you sure you're alright?"  
Leo loved his brother, but at times like this Leo honestly wished he would stop nagging. He almost thought if he made eye contact with Usagi it would make him believe him. But Leo couldn't, not for fear of being found out but the fact was he had a challenge at hand.

Deep breath, calming cool breeze being sucked in past relaxed lips. He opened his eyes and took a glimpse at the target, the bag of dirt hanging off the tree. But that's all he needed. Eyes closed, he raised one arm out straight and the other held the fledging between his fingers and nestled it back in place, the soft feather resting against his cheek. It was almost as comforting as holding his sword in his hands. Or rather the comfort it used to give him. The abyss his mind would fall into when he didn't have to worry about Mikey getting into trouble, or now with the arrival of his two new brothers, or about Donnie getting into a coughing fit. The two youngest were now off gallivanting somewhere, or rather, Mikey was off dragging Donnie away. The poor purple masked kame never stood a chance against Mikey's spontaneous theatrics and bursts of energy. A twitch on his lips, a smile. That's why his aka-chan was his aka-chan. So adorable, so clueless.

'No' he mentally reprimanded himself.. Not loudly, just a whisper. That was his secret. Calm, emptied mind. With the medicine on his scalp he could fade even more into a meditative mind. His lips twitched again. He remembered getting on his knees to pick up his tea and hearing Don cry out in horror, Leo had been confused at the reaction till Don ran over and took his scalp in his hands. Because of their height difference, it had only been then when Don had seen the damage of the hot tea. He tried laughing and telling Don it was nothing but Donnie already had a clay jar out and was rubbing something on his scalp. Ll protests were out the window when the stinging pain was replaced by blissful coolness. It paid to have a I-sha for a brother.

Leo's fingers relaxed and the arrow shot out and made its mark in the bag, dirt leaking out just under where the arrow stuck in. If it were a body there would be no doubt of its fate. A collective groan came from the surrounding group of older men (well, the young adults) and a few cheers. At least from the ones who had bet for Leo. He wasn't normally comfortable being the center of attention. But this wasn't just attention, this was just acknowledgement of skill. It was almost ritual. Whenever Leo picked up his yumi a crowd from the guards always gathered around him with wide eyes. IT was hard to Leo not to feel proud, these were the ones he looked up to. He spent his childhood following them and having them tease him like a little brother. It was satisfying almost. Leo took a moment to look over at the guard again, "sorry Daiki." he said with a obvious 'I'm not sorry' smile,

If it had been any other neko in that family, they probably would of scowled and hissed and complained. But Daiki was about the only Neko in that family that Leo could stand. His tan fur and black tied back hair made him look no different then his brothers, sisters and cousins but he tended to smile more often then his family. And the fact he was one of the towns guards already earned him Leo's respect. Even if he had bet against Leo. He released the arrow in his hand and sent another arrow into perfect form and perfect strike. It never even hurt his feelings when Daiki bet against him every time. Because that meant that he had faith in him. It was a challenge.

And the score was currently 124-12. Needless to say, he was a much more effective teacher then the old pig In school

Actually Leo was pretty sure that if he fell asleep when Daiki was talking to him he would find himself being tossed into the river. He glanced over at Usagi, he could tell that his brother was thinking the same thing with at knowing smile. Leo returned it before whipping out another arrow and shooting it right at the target again, another solid hit. Another collective groan, his fuel. He was now 47/47 , if he wanted Daiki to loose the bet. A skimmed thought sent another arrow., another hit in the target next to it. Another dead hit. A perfect shot. 40 for 40. He needed twenty more to make Daiki pay up.  
Back to Mikey, a second hit, a dead hit again. Almost as soon as Mikey had gotten up he had begged Usagi to let him take Donnie out for a tour, so he had drug the poor turtle away from the breakfast table. The second youngest had turned to Raph for help *who had been eating breakfast with vigor (even going so far as to tell Mikey it wasn't half bad) But Raph had tossed Donnie his bo staff and a water sack full of medicine) and left the poor turtle to the wolves. Aka Mikey.

Leo lowered his bow again as Usagi went to pluck the arrows off the targets, the torn bags being replaced with undamaged ones. He loved his aka-chan and would slug anyone who said he need to change. But He had to be honest. On his way home his mind was constantly thinking about Don and Mikey meeting. But the two were almost as different as, well as different as him and Raph. Different ends of the spectrum, Except in different ways, Mikey was Mikey, his silly funny little brother who loved to have everyone around him tell him how adorable and lovable he was. Donnie was shy and studious, who loved to be quiet. But there were similarities He could vaguely remember through his childhood that the two were nearly inseparable. He just prayed that the two would find those similarities again.

Somehow

"Okonawa."

Leo snapped out of his thoughts to see Usagi moving away from the targets. He gave him a smile in thanks but the look in Usagi's eyes said it all. He let his smile fade away as he pulled the arrow back again with the feathers resting against his face, "I don't want to talk about it." he said with another release and another strike. Dirt pouring out of the bag, a simulation of blood.

NO,

The flinch across his face was painful to the bruise he knew was growing on his face. His heart was racing too fast now. He drew in his elbow to release the tension in his bow. Signifying a break, it was another challenge from Daiki, to go through 60 arrows without a break, but now he was compromised and he really did need it. He didn't want to look at Daiki but instead looked over to Usagi, his brothers face was almost relieved as he broke the ranks of the young men and walked on over, "Change your mind?" he asked

That was obvious, and Leo didn't feel like reiterating it, he just looked over at Usagi again. Hoping his face said what he was feeling. It was part of being brothers. Usagi gave him a nod. He had been there too. But Leo still wasn't sure how it happened.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_Leo moved over to the door in time to see Mikey dragging Donnie off towards the village. The smaller kame's feet were scrambling around hoping for solid ground his free hand clutching his bo staff and a water-bag full of medicine. Despite the frantic 'Please please save me from this strange creature of hyper energy in excessive never-ending words' look Donnie cast him before he was drug off. But Leo smiled, he couldn't help it. The fact that Mikey was even taking a interest was amazing. But it was probably because Donnie was almost his size made Mikey feel some sort of ,'kinship'. He glanced back around to Raphael with a smirk, "I'm surprised you let Mikey take him away"_

_"Donnie should atleast see the crap-hole we're living in for now."_

_Crap hole? Leo could feel his fist twitch. This was his home, it was the place he was raised and the place he wanted to die. He wanted to see Mikey grow up here and he and Usagi would become the samurai they trained for, "Murakami."_

_"Wut?" Raph looked over at, his amber eyes annoyed._

_"My HOME is not a crap-hole. I've SEEN crap-holes, and this is NOT a crap-hole." He crossed his arms. He could see Usagi smirk lightly. Raph rolled his eyes "Yeah ,sure, whatever. Where can I rinse my bowl?"_

_"Outside, we have a bucket full of water you can rinse out your bowl."_

_Raph gave a grunt in acknowledgement before taking up the bowls and exiting the house. The very air in the house seemed to alleviate with the absence of the bulky kame. Leo took a deep breath, one he didn't realize he hadn't released. Leo looked over to Usagi again, "well?"_

_"what?"_

_"I know you have something you want to say."_

_"It is only a opinion, brother, that doesn't mean I need to vocalize it."_

_"I know. I'm asking you too." he paused, "Please."_

_Usagi looked up to Leo as though ensuring this is what he really wanted. But it was, Leo trusted his brothers opinion. That was something he had in common in with Donnie. They were both quiet, observers almost. Usagi's' observations were usually spot on, so when He looked over at Leo, Leo knew he was in for the truth, "I have not seen enough of either of them to be entirely accurate. But Donatello appears to be a pleasant child. He seems a little reluctant to actually open up to anyone. When Donatello was eating breakfast, I noticed he messed around with his food more then he actually ate it. He also spent more time glancing over to the room he and Raphael were sharing more then focusing on us." Usagi reached down and plucked down and plucked up the chopstick that Don had been using, moving it around , "he had excellent etiquette, a little too perfect. He was too focused on using them correcting then actually eating. It gave me the feeling he's not used to eating around others. But when Raphael woke up Donatello relaxed, he even ate a bit more then he had earlier. Not that he still wasn't nervous, but it shows he feels more confident when in the presence of his brother." Usagi blinked, "I didn't mean-"_

_"I know." the whole thing was confusing enough, "But what do you think that means? What about Raph?"_

_"It means that more likely despite his experiences as a I-sha he has very limited social skills, but he's not as limited in the presence of Raphael. He's most likely to try and reach out to you if you reach out first, but you can't try to force it on him. But Raphael, " Usagi paused, reaching down and taking up the tea he had almost abandoned, "Raphael has his own confidence in himself. He might not care about manners as much, but he seemed to take notice of where he put his hands on the table. Its most likely something his mother got on him lot about which means she still has a influence on him. Even being this far away,"_

_"That's good for me, she's the one who wanted them to come.'_

_"But," of course, there had to be something, "When he woke up and joined us, the first thing he did was make his way over to Don's side. When he reached Donatello's' side and stroked his scalp, he pressed his thumb against his forehead, I think he was trying to his temperature without Donatello noticing.'_

_That made sense, but Leo was surprised he missed it, "And?"_

_"and even though he let Michelangelo drag him off, I have the feeling it was only because he doesn't see him as a threat. Where as he made sure to sit between the two of us and Don. Because, we ARE a threat."_

_"So.' Leo wet his lips, he never thought of himself as a threat. That would explain the lack of love he was getting. Not that he really expected anything at this point other then a sai through the face. Maybe that's why he couldn't' sleep last night, maybe in the back of his mind he expected Raph in his NightWatcher uniform to show up in his room and finish him off. Leo reached out and pressed his hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Thanks Ani."_

_Usagi gave him a smile before kneeling back down to finish his, by this point. Stone cold tea. Leo walked over to the door and slid it open. Even if it wasn't particularity good news, it was something he could use. He leaned out to see Raph heading back in, the dishes from their meal stacked in his hands with a gleam of water, even though his face was irritated slightly t the sight of him, "where do these go?"_

_"in the box by the kamado." Leo kept his face clear of a smile. Moving out of the way as Raph stomped back in, when he was past, Leo reached out and patted Raph on the shoulder, opening his moth to thank him-_  
_Something slammed into his face and he found himself flat on the floor, vision spinning and pain exploding on the side of his face. His shaky hand reaching up and pressing against his face, what the hell just-_  
_His vision cleared up and the first thing he saw was black hakamas, and Usagi's' back to him, in his hand his gripped a familiar black sheath and his other hand gripping the handle with a vibe Leo recognized. He had only seen it before when he came across Usagi standing over one of the Neko siblings with Mikey standing behind him. Later on he learned that the Neko had just shoved Mikey because he wouldn't help him get alcohol. Raph though, was standing with a sai in his fist, eyes wide as though he wasn't sure what had just happened. At least they had that in common. The dizziness from the blow came back over him and Leo had to close his eyes, rubbing them with his pointer finger and thumb. He heard the door slam and he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, 'Are you alright Leonardo?"_

_Leo nodded , pressing his hand over his face again, _

_"his fists sure haven't soften since our first fight though."_

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Do you plan on doing anything about that incident Leonardo?"

"No." it was a simple truthful answer. But like was said six words ago, it was the truth, "I obviously startled him and he reacted, it was my fault. If it had been intentional then he would of said something, he wouldn't of reached for his sai AFTER he punched me." Leo glance over at Usagi, even though his brother crossed his arms and shook his head he gave Leo a sad smile, 'I thought I was the one who read people, Leonardo."

"I picked a few things up over the years . Now I would like to finish my challenge, " with that he raised his bow again, finger straight and level. He knew Usagi probably didn't approve of him forgiving Raphael so quickly. But he had to, he wanted to hate him, it was almost like instinct. Had it been anyone else he would the have. But this wasn't another person. And he knew Raphael, maybe a bit better then Raphael realized. But he knew how Raph was really like. Despite that wall that Raph built up around him and Don. One that he spent most of his time guard dogging around.

Arrow the snap of string .

He knew Raph's real face.

He used his finger tips to roll the arrow in his hand before releasing it again. Another hit. Another roll of dirt.  
"Apparently Raphael is enjoying the show too."

Huh? Leo looked over to his other side, to the hill where a familiar figure leaned against tree. Yup, that was Raph. He was watching them, he didn't have that hateful look in his eyes that Leo had come accustomed to over the few weeks. But as though he was curious. But it was best not ot let Raph know he knew. He used his finger tips to roll the arrow in his hand before releasing it again. Another hit. Another roll of dirt. A quickly glanced show Raph smirking, as though impressed. Was he scouting Leo out? Usagi did say Raph saw him as a threat. No, he wouldn't be so obvious if he was scouting out.

Leo blinked again and grabbed another arrow. He heard a voice call out and looked over again to see Donnie running over ot him, a relieved tired look on his face. Raph's face relaxed too. There was Mikey running right after them. Another arrow released, another in the grip, he didn't' want Raph too think he was too obsessed with watching them. Now that Donnie was back at Raph's side he seemed a lot more comfortable with talking to Mikey. Probably because Raph wouldn't' let him drag Donnie off on his face a second time.

Snap, Arrow, position

Like he said to himself (actually, the fact he had been talking to himself so much lately was beginning to worry him. Maybe he needed his head checked). He knew Raph's real face

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_Leo ran his hand over the fighting dummy, he couldn't' even remember asking Kaede if he could use it. She had just drug it out, handed him his swords and said 'let it out.' He had almost asked "let WHAT out?" but Kaede had a habit of hitting him upside the head, and he really didn't feel like getting hit again._

_It was almost as if Kaede KNEW-_

_NO. Leo shook his head with a jerk. He hadn't said a word about the incident with Kojima to anyone. But she knew something. Leo had been surprised when she passed him and patted him on the shoulder. Almost motherly-_

_Leo pressed his hand against his sheathed swords handle. Their returned weight ceased the churning of his stomach but not the pounding of his chest. But that's not what mattered to him, he gripped the mannequin again, just a jab. That's all he needed. A jab. He Had to draw his sword. He had to prove to himself-"_  
_The sound of thick hacking filled the air, without realizing what he was doing, Leo set of into a full out run out the dojo. The room to Don and Raph room was in sight as he reached out and yanked it open when a hand grabbed the back of his kimono and yanked him back._

_Not a second later Raphael barreled on by. Leo had thought that he had been the one who had yanked on him when he realized the grip on the scruff of his shirt hadn't let up. He turned and saw Kaede standing behind him, "What are-"_

_Kaede shook her head with a jerk and used the hand gripping his kimono to push him forward. With the shove, Leo could now see into the room. He could see Donnie on his knees, one hand over his mouth, the scrolls scattered on the floor from where Don had dropped them. Raph was at his side, one hand on his shell and one on his chest, gently moving him back and into a sitting position against the wall. When Raph reached around him, it was only then that Leo saw the two yunomi's by his legs, he had probably brought them with him when he heard Don coughing. He took up the closest one and pressed them into Don's hands. The smaller kame took a small sip before turning his head away and hacking again._  
_Leo's leg twitched as tried to move forward, he didn't know what he'd do but it would be SOMETHING- but the grip Kaede had on him was too strong. Instead all he could do was watched as Raph rubbed the back of Don's shoulders. Which seemed to stop the coughing long enough for Don to pinch his beak and down the rest of the medicine. When he was done, Donnie set the yunomi down and took a large breath. Leo could see the relief wash over Raph's face as he leaned forward and hugged Donnie tightly to him. The frown lines that seemed to constantly be present when Leo was around him were replaced with gentle relief. Don's small form shivering against him. Leo tried again to move forward and out of his hiding place when Kaede gripped his wrist , dam that old lady-OW! Judging by that smack upside the head, Kaede had the magical ability to read minds. Or she was just a REALLY good mother. Leo saw Raph pull away lightly and reach for one of the blankets Don had dropped and pull it over him before reaching around again and picking up the second yunomi which caused Don's face (which had been resting against Raph's chest) to twist up lightly, "I-I already too-took my m-m-medicine-" his teeth shattering so hard he could barely get his words out._

_"It's green tea Don," came he surprisingly soft voice. Leo was almost sure someone much smaller had crawled into Raph's mouth and was speaking for him. But it was illogical that anything could live in there (or live almost the monster that already lived in Raph's mouth that was the cause of the loud ceiling shaking snores he had heard from Raph), "It'll warm you up and get the taste out of your mouth. BUT if you don't' want it-"_

_"I-I do please."_

_The face that Leo had almost killed smiled lightly as he put the yunomi in don's hands. Leo could hear Don thank him quietly before drinking the tea slowly, probably to savor the taste. Raph shifted slightly moved his arms over the blankets he had wrapped around Donnie._

_"Do you understand, gakusei?"_

_Understand? Leo looked over to Kaede, who had released her hold on Leos' arm and shirt. What was their to understand? That in the years they had been separated that Raph started acting like the older brother to Donnie Leo had needed him to be when they were children? That Raph had made it very clear he had nothing but hatred for Leo? Or that he would never have the CHANCE to show Donnie he could rely on him? He hoped his silence would give Kaede the answer she wanted, but judging by the way she shook her head, it wasn't , "Raphael has a lot of friend, I'm not sure how but he does. A few months ago, some of them came over to do stupid teenage boy stuff. Don had one of his fevers and was stuck sleeping in bed. Donatello had one of his coughing fits, one of the boys went to the door to see if he could help and had the unfortunate luck to get in Raphael's way. "_

_"what happened to him?"_

_"Same thing that would of happened to you if you had gotten in his way. He ran the poor boy over and broke his ribs and arm. Surprisingly they stayed friends, but as someone he doesn't like, you probably would of gotten worse injuries then someone he liked."_

_Leo shivered, realizing what she meant. She could of very easily just saved his life. But still, he looked back in there. The two brothers sitting together, HIS brothers, "A-are you saying I should just stay away?"_

_"no. I am saying that, what I am saying that your bushido teaching patience does it not? To know when to act and when to not?"_

_Leo nodded_

_"For the time being, you must take a step back. To show Raphael you can be trusted to not act."_  
_Leo looked over to them again. He could faintly hear them talking. Well, Raph was talking as Donnie continued to lean against him with half lidded eyes. Even now he had to fight the urge to approach, to feel Don's forehead and see what he could do to help and next time Kaede wasn't' going to be there to pull Leo out of the way of a rampaging Raph, "I=I don't know if I can-"_

_"Its not a 'if' situation. Either you step back or you'll risk loosing them forever. So I'll ask again ,do you understand?"_

_Leo looked back over, could he do that? Could he stay away when Donnie was coughing when, when Donnie was a baby, it was what sent him running through the house to hold him till Splinter would approach with some remedy he had whipped up. Could he stay away when Raph was taking care of him? When, as a child, Raph would bring Mikey to him on his back when their baby brother had a splinter in his foot?_

_Could he stop himself from trying to be their big brother?_

_No. That was obvious. But could he take a step back? Until they reached out ot him for these things?_

_"Yes."_

_(#)(#)(#)(#)_

Leos' fingers twitched around air, Hm? Leo snapped out of his mind and felt around in the quiver on his back till he felt the familiar wood of a arrow shaft. One left? He had gone through all his arrows so quickly? It worried him a bit he could shoot so many arrows without a thought . He could of hurt soeen. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case. He pulled the arrow out and set it back into position. One space was left in the bag. He could hit it easily. One shot, that's all that was left. He pulled the arrow back a bit further, but the bag wavered in his vision. That was new. Blinked it away and tried again, the grass shift around the target, but there was no breeze.

He hissed angrily and realized his stature rubbing his eyes on the back of his hand. He could vaguely hear Usagi say his name. But Leo shook his head, hoping ot give Usagi the message he was fine. HE closed his eyes to block out the nauseating swirling before drawing the arrow back again and opening his eyes. Lights bouncing around in his vision, the world tipping under his feet , his body slanting slightly. He released the arrow and covered his eyes with one hand, his balance sending him stumbling back as a arm wrapped around him, calling his name with franticness.

Then there was nothing.

**Heehe finally! I had to write this one, hate it, rewrite it, then rewrite it AGAIN. Though I don't know why I keep making Neko's bullies. Is that racism against cats?**

**Mikey: o.O How can anyone hate cats!?**

**Raph, "Its called being a DOG person, idiot."**

Yumi: Samurai bow and arrow

Okonawa: Done


	18. Lines

Sorry this chapter took so long! I'm starting college back up so my schedule is pretty bad, I'll try to update when I can but thank you for your support and reviews! I'll do my best  
Also,  
I'm trying to commission a single comic strip to be made for Unbreakable. XD I'm so excited

Anyway  
_Chapter 18_

_Oblivion_

_Purgatory_

_Hell_

_All warnings, consequences on leading selfish and sinful lives. He had been warned about such places growing up, and he had even warned Mikey about them. Of course,, those just lead to him chasing around his baby brother making scary noises while Mikey laughed with glee._  
_Truth was, Leo couldn't imagine such a place. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the spirits. But he couldn't imagine a place of everlasting pain. As a young man who KNEW pain, it didn't seem possible that it would be infinite. To him, it was inconceivable._

_Until now._

_Until this place became his reality. The sky as dark as a ebony night, he felt a small drag on his ankles, so he knew that he was walking through water. Except the surface was smooth, there wasn't any dirt catching his toes or rocks digging through his sandals. The air was ice cold and the only company was the ice puffs that would puff from his lips with each breath and blow back over his face. He reached up and hugged himself over his sleeves with a small uncharacteristic chill. He thought about calling out. But he was honestly hoping no creature would claim ownership of this world_

_Even so-_

_"HELLO?" he shouted, his only response was his lonely pleading echo. Leo sighed and rubbed his sleeves a bit harder_

_"Nipote…."_

_His footfalls came to a halt. Had he misheard? It wasn't a word he recognize but it was a response, almost torn by the sounds of his feet splashing the water. By mere instinct Leo slid back his left foot his hand going to his empty waist, "Hello!?" he shouted. He hated (and partially loved) that his first reaction was to go defensive, it was better then running, "Whose out there?!"_

_"Nipote." there was that word again in a louder pleading tone. What was that word? It wasn't 'formal' speak. It was almost like another language-_  
_His breathing was choked off in mid breath, sending cold chills through his lungs_

_Nipote._  
_He knew that word. He had only heard it a few times, in the same night. By Lorenzo._  
_By his Grandfather._

_"SOFU!" HE screamed, swinging his head from side to side. The water starting whip around from his frantic motions. His eyes glaring at the darkness around him, "SOFU! I'M HERE!" why was Lorenzo here?! What was going on?!, "ITS LEONARDO! WHERE ARE YOU-"_

_"Nipo-ote.."_

_He felt the water stir at his feet. Rippling out from a source other then his now still feet. A section of water just below him began to glow, gray at first then lighter and lighter till a form took shape. A old neko in torn robes, his hair disheveled down his thin shoulders and hollow eyes. He knew that face. He longed to see that face again ,"SOFU!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, his hands piercing the water but only coming across the solid surface his feet had been traveling on, "SOFU I'll GET YOU OUT!" he shouted, but the old Neko's face remained unchanged, his hand raising up lightly ot press against his side of the strange surface acknowledging his presence. Leo raised his fists above his head._  
_Suddenly something caught him around the wrists and yanked him back into the water. The ebony liquid splashing around him, thickening over his struggling skin and sticking to it. He shot his first through the thick substance, but it tightened over his flesh, constricting his arm at a weird angle till he started to feel pain through his elbow he spread his lips out to scream out but the liquid shot into his throat smothering the little air he could get from his struggle against the tyrannical substance. The light that had come from his grandfather vanished as did all trace of his form. He tried to cry out but only ended up gasping painfully through the syrupy substance._

_There is a sound of drawing blade. One Leo almost missed because of his struggled. A person? Maybe his grandfather had escaped that watery prison. It was coming towards him,_

_"Ninja sukamu_

_That voice_

_, those steps, he could hear feet shuffling through the water, trailing something behind it. Its mass was thick and heavy Grunting and snorts. He could felt with waves that came from the steps . He pulled again, this was hell. He had died and he was in hell. His purgatory, his damnation. He felt a cold blade fall on his neck his body stiffening at the contact. But instead of piercing the body the blade trailed up to the top of his neck and down to his throat, he could feel his hot blood start to run off his neck. He heard the sound of slashing blade as it was raised. A executioners strike_

_'NINJA SUKUMAKU!'_

_(#)(#)(#)(#)_

Leo slammed his forehead against his knees, his gut retracting painfully and tears burning in rolls down his face and into his blankets. His lungs greedily gulped in the clean free air. Free air. His hand reached up and felt his cheek. No blood. It trailed down to his neck. No scratches. No evidence of his dream.

Dream. The phrase quailed his racing heart.

Never before had he been so grateful to hear that word and have it be reality.

He continued to keep his face in his knees till his back began to ache from the strain and moved to a sitting position. He recognized the paper walls of his room (and the familiar smell of Mikey's' unclean futon). When did he get here? What happened? His eyes falling on a wooden bowl by his futon with a cloth folded neatly in the water. He reached over and wrung the cloth out with one hand before pressing the blissfully chilled material to his face. It was only then he realized his chest was bare and his mask no longer over his eyes. After looking around him, he saw a pile of clothes stacked to his other side. Just what happened? HE thought he had been at archery with the Guards . That would kind of explain the sweat in the aching of his shoulders. But what happened after that? Judging by the way the sun was still shining through the high propped open window. He couldn't of been out THAT long . And obviously it wasn't that serious if he wasn't waking up with a million people around him. Leo took a sec to run the wet cloth down his neck and shoulder, relishing in the sweet relief in reality. Away from his purgatory.-

The sound of metal against wood filled the air, Leo's shoulders shot up in pain as it radiated from his water deprived head. Oh hell, what was that? His shoulders shuddering at the sound again. Geeze, what were they doing out there? If he didn't know better he'd say It sounded like-

Leo 's body froze in horror

Weapons'

WEAPONS

Leo lunged out of bed his foot catching the tangled mess of blankets his body slamming against the normally soft tatami floors sending a ache through his nose, 'OW!" he shouted before scrambling onto his knees and fleeing for the door-  
Wait.  
What was it draftier then usual?!  
WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS PANTS?! Leo eyes flew back to the mess he had escaped from and dove back over into the mess. WHERETHE HELL WAS HIS PANTS?!THERE-NO SHIT THAT WHIS HIS KIMONO SLEEVE. The sound of fight increased he struggled with his current clothing nemesis. What was going on!? Were they being attacked by bandits!? Is that why he was alone?! Was Mikey safe oh spirits. What if Usagi was caught in that fight?! Mikey wasn't that effective fighter, he was talented but still he didn't have experience in actual combat situations. He never pressed it on him, His foot finally found the freedom at the end of his pant leg and yanked them up his waist, grabbing his kimono top and pulling it on, screw tucking it in! WHERE THE HELL WERE HIS SWORDS?! But despite that instinct he found himself charging forward again, reaching for the door handle and barrier that kept him from the world ending battle on the other side, "AKACH-""  
something caught his foot and sent him flying across the air, his feet crashing into the ground but before he could brace his feet, he body went dead dive into the dirt and rocks, flipping across the ground before his beak got caught his kimono and he did a complete flip again, and fell flat on his stomach , his vision blinded by the cloth over his eyes and his hands tearing at his current nemesis choking his vision "GET AWAY FROM THEM! YOU WORTHLESS-"

The sound of wood against metal stopped abruptly. A pair of hands took a hold of him by the forearms and pulled him into a sitting position. Leo immediately grabbed his attacker by the shoulders, but the kimono was suddenly out of his line of vision and he found himself looking into Don's very surprised one, his hands grabbing his shoulders tightly with little to no cognitive thought "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S MI-"

"Leo?"

The blink length of a pause before he turned to the second pair of hands that had helped him out with big blue familiar eyes and a confused face. Leo released Don immediately (almost shoving the poor kame) and threw his arms around his little brother. A deep relief coming out in a breath like whimper," Aka-chan." (which he prayed no one heard). The fact that his little brother was squirming around so bad and complain words he didn't understand was good enough for him to know Mikey was unharmed. So, as painful as it was, he pulled his arms away and let Mikey fall back on his seat and take a large comedic breath of air. By now Leo could also see Raph standing right behind Donnie, one sai hanging loose in his hand while the other stayed in his obi in a lazy matter. Luckily Donnie didn't look to hurt about being shoved back. If anything he looked amused. Oh spirits. He didn't hear him whimper did he!? He had to change the subject NOW, "Wh-what happened?" he figured that Don would answer him in a way that made sense, "I-I heard fighting, I-I don't remember anything that happened." He wanted a explanation. He wanted it NOW.

"You passed out yesterday when you were yasubame practice. But Dorinbo and Raph took you back to the house.

" Huh? Oh well that was easy. Wait WHAT?!, 'I passed out!?" in front of the guards?! Oh HELL that was the embarrassing. It was a downfall from the expectant theory of a horrible crisis .But everyone was safe right? NO point in complaining now, "Bu-but the fighting. You and Raph were-"

"TRAINING. We promised mother we would keep practicing while we were gone. " he ducked his head sheepishly, "I-I didn't think it would you so bad."

Scared?! HIM!? No no way. That didn't change the fact he had charged and flipped across his lawn. Leo felt a pressed at his side and looked to se Mikey now snuggled in his side with a reassuring smile. Oh that hurt, even MIKEY though he was out of his mind," Wh-why did I pass out? I-I feel fine-"

"But you're not fine. You're body's taken a considerable amount of abuse through the last few weeks from malnourishment and dehydration. You're lucky you held out as long as you did without passing out."

"it WHAT!?" that was bad! He KNEW he should of eaten more, but-but

"Don't worry about it too much, its easily fixable." oh thank shell he had a I-sha for a brother, "If you just rest adequately and eat three full meals a day you'll be fine."

That seemed like a lot of food, now he knew how Donnie felt. But Leo had a bigger stomach (he atleast thought so) he could probably muscle it. He definitely didn't want to pass out again. Which begged the question, "how long-"

" You were out for most of yesterday and this morning.'

"WHAT!?" Leo didn't mean to make Donnie flinch so bad or for Raph's grip on Don's shoulder to tighten so hard, but that was impossible! How could he pass out for so long?! He groaned heavily and pressed his face into his hand, that was such a long time. Wait- "What about Splinter/!" he demanded, trying to speak softer, "Is he still out?"

"Yeah sorry, but his condition is good. Its all about waiting for him to wake up. However long that is."

It almost sounded like Don was putting their I-sha out of business. And , judging by the way Raph's lips twitched into a snarl, it was something Don's big brother didn't like.

"You really should be thanking Mikey."

"Huh?" Leo looked over to Donnie to see if he was joking. And, even thought there was a small smile on his face, his eyes were serious. He looked over to Mikey whose face was already lit up. Oh spirits, Donnie didn't let Mikey do medical stuff did he?! He loved his aka-chan but the thought of Mikey handling life altering items was as scary as Leo as the kamado.

"Mikey was holding you hand all night and never left your side. He wanted to help and I told him the best thing to do was to let him know he was there. He was a very good helper."

Mikey nodded eagerly. Obviously not knowing Donnie had lied. But even so Leo smiled and hugged Mikey tightly in a one armed embrace. Donnie's lie was probably the only reason Leo collapsing hadn't sent him into complete breakdown, "Thank you Mikey, Ill find some way to pay you back."

"I'll let you skip out on the bill this time."

Leo smiled till he felt tugging on his other arm and saw Donnie on his feet, trying to help him to his without being thrown (like last time). He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing before climbing to his feet. His head buzzed lightly at the movement but he felt another grip take his other arm. But instead of keeping him steady it began to drag him lightly. Leo opened his eyes and looked over to see Mikey pulling on him lightly, "Mikey , I've talked to you about dragging people="

"But Donnie told me to. And TECHNICALLY he is my big brother too."

Leo glared over at Don suspiciously, "What did you tell my little brother OTOUTO." with a warning tone.

He expected Don to drop his head in shyness, but instead he was surprised to see the purple masked kame smirk lightly. That was NOT good, NOT good at all," His jobs to make sure you sleep and eat. He's your nanny."

"HE'S WHAT?!" oh that had to be a joke. It was a big joke and any second the two youngest were going to burst out laughing and roll around in the dirt. He bore his eyes on Don waiting for him to break.

Except he didn't  
HE WAS DEAD SERIOUS.

HE WAS SCREWED.

"Come oooon." came the whining from his NANNY, "Donnie told me you have to drink tea."

"HAVE to?" he glared back over at Donnie again. Maybe it was because eh felt more comfortable around him to felt this way, but he WOULD have revenge. He couldn't deny it felt good for Don to tease him like that. It was something only friends did, it meant Donnie was feeling more comfortable.

And his revenge would show just how comfortable he was with him.

"DON."

Leo blinked in surprise, almost forgetting Raph was there till his hand reached out and yanked lightly on Donnie's mask straps, the younger turtle jumped light ,showing Leo wasn't the only one who had forgotten, Donnie looked back at Raph, "Kuma-ni-"

"we aint done training yet, you know that bro."

"I'll be right there." don stuck his tongue out lightly at Raph making Leo smile again before he looked back to him," don't complain if I give you a check up later"

"I wont." he assured him. Donnie smiled and hurried back over to Raph, snatching up his Bo staff from the ground (Something Leo had missed earlier). He was about to yell for Don to be careful (and to Raph that he would hurt him if that happened but he thought against it). He followed Mikey's dragging to the house when the sound of metal against wood filled the air again, Leo flinched heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. Cold chills running up his arms and his gut twisting from memory,

"Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes, somehow Mikey had gotten him inside the house and was now pulling the kettle off the kamado having paused for a moment to look up at Leo with concern. Leo quickly put on a smile and knelt down , "I'm sorry , just daydreaming. I'm supposed to drink tea right?" he put on a smile. Hs "big brothers fine" smile. Usually Mikey would smile right back and return his business. But this time Mikey just nodded and turned back to the kamado. Leo tried to push it off as him just being the 'nanny' but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He scooted over closer, his hand reaching up, "Is that the ewyness that you all expect me to drink?" he asked teasingly, poking Mikey in the neck , one of his many ticklish spots. But Instead of giggling and retaliating Mikey smacked at his hand while pouring the liquid into the yunomi. Leo pulled his hand back that wasn't something Mikey ever did. He was always in a good mood, and when he wasn't it was easy to get him out of it. This was different,' Mikey?" he asked again .

Mikey shifted away from him slightly. Now using the kamado as a staring point to keep from looking at Leo . That much was obvious. A small sniff and a eye rub oh no. Leo scooted over closer, "hey hey, what's wrong? You can tell me-"

Mikey spun around and Leo found Mikey almost completely on his lap and a face in his plastron as sobs wracked his whole form. Leo quickly wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, "Mikey_"

"y-You woul-wouldn't wake up!" he forced out , "f-f-first Sp-Splinter d-d-din y-you wouldn't. I-I begged yo-you to -ww-wake up. I b-bb-begged you Leo-"

"sssssh. I'm sorry." he cooed lightly, hoping to be heard over the sobs "I didn't mean to scare you so badly. I would never do that on purpose." he nuzzled Mikey's scalp lightly, a physical gesture of his apology. Mikey's' arms wrapped around him even tighter, "d-did I do-do some-something wrong?" He choked out, "is-is that wh-why Splinter almost dd-ied? IS that why you p-p-passed out? It-its my f-f-fault-"

"no of course not aka-chan, why would you even think that?"

"b-b-because I b-b-roke the shrine. Th-the spirits hat=hate me now and ar=are hurting the p-people I care about-'

"But you fixed it, and I'm sure the spirits have better things to do then worry about a shrine."

"B-but."

"But nothing." he reprimanded softly, resting his chin on Mikey's' scalp. Already he could feel Mikey's sobs soften against him. He was listening , "None of this is your fault We are the makers of our own fortune Mikey. Splinter got sick because he took too much medicine. I got sick because I didn't eat enough. None of that has to do with you. Alright?"

Mikey nodded, clinging to him for a few more seconds till he let go and slid out of Leos' arms wiping his eyes on his wrist. Leo rubbed Mikey's scalp lightly, drawing the child's head up to look at him with big watery blue eyes, "DO you feel better?"

Mikey nodded again, forcing a smile. But not as hard as before. Leo smiled lightly before reaching around him and taking the steaming yunomi. The best thing he could do to help his aka-chan was to get better, "This is the stuff right?"

"Yeah, Donnie said it'd make you feel better."

"He did, did he?" he smiled up at Mikey, "well if the nanny AND the I-sha say so." he teased lightly before taking the yunomi to his lips. Before the warm sweet liquid was even past his teeth, he could feel warmth surge through his chilled bones, the lightness in his head faded away and he was sure the world even became crisper. He set the yunomi down (where had he drunk that before? He knew he had) and moved onto his feet. Unlike last time, there was no dizziness that followed and only a old strength in his bones. He noticed Mikey was also on his feet, eyes wide, "Yeah? What is it?" he asked

"What is that stuff? You look a jillion times better!" he tugged on Leo's sleeve, as though testing its strength. Bt the truth was Leo FELT a million times better. He reached up and tucked his kimono into his pants before something occurred to him, "where are father and Usagi?"

"In the market, they said they'd get the ingredients for the tea for Donnie. He insisted at first till Raph stuffed his mask into his mouth."  
Yup, that sounded like him. Poor Don, how did he put up with such a brute all his life?

The sound of slamming bodies and a unnatural squawk filled the air. Before Leo could stop himself he dropped his yunomi, told Mikey, 'stay put' and charged out the door. When he threw the door open the sound of roaring laughter filled the air. He looked around for the source of laughter only to see Raph laying flat on his stomach, head supported by his elbow laughing wildly. What was so funny?! Where Donnie?! His bo staff was on the ground again, he caught a glimpse of pale green skin in the form of foot right next to Raph, oh Spirits! WHERE WAS THE REST OF-

Suddenly a hand drug itself out from under Raph's plastron, luckily a familiar white sleeve attached to it, Then came a pale green scalp with a mask pulled down to his neck. Light brown eyes

"RAPH ARE YOU LAYING ONTOP OF DONNIE!?" he screamed loudly at Raph .

"We're GRAPPLING. Its TOTALLY different." Raph was able to smirk out. How could he be ok with that?!

"IT IS NOT!" yelled Don's now free head. Dirt covered his face from when he met ground, his mask almost pulled into his purple samue. "ITS 'RAPHS' A ASS AND LIKES TO BODY SLAM HIS BROTHER PRACTICE-"

'That's what I said baby bro!" Raph laughed again, he moved his body back and forth like a snake, only his objective wasn't movement, 'Are ya telling YOU'RE not comfy baby bro?" he said with fake astonishment

"NO! YOUR'E SQUISING ME-"

"Am I? I didn't notice, you're just such a good futon." he reached back and smacked where, Leo assumed, Don's tail was

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GIANT FAT ASS!"

"Make me RUNT-"

Leo ran over and knelt down, careful not to knee Don in the face and grabbed Raph by the edges by his shell. With the strength of a mother rolling a boulder off of her baby he flipped Raph off, sending the large kame flipping through the air and several feel away (laughing even harder). If Leo were anything like Raph, he would be laughing his tail off at the fact poor Donnie was imprinted into the dirt. He took the small kame and lifted him to his feet (he was surprised he could pick him up) and held him by shoulders. Since Don's eyes were still dazed by the sudden rushing blood flow through him. "are you alright?!" Leo asked as he used his free hand to try and brush some dirt off of Don's clothes. MAN Raph was ass.

Don smiled lightly and nodded. Leo was grateful that Don was letting him help. It probably had to do with the infinite patience that Kaede told him about "You aren't hurt at all?" he asked to be sure.

"No, unfortunately my body is used to being flattened like rice paper. " throwing Raph a knowing angry glare. But it unfazed the red masked kame

"oh I'm sorry baby bro." said Raph in a smirking tone that clearly said otherwise, "I know ya hate training so I was just trying to make it interesting for you."

Leo glared at him again, brushing some dirt off of Don's scalp, but he kept his glare on Raph. Now that Kaede wasn't around, he was going to be sure not to let Raph get away with stuff like that (although, he was sure Kaede wouldn't let him get away with a lot). "You could of really hurt him Raphael. "he didn't have to look to know his arrogant brother was already rolling his eyes as the laughter faded. He was probably tired of ensuring Leo (or rather confirming he wouldn't hurt his brother on purpose). he couldn't ignore the uncomfortable look Don was giving him But he tried to ignored it, keeping his patient "Big brother" smile on, 'Are you sure you're not hurt? YOU can breathe ok?" he caught a glance of some dirt on Don's chin. Without really thinking he took Donnie's chin and licked his free thumb to clean it off when Don's hand shot out and grabbed his 'spit wrist'. His expression patient, "I draw the line at spit cleaning Leo."

"Oh!" he blushed darkly (especially since Raph started laughing again, pounding the ground with almost earth shaking strength). Dam his Mikey instincts. He needed to get Donnie instincts too. He had to remember the who might be young, and that Donnie might be the smallest but there were NOT the same. He couldn't get away with 'spit cleaning' like he could with Mikey. There were probably a lot of things he'd have to-'

Raph finally stopped laughing, rolling up onto his feet and grinning at their direction. Well , not at Leo. At the small form that was Donnie, gesturing to him with a finger, "come on Donnie-boy. We aint done training yet."

Leo felt Don stiffen, his face grimacing as he moved a bit closer to Leo's side. He half expected for Raph to loose his tempter, but Raph actually burst out laughing again "When did I become the big bad bear here Don?" but the kame's only response was to stick his tongue out at Raph. Leo didn't particularly want to see Raph body slamming Don again. Maybe there was a compromise? He put his arm around Don's shoulder while he kept his glare on Raph, "Would it be alright if I trained with Don?" what!? He felt Don stiffen in his arm, "I don't want to overstep my boundaries but-"

"sure."

Blink, 'Huh?" did Raph just say yes? Without arguing? Without insulting him? Without laughing at him?" he actually said yes?!

"I said sure, we're doing hand to hand. " oh shit Raph was even SMILLING. FREAKING SMILING. NO, that was a smirk. As though he knew something Leo didn't He wasting even telling Leo he would kill him if he accidentally hurt him. Was this a trap?!

He didn't care. Leo smiled down at Donnie only to see the kame was no longer in his one arm embrace. When did that happen!? He watched Don running over to Raph, who was sitting against a lone tree. Raph seemed to be amused at him, 'Can I help you?"

"I- I don't want to fight him Kuma-ni. Pl-please don't make me-" his tone was small, even the stutter was back as though his sentence was falling apart in his mouth. It almost broke Leos' heart. He watched Raph give him a smile that one might give a child who didn't want to eat his veggies, "Don't worry baby bro I'll be right here." but it was obvious he was still trying not to laugh.

But the younger Kame didn't seem convinced. He glanced back at Leo with a nervous look. As though he was scared of the oldest brother.

What?

No, he couldn't bear it. But he wanted to show Donnie he could trust him. What other way then a small sparring match? Sure his hand to hand was minimum and rusty but he didn't want to hurt him. He stroked Don's scalp lightly before moved away . But Donnie refused to look at him, still gripping his opposite arm with almost clinginess. He'd' glance up at him warily before ducking his head back down and looking at the ground, Leo could barely catch his words mumbled with stutters and almost whispers, "I-I don't want to fight you."

OH spirits that was such a small adorable voice. He hated to think like that but it really was. That was something he'd have to keep to himself (like how adorable Mikey was when Leo spit cleaned his face). The stance he hat taken the one he normally used when he had his swords (which were hanging on the wall in his house, safe). Relaxed lightly. His face becoming gentle, "Its aright Otouto." Hoping his words would ease the Childs timid heart, like a hand, "I promise I'll go easy on you."

Instead of looking relieved, Don's eyes widen with, what seemed like shock. Before fading into a furrowed expression Leo was sure he had never seen before. But ot him it seemed awfully Raph like-

, Don reached up behind his hand and pulled his mask back over his eyes his right foot sliding back into his dirt with his right first pressed very lightly into it crouching back lightly with one hand aimed back over his head and the other low to the ground. His normally calm brown eyes lit with a unfamiliar hue. Before he could say anything though his footing was caught off balance by a foot slamming into it a foot and something rolling across his back, a grip on his arms. He found himself being thrown to the ground in a flurry of flying limbs and ending with his eyes full of grass and a very VERY confused mind. "What the-"

"I'm sorry."

Leo blinked that tone couldn't be right. It was the same voice but it had none of Don's sweetness or stutter. It once again mirrored arrogance and anger. He turned his head back to see Don standing with his arms crossed.. There wasn't even a smirk to tell Leo he was having fun

"Next time maybe I should go easy on you." and with that Don turned and disappeared around the side of the house. Leaving Leo to wonder what had just happened and Raph to burst out laughing again, the only real definable sentence being,  
"This is the best day I've had in a long time."

-  
**Leo**, "Don kicked my butt?!"

**Charmy**, "Leo-"

**Leo**, 'this is DON we're talking about! What the shell Charmy-"

**Charmy**, "You're just not very good at hand to hand combat in this story. You could beat them all if you had your swords!"

**Leo**" Ugh."

**Don**, "Get over it, atleast you're not tiny Tim with a inner Raph."

**Charmy**, "More like 'dorable Donnie."

**Donnie**, "That's not a word.'

-  
_Terms_

yasubame : another term for archery


	19. Step back

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I actually have a question, I'mthinking of starting up a secondary "unbreakable' verse story that's full of one-shots from before the events in Unbreakable. Like from when they were growing up with their adopted families. It might be fun! and, i like to thank Guardian of the Crest for helping me out. I've been havign a bit of trouble with the chapters lately and he's been helping me out XD and to you guys for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it

Chapter 19

Ok, so Raph wasn't a nice guy. He didn't claim to be, and he didn't try to be anything other then what he was. To strangers, that meant he was rough, cruel cold and a genuine ass. But to his little brother all his aggressiveness turned to playfulness which normally ended up in body slams. it helped that his Ma would skin him if he ever lost his temper around Donnie and hurt him. Even with that threat looming over his head, Donnie was his best friend. It wasn't a stretch.

But it wasn't exactly a secret he hated Fearless. Seriously, he stayed up at night wondering how he could get away with knocking out the idiot and getting rid of the body. So when he saw Donnie loose his temper and send Fearless flying across the yard and laid on the grass with a dazed look on his face he felt his rib busting laughter was well past justified. Laughing so hard he had to pull his mask down to wipe his streaming eyes, "This is the best day I've had in along time" he grinned to no one in general.

Well, it was. The door to the house slid open and that orange masked kid poked his head out, probably drawn by the loud laughing. His blue eyes falling on the motionless (still shocked) filling with horror which was enough to choke him in mid laugh

Crap

"LEO!" Mikey ( at least, Raph thought that was his name) scrambled on over and knelt by Leo, shaking him, "Leo!? Are you ok?! DI-did you pass out again!?" his head turning to the house, '"USAGI!"

Oh right, the other brother. The white rabbit was outside and by his side in a blink, one arm around Mikey's' shaking shoulders and the other on Leos', his dark eyes looking him over with concern before searching around. When they fell on him they began to burn in anger and suspicion. What the hell did he-  
Oh right  
He didn't have the best track record with Fearless getting hurt.

The white rabbit was up on one knee, his hand falling on one of his turquoise colored blades, "YOU. My brother traveled across Japan for you and to reunite your family and you think its funny to bring him harm?! In our HOME nonetheless, you dishonorable horrible-"

Raph really didn't know what else he was saying, because he began to tune out Usagi and wonder what they had to eat around there. That is until he heard the sound of drawing metal. He was about to tell Usagi to shove his 'bushido' up his fuzzy ass when Leo's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, "A-Ani no. He-he didn't do anything."

"But-but then what happened to you?"

"it was-" there was sadness on Fearless's face, his teeth gritted, "It- it was Donatello. B-but it was m-my fault- I-I need to find-find him-"

Seesh, who thought Leo could get a stutter as bad at Don? Speaking of which. He stood up (ignoring the frantic ramblings between the three Miyamoto brothers) He had his own brother to worry about. Raph brushed off his pants. Where did he go again? He headed back around the house. Stepping off onto the walkway again and rounding the corner already he could see the mountains. Huh. Nice view.

The sound of soft thumping caught his ear and his eyse fell on the tree, fighting the urge to laugh at his brother standing right at the roots, his bo staff on the ground and thumping his head softly off the trunk. His eyes half closed.  
Uh oh, Raph knew that look. He smiled softly, walking on over and putting his hand on Don's shoulderes. THE young turlte looked over at him with sad light brown eyes, "There you are bro." he called lightly, "You worried me for a sec there."  
Don bowed his head lightly before turning back to the tree with a tired sigh. Raph knew that look. He knew when Don was frustrated, he'd close himself off from everyone around him and lock himself up in his brain. It took a pretty great big brother to get him out of that mess. He smiled lightly, luckily he was a pretty good one "I'm pretty sure that I'm softer then soom dumb tree baby bro." he offered.  
Don nodded slightly and turned to rest his forhead off of Raph's shoulder with a heavy sigh. Crap. He rubbed the back of Donnies scalp with his thumb lightly in a attempt to allieve his fustrations.

"Is your young brother alright Rahael?"

Raphs head jerked in reaction to the voice, the form of Fearless's and Mikey's adopted father, (Dorinbo wasa it? Dam he was bad at names). With one foot on the walkway his face was concered and soft. Raph felt Don hug him tighter his beak frimly into his shoulder. OH geeze not again, "you're smarter then that." he reminded him, "Clear your head."  
It seemed to have helped, a smallest of nods. Raph looked back over to Dorinbo. Flinching when he saw Dorinbo standing so close now. Even though his face was kind and father, one that was probably used often as father to 3 boys and headmen to his village. But Raph wasn't sure he liked it.

Growign up, Kaede had been both mother and father to him and Donnie. She was all they ever needed or wanted. But he liked to think himself as the male role model in his baby brothers life. When Kaede had to leave and they were home alone (despite the 'equal groundings rule) Raph had always been the one in charge. He was always the one to walk Donnie home at night. He was the one to hold him when his nightmars were too much for his mind to handle. To keep him warm when his numerous fevers kept his body chilled beyond bearable.

Or times like now.  
When his mind was its own hell.  
And his words would stop as he fell back into the self mutisim that plagued his childhood.

But Raph kenw he was doing something right. He could feel Don's breathing relax. His arms going up to hug him back in a form of relenting. Raph smiled gently and reached his hand up to feel the side of Do'ns throat. The child pulled his head away lightly knowing full well what Raph was doing but Raph didn't care. Bu he was releivedto feel this throat relaxed. That was one less thing to worry about.

"You do that quite a bit, Raphael-kun."

Oh geeze, couldn't Dorinbo take a hint? Him moving Don away from him didn't mean "please come closer. And it defiantly didn't mean touch his little brothers shoulder. Though he wasn't sure how he got so close without Raph noticing., "Do what?" he asked as politely he could (though his tone was anything but)

"You feel his throat quite often. My sons might not have noticed, but few things escape my notice. Is it because of his Byoki?"

Was that some kind of threat? Wait, Byoki meant diseease right? His formal speak wasn't the best, "His not diseased, he's just" he paused, taking a moment to stroke Do'ns scalp, "he's just not well."

"Can you tell me why? Its none of my business, but you boys are under my care while you're here. I di'tn want anything bad to happen to you boys."

Raph wanted to tell it really WAS none of his business. But the combination of Don pinching his elbow and his memory of his mother reminding him to always be polite to elders made him sigh, lowering his chin so it rested on Dons scalp. NO matter how Dorinobo felt, Donnnie was HIS responsibility even so, he sighed and hugged Donie a little tighter to him, "We have this I-sha back home, Leatherhead. He's been Don's I-sha since we got there. He told me and Ma that he thinks Don' got really sick when he was a baby. He doesn't know what, but whatever it was damaged his lungs and airway. And he still gets sick. But as long as he takes his medicine he's fine." Raph loved his little bro. He wasn't afraid to say it either. Donnie was his litle man, he trains even though he hates it, and now matter how sick Don got, Raph always knew he'd pul through, he dug his chin a little deeper into Don's scalp, "PRoblem IS he hates beign treated like a child."now he was talking more to Don, adopting a humerous tone and a smile as Don turned his head from his shoulder to glare at Raph meekly. Raph grinned though , "If he wasn't such a stubborn brat he'd tell you himself. "

"Pardon me if I don't sunderstand. "

Huh, he hadn't had to expalin Don's habits to anyone in a long time. He wasn't even sure how to do it he looked down at Donnie trying to figure out how to do that when a famlar, very ANNOYING voice hit him

'DON! DONNIE!"

Raph sighed when Don pressed his face back into his shoulder at the sound of Fearless. Raph growled in recognition, (and annoyence) , "Him again-"

As if he was summoned by a annoying spell, Leo burst from the comer, his mask hanging around his neck with wide dark eyes which seemed to relax when he looked over at them, "Thank goodness-"

Geeze it wasn't bad enough trying to coax Don out of his metaphorical shell. He wished he hadn't left his chains in the house or he could use to to hog tie him. But when Fearless took a step in their direction Dorinbo covered the distance and took Leo by the shoulders., "Hold, Leonardo-"

"Father-"

"I believe they would like sometime to themselves-"

Fearless's eyes filled with shock, (Raph really didn't understnd why) his he'd turning to look at them Dorinbo's hand went up and guided his face back to look him in the eye, "Calm yourself my child, I know I raised you to have more self control then that."

"b-b-"

Raph could of very easily kissed that big fluffy bunny at at that moment. You know, if he wasn't a big fluffy man bunny. He pulled away from his little brother and took his hand , "Come on Don." he said gently "we still have unpacking to do right?" he waited for Donnie to nod before puling him forward back towards the house. Pulling him into the house, he was about to slide the door shut when he saw Leo close his eyes, his head bowed in sadness.  
Oh shell, even Raph felt a little bad for him. He heard Don shuffle behind him and quickly closed the door before he could see and turned to him. But Judging by the worried look on Dons face he had a pretty good idea what was going on. Raph smiled at him and pulled him into his side into a hug, his free hand rubbing his scalp,, "Don't worry about him baby bro. He's fine, he has his old man. And you have me." he added with a smile

"I'll always be here for you baby bro."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_7 year old Raph looked around the store that made up Leatherheads shop. He was mostly a I-sah so cabinets were lined with shelves with strange items and jars. But his Mama told him that some of the items were dangerous, so it was best ot stay by her side. His mothers arm resting on his scalp and pulng on his red bandana in a teasing manner. Raph grinned up at Kaede before pulling his mask back inot place before resting his head against his mothers waist. When was Leatherhead going to be finished?_

_"Please Chisanai ichi, open up."_

_O right, Raph looked over to the wooden table Leathered used for examination. Donnie was sitting on top of it, his face screwed up with disgust and a blanket tight around his shoulders in defense to his recent fever. But Raphie really couldn't blame him. This was just one of the many checkups the youngest had been subjected to in the past year. Donnie looked down to look at their mother, hoping for a savior from her. But Kaede put on a stern face (and shook her head. This was something Don needed, he wasn't getting out of it._

_The baby sighed and turned back to Leatherhead, opening his mouth obediently. The big croc smiled at Kaede before pressing a thin piece of wood against his tongue and peered into his throat. Already Raph could see Donnie getting restless, he reached out and took Don's foot into his hand. Which seemed to work as the child stopped squirming around. Leatherhead released his hold and pulled out the wood. The baby shook his head from side to side in relief before looking over to their mother hopefully._

_"You were a little impatient, but you were very good baby boy" Kaede assured him (seeing as Raph needed to be pin down during his 'once a year' examinations'). Even though They had only been living with Kaede for a year, there was no adult Raphie loved more then their mama. Kaede reached out and gathered Donnie up into her arms, going him a affectionate kiss on the forehead. Raph felt a little worried and tugged on Kaede's leg, "Can I hold him Mama? Pease?" he made sure to add. _

_Kaede smiled down at him, "Ok baby bear, try to get him to go to sleep. To get rid fo that nasty bug he as."_

_Raphie nodded with his best 'good boy' smile and held his hands up taking Donnie from her and balancing him on his hip, making sure the blanket was covering his shoulders. But Donnie smiled at him as though to say 'sleep is for the weak fool'. Raph stuck his tongue out before taking Don's hand with his free one , like he saw his Mama do when she danced with them, his thumb tickling Don's palm and making the baby squeak with giggles._

_"Any change Leatherhead?"_

_"I'm sorry Kaede nothing has changed sine last week. His vocal chords appear to be developed for his age, I even compared them to Raphael's."_

_"then why doesn't he talk?" Raph's Mama really sounded concerned. Though Raph didn't understand Donnie never talked. What did it matter? Donnie also hated being held and carried around, but no one seemed to care about that, "its been a year, I've done everything I could to make them feel at home. He's been happy-"_

_"I agree, you've been a wonderful mother. You even moved into the house you inherited from your parents when you feared the steam from nearby houses would put further damage on your babies lungs. But the problem doesn't appear to be in his physical being._

_HuH? That didn't make sense to him. That's all they ever talked about, if it wasn't that Donnie was 'sickly' it was Leatherhead marveling over Raph. He said that Raphie was already bigger then anyone else his age and was only starting to grow. That's why it was so easy for him to take on their mother fighting lessons or carry Donnie on his hip (especially when Donnie got fussy and started fighting back)_  
_Why was it so bad that Donnie didn't talk? Raph always knew what Donnie was saying, and Mama did too. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_Raph looked from Donnie to Leatherhead, who had sighed and put a hand over his long snout, "As you know, I used to be a battlefield I-sha. I would go treat citizens caught in the crossfire of Warlords. I have treated children who no longer spoke. Horrified by the things they had saw. When I returned years later to treat the same children, some of them still couldn't' talk even though they were now in adulthood. Even though they didn't remember what they had seen."_

_What did that mean? Judging by the confused look on Don's face, he didn't get it either. But their Mama's face dawned with realization, "You think he saw something ? That' he was traumatized/"_

_"I believe so."_

_Twuama? What was that? It sounded bad, but Raph didn't think he was going to get time to ask right then. But his mama didn't look happy. He looked over to Donnie again, he LOOKED fine_

_"Do you think it was from their time in Akai Forest?"_

_"no, if it were then Raphael would be suffering from the same experience. And he appears to be fine with no signs of stress other then his time in Akai Forest. What ever traumatized your child in the past, it was when he was alone and Raphael wasn't with him."_

_Wasn't with Raph?! That didn't make sense! He was always with Donnie, if they weren't playing together, Donnie was following him around or hanging off his hand. They even shared the same futon. He shivered lightly at the name "Akai forest." he never knew the forests name till Kaede took them from their and he had no intention of him or Donnie going back there anytime soon. Raph released Don's hand to wrap his free arm around him and hug him close, the child giggled and pressed his face into Raph's cheek. The contrast of Don's feverish skin against his cool skin was only a small reminder of the child's poor health. And why he always needed to be with his little brother. TO make sure he never left Donnie's' side again_

_Ever._

_(#)(#)(#)(#)_

Raph pulled Don's blanket up over his shell. Like he suspected (And in repetition of history) Donnie had shoved his futon right next to Raph's. But it wasn't a big deal, he would of done it if Don didn't. Just like history told him Donnie would probably suffer nightmares if he didn't do anything.

Good thing that wasn't the case here.

He reached to Dons' shoulder blades, his fingers brushing across the thick scars that covered them, two on each and stopped right at his shell. Raph sighed lightly, he couldn't think about that now. He rubbed Don's shoulders lightly, smiling lightly when Don's breath deepened, "You were always the good one, weren't you?" he told he sleeping brother lightly. "too good for your own good."

He glanced at his own futon, thinking it might be a good idea for him to get some sleep too. Raph moved to one knee and braced himself to get up. Pain shot through his back with the swiftness of lightning going down under his shell into the unreachable parts of his body. His body creaked and shook as he fell hard onto all fours, thankfully his hands landed on either side of Don's head, undisturbing his sleep. Raph gritted his teeth at another spasm, pressing his wrist into his teeth to hold back his shouts the bile rising to his throat as eh squeezed his eyes shut. After what seemed like a eternity the spasms' began to fade from his body. Slowly, leaving him. Raph sighed in relief, lowering himself onto the ground, careful not to wake Donnie up as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He felt something escape his eyes and fall onto his hand oh shit not now. He wiped his eyes no the back of his hand before deciding is body was good enough to try again. This time he moved slowly, one foot then the other, using the wall for support till he was on shaky legs. He sighed again and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Raph put his hand on the wall, some fresh air would do him some good right now. He stepped over his sleeping brother and was outside without another sound.

He wasn't' really surprised that no one from the 'Miyamoto' Family had come to talk to them for the rest fo the day. He would of sent them away if they had. He didn't care what they said, even if they wanted him to go visit that "splinter' guy again.

"What ever traumatized your child in the past, it was when he was alone and Raphael wasn't with him."  
Raph paused in the doorway looking back at Donnie sleeping form. A thought against his little walk. It seemed like whenever Raph left Donnie alone, he got another scar and another nightmare.

No, he'd be fine. Raph would be back soon. With that thought he stepped out and closed the door behind him

The bright moon illuminated the world around him, the crisp wind catching his skin and sending blissful coolness over it. He sighed a bit before closing the door behind him. He had no doubt no one followed him but he waned to be sure-

A light caught his eye from the house not 10 feet from him. That was Dorinbo's' house right? What was he still doing up? It really wasn't any of his business though. Raph turned to head back inside, glancing at the light again

Still

Raph turned his feet and skimmed across the grass. His time as the NightWatcher ensured he could walk very easily without leaving a trace. Instinct he pressed his back against the wall, moving over to where the light let out of the propped open window. The faded smell of green tea filled his nose as he turned his head ever so slightly to look in. He could see the form of Dorinbo kneeling on the ground, the low table pushed to the far wall and a candle set to the side illuminating the room. Raph could see the form of someone else opposite him. He moved his head ever so slightly to change the angle

Leo?

Yeah, that was him. His head was bowed and his mask trails hanging over his neck, without his mask the kame who claimed to be his brother (BIG brother at that) looked so young, he could see a yunomi in his hands, it appeared to be cold due to the fact there was no heat stream coming out. The cup was limp in his hands. He just looked so sad

"I wish you would talk to me, my son. Have I not always told you that you could?"

Fearless's head tipped up and down lightly, "I-I know that father, y-you have been nothing but gracious, fair and giving since you took me and Mikey in. S-since then I've t-tried so hard…" his words were weak. Barely supported by his own breath. Raph had never imagined that Leo had the same stuttering problem as Donnie. Dorinbo reached forward and took the yunomi from his hands to keep it from falling but the Fearless Kame simply folded his hands together, " I've tried so hard Father, to be a good son. To be a good brother to Usagi, to be a good role model for my Aka-chan. T-to be a samurai worthy of the Bushido code." a sniff

"I never said you weren't. You've made me and your family very proud." Dorinbo's' words were gentle. But Leonard shook his head again,

"NO, I'-I'm failing them. Raphael and Donnie." he voice broke on Don's name, "I-I already lost Raph. He wants nothing to do with me. B-bu-but Don a-atleast want=wanted to kn-know me. I-I made-ade them leave their home. A-a-way from their mother j-j-ust to see a f-family they d-don't even rr-remember." he took a shuddering breath that sent a small wave of pity through Raph, aw dam it, "He-he's been so p-patient. B-but I-I've be=been tr-trea-ttreaing him like a ch-child." his form curled up tighter Raph could see him shaking , "He-he hates me…I know he-he does. I-I deserve it Father-"

"NO my child." Dorinbos' voice snapped, demanding his attention, but still marinating some trace of fatherhood, "You were simply trying to carry out yoru fathers wishes."

"But YOU'RE my father too. A-and I-I haven't called you that in years-"  
"It doesn't matter what you call me, Leonardo. You're my son and you always will be. And when Splinter wakes up, I'm sure he'd say the same thing. 'Dorinbo's hand wrapped around his sons shell and pulled him close almost out of Raph's view. The only reason he knew Leo was still there was because he could see Leo's scalp resting on Dorinbo's' shoulder, shaking slightly. Was he sick?

NO

Wait.

He was CRYING

Ah crap…

Suddenly spying didn't seem to be the best idea. Raph took a few steps back and hurried over to the other walkway, turning the corner he knew would head for the room he and Don were sharing-

A figure suddenly bounced off his chest and fell back on the walk way. Raph probably would of reacted badly had he not realized the figure was wearing bright orange with a matching mask, "Mikey?"

The kame blinked obviously dazed from the sudden transition to moving to on floor. His blue eyes lighting up in retaliation, "Hey !Sorry about that!" he rubbed his head lightly. Did he hit it? Raph reached down and took Mikey by the elbow, gently lifting him up onto his feet. In his mind he acknowledged the youngest kame's weight. He definitely weighed more then Don, he had been hoping that 'runtiness' was a kame thing. Guess not.

"What are you doing Raphael?"

"Just taking a walk. Don says it softens my snores when I do. What about you?"

"I was looking for Leo, have you seen him?"

Uh oh, Raph had a feeling Leo didn't want his kid brother seeing him so broken up. But eh couldn't lie, "Er, I saw him."

"Really?! Where?!"

"At the outhouse I think he has the runs or something." it wasn't his best cover-up. But it was the best one he could think of at the moment

"Oh, " Mikey's face fell lightly, as though he ad been expecting something else, "ok then-"

"Usagi's' been staying at your guy's place right? And you have school tomorrow, I don't' think either of your brothers would want you to be up this late-"

"They're your brothers too. Atleast Leo is." his eyes frowned.

This kid was testing his patience, "That's different. You know him, I don't-"

"He's trying to though. He left for a long time looking for you. You cant say you never thought you had more family out there besides Don- "

"I didn't CARE." he tried to keep the growl out of his voice, but it nestled in his throat like the reflex it was, "We do'tn exactly look like our Ma. I'm the dumb one and even I figured it out. Don did too, sure he was upset but-" he stopped in mid sentence when Mikey bowed his head, his bare toes curling over each other in discomfort. What was with the change in attitude? There wasn't a need to get so emotional. It wasn't like- then it hit him like a bears right hook.

Crud

Mikey didn't know

How could he be so stupid?! Or heartless!? He backtracked quickly, rubbing the back of his neck as a excuse for his silence, trying to find the right words, "You really didn't know you and Fearless were adopted, kid?"

Mikey gave a half shrug, but his chin stayed plastered to his chest, "N-Not really. We never talked about it so I just-just thought." there was a small sigh that made Raph pity him a bit, "I-I asked Dad where our mother was when I was 8. I-I guess he never realized I didn't know we weren't' related. I-I felt so stupid. So ridicules We-we don't even look alike." he shook his head sadly, "I-I should of realized it sooner. I cried like a freaking baby while Dad held me and calmed me down. I guess it hurt more then anything else to think that someone had given us up or hurt Leo. B-but when Dad was holding me, it just sort hit me. It hit me that Dorinbo and Usagi DID want us. That-that me and Leo were there because we WANTED to be there. And-and that's what made a family." a small laugh. The orange kame wiped his eyes on his sleeve lightly. Oh spirits, not another crier. What was Raph supposed to do? He looked around frantically what was he supposed to do?! What if it were Donnie? What would he do? Slowly with hesitation, Raph reached out and placed his head on the child's bowed head. Mikey tensed at the contact, raising his head up lightly to look at him confused with a small sniff.

Raph put on a smile, using his thumb to stroke his brow, "You gotta good like here kiddo. A good father, good brothers and a good home. So don't forget that ok?" Mikey smiled and nodded. Good. Nice to know Raph was up on his karma chart ,he gave the youngest kame a small shove, "Go ahead and lay down, Leo will be back soon I promise."

Mikey nodded again and started hurrying in direction of his room when he paused and looked back at Raph with a curious look on his face. Raph twisted his face lightly, "What? I gotta booger on my face-?"

"You called Leo by his name. YOU didn't call him Fearless."

Crap! He did! For some reason he felt a rush of heat go to his face. He scratched at it trying to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah well, that stays between us ok kid? Don't tell anyone."

"I wont!" Mikey grinned bright and ran back the way he came and turned the corner with a , "NIGHT RAPH!"

Raph found himself smirking despite himself, running his hand over his face. Enough with the night walk he was tired. His back was still tense but he could ignore it. He headed back to the room, sliding the door open, a creak of wood against wood filling the air.  
Don sat up straight, his bleary unmasked eyes looking around for the source when he saw Raph. Raph cursed himself and put on a smile, "Runs got me baby bro-"

But his face was even less convincing then his lie. Donnie jumped out of bed and hurried over, yanking on his arm and dragging him on over to his futon, "ok OK." he pulled his arm free and went down onto his stomach. It was the only way Donnie could really reach him (as Raph loved to remind him). Don circled back out of his sight but he felt his small hands pressing into the back of his neck and shoulders, even down to the back of his legs. A blissful numbness going through his back as he moaned in relief and closed his eyes. Almost half asleep till he felt a small shuffling sound. He grinned lightly and put his hand on the retreating futon. The sound of body against ground probably meant that Raph's suddenly weight had sent Don flying again, he opened one eye to see Don down on the ground rubbing his tail , "Runt." he called lightly, when Don's eyes looked up to him, he drug Don's futon with one hand back over to his side and raised his arm up, "C-mere." he said with a grin

Don smiled lightly and hurried back over, Rah noted he tripped slightly over his folded samue before crawling over to him and cuddling up under his blanket. Raph pulled the blanket over him before hugging him close with one arm, his head resting on Raph's pillow. Raph dug his chin into Don's scalp lightly, "Night."

A small yawn a beak nuzzling into his shoulder childishly, "Night Kuma-ni."

Raph grinned at bit harder, resting his cheek against Don's scalp.

"That's my baby bro."

He was someone Raph could always depend on.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

_"AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN!?"_

_It was only a little satisfying to watch the 13 year old jump so high, grabbing the cabinet to keep from jumping completely through the ceiling of the 'examination room'. Looking over at him with a almost horrified look on his face, 'Raph-"_

_Raph pushed the rest of the way in through the back of the shop, pulling off his happi. It would be a understatement that he was a angry. You would be too, if you got a bird sent from your brother saying something absolutely stupid. That's why he chose to go through the back way and scare the metaphorical soil out of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, reading it back. It had taken him a while and but he had gotten the messge, (he wasn't the best reader), "DON'T COME GET ME. I'M BUSY. STAY AWAY? LOVE DONNIE?!" he crumbled the note in his fist, "What the HELL is this supposed to mean DONNIE?"_

_"Raph-"_

_" do I EMBARRASS you? Does the thougth of beign seen with your big brother SCATH your social status? Or maybe I'm SLOWING YOU down."_

_"Raphie-"Don looked over to the door that lead to the front hall then back at him frantically "Kuma-ni-"_

_"ALL THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I WALK YOU HOME TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" he shoved the cabitnet by him' SO I'M SOOOOO SORRY IF IT SOILS YOUR PRECIOUS SOCIAL STATUS-"_

_"SHUT UP RAPH!"_

_He wasn't sure what he had just heard. But surely SURELY misheard him, he walked over to Don again , bearing down at him with burning eyes, " .YOU-" hands flew up and covered his mouth. A foot hooking around his knee and sent him slamming against the floor. A weight on his chest and Don's hands firmly over his mouth . Normally Raph would send him flying across the room. But he chose to exercise his patients at the moment. But he sure as hell hoped his eyes were burning holes into his head._

_But Donnie looked to the door again, what the hell was he so nervous about? He looked back down at his big brother with scared eyes, "I'm going to uncover your mouth but you have to promise to listen, ok?"_

_Listen!? He would be lucky if he didn't get moms belt. But once again, lessons of patience bore on him like a annoying woman's cane. He took a deep breath, (though it was humorous to note Donnie rose slightly s his chest swelled) and nodded. Donnie slowly removed his hands, "Raph, I'm SORRY I hurt your feelings."_

_"You didn't hurt my feelings you TICKED ME-"_

_"SSSSSSSSSSHH! I have a good reason!"_

_A good reason? Raph crossed his arms, "I'm listening."_

_"There's a girl.'_

_Pause_

_What? "What?"_

_"Th-there's a girl who comes -she's my age an-and she c-c-comes b-b-by wi-w-th he-her f-f-father. Sh-she al-also co-comes by fo-for his me-med-I-dichine. I- I ask-asked if she wan-wanted me to wal-walk he-her home. She-she sa=said yes."_

_What?, "You have a DATE?"_

_"NO! I-I mean I d-don't THINK so ,sh-she ask-asked if I wan-wanted togo to th-this dango stand on the way home-"_

_"DONNIE!' he couldn't explain his feelings, but he sat up with the same angle of a rake and sent Donnie flying across the floor. Raph was on him in a instant, arm around his neck and palm rubbing his scalp, 'YOU SLY DOG! You got yourself a date you little ladies man?!"_

_"Raph-"_

_"I'm so PROUD. My baby bro's becoming a man!"_

_"RAPH-"_

_"I haven't even had the talk with you yet" he paused that hwas a horrendous thought, "do we have time for that though?"_

_"RAPHIE-"_

_"Ok." if he had ot do this he had ot do this fast. He released Donnie and took him by the shoulders. Oh sprits, he didn't even have time to prepare for this. Where ws he supposed to start?! "Don, I know you've been looking at girls a lot. That's' ok, and I know you've probably had weird feelings about that. Some sensations you don't' understand-"_

_"RAPH." hands grabbed his shoulders. Raph paused in midspeech. What was HE so weirded out about? HE didn't have to give it, "Raph , I KNOW the speech. I give it to patients all the time. Hell I've given YOU the speech."_

_What? Oh right. That was the worst day in his whole existence. That was the night he discovered sake could block out horrific memories. Which had lead to his first hangover._

_Wait._  
_Raph looked up to the door. Why did Don keep looking towards the door? Like he was nervous or scared-_

_Wait._

_OH spirits_

_Raph shoved Don to the ground and stood up, looking through the slotted window. On the 'customer' side stood a neko girl about Don's age, her blonde hair tied back in a bright yellow ribbon and clothed in a simple pink kimono. He felt something hug him around the stomach and yank on him, "RAPH STOP IT."_

_"is that HER?"_

_"what if it is?!"_

_"Oh Donnie she's ADORABLE-"_

_"Knock it off Raph she can hear you!"_

_"And she's still sticking around?" he hooked his arm around Don's neck, pressing his face right next to his, "She's a brave one, you better not let her goooo-"_

_"RAPH STOP IT."_

_Raph paused, Don had his head ducked now, clinging to his opposite arm. His socked toes curling into themselves. He knew that stance. His poor brother. He smiled softly, "Donnie, you really that nervous.'_

_"oh gee REALLY?!"_

_He laughed for a sec before going over to the cabinets, picking up a stray rag from a wooden bowl and walked on over, he started to wipe off Don's face lightly, trying to get the extra grime off. He expected Don to squirm and pull away. But his little brother stayed mobile, his eye on twitching slightly when he wiped too close to his eye, 'What are you nervous about Don?" He asked gently. _

_"I-I'm not good with talking to people Raph. I didn't even have friends, I-I'm scared I'm going to mess up."_

_"Mess up WHAT? Going to get Dango?"_

_"I'm serious. You go on dates all the time."_

_That was true. Girls did like him, but the 'talk' never came in handy during them. "Don, this girl likes you.. And you like her." he straighten Don's samue out, making sure his white under sleeves were straight, waiting for Don's timid nod, "Well, you know. I know something that'll work for you." he smiled again when Don's eyes widen,_

_"What? What is it?'"_

_"Well, whenever you think of doing something. Just ask yourself, 'is this something you're big amazing strong big brother would do?' and if the answer is YES.." he paused lightly, watching Donnie lean in with wide eyes, "Then , for Spirits sake. DON'T DO IT."_

_A confused blink, 'That's all you have for me?"_

_"bro, that's the best advice I can give you." it really was. It was the reason why he never got a second date. He smiled and turned Don from him, '"Don't be home late." he smacked Don on the tail and sent him scampering forward with a backwards glare, pushing the door open. Raph moved over and pressed his ear through the door._

_"Y-You ready to go Yukina-san?" aw that was his big Donnie_

_A small shy giggle, '"Indeed."_

_Raph heard the door creep open and two sets of footsteps leaving. Now, he could get his Nightwatcher gear and follow them, just to keep Donnie safe-_

_Or_

_He could go home and trust him._

**A few hours later**

_Raph lowered himself from his 30'th set of 'vertical pushups' but his restlessness stayed in his bones as he shook out his arms. Maybe he should of followed Don. What if he got jumped? What if Yukina turned out ot be a bandit? Dam it he should of set a curfew.-_

_There was a creak of sliding door, Raph spun to see Don step in. His head bowed low and hands to his sides. Uh oh. Raph was over there in a instant, "Don? Everything ok?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Did it go well?"_

_"Y-yeah." but his voice was quiet. He couldn't really get a tone from it. _

_Raph leaned down lightly and took Don by the shoulders, looking at his face the best he could, "Don, its ok if didn't go well. It was your first date, my first date ended with my arm dislocated by a angry ex boyfriend. Course I dislocated his face, and the other date ended with a broken shop, oh man Ma skinned my tail for that-"_

_"It didn't go bad Raph.'_

_"Huh?" Raph looked back at his face. Don didn't look, 'devastated.' he looked sheepish, shy. That's when it hit him and sent a smile across his face, "did you kiss her?"_

_Don's eyes looked up to him for a moment, his mouth tight in a attempt to stop himself from smiling and a dark blush across his face as he nodded ever so slightly_

_"That's my bro." he smiled lightly before smirking, "hey Don? Out of curiosity, did she have a older sister-" he watched eyes turn horrified as Don slammed into him, sending the two flying into the ground. Fists pounding at him, Raph laughed loudly as he raised his arms in defense of the raining fists and curses , 'JERK ASSY-SMELLY-UGLY-"  
_

_Aw  
_

_Raph would always treasure these memories_

_and bruises_

_(#)(#)(#)(#)_

"He looks so sad…"

Raph gave a small sigh, pulling on his stop and putting his sleeves through his happi. He didn't 'have to look to see Don standing at the door looking out. NO doubt he had caught a glimpse of Fearless sitting on the walkway, looking like a lost koinu. And the only reason Raph knew he was out there was because he had looked when Donnie was stretching out his sleepiness and cracked the door open so slightly to let the light in. Enough to catch Don's attention.

He hated using his baby bros' own soft heartedness against him, but he had to. Raph kenw in the long run, Don would regret if he didn't try to connect with Fearless again. Raph raised his mask and pulled it over his eyes. He couldn't let Donnie do that to himself. He caught a glimpse of Don's mask and picked it up, moving ot his feet and over to Don. He turned his bro to face him before putting the mask over Don's eyes, the younger Kame squirmed lightly, 'I can do that myself."

"I know bro." he smiled lightly, tying the mask so it stayed in place, "Me and Ma used to have to do this for you though. If you went without your mask, you always got anxious. I did too." he moved the mask holes so they lined up with his brothers eyes, "there." he smiled,

Don siled up at him lightly before looking back towards the door. Raph found himself urging him mentally, to save his baby bro from future guilt, "I-I'm going to go talk to him. O-ok?"

Now was his chance. If he said no, then Donnie would stay HIS little brother. To hold his hand forever and make sure no one ever hurt him. To protect him from world that had already caused him so many scars.

But he couldn't, "Up to you." he gave a shrug.

Don bit his lip and nodded lightly, hearing back in th direction of the door. Raph felt a pause , his body tensed, "Hold up-"

"yeah?"

Raph didn't know how to say it. HE closed the space between them and took Dons' hand, gently tickling his palm with his thumb and smiling lightly as Don's hand squirmed in retaliation. Why were his hands always so small? They always fit so snugly into the palm of his hand. How many times did he feel Don try to pull away in the middle of the city because something interesting caught his eye? How many times did Don and he get into so many arguments about Raph treating him like a child only to have him ignore his hand altogether and seek the comfort of his arms to sob out his angers and frustrations? How many times did he fail Donnie only to have his little brother smile at him and forgive him so easily? Even when he didn't deserve it? How many times had he smothered Donnie with his overprotective ness till the younger was in tears which would lead to a screaming match between them? How many times…he was sure eh could start a hundred more sentences with that phrase. But he smiled lightly at his brother, "I'm-"

Tell him stay away from Fearless.

Tell him to never leave your side

Tell him to never let go of your hand, just like when he was a baby and he could barely breath or talk.

But he couldn't

He couldn't be selfish

"I'm proud of you Donnie. I'm proud that you didn't turn out a empty-headed bruiser like me. I'm' he paused, 'dam it Raph you broke your arm and didn't blink, he thought to himself angrily, "I'm glad I didn't screw you up ."

As exepcted, Don smiled, confused but amused, "What are you talking about? First you ty my mask and now you sound like Ma." after a few seconds his smile slid off his face, almost in suspicoiun, "A-are you making fun of me because I got so clingy? I didn't mean-"

"I aint allowed ot say I'm proud of you?" he accused lightly, he raised his free hand to poke Don in the chin. The younger smirked as a small chuckle escaped him, his other hand swiping at his hand in protest,, "Just, " he paused again, why was this so hard? "Just don't forget I'm always here for you. Ok ? I love you baby bro?"

"Yeah I know Kuma-ni I love you too" he smirked lightly "Its no like I'm gong across the country" he smiled, "I'll be right back." with that , for the first time when Donnie tugged on his hand to get free, for the first time Raph let his hand go. He watched Don walk out the door. He watched Don approach Fearless with the watchful eye he had always given him. One he would remain to keep over Don always

"L-leo?" all jokiness was gone, concerned was all that was left. The same concern Don showed to every other creature, "Are you ok?"

The blue masked kame's head shot up from his downward cast, wide at the sight of him, "D-don! Y-You're talking again?"

"Y-Yeah sorry about that." his voice was sheepish , "I tend to 'mute up' when I get frustrated="

"D-don't apologize." geeze Leo could sound a lot like Don when he stuttered, the oldest was on his feet, hands on Don's shoulders. There was a bit of hope in his eyes. Raph took a deep breath

This is what Donnie wanted

, "I'M sorry Donnie, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who insulted you. I-I misunderstood your concerns. I insulted your-your skills and your teacher-'

"LEO." the younger kame raised his hands ot rest on Leo's, Raph could practically see the smile on his face, the kind understanding one, "you're beginning to sound like me-"

For the first time Leos' face soften. Almost into hope, Raph couldn't' deny it was nice to see him finally ending his self angst,

Seriously

The guy did it a lot

, "I was born first Otouto, so really you sound like ME."

A small laugh. Raph smiled lightly resting against the wall ,

"Doesn't change the fact I kicked your butt yesterday."

"Yeah you did." a small admittance, "You're a really good fighter."

"not really, Kuma-nis' the best at it. I'm really bad, which means you're REALLY bad at it."

"I gues you have to show me a few moves then. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure." Raph could of smiled at Dons small voice crack, ah puberty "How are you feeling Leo? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Mikey's been a very effective 'nanny' since you sic'd him on me." all traces of the guilt were now gone.

"OH that's not the worst part. The worse part is the fact I'M your I-sha who forgot to give you your examination yesterday."

Raph watched Leos' face fall into mock horror as Donnie turned him around, shoving him lightly towards the house, "Hey!"

"You shouldn't of hid yesterday!"

"I'm the oldest here! If I don't want a exam-"

"I-sha outranks oldest!"

"Oh REALY?" Fearless's face broke into a fiendish grin, "Well, the oldest OUTWEIGHS I-sha." the larger kame leaned back. His legs straightening out, Raph almost laughed at the similar method as Leo started to put more of his weight on the child pushing him. Even more so at his frantic squeak as Donnie struggled to keep his weight off of him," That's not fair!"

"Big brothers don't have to be fair! Hasn't Raph taught you that yet?"

"oh please! Raph's way worse then you are!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Raph flinched lightly with a smirk. He could hear Leo struggling not to laugh with each rebuke, it was almost nice. He could also 'hear' Don's beaming face from here. Deciding he was no longer needed he walked on over and sat against the wall, Don would be back soon for training, he could wait till then. He could take a step back,

If only for his baby brother

Translatoin

Koinu, "puppy."


End file.
